


Il portale - Un'avventura non richiesta

by kanako91



Series: Frammenti di una Vigorosa Primavera [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cani idioti con nomi altrettanto idioti, F/M, Gente che odia gli Elfi e scopre che questo Elfo in particolare non è poi così male, Introspettivo, Pecore ovunque, Romantico, Slow Build, Thranduil risolve un paio di questioni in sospeso, Viaggio dalla Terra di Mezzo al nostro mondo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 99,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Guerra dell'Anello è alle porte, quando Thranduil si ritrova catapultato in un altro mondo e non ha la minima idea di come tornare da suo figlio e dal suo popolo.<br/>Per (s)fortuna, lo assisterà una giovane donna che sembra conoscerlo, in una fattoria sperduta nella brughiera inglese e con un cane di nome Thorin. In questo mondo pieno di curiose novità, Thranduil crede di aver trovato la pace, finché strane creature non prendono di mira la fattoria: c'è un legame tra il suo arrivo e questi attacchi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo I. Pessime idee e cattive abitudini

Quando Mithrandir gli aveva chiesto di ospitare la creatura nelle sue celle, Thranduil non lo avrebbe mai pensato un compito così gravoso. Ora, nel vederla alla luce del pallido sole che filtrava tra i rami contorti di Bosco Atro, la creatura lo riempì di un terrore che a lungo lui aveva tenuto a bada.

«Alberi, alberi e alberi. Brutti e morti, solo alberi! Non li vogliamo vedere, _gollum, gollum_ ».

La creatura trascinò mani e piedi per terra, camminando come una bestia, poggiandosi sulle mani, le ginocchia piegate e i piedi enormi, pelosi e incurvati. Non sembrava aver molta voglia di passeggiare, le uniche cose che ripeteva da quando era arrivata – che fosse nella cella o fuori – erano _gollum_ e _tesssoro_. Ma la guardia che la teneva al guinzaglio la tirò, finché con una serie di maledizioni la creatura non la seguì.

«Gli Elfi non capiscono, gli occhi degli Elfi sono bui e ciechi. Noi lo dobbiamo trovare, tesssoro, dobbiamo ritrovarlo, in ogni luogo, e invece no, gli Elfi ci portano a camminare tra i loro alberi morti» sibilò, come a ogni passeggiata e a ogni tentativo di prendersi cura di lui. Il resto delle sue chiacchiere si perse in un fiume di insensatezze.

«Cammina e non fare storie» disse la guardia alle sue spalle e la spinse con l’asta dell’alabarda.

«No, _no_ , lasciateci, non vogliamo–».

Tutta quella follia pesava sul cuore di Thranduil. Quello era una fardello che non avrebbe dovuto accollarsi, l’ennesimo segno del male che si stava radunando a Sud e che avevano lasciato prosperare per millenni. Ma si era preso quella responsabilità, nella speranza che il suo popolo potesse guarirla e che, guarire la creatura avrebbe reso più concreta la possibilità di guarire la foresta.

Iniziava a dubitare di quella possibilità, sentiva l’oscurità filtrare attraverso la sua pelle a ogni anno, oscurargli i pensieri e la vista e gettarlo nella disperazione. Forse avrebbe finito per soccombere anche lui e trasformarsi, come si era trasformata la creatura.

Seduto al suo fianco, Legolas sospirò. «Dobbiamo proprio tenerlo in questo modo?»

«Non lasciarti ingannare dalla sua pazzia, quella è una creatura pericolosa» disse Thranduil. Quegli occhi dimostravano una crudeltà e un’ossessione che le parole sconnesse non riuscivano a rendere. E non aveva dimenticato quella guardia, così _ingenua_ , che aveva pagato la sua ingenuità con la vita. «Mithrandir è stato chiaro a riguardo: non possiamo permetterci che ricada nelle mani del Nemico».

Thranduil non era sordo ai pensieri di Legolas: vedeva il lato pietoso di quella creatura, pallida e ossuta, ma capiva anche cosa la ossessionasse. Non si era parlato di altro nei primi due incontri del Bianco Consiglio.

Forse Legolas dimenticava la battaglia in cui suo nonno e due terzi del suo esercito erano morti, il motivo per cui era stata combattuta e gli anni bui che l’avevano preceduta. Ma Thranduil non aveva quella capacità: vedere la sua foresta invasa dall’oscurità e dai ragni giganti faceva riaffiorare memorie che non erano mai state del tutto sepolte. La corona sulla sua testa gli ricordava ogni giorno a quale prezzo l’aveva attenuta, gli appartamenti reali vuoti gli ricordavano quanto gli erano costate le illusioni di pace.

La creatura piagnucolò e afferrò la corda.

Thranduil ne ebbe abbastanza. «Riportatela nella sua cella, per favore».

Al suo fianco, Tauriel gli rivolse un mezzo inchino. «Subito, sire» disse e raggiunse le due guardie che scortavano la creatura.

Thranduil sollevò lo sguardo verso l’albero spoglio sotto cui si era fermato. Forse avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi da quella corruzione, salpare verso Ovest – là dove regnava la pace e la luce, là dove avrebbe potuto lasciarsi consolare dalla braccia di sua madre e attendere il ritorno di Arodel.

Ma non poteva abbandonare Legolas di fronte all’oscurità, aveva _promesso_ che non avrebbe fatto come Oropher. E se Thranduil aveva avuto sua madre e la sua sposa, Legolas si sarebbe trovato del tutto solo. E perché? Perché Thranduil non aveva avuto la forza di combattere un’ultima volta?

Thranduil incrociò lo sguardo di Legolas e lui gli sorrise.

Delle urla attirarono la loro attenzione. Una delle guardie della creatura saltò e si aggrappò con le mani a un ramo, mentre un’altra guardia abbandonò l’alabarda e il mantello per seguirla. Tauriel aveva lo sguardo fisso alla chioma dell’albero, le mani chiuse a pugno lungo i fianchi.

Legolas la chiamò. «Cosa succede?»

Tauriel si girò e arricciò il naso. «Quell'essere ha chiesto di arrampicarsi sull’albero prima di tornare nella cella, ma ora non ha intenzione di scendere».

Thranduil si mise in piedi e le andò incontrò. Guardò tra i rami dell’albero e vide gli occhi della creatura brillare nell’oscurità della chioma. Non sembrava più sottomessa come fino a poco fa, quegli occhi brillavano di astuzia.

Come se fosse un gran bel piano nascondersi su un albero in una foresta infestata.

«Lasciatela dove si trova, non può fuggire da nessuna parte. A meno che non voglia finire in pasto a un ragno» disse Thranduil. Guardò le guardie sull’albero e si rivolse a Tauriel: «Lascia qualcuno di guardia, per quando la creatura si accorgerà che non c’è nulla da guadagnare su quell’albero e che lo stomaco di un ragno non è un bel posto in cui finire».

«Sì, sì, ci lasciano qui. Fanno bene gli Elfi, ci piace qui, è bello qui, non è vero?» sibilò la creatura. Cambiò tono di voce e riprese a parlare: «Gli Elfi pensano di sapere cosa vogliamo. Ma noi sappiamo cosa vogliamo, tesoro. Lo sappiamo, oh sì».

« _Taci_ , bestia» protestò una delle guardie.

Tauriel lanciò un’occhiataccia alla creatura e ordinò alle guardie di scendere. Con un fruscio di foglie e un balzo, i due tornarono a terra.

Legolas li raggiunse e inarcò le sopracciglia. «Non mi sembra giusto far perdere i festeggiamenti alle guardie».

Thranduil si diresse verso l’uscita del giardino. «Avrebbero dovuto pensarci prima».

 

 

L’Orco non ebbe il tempo di graffiargli la gamba con la spada: Thranduil affondò la sua lama nella spalla dell’Orco, giù, dritto fino al cuore. L’alce proseguì e calpestò il cadavere.

 _Un attacco a sorpresa, per Elbereth!_ Le guardie alle porte erano state uccise in silenzio e, per poco, gli Orchi non erano entrati nel palazzo. Il tutto durante il banchetto, idea degna dei gran maleducati che erano. Un Orco corse incontro a Thranduil e la testa rotolò via. Solo la prontezza della guardia reale aveva respinto l’attacco fuori dal palazzo, dove ora gli Orchi li assalivano a fiotti. Un’altra testa cadde sul manto di foglie e una dozzina di frecce atterrò gli altri tre Orchi.

Thranduil doveva trovare chiunque stesse guidando l’attacco. Tagliare la testa dell’esercito, era quello il modo migliore per disperdere ed eliminare gli Orchi. L’alce girò su se stesso, incornando gli Orchi che si lanciarono contro di lui, e Thranduil vide una figura scura tra gli alberi, incappucciata e in sella a un cavallo grigio. Non un Orco. Uno degli Stregoni al servizio di Sauron? Uno degli Spettri dell’Anello?

L’alce galoppò verso la figura incappucciata e gli Orchi più lenti a togliersi di mezzo finirono sotto i suoi zoccoli. Thranduil roteò la spada e ferì, tagliò, decapitò qualsiasi Orco gli capitasse a tiro.

Erano sempre più vicini alla figura scura, quando questa girò il cavallo e fuggì via nel bosco. Thranduil affondò i talloni nei fianchi dell’alce e gli furono dietro. No, non si trattava di uno dei Fantasmi dell’Anello, quale fantasma se la sarebbe data a gambe, invece di affrontarlo? Era notte ed era il loro momento di massima potenza. Chiunque fosse a guidare gli Orchi, Thranduil lo avrebbe catturato. E lo avrebbe fatto _parlare_.

Si lasciarono i combattimenti alle spalle e il bosco si infittì. Le corna dell’alce si impigliarono tra i rami e i rovi, ma così pure il mantello della figura. Con un verso sofferente, l’alce si fermò e mosse la testa avanti e indietro, nel tentativo di liberarsi. Thranduil spezzò i rami che lo bloccavano e smontò dalla sella. La figura fece lo stesso, liberò il mantello con uno strattone e proseguì tra gli alberi a grandi passi.

Thranduil tirò una pacca leggera al fianco dell’alce e ripartì all’inseguimento, a piedi.

Raggiunta una radura, la figura si addentrò in una cavità nella roccia e Thranduil si fermò all’ingresso. C’era un limite a fin dove si sarebbe spinto da solo, senza rinforzi né armato a dovere. E quella grotta, così simile alla tana di un ragno gigante, era quel limite.

Thranduil piegò il capo di lato e si mise in ascolto. Non un fruscio, non battito, niente proveniva dalla grotta. Se si trattava della tana di un ragno, la figura doveva essere già rimasta impigliata in una ragnatela e pronta a essere divorata. Però, se non si fosse trattato della tana di un ragno e la figura stesse solo aspettando che lui se ne andasse per uscire, allora lui sarebbe stato lì ad aspettarla: l'avrebbe catturata e trascinata a palazzo.

Le guardie lo avrebbero raggiunto appena la situazione con gli Orchi si fosse calmata. Qualcuno _doveva_ averlo visto allontanarsi, sapeva di essere impossibile da ignorare. Non cavalcava un alce da guerra per vanità.

Thranduil diede le spalle alla grotta e vide in lontananza qualcosa che prima non era stata lì, oltre il groviglio di rami e rovi.

Era un cavallo.

Un cavallo _bianco_.

« _Padre!_ »

Thranduil si girò di scatto verso la grotta e sgranò gli occhi. Non poteva essere. Era certo di esser stato l’unico a seguire la figura fino a quel punto.

« _Padreeee!_ »

La voce era lontana, amplificata dall’eco nella grotta. Era impossibile, ma era dal suo interno che proveniva. Come poteva essere arrivato prima di lui?

Ma Thranduil non aveva visto Legolas nei combattimenti fuori da palazzo. Lo aveva visto di sfuggita durante il banchetto e, appena era cominciato l’attacco, lo aveva perso di vista.

Thranduil sgranò gli occhi. Lo avevano rapito gli Orchi durante la battaglia alle porte del palazzo? Appena era stato dato l’allarme, Legolas doveva essersi messo in prima linea, era una cosa che lui avrebbe fatto.

« _Paaaadreeeee!_ »

La voce era così straziante! Lo stavano torturando? Thranduil deglutì e mosse un passo verso l’ingresso. Gli Orchi lo avrebbero riconosciuto subito come principe. Non c’era tempo per gli indugi. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, Thranduil l’avrebbe affrontata, non si sarebbe mai perdonato se avesse perso suo figlio.

Spada in mano, Thranduil chinò il capo ed entrò nella grotta.

 

* * *

 

Thorin era parecchi piedi più avanti, come al solito, fermo ad aspettarla, con la lingua penzoloni e gli occhietti scuri che brillavano. Quasi a dirle: «Sei lenta, padroncina, sbrigati che ho un sacco di cose da mostrarti». Certo, perché era un cane impegnato, lui. Soprattutto adesso che non c’erano pecore da pascolare e papà era al mercato del bestiame nella contea vicina.

Hannah lo raggiunse e si chinò per afferrarlo dal collare, ma il dannato sgusciò via e proseguì nel bosco, trotterellando come se lei non avesse nulla di meglio da fare. _Oh, dannazione._ Hannah si raddrizzò, sollevò gli occhi al cielo e lo seguì. Sperava solo che non la portasse in qualche posto disastrato. Non aveva nulla con sé, né il cellulare né una corda. Se fosse capitato di scivolare a lei oppure a Thorin in qualcuna delle grotte della zona, sarebbe stato un bel pasticcio uscirne. Forse avrebbe dovuto fermarlo e obbligarlo a tornare a casa, senza troppe storie. Forse assecondarlo troppo non faceva che peggiorare il suo carattere.

«So già dove nascondi le ossa e le ciabatte di papà, potresti anche lasciarmi in pace ogni tanto. Il formaggio non si fa da solo». Né la casa e la stalla si pulivano senza di lei. Quel cane era egocentrico ed egoista a obbligarla fuori, con tutto quel che aveva da fare e con la nebbia che si stava sollevando. Se avesse saputo quanto Thorin fosse diverso dal solito collie, non lo avrebbe preso e si sarebbe accontentata dell’ennesimo bobtail per cui andava pazzo papà.

Attirato dalla sua voce, Thorin spuntò tra gli alberi, la lingua penzoloni e le orecchie dritte. Abbaiò, girò su se stesso e riprese a camminare.

«Oh, insomma» borbottò Hannah. «Se vuoi finire preda dei Berretti Rossi, continua pure!» Non che si aspettasse che i racconti di nonna Woolbridge le corressero in aiuto. Erano solo racconti di fate e mostri vari con cui le aveva riempito la testa da bambina, con quale fine, poi, era tutto da vedere.

Hannah affondò le mani nelle tasche del giaccone e incassò la testa tra le spalle. Di sicuro, quei racconti non servivano a terrorizzare Thorin, visto che non ne aveva ascoltato nemmeno mezzo. Forse avrebbe dovuto smettere lei per prima di dargli corda. Senza nessuno a seguirlo, Thorin non si divertiva più a portare la gente a vedere i suoi tesori. Lo aveva abituato malissimo.

Thorin sparì tra gli alberi e Hannah si fermò. Dov’era andata a finire, ora, quella palla di pelo? _Non in qualche buca, spero. Oh, dannazione. Perché non l’ho chiamato Lassie!_

« _Thoriiin!_ »

Verso sinistra, in lontananza, Thorin abbaiò in risposta. Hannah si rimise in cammino a passo svelto e lo chiamò altre due volte, per essere certa di andare nella giusta direzione. Però il cane non si mosse e non le andò incontro. Doveva essere arrivato dove voleva. Bene, che finisse in fretta questa stupida caccia al tesoro.

«Non spero neanche più che tu abbia qualcosa di interessante da–»

Hannah rimase impietrita. Niente ossa o pantofole. Niente grotte sperdute. Niente tesori di pirati. Niente Berretti Rossi. Thorin stava seduto di fianco a un uomo, riverso per terra, i capelli dorati, lunghissimi e lisci che gli nascondevano il viso.

Thorin afferrò con i denti una specie di corona e gliela premette contro la gamba. Hannah la prese in mano. Era reale. Era lì, tra le sue dita, sotto i suoi occhi.

Hannah aveva già visto una corona simile, di rami intrecciati a formare spuntoni, ricoperti di foglie verdi e ribes bianco. Ne aveva letto una descrizione. L’aveva vista più di una volta – di preciso, in due film. E c’era stata Sandra di mezzo, che squittiva e sospirava e le ripeteva le battute quasi fossero mantra.

_Oh, no, ti prego._

Ma, magari, non era _lui_ e quella corona faceva solo parte di un costume. Magari, stavano girando qualcosa in zona, o c’era uno di quegli eventi in cui tutti erano in costume e fingevano di vivere in un’altra epoca storica o in un altro mondo. Poteva essere, no? Non era di certo la prima volta che lo Yorkshire ospitava festival di quel tipo.

O forse Hannah stava solo sognando e presto si sarebbe risvegliata, per ritrovarsi distesa sul pavimento della stalla, dopo essere stata colpita da uno dei calci micidiali di Dwalin. Poteva ancora ricordare come si era sentita l’ultima volta che le era capitato: non si sarebbe sorpresa se tutto questo si fosse rivelato l’effetto della botta in testa.

Sogno o non sogno, doveva capire se aveva davanti un cadavere o un bell’addormentato nel bosco.

Hannah si avvicinò all’uomo. «Ehi, tutto a posto?»

_Domanda intelligente, Han, complimenti._

Hannah si accovacciò e gli toccò la spalla. Il tessuto del soprabito era ruvido, reticolato, e sembrava intrecciato con l’argento o un metallo simile. Sotto la giacca o soprabito che fosse, l’uomo indossava una tunica di un tessuto brillante, anche quella come tessuta di fili di argento. Dalle pieghe, spuntava una gamba coperta da pantaloni grigio scuro e dagli stivali, che sembravano di pelle – anche se macchiati di fango – e arrivavano fin sopra le ginocchia.

A mozzarle il fiato furono quei capelli, dorati, lisci e lunghi.

_E quella corona._

Non si trattava della realtà, vero?

Thorin girò attorno all’uomo e si fermò ad annusare qualcosa sepolto tra le foglie, che scostò col naso per annusare meglio. Un luccichio di metallo. Una spada…?

«Thorin» disse Hannah, a bassa voce, «vieni qua».

Thorin sollevò la testa e un orecchio, ma non si mosse, più interessato a quel che aveva trovato tra le foglie che al buonsenso. _Cane testardo._

Hannah si mise in piedi e Thorin saltellò di lato, la lingua che penzolava dalla bocca. Okay, darsela a gambe era un’ottima idea, la migliore che le fosse venuta in tutta la vita. Trovare un pazzo in costume con una spada sporca di qualcosa di nero e grigio-verde – fango? catrame? _sangue?_ – non era esattamente la cosa migliore che potesse capitare, soprattutto ora che era da sola. Non che la presenza di papà alla fattoria sarebbe servita a qualcosa, ma almeno si sarebbe venuto a sapere prima della sua morte. Prima che un pazzo in costume facesse strage anche nei paesi vicini.

«Thorin–».

Una mano afferrò la caviglia di Hannah e lei urlò. Thorin mostrò i denti e ringhiò, ma non si avvicinò all’uomo.

«Che scherzo è questo? Thorin Scudodiquercia è _morto_ ».

Hannah cadde sul sedere, gli occhi sgranati, e l’uomo si passò la mano libera sul viso e tirò indietro i capelli, da cui spuntarono orecchie _a punta_.

_Oh, no, no, no._

Aveva sperato per niente. Dannazione, non _lui_. Era una situazione assurda, ma tra tutti quelli che avrebbe potuto incontrare, non poteva capitarle proprio _lui_. Okay, quella situazione era troppo _assurda_ : Hannah si sarebbe svegliata presto e si sarebbe rivelato tutto un sogno. Un _brutto_ sogno.

Thorin abbaiò e raggiunse Hannah. Non ringhiava più, no, scodinzolava! Avrebbe dovuto proteggerla come parte del suo gregge, trovare fastidioso fare nuove conoscenze, e invece, no! Cane traditore, gli bastava sentire il suo nome per essere felice.

« _Thorin_ è il mio _cane_ » disse Hannah.

Gli occhi grigi dell’uomo– Elfo, quel che era – si spostarono su Thorin e sollevò un sopracciglio. «Sembra una giusta scelta». Il suo sguardo tornò su di lei e sembrò studiarle i vestiti, con lentezza esasperante ed eccessiva minuzia – aveva appena arricciato il naso nel guardare i suoi capelli? – poi le liberò la caviglia e si mise a sedere.

«Da dove provieni?» le chiese. «Non riconosco i tuoi indumenti».

Be’, era lui quello che non c’entrava niente in quel mondo e in quel tempo. Ma se si trattava di un sogno, tanto valeva seguirne il corso degli eventi: «Provengo da dove ci troviamo ora, nello Yorkshire».

« _Yorkshire_ » ripeté l’elfo, scandendo le sillabe, lo sguardo perso oltre la spalla di Hannah. «I regni di voi Uomini cambiano in continuazione: sembra sia stata ieri la caduta di Númenor».

Hannah sollevò gli occhi al cielo. Okay, era un sogno. Ma proprio per questo non credeva di poter ascoltare cose senza senso. Come poteva credere di essere nella Terra di Mezzo, che aveva di magico questo dannato bosco?

«In realtà, qua esistono solo _Uomini_. Vieni da Bosco Atro, vero?»

L’Elfo annuì in modo impercettibile e Hannah non lo avrebbe notato, se non stesse prestando _molta_ attenzione a ogni suo movimento. Il viso era macchiato qua e là da chiazze di terriccio e quella sostanza grigio-verde della spada e tra i capelli c’erano frammenti di foglie, ma non per questo sembrava _meno_ regale.

Certo che ne sognava di cose strane.

«Vedi, qua non c’è nessun Bosco Atro. Non sei nella Terra di Mezzo, ma sei proprio in un altro mondo e, di preciso, in un posto chiamato Inghilterra».

L’Elfo si alzò e quasi sei piedi e mezzo di vestiti luccicanti e capelli biondi sovrastarono Hannah. Somigliava più al Re di Faery di cui le aveva raccontato sua nonna. Fu come se davanti a lei si fosse levato Oberon in persona, in una specie di sogno di metà autunno. Era una vista terrificante e incantevole allo stesso tempo. Non che Hannah si volesse sentire in particolar modo incantata.

La punta della spada le toccò il collo e Thorin ringhiò.

Quando aveva recuperato la spada? Dannazione, avrebbe dovuto stare più attenta a qualcosa di diverso dal viso di lui, tipo alla dannatissima _spada_. Anche se alla fine si trattava di uno stupidissimo sogno!

«Se come dici tu non mi trovo nella Terra di Mezzo, ma in questo luogo che chiami _Inghilterra_ , perché conosci il mio bosco? Non sarai stata tu ad attirarmi in quella grotta, per allontanarmi dalla battaglia?»

 _Il suo bosco._ Allora era davvero lui, il Re degli Elfi, _Thranduil_. Proprio l’ultimo personaggio che Hannah avrebbe mai voluto incontrare. Avrebbe sperato che _almeno_ Thorin lo attaccasse un paio di volte, giusto per rendere giustizia al suo omonimo.

O magari era _solo_ un pazzo assassino in costume e non il vero Thranduil. Un pazzo assassino che parlava con uno strano accento, un po’ cantilenante, ed emanava regalità; ma, _ehi_ , c’erano ottimi attori al mondo, perché un pazzo assassino non avrebbe potuto esserlo?

Dannazione, stava facendo dei ragionamenti senza senso: quello _doveva_ essere un sogno, non poteva essere la realtà. In quale realtà poteva contemplare, con tanta lucidità, la possibilità di trovarsi davanti o un pazzo assassino o il Re degli Elfi?

Hannah deglutì e lanciò un’occhiata alla spada. Forse sarebbe stato meglio accettare che davanti a lei c’era Thranduil, il Re degli Elfi, e non un figurante. E che forse quello era uno di quei sogni in cui ci si svegliava dopo essere stati uccisi? Di certo, con quella spada puntata alla gola, Hannah non prevedeva un lieto fine. Se avesse deglutito, la spada le avrebbe graffiato la gola? E se il sangue degli Orchi avesse incontrato il suo, le avrebbe passato qualche malattia?

«Perdonami, ma non ho nessunissima idea di come tu sia arrivato qui, né so indicarti la strada per tornare nel tuo mondo».

 _Una grotta._ Aveva parlato di una grotta, in cui era stato attirato da _qualcuno_.

Oh, ma era pieno di grotte da quelle parti, come poteva indicargliene una? Magari anche una in cui fosse caduto e si fosse spaccato la testa una buona volta. Ottimo piano.

Hannah individuò la fessura nella parete rocciosa un centinaio di piedi da loro. Quella poteva qualificarsi come grotta, no? Non che l’avesse considerata mai una vera grotta, quanto un’intercapedine nella roccia in cui gli agnellini si divertivano a infilarsi e in cui, da ragazzina, toccava sempre lei andare a recuperarli.

«Forse rientrando nella grotta da cui sei uscito… Be’, magari potrebbe funzionare. Cominciamo col controllare che quella parete», Hannah sollevò un braccio e indicò alla sua destra, «abbia un passaggio».

Thranduil le fece segno col mento di mettersi in piedi. Hannah eseguì e la spada si mosse con lei. Thorin era silenzioso e lo rimase, anche quando Thranduil afferrò Hannah per il braccio e la trascinò con sé verso la fessura nella roccia.

Trovandosela davanti e con Thranduil di fianco, Hannah storse le labbra. Forse era _troppo_ piccola per far passare un uomo di quella stazza, senza lasciare segni sui suoi abiti. Ma da quale altra grotta poteva essere passato? In quella zona, il terreno era più simile al groviera!

«Non è questa la grotta, ne sono uscito fuori tramite una galleria, senza alcuna difficoltà, e l’ho fatto combattendo. A meno che non abbia mutato aspetto per impedirmi di tornare indietro» disse Thranduil e la guardò, come aspettandosi che con qualche parola e gesto senza senso lei potesse aprire un portale.

«Mi spiace, ma non esiste magia in questo mondo».

«Non lo credo. Sono stato attaccato al mio arrivo e non da Uomini».

Hannah sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui. «E da chi, scusa? Non c’è nessuno da queste parti. Solo animali e qualche pastore, ma soprattutto pecore, su pecore, su–».

«Da goblin o qualcosa del genere. Prima che uscissi alla luce, sono riusciti a farmi _questo_ », Thranduil sollevò il braccio sinistro e le mostrò la manica squarciata. Non l’aveva notata prima, ma la stoffa era aperta su un segno di morso arrossato e ricoperto da una crosta. «Sono fuggiti appena fuori dall’ombra della galleria. Erano veloci e grigiastiri, con un copricapo marrone. Non si trattava di creature di Ilúvatar, ma di creature di _Morgoth_ ».

Il nome sibilò nell’aria e Hannah corrugò la fronte. «Sicuro di non esserti portato con te qualcosa del tuo mondo?»

«Sicuro».

Be’, Hannah non gli credeva. «Ricordi la grotta?»

Thranduil scosse il capo. «Ricordo solo quel che ti ho già detto, l’ingresso era agevole ma non ho avuto modo di guardarmi intorno. Alcuni di quei goblin hanno continuato ad attaccarmi finché non li ho uccisi».

Hannah abbassò lo sguardo alla spada. Li aveva _uccisi_. Che pensiero rassicurante!

Thorin girò intorno alle loro gambe, ficcò il muso nella fessura nella roccia e lo tirò fuori di nuovo, la lingua penzoloni, in attesa della loro prossima mossa. Sembrava essere l’unico a trovare quella situazione divertente.

«Senti, ci sono molte grotte nei dintorni. Magari hai vagato più di quanto pensassi e sei lontano dalla grotta da cui sei uscito. Ti posso aiutare a ritrovarla». Non che lei ricordasse alla perfezione tutti gli ingressi delle grotte, ma ricordava quelle agibili. Era pur sempre un punto di partenza, no?

Thranduil rinfoderò la spada e Hannah lasciò andare un sospiro. Senza una spada puntata alla gola, forse sarebbe riuscita a ragionare e a farlo ragionare meglio. In attesa del risveglio, ovvio.

«Mi trovo costretto a chiederti ospitalità e assistenza, amica dei Nani».

 _Amica dei Nani? Ma che diavolo!_ Thorin abbaiò in modo amichevole e scodinzolò, guardando Thranduil con gli occhi che luccicavano. Be’, contento lui. Lei voleva solo che fosse tutto uno stupido sogno, che lui non la etichettasse a piacimento, che non si trattasse di niente di reale. Voleva svegliarsi e scoprire di essere di nuovo da sola nella sua fattoria con pecore, capre e un cane stupido.

«Mi chiamo Hannah, non _amica dei Nani_ » gli disse e scimmiottò il suo tono. Tanto valeva che mettesse in chiaro un paio di cose, prima che si facesse altre strane idee. «Non esistono né goblin né Nani da queste parti, così come, per fortuna, non esistono _Elfi_ ».

Thranduil strinse gli occhi, la mano ancora sull’elsa della spada. _Oh-oh._ Non era stata una scelta di parole saggia, non quando uno di quegli Elfi spocchiosi era armato e disposto a tagliarle la gola.

«Comunque, d’accordo, ti offro la mia ospitalità e ti prometto di aiutarti a tornare nel tuo mondo il prima possibile». Appena quelle parole furono fuori dalla sua bocca, un brivido percorse la schiena di Hannah e la testa le girò. Sgranò gli occhi e si portò la mano alla fronte.

 _Cosa_ era stato?

Con gli occhi fissi sulla fessura nella roccia e del tutto ignaro di cosa le fosse appena successo, Thranduil le rivolse un cenno del capo. Un ringraziamento?

«Seguimi» gli disse Hannah.

E si girò nella direzione della fattoria e si incamminò, senza controllare di essere seguita. Non sentiva passi di lui tra le foglie secche, ma sentiva la sua presenza, ingombrante e silenziosa, appena alle sue spalle. Forse Hannah avrebbe dovuto accettare che quello era il Re degli Elfi. E che lo aveva trovato davvero nel bosco sul retro della sua fattoria.

E che quella situazione assurda era _tutto_ tranne che un sogno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di ragazze che vanno nella Terra di Mezzo ce ne sono parecchie e capisco molto bene il fascino della cosa, ma volevo scrivere qualcosa di diverso e il personaggio di Thranduil si presta a essere portato via dal suo ambiente – oltre ad averne un gran bisogno, almeno secondo me.  
> Ed è questa l’idea da cui sono partita: che effetto avrebbe su Thranduil un viaggio in un altro mondo? Lo aiuterebbe a guardare la sua vita nella Terra di Mezzo da un altro punto di vista? Avrebbe un effetto positivo sulle sue ferite? E che ruolo può avere la protagonista femminile in questa “guarigione”? Come posso aggiungere un cane con un nome assurdo?
> 
> E così, dopo un anno e mezzo dalle prime parole, questa fanfiction vede finalmente la luce. Non ci posso credere, che faticaccia! Tra l'altro, è dopo aver concluso Il portale, nel luglio 2014, che ho scritto la raccolta “Le spine della corona”: quindi le due fanfic sono legate, ma non credo sia assolutamente necessario aver letto Le spine per poter seguire Il portale.  
> Ovvio che, se volete capire come Thranduil sia arrivato a questo punto o semplicemente conoscere il suo passato, la lettura de Le spine è consigliata, anche perché non ci saranno flashback, solo accenni a quel che è stato.
> 
> Chiudo qui la mia nota, ma ho di sicuro dimenticato qualcosa :D
> 
> Grazie per aver letto e alla prossima settimana,
> 
> Kan


	2. Capitolo II. C’è un idraulico in ogni Re degli Elfi

«Non vorrai entrare in casa sporco di fango? Aspetta qui con Fili e Kili».

_Qui_ era nella stalla e _Fili e Kili_ erano due capre magre e spelacchiate. Thranduil si poggiò con il fianco contro la staccionata, strinse gli occhi alle due bestie e continuò a passare la paglia sulla lama della spada. Altri Nani. E quella donna non voleva essere chiamata “amica dei Nani”.

E poi, Thranduil non era così sporco da non poter mettere piede in casa. Si passò una mano sulla guancia, dove sentiva qualcosa di incrostato, e quando la allontanò trovò le dita sporche di terriccio e del sangue di quegli strani goblin. D’accordo, non era _così_ pulito, ma persino il cane l’aveva seguita, il pelo lungo sporco di terra e foglie, senza che lei avesse nulla da ridire.

Thranduil si raddrizzò e rinfoderò la spada e le capre indietreggiarono. Che il comportamento della donna fosse semplice mancanza di rispetto o un tranello per tendergli un’imboscata, lui non era dell’umore di farsi mettere i piedi in testa dalla prima arrivata. Doveva tornare nel suo regno il prima possibile e aspettare i comodi della sua ospite non lo portava più vicino alla grotta.

Uscito dalla stalla, Thranduil raggiunse la porta da cui la donna era entrata in casa. Abbassò la maniglia e oltrepassò la soglia. L’ambiente era caldo, più pulito di quanto avesse immaginato, e delle luci artificiali illuminavano le stanze di una luce dorata, meglio di quanto qualsiasi candela avesse potuto fare.

«–non ne ho idea».

La voce della donna gli indicò la direzione da prendere. Parlava da sola, o forse col cane? Non sarebbe stata una novità: durante il tragitto, l’aveva sentita bisticciare _col cane_.

«Hai dei vestiti per lui? Sarà sui sei piedi, pollice in più, pollice in meno».

Il cane passò dietro a Thranduil nel corridoio, ignorandolo del tutto.

«–solo finché non lo rimando a casa».

Anche lui aveva tutte le intenzioni di tornare nel suo regno. Non poteva lasciare il suo popolo da solo a combattere gli Orchi, senza una guida nel momento di maggior bisogno, il suo popolo non lo meritava, non di nuovo.

E chissà dov’era Legolas, e se la voce che aveva seguito era stata davvero la sua.

Ma non era quello il momento di lasciarsi andare a simili pensieri. Doveva accertarsi di essere al sicuro, stare all’erta e studiare la situazione.

Thranduil andò nella stanza di fronte a quella in cui si trovava la donna. Un grande camino occupava la parete di fronte al varco d’ingresso, dietro un lungo tavolo di legno, una poltrona e un piccolo divano a due posti. Sopra la canna fumaria del camino era appesa una pipa corta di terracotta. La parete destra era coperta da una libreria affollata di libri di dimensioni e colori mai visti. Sulla parete sinistra, si aprivano due finestre con tende color sabbia, aperte, e nel mezzo erano appesi due quadri che ritraevano cani. Avevano avuto anche quelli dei nomi da Nano?

«Fidati, mi son messa d’impegno a _non_ crederci. Quando lo vedrai con i tuoi occhi, capirai».

Thranduil si sedette sulla poltrona e posò la spada di piatto sulle ginocchia. Avrebbe aspettato che la donna finisse la conversazione con se stessa – _lei_ era stata sgarbata, ma _lui_ non lo sarebbe stato – e le avrebbe fatto capire un paio di cose.

La donna salutò, ci fu un _clack_ e un sospiro: «Ci mancava solo questo». Con uno sbuffo, la donna uscì dalla stanza in cui si trovava.

Thranduil girò la testa e la vide oltre il tavolo. Lei si fermò con le braccia alzate e il soprabito di lana sfilato per metà. Con gli occhi sgranati, le lentiggini che spiccavano sul viso pallido, la donna soffocò un urlo e abbassò le braccia, e il soprabito con esse.

«Cosa ci fai qua? Ti avevo detto di–».

«Molto sgarbatamente, sì» disse Thranduil. «È questo il concetto di ospitalià della tua Inghilterra? Avete delle usanze barbariche, allora».

La donna lo raggiunse, pestando i piedi sul pavimento di legno. Gli puntò un dito contro e mise l’altra mano sul fianco. Fianco piuttosto ossuto. Doveva essere denutrita, anche se l’altezza non sembrava averne risentito: a occhio era più alta della media degli Uomini a cui era abituato. Aveva, però, un modo di fare più adatto a un Nano, che a una donna della sua razza. E aveva dei capelli terribili, di un biondo sporco, sbiadito, legati a caso dietro la testa e spettinati.

«Se ti ho detto di rimanere fuori, devi rimanere _fuori_. Ti piacerebbe se qualcuno entrasse nel tuo palazzo senza permesso?»

Una creatura così sgraziata e con un simile caratteraccio, nel peggiore dei casi, poteva essere un Nano. Ed era piuttosto evidente che non fosse un Orco, per quanto, come i Nani, ne condividesse i modi: non aveva ancora visto una creatura di Sauron vestita con un soprabito di lana a rombi, rosso e bianco.

«Mi hai offerto la tua ospitalità, il che implica il permesso a entrare nel tuo _palazzo_ ».

La donna imbronciò le labbra e corrugò la fronte. «Ma vuole anche dire che se ti dico di non entrare _adesso_ , tu rispetti la mia richiesta».

Thranduil ghignò. «Ho la sensazione di parlare con un Nano: la testardaggine e la maleducazione sono le stesse».

Con un grugnito, la donna strinse i pugni, le braccia stese lungo i fianchi. «E questo vuole essere un insulto, vero? Mi dai lezioni di ospitalità e poi mi rivolgi quello che, _per te_ , è un insulto!»

Farsi ringhiare contro servì al suo scopo: se si fosse stata una trappola, lei avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per non arrabbiarsi come una belva e, soprattutto, avrebbe cercato di tenerlo buono.

Forse non era in territorio nemico.

Forse era _davvero_ in un altro mondo.

«Questa è la _mia_ casa e tu sei un ospite sgradito. Non ho assolutamente bisogno di qualcuno tra i piedi, quindi cerca di invadere il meno possibile i miei spazi e di rispettare le mie richieste. A nessuno interessa se non ti va bene – guarda, nemmeno a Thorin!». La donna indicò il cane, appallottolato davanti al camino, intento a sbadigliare. «Quindi non fare di testa tua, come se fossi il padrone dell’universo, e stai buono finché non ritroviamo la maledetta grotta che ti ha sputato in questo mondo».

Certo, quella donna non era una trappola del nemico e ogni minuto che passava con lei non faceva che confermarlo, ma ciò non voleva dire che avrebbe tollerato altra maleducazione. Né poteva sopportare oltre il suo brontolio.

Sollevò il braccio ferito. «Hai qualcosa per ripulire la ferita?»

La donna chiuse la bocca di scatto e corrugò la fronte. «Ma è quasi guarita, a che ti serve?»

«Pulire le ferite velocizza la guarigione. Hai il necessario?»

La donna gli fece segno con la mano di aspettare e sparì nell’altra stanza. Tornò con una valigetta rossa, rettangolare, con una croce bianca dipinta su entrambi i lati. Thranduil abbadonò la spada per terra e si rilassò contro la poltrona.

«Basta dell’acqua ossigenata?»

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio. «Cosa?»

«È una soluzione per pulire le ferite». La donna sollevò gli occhi al cielo e si accovacciò di fianco alla poltrona. «Mi sono risposta da sola».

Thranduil si trattenne dal sorriderle: arrotolò la manica strappata e girò il braccio per scoprire il morso. Era in via di guarigione, i segni dei denti coperti da croste, ma la pelle intorno era arrossata. Ripulire la ferita avrebbe dovuto aiutare, da quel poco che sapeva. L’ideale sarebbe stato un guaritore elfico, ma non è che avesse scelta.

La donna rovesciò il contenuto di una bottiglietta bianca su un pezzo di stoffa, poi gli prese il braccio con una mano e posò la stoffa sulla ferita. Thranduil sibilò: qualsiasi cosa fosse quel liquido, _bruciava_.

«Dobbiamo mettere un paio di cose in chiaro, se vogliamo andare d’accordo» disse la donna. «Il tuo titolo e la tua razza, in questo mondo, non valgono _niente_. Non mi getterò ai tuoi piedi, non ti pregherò di fare quel che vuoi della mia casa. Se fossi stata al tuo posto, avrei rispettato le tue usanze senza fare troppe storie».

Anche perché lui l’avrebbe già buttata in una cella, prima di fugare ogni dubbio. «Ne dubito. Non mi stai dimostrando grandi capacità di adattamento».

La donna premette la stoffa contro la ferita, con una certa cattiveria, e Thranduil sobbalzò sulla poltrona.

«Parli _tu_ » gli ringhiò.

Thranduil la guardò con gli occhi stretti, ma non disse altro. Era stanco di questo battibecco, era stanco dell’astio che gli arrivava a ondate dalla donna, era stanco di essere in questo posto strano dove non c’era alcun rispetto per un ospite. Thranduil voleva solo tornare a casa.

La donna liberò il suo braccio e posò la stoffa, per passare sul morso le dita coperte di una pomata bianca.

«Cos’è?»

Lei sembrò sorpresa dalla domanda: inarcò le sopracciglia e rimase un attimo a bocca aperta. Se stava zitta, poteva quasi essere sopportabile.

«Serve per favorire la cicatrizzazione». La donna tornò a guardare la ferita. «Forse non ne hai bisogno».

«Grazie».

La donna non sollevò la testa, ma Thranduil vide le ciglia sbattere veloci. Quasi l’avesse presa alla sprovvista. Forse c’era un modo per ammorbidirla e per zittire il Nano che era in lei.

«Sembri molto giovane» le disse. «Qual è la tua età?»

La donna non sollevò lo sguardo e si tenne occupata con il materiale nella valigietta. «Ho venticinque anni, non sono _molto giovane_ ».

«Perciò in questa fattoria vivi con la famiglia di nascita, o con marito e figli?»

La donna sollevò la testa e corrugò la fronte. «Ma quali figli? Non sono _molto giovane_ , ma lo sono _troppo_ per avere dei figli, e per il resto: che te ne frega?»

Era tornata a mordere, meglio concludere con le domande.

Ma Thranduil ne era certo: c’era qualcosa da scoprire in lei, qualcosa nascosto dietro cinte di mura e fossati, qualcosa, _qualcosa_ – Oltre le pareti della casa, uno stridio metallico attirò la sua attenzione. Poi uno scampanellio e la donna saltò in piedi e corse nel corridoio, seguita dal cane.

Una voce femminile, sconosciuta, interruppe la quiete: « _Fammelo vedere!_ » e una ragazza, con capelli neri tagliati all’altezza del mento, comparve sulla porta della saletta.

Ottimo, un’altra donna mortale con cui fare i conti. Thranduil si augurò che non avesse il caratteraccio e le pessime maniere della sua ospite.

 

* * *

 

Sandra sospirò e guardò Hannah con gli occhi che – ci avrebbe potuto _giurare_ – luccicavano. «Sembra Lee Pace. Non sarà mica Lee Pace?»

« _Chi?_ »

«L’attore che ha fatto Thranduil! Santo cielo, Han, non offendermi così».

_Ah._ Non è che Hannah sapesse chi fossero gli attori dei film, ecco. A parte Richard Armitage, ma lui era _Thorin_ , era giusto che Hannah sapesse chi fosse il suo attore. «Non credo. Pensi possa aver avuto un’amnesia mentre girava le ultime scene e da allora vaghi per i boschi credendosi il suo personaggio?»

Sandra scoppiò a ridere. «Non ricordarmi che non siamo in Nuova Zelanda!» Lo zaino con i vestiti ancora in spalla, Sandra entrò nel salotto, girò intorno al tavolo e si piazzò davanti a Thranduil, la testa piegata di lato e le mani sui fianchi. «Non sembra un attore in costume. Sembra _vero_ ».

Thranduil inarcò le sopracciglia e guardò Hannah. Chissà perché, lei poteva immaginare cosa lui stesse pensando in quel momento. Qualcosa sulle righe di “ _questi umani continuano a insultare il mio bianco sedere elfico_ ”.

Sandra fece la riverenza a Thranduil. «Una stella brilla sul nostro incontro, Vostra Altezza. Potete chiamarmi Sandra».

Hannah sollevò gli occhi al cielo. Non _poteva_ aver visto quel che aveva appena visto. Sandra non poteva dargli corda, non dopo che Hannah gli aveva detto che in questo mondo lui non aveva diritto alle stesse cortesie cui aveva diritto nel suo.

Come volevasi dimostrare, Thranduil le lanciò un’occhiataccia e chinò il capo verso Sandra, gli angoli della bocca appena sollevati.

«Sono lieto di vedere che non tutti gli Uomini di questo regno hanno le pessime maniere della mia ospite».

Hannah si avvicinò a Sandra e incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Sandra si diverte a prendere in giro le persone. Non intende davvero quello che dice».

Sandra emise un verso contrariato. «Non è vero, sono davvero contenta che il Re degli Elfi sia qui» disse e rivolse un’occhiolino a Thranduil. «Se Han si dovesse rivelare una pessima ospite, la mia casa è aperta per voi».

«Te lo puoi scordare!»

Hannah chiuse la bocca di scatto. Che diavolo aveva appena detto? Non voleva liberarsi di lui a tutti i costi? Questa era l’occasione giusta: mollarlo a Sandra, che lo avrebbe servito e riverito e gli avrebbe sbavato addosso e, non solo, avrebbe avuto ottimi ricordi di quest’esperienza.

«Han, ma che problemi hai?»

Hannah non si fidava più della sua voce. Scosse la testa, afferrò Sandra per un braccio e la trascinò in cucina. Si chiuse la porta scorrevole alle spalle e affondò le mani tra i capelli.

«Che diavolo mi è preso? Per me puoi–». Hannah mosse la bocca a vuoto, non ne uscì _una_ parola. _Dannazione!_

Sandra sedette su uno sgabello del tavolino della cucina. «Ottima domanda, mi sarei aspettata che lo lasciassi alle mie dolci cure senza battere ciglio – anche se sei tu l’unica tra noi due ad avere le conoscenze per farlo tornare nella Terra di Mezzo. Me ne farò una ragione». Poggiò il gomito sul tavolo, la testa sorretta da una mano, gli occhi al cielo, e sospirò. «Comunque, Lee Pace è un gran figo, ma il Thranduil originale è anche meglio. Anche se, devo dire, nei libri era meno incazzato».

Hannah sedette al tavolo. In quel momento, il Re degli Elfi in questione non sembrava incazzato, aveva solo un’aria _così_ scocciata, che le veniva voglia di mandarlo di nuovo nella stalla con Fili e Kili.

«E poi hai notato che parla inglese alla perfezione? Dovrebbe parlare in Lingua Comune o Sindarin, non in _inglese_ ».

Hannah scrollò le spalle. «Non ho idea di cosa stia succedendo».

Sandra si raddrizzò, si tolse lo zaino di dosso e lo poggiò sul tavolo. «Ecco i vestiti che mi hai chiesto. Spero ritornino a casa, non vorrei mai che Robb venisse in congedo per Natale e si accorgesse che ho dato in prestito la sua roba senza permesso».

Hannah si avvicinò e aprì la borsa: camicie, magliette, maglioni, felpe, pantaloni e jeans. E anche mutande e calzini. Sarebbe stato divertente vedere il grande e glorioso Re degli Elfi in abiti moderni. Avrebbe perso un po' di quella spocchia, senza dubbio.

«Ti direi di ringraziare tuo fratello, ma è meglio che non ne sappia nulla – quindi, grazie _a te_ ».

Sandra agitò la mano. «Ma figurati» rispose. Poi ghignò. «In segno di gratitudine, ti chiedo solo di farmi assistere Sua Altezza nel _difficilissimo_ compito di indossare questi vestiti».

Hannah trattenne una risata e spinse lo zaino verso di lei. «Fai pure. Gli stai già più simpatica di me, pessima e maleducatissima ospite che sono».

Sandra afferrò lo zaino e balzò giù dallo sgabello. « _Grande!_ È sempre bello fare affari con te, Han».

Hannah scosse il capo, con un sorriso, e la riaccompagnò in salotto.

 

* * *

 

Thranduil le sentì uscire dalla cucina, prima ancora di vederle. Si avvicinarono e lui le seguì con gli occhi. Erano silenziose come se avessero chissà quale piano segreto. Come se lui non avesse sentito ogni _singola_ parola.

«Vostra Altezza, vi ho portato degli abiti sostitutivi, per permettere ad Hannah di lavare quelli che indossate» disse l’altra umana – _Sandra_. «Purtroppo non sono gli abiti a cui siete abituato, ma non abbiamo a disposizione nulla di diverso».

Thranduil si alzò dalla poltrona e annuì. Non che avesse molta scelta.

«Portalo nella camera degli ospiti» disse la donna.

Sandra gli fece segno verso il corridoio tra le due stanze e gli indicò di salire le scale. Raggiunto il primo piano, entrarono in una camera aperta e lei posò la sacca sul letto, ne estrasse degli indumenti e li dispose sulle lenzuola.

«I vestiti che usiamo qui sono un po’ diversi, ma la base è la stessa dei vostri» cominciò Sandra e partì con una spiegazione sull’uso di ogni capo, a partire da un indumento di dimensioni piuttosto ridotte da indossare sotto i vestiti – “mutande” li aveva chiamati – ai calzoni di un tessuto ruvido e con fili di cotone bianchi e blu chiamato “jeans”. Questi ultimi lo incuriosivano molto e li scelse, mentre sull’utilità delle cosiddette _mutande_ ebbe da ridire.

«È più comodo indossarle, specie con la cerniera dei jeans» gli spiegò l’umana Sandra e indicò l’apertura sul fronte dei calzoni, sollevando e abbassando un ciondolo di metallo lungo le strisce seghettate.

Thranduil sospirò. Avrebbe indossato le _mutande_ , se c’erano davvero buone ragioni per quell’usanza.

«Altrimenti potete prendere questi» disse l’umana Sandra e gli porse dei calzoni grigi, tirandoli dalla vita per mostrargli la fascia allargabile alla cinta. Non avevano alcuna apertura né alcuna cerniera. «Sono comodi e danno più libertà di movimento dei jeans».

Thranduil prese i calzoni grigi ed erano morbidi al tatto e molto cedevoli. Lanciò un’occhiata alle _mutande_ e ai _jeans_ e tornò a guardare i calzoni grigi. Se avesse avuto bisogno di combattere, sarebbe stato necessario un pantalone che non gli limitasse i movimenti.

«Indosserò questi» disse Thranduil. «Ma lasciami anche i jeans, per favore». Se ce ne fosse stata l’occasione, avrebbe voluto provarli.

L’umana Sandra sorrise. «Vi lascerò tutti gli abiti, per gli altri cambi».

Thranduil posò la corona sul comò, si liberò della giacca, la piegò e la lasciò di fianco alla corona. Allora si sbottonò l’abito e sfilò un braccio dalla manica, ma si fermò e guardò Sandra, che lo fissava con gli occhi sgranati. Thranduil inarcò le sopracciglia.

«Quella ferita?»

Thranduil sollevò il braccio e Sandra si tormentò una mano con l’altra. «Quando ve la siete fatta?»

«Nella grotta da cui sono arrivato, ho subito un attacco di strani goblin con copricapo marroni e scarponi di ferro. Li ho respinti finché il passaggio non mi ha impedito i movimenti, ma sono riusciti a mordermi prima che potessi uscire dalla grotta e liberarmi di loro».

Sandra inarcò le sopracciglia.

«Di che genere di creature si tratta? Le conosci?»

Sandra rise. «Vostra Altezza, non esistono creature del genere nel nostro mondo». Tornò seria e sospirò. «Fidatevi, le ho cercate a sufficienza da potervelo dire con certezza. Sicuro non foste ancora nella Terra di Mezzo?»

Thranduil non le disse che era _certo_ di non essere stato a Bosco Atro. Guardò l’abito mezzo indossato e rivolse lo sguardo a Sandra.

«Esiste uno spogliatoio?»

«Non proprio. Per rinfrescarvi o cambiarvi, se volete, c’è il bagno». Gli fece segno verso una porta sulla parete destra della camera. «Venite, ve lo mostro».

Il bagno era una stanza in cui tutto era fissato alle pareti coperte di piastrelle blu: il pitale era dotato di un sistema che gli permetteva di svuotarsi e ripulirsi da solo, l’acqua arrivava tramite una piccola fontana chiamata _rubinetto_ , e per lavarsi si usava una grossa vasca con un braccio metallico da cui usciva l’acqua e del sapone _liquido_ in bottigliette colorate. Il tutto poteva funzionare senza servitori.

«Sono nella stanza di fianco, se avete bisogno».

Thranduil annuì e si sfilò l’abito. Le spiegazioni frettolose di Sandra non erano abbastanza: Thranduil voleva provare e capire _tutto_.

 

* * *

 

« _Hannaaaaah!_ »

Hannah mollò la mappa e salì le scale di corsa. Thorin la seguì, lei gli chiuse il cancelletto di legno sul muso e lui guaì, ma ridiscese le scale senza fare altre storie.

Nella camera degli ospiti, Sandra era in ginocchio e premeva degli asciugamani sul pavimento allagato. Thranduil, invece, dava le spalle ad Hannah, le mani una nell’altra dietro la schiena. Indossava solo un asciugamano intorno alla vita e una marea di capelli biondi.

«Che sta succedendo?» chiese Hannah, anche se aveva una _mezza_ idea della risposta.

Sandra sollevò la testa e Thranduil si girò. La vista del petto bianco, con i muscoli appena segnati dalle ombre, la colpì più di quanto fosse ragionevole. Dannazione, non era il primo uomo seminudo che vedeva!

«Non so, è uscito dal bagno seguito dall’acqua e– Non so che ha combinato!» disse Sandra, e con l’avambraccio si scostò i capelli dalla fronte.

Thranduil incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Ho cercato il meccanismo che porta l’acqua–».

Hannah sollevò la mano. « _Non_ voglio sapere altro». Corse giù in lavanderia e tornò con degli stracci, un mocio e un secchio.

«La prossima volta che vuoi sapere come funzionano le cose qui, chiedi e avrai tutte le informazioni che servono. Ma, per favore, _non_ distruggere _mai più_ qualcosa per capire come funziona». Hannah spinse il mocio contro il petto di Thranduil e gli indicò il secchio. «Raccogli l’acqua con questo e strizzalo nel secchio. Se hai dubbi _chiedi_ , a Sandra o a me».

Hannah si tolse pantofole e calzini ed entrò in bagno. Al rubinetto della vasca mancava la leva e il filtro, che era stato messo a chiudere lo scarico di sicurezza. Niente di troppo complicato da risolvere.

Chiusa l’acqua e riaperti gli scarichi, Hannah si girò per trovare il coperchio della vasca di scarico aperto. Sollevò gli occhi al soffitto e sbuffò. Non aveva lasciato niente come lo aveva trovato? Dannazione, non c’era nulla di magico nell’idraulica!

«Sandra, come ti è saltato in mente di lasciarlo solo in bagno? Gli hai almeno spiegato come funzionavano le cose?»

Con un verso strozzato, Sandra spuntò con la testa dalla porta. «Certo che gli ho spiegato e non mi sembrava che avesse bisogno di assistenza. Che avrei dovuto fare, star con lui mentre pisciava e faceva il bagno?»

«Sì!»

Sandra spalancò la bocca e anche la testa di Thranduil spuntò dalla porta del bagno, il mocio in mano.

«Ti ringrazio per la preoccupazione, ma riesco a gestire i miei bisogni _da solo_ ».

Hannah rimise il coperchio dello scarico al suo posto e sollevò un piede da terra. L’acqua gocciolò giù dal tallone e dalle dita. «Visti i danni che hai fatto, _no_ ».

«È in un nuovo mondo, è normale che sia curioso» disse Sandra.

Hannah mise le mani sui fianchi. «Lo stai giustificando?»

Sandra strinse la testa nelle spalle. «Sto solo cercando di–».

«No, stai giustificando un dannatissimo Re degli Elfi, che dovrebbe avere di meglio da fare che smontare quello che non conosce!»

Sandra si mise in piedi e incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Un Re degli Elfi sì, che per millenni ha seguito l’evoluzione delle cose nel suo mondo e che ora si trova davanti a delle novità. È logico che voglia capirci qualcosa».

Thranduil annuì.

Hannah afferrò l’accappatoio e glielo lanciò addosso. «E tu, la prossima volta indossa questo, dopo il bagno».

Thranduil osservò l’accappatoio, con occhio critico.

«Forza, Sandra, finiamo di asciugare questo disastro» disse Hannah.

Thranduil gettò di lato l’accappatoio e riprese il mocio. «Ne sono responsabile, vi aiuto anch’io».

Hannah scosse il capo e gli tolse il mocio di mano. « _Prima_ ti metti addosso qualcosa, _poi_ ci dai una mano».

 

 

Asciugato il bagno e quanto si era allagato della camera, Hannah fu costretta a cacciare Sandra di casa, quasi a calci.

«Grazie di cuore, ma l’ospite dopo tre ore puzza e tu sei stata qui _più_ di tre ore».

«Non è vero!» disse Sandra. «Ed erano tre _giorni_ , non tre ore. Ho ancora due giorni e ventidue ore di bonus».

Thorin saltellò intorno a loro, abbaiando a ogni pausa, e Hannah spinse Sandra fuori dalla porta. «Ciao, _ciao!_ » e chiuse.

Quando si voltò, Thranduil era sulla porta della cucina, le braccia dietro la schiena e un sopracciglio alzato. Alla fine, aveva indossato i pantaloni della tuta e un maglione grigio – un abbinamento molto strano, ma che sembrava stargli bene, il che era assurdo: come poteva star bene vestito da incrocio tra studente e sportivo? «I tuoi modi non lasciano a desiderare solo con me. Non so se esserne sollevato o preoccupato».

«Quello che preferisci, basta che non ci sia io di mezzo» disse Hannah e lo superò per entrare in cucina. Quasi quello che aveva detto non fosse del tutto senza senso.

Sul tavolo a isola, era aperta una mappa fisica della zona, con dei sassolini, un tirannosauro e un brontosauro di plastica piazzati sopra, il primo nel bosco dietro la fattoria, il secondo sulla fattoria.

«Mentre eri impegnata a congedare la tua amica Sandra, ho studiato la mappa» disse Thranduil, avvicinandosi al tavolo. «Se posso dire di aver capito che le pietre indicano le grotte nelle vicinanze, non capisco cosa indichino i due draghi».

Hannah guardò Thranduil, poi i due dinosauri, poi di nuovo Thranduil. Non _poteva_ ridere. Non _doveva_. Doveva dimostrarsi di ghiaccio, di roccia, di–. Hannah scoppiò a ridere e Thorin abbaiò.

Thranduil piegò la testa di lato e poggiò le mani sul tavolo.

«Mi sfugge qualcosa» disse Thranduil.

Hannah si raddrizzò e strinse le labbra, per trattenere la ridarella. «Un attimo». Andò in salotto e prese dalla libreria un libro sui dinosauri di quand’era bambina. Tornò in cucina e lo aprì sul tavolo davanti a Thranduil.

«Questo è un tirannosauro, spietato e feroce, divoratore di carne» disse e indicò l’illustrazione. Sfogliò alcune pagine e indicò di nuovo. «E questo è un brontosauro, erbivoro, mite, gigante, ma bonaccione». Chiuse il libro e lo lasciò davanti a Thranduil. «Non sono dei draghi, ma dei dinosauri. Se ti interessa altro, leggi questo».

Thranduil fu attirato dalla copertina del libro e i suoi disegni di dinosauri. Il titolo era azzeccatissimo: _Il mio primo libro sui dinosauri_.

Thranduil sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei e Hannah intravide qualcosa di gentile nella sua espressione. Oh, no, non poteva lasciare che lui si ammorbidisse nei suoi confronti, nossignore.

«Così potrai capire perché ho scelto il tirannosauro per te».

Thranduil corrugò la fronte e tirò il libro verso di sé.

«Bene, ora decidiamo il da farsi».

Hannah girò intorno al tavolo e si posizionò di fronte a Thranduil, con la mappa in mezzo a loro.

«Le grotte che ho segnato sono quelle abbastanza grandi e agevoli da permettere il passaggio di una persona in piedi. Alcune di queste potrebbero non avere più ingressi abbastanza grandi per farti passare, come quella che abbiamo visto oggi, e alcuni ingressi potrebbero essere franati dall’ultima volta che li ho visitati. Perciò è probabile che gireremo un po’ a vuoto».

«Non esiste un modo per sapere con certezza quali sono le grotte più adatte?»

Hannah scosse il capo. «Per quanto esista la tecnologia adatta, questo territorio è ancora piuttosto sconosciuto, e nessuno se ne interessa molto al di fuori dei locali. Le mappe che potrebbero esserci d’aiuto seguono solo le strade, non si addentrano nei boschi e nella brughiera come toccherà fare a noi. L’unico modo è andare di persona a verificare».

Se ci fosse stato suo padre, avrebbero ridotto in fretta il numero di grotte da visitare, ma papà non c’era e non valeva nemmeno la pena menzionarlo a Thranduil. E poi, parlare della sua famiglia era un enorme e lampeggiante _no_.

Gli occhi fissi sulla mappa, Thranduil annuì.

«Posso anche andarci da sola, se ti scoccia andar per campi a vuoto» disse Hannah.

Thranduil sollevò lo sguardo. «Non ne ho la benché minima intenzione».

Hannah incrociò le braccia e poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo. «Credevo che essendo un re e tutto, ti saresti aspettato di star qui comodo e di non muovere il tuo sederino bianco finché non avessi avuto certezze».

Thranduil piegò la testa di lato. «Interessante come ti ricordi del mio titolo solo quando fa comodo a te» disse. «E credevo che tu avessi stabilito che non sarei stato trattato di conseguenza».

Hannah sollevò gli occhi al cielo e si raddrizzò. «Avresti dovuto vedere la tua espressione, quando ho menzionato l’andare in giro a ispezionare le grotte. Ho pensato che ti desse fastidio».

Thranduil sorrise. O sogghignò, non era molto chiaro, quella era l’espressione di una dannata _bambola assassina_.

«Ancora una volta, sovverti le regole che hai stabilito tu stessa. Se la memoria non mi inganna, non avrei dovuto dare il meno fastidio possibile e restare in silenzio perché il mio parere non interessa nemmeno al cane?»

Hannah trattenne una risata e camminò avanti e indietro. Le stava rinfacciando tutto quel che gli aveva detto ore prima! E lei pure, _stupida_ , che stava cercando di trattarlo meglio. Scosse il capo, si fermò e si girò verso il tavolo. Non gli avrebbe chiesto scusa, non aveva nulla di cui scusarsi, né lui si meritava di essere trattato _meglio_. Hannah afferrò i due angoli della mappa più vicini e li unì. I sassolini e i dinosauri si raccolsero al centro.

«Abbiamo finito qui, puoi andare a leggere il libro sui dinosauri».

Thranduil seguì i suoi movimenti con gli occhi. «Non so se in questo mondo funzioni diversamente, ma voi Uomini non avete bisogno della cena?»

Lo stomaco di Hannah brontolò in risposta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci con un capitolo molto serio che dimostra la frivolezza interiore di questa storia!
> 
> Durante la stesura e l'editing di questo capitolo, mi son venuti i dubbi più assurdi riguardo agli inglesi e alla nostra "epoca", della serie asciugamano vs. accappatoio, l'utilizzo del mocio in Inghilterra o dubbi sulla storia della toilette – dubbio che mi ha portata a informarmi in modo molto approfondito sul rapporto tra i giapponesi e il water. Ehm.  
> Ma, dopotutto, se mi son permessa di ignorare le barriere linguistiche per questioni di spazio e focus della storia, l’approccio alla tecnologia (in questo caso con l’idraulica lol) non poteva finire sotto un tappeto, non quando si incastra bene col procedere degli eventi. E, per quanto sia stato un po' stancante descrivere quello che Thranduil vede alla sua maniera, alla fine è stato anche divertente!
> 
> Devo anche dire che tutti capitoli erano per lo più un capitolo unico, di circa ottomila parole ciascuno... per fortuna che li ho spezzati, sia per i vostri occhi, sia per evitarmi filler ridicoli più avanti. La storia è passata da dodici capitoli a venti, ma credo sia per il meglio, no?
> 
> Chiudo qui queste mie note per ringraziare chi ha letto, chi segue e chi ha commentato: grazie, grazie, grazie!
> 
> Alla prossima settimana, sempre di mercoledì, su questi schermi,
> 
> Kan


	3. Capitolo III. Mai fidarsi delle ricette fantasy

Con il libro sui draghi– no, _dinosauri_ in mano, Thranduil scese le scale guidato dal profumo di cibo. Riconosceva uova e pancetta, e gli altri odori gli davano più l’impressione di trovarsi davanti a un pranzo che a una colazione. Entrò in cucina e il cane balzò in piedi, gli andò incontro scodinzolando e con la lingua penzoloni.

«Buongiorno, cane».

«Si chiama _Thorin_ , dovresti ricordarlo» disse la donna, le spalle rivolte verso di lui, dall’altra parte del tavolo.

Il tavolo in questione era occupato da piatti e caraffe. Thranduil posò il libro, si sedette davanti a una tovaglietta e cercò cibi conosciuti. Uova e pancetta erano lì, come promesso dall’odore; tra i vari piatti, c’erano anche uno strano pane piatto e degli sciroppi, funghi, succo d’arancia e della frutta.

La donna portò al tavolo una padella con altre uova, a frittata questa volta, e glielo rovesciò nel piatto. Poi si fermò, sbatté le palpebre e lo guardò da testa a piedi.

«Come _diavolo_ ti sei vestito?»

Thranduil si guardò. I calzoni grigi di ieri si erano rivelati molto comodi e ancora non si era convinto a indossare le _mutande_ , quindi li aveva tenuti. E aveva indossato una camicia al posto del maglione. La combinazione era strana da guardare, ma non sapeva davvero cosa abbinare con quei pantaloni; qualsiasi cosa avesse indossato, gli abiti di quel mondo erano terribili a confronto di quelli che aveva nel suo armadio a palazzo. «Avrei dovuto mettere lo stesso maglione di ieri?»

«Non c’era una felpa? Come il maglione, ma con la cerniera e il cappuccio».

Sì, l’aveva vista, ma aveva voluto mettere _la camicia_. I bottoni gli erano familiari, le _cerniere_ no. «Dovrai spiegarmi come indossarla, allora».

La donna sospirò e si girò per lasciare la padella nel lavandino.

«Credevo che i Mezziuomini facessero colazione, appena svegli».

La donna prese la tazza e si versò quello che si rivelò essere the. «È colazione. Ha così tanti piatti perché ci servono energie per la camminata che dobbiamo fare». Lo scrutò, con la fronte aggrottata. «Forse tu non hai bisogno di mangiare per camminare a lungo, ma io ne ho bisogno».

Thranduil assaggiò tutto, dopo aver chiesto di cosa di trattassero i piatti che non conosceva. Le _patatine fritte_ erano ottime e anche i pancake con lo sciroppo d’acero. Tutto sommato, sul tavolo c’erano cibi sostanziosi, fagioli, funghi, carne, uova e pane tostato, e alla fine del pasto gli sembrò di aver fatto pranzo e non _colazione_ , come sosteneva la donna.

Lei mise le stoviglie usate nel lavandino e Thranduil la imitò, così come aveva fatto la sera prima dopo cena. La donna agitò una mano verso di lui, per allontanarlo.

«Vatti a cambiare, finisco io qua» disse lei. «Indossa i tuoi stivali, tanto non stiamo andando a una sfilata di moda».

Thranduil risalì le scale e andò a indossare la felpa. Alla fine, la donna non gli aveva spiegato come indossarla, ma non fu difficile intuire il funzionamento della cerniera. Era più semplice di quanto credesse; forse avrebbe dovuto dare una possibilità anche ai _jeans_. Tornò al piano terra e trovò la donna intenta a riempire una sacca.

«I miei vestiti?»

«Ti sembra che abbia avuto tempo di lavarli?»

Non che Thranduil avesse qualche speranza di averne bisogno oggi. «Dovrei almeno portare la spada. Dove si trova?»

La donna non commentò con il “ _e a cosa ti potrebbe servire?_ ” che lui si sarebbe aspettato. Disse, invece: «Nel portaombrelli».

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio e andò a recuperarla. Che idea, mettere la sua spada con gli ombrelli… Proprio all’ingresso per giunta. Se fossero stati attaccati, sarebbe stato difficile recuperarla prima che finisse in mano nemica.

«Questa la porto io» disse Thranduil, tornando in cucina.

La donna scrollò le spalle, «Come vuoi», e mise della fune nella sacca. Poi infilò del pane, avvolto nella carta, in un cofanetto trasparente e lo chiuse con un coperchio blu.

«Mangiate quanto i Mezziuomini, da queste parti».

La donna infilò il contenitore nella sacca. «Mangiare fa bene. E mangiare cose gustose ancora di più. Altro che il vostro _lembas_ , sarà pure nutritivo, ma che gusto c’è?»

Non aveva senso discutere sul _lembas_ con la donna, non avrebbe potuto capire. Thranduil si sedette allo sgabello. «Tu e la tua amica Sandra sapete molto del mio mondo: com’è possibile?»

La donna chiuse la sacca e vi posò sopra le braccia incrociate. «Uno scrittore, circa un secolo fa, ha cominciato a scrivere racconti e libri sulla Terra di Mezzo. Ha avuto un grande successo, specie negli ultimi anni, tanto che ormai tutti sanno qualcosa della vostra storia. La Guerra dell’Anello, le avventure di Bilbo, la nascita del vostro mondo, la sua mitologia, le usanze, anche l’elfico, ci sono addirittura alcuni che lo hanno studiato–».

Thranduil strinse gli occhi. «Di quale Guerra dell’Anello parli?»

Era dunque vero? Si stavano avvicinando alla guerra finale con Sauron? Thranduil ricordava la previsione di Elrond, ricordava le sue parole. _L’Unico sarà ritrovato, e allora tornerà la guerra, e sarà la fine di questa Era. E temo terminerà in una seconda tenebra, a meno che qualche caso fortuito non provochi quel che i miei occhi non sono in grado di vedere._

_Una seconda tenebra._ Thranduil aveva lasciato suo figlio e il suo popolo ad affrontarla da soli e senza una guida. E prima di allora, aveva pensato che salpare verso Ovest fosse una buona idea.

Così ora si trovava in un altro mondo, aveva abbandonato tutto e tutti nel mezzo della battaglia, e avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per tornare.

Ma per _un attimo_ aveva pensato a Valinor e alla fuga. E quel pensiero, per quanto fugace, era bastato a farlo venir meno a una promessa sul letto di morte e Thranduil era stato punito. Da chi, non ne era certo, ma quel viaggio gli sembrava una punizione, non un desiderio esaudito.

_Perdonami, Legolas._

Non udendo una risposta dalla donna, Thranduil ne studiò il volto: con la fronte corrugata, lo studiava a sua volta, ma lei non poteva sapere cosa gli passasse per la testa. Così come lui non poteva saperlo, per quanto la faccia di lei parlasse da sé.

E questa volta, gli diceva che non gli avrebbe risposto.

La donna si caricò la sacca in spalla. «Usciamo e ne parliamo strada facendo».

 

* * *

 

Hannah oltrepassò un cespuglio solitario di erica selvatica e si mordicchiò – o meglio, _masticò_ il labbro. Dannazione, forse aveva parlato troppo. Senza quel _forse_. Thranduil sembrava non saperne nulla della Guerra dell’Anello. Poteva essere che la chiamassero in un altro modo? Doveva capire prima da quali anni venisse Thranduil. Perché aveva il dubbio che il portale _non_ si fosse aperto nel periodo successivo agli eventi de _Il Signore degli Anelli_. E se era quello il caso, allora aveva fatto un casino.

«La Montagna Solitaria è governata da chi?» gli chiese, oltrepassando un groviglio di tronchi e rami di arbusti.

_Shack, shack, shack._ Alle sue spalle, Thranduil falciava con la spada qualsiasi cosa crescesse lungo i lati del loro cammino. Per un Elfo, era piuttosto noncurante di quel che faceva alla natura. Be’, tutto sommato, c’erano molte altre cose che non quadravano con quello che lei ricordava – _poco_ – delle descrizioni di Tolkien.

«Da Dáin II».

_Dannazione_. Poteva essere un arco di tempo vasto e, di certo, prima della Guerra dell’Anello. Dáin era morto in una delle battaglie finali e difendendo il Re di Dale. Ma certo!

«E chi governa su Dale?»

«Re Brand, figlio di Bain, figlio di Bard I».

_Doppia dannazione._ Avrebbe dovuto venirle il dubbio prima, quando Thranduil aveva confermato di provenire da _Bosco Atro_ e non da– qualsiasi altro nome avesse avuto il bosco dopo Sauron, per esempio. Aveva proprio davanti il Thranduil precedente alla Guerra dell’Anello. Lui non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo, dannazione. Hannah avrebbe dovuto prestare attenzione a non parlare troppo. Che fastidio dannato, non le bastava doversi preoccupare di quel che lui avrebbe scoperto del suo mondo, ma ora anche di quello che avrebbe scoperto del futuro della Terra di Mezzo.

«Perché, dimmi, _chi_ dovrebbe essere re?»

«Proprio Piediferro e Brand».

Thranduil le afferrò il braccio e la obbligò a fermarsi e voltarsi verso di lui. La fissò, come per leggere qualcosa nei suoi occhi. Ma non era possibile, vero? Quella sensazione di freddo dietro il collo non poteva essere l’effetto della lettura del pensiero. Hannah strattonò il braccio, si liberò e proseguì. Non dubitò, nemmeno per un attimo, di essergli sfuggita solo perché glielo aveva _concesso_ lui.

Avrebbe dovuto imparare a star zitta. La Guerra dell’Anello non era cominciata e magari mancavano ancora degli _anni_. Doveva far sparire i libri di Tolkien dalla vista, quantomeno _Il Signore degli Anelli_. No, forse era meglio farli sparire tutti, nel caso ci fosse qualcosa di cui Thranduil non era a conoscenza e che non avrebbe dovuto scoprire.

Hannah sentì gli occhi di Thranduil fissi su di lei, ma fece finta di nulla. Se lui avesse avuto ancora il dubbio che lei gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa, vederla ignara delle sue occhiate lo avrebbe fatto smettere. O almeno, Hannah lo sperava. Doveva distrarlo e farlo tornare a pensare alla sua situazione attuale. Per quanto camminare in silenzio, con lo sguardo di lui piantato nella nuca, non era una prospettiva che la facesse impazzire.

«Quindi, come sei finito nel portale?»

_Vai così, Han, questo è il modo di cambiare discorso._

«Non sono certo se si sia trattato di un’illusione o della verità, ma ho sentito mio figlio chiamarmi da una grotta».

Hannah storse le labbra. Se _questo_ Thranduil avesse saputo che il suo figliolo adorato sarebbe diventato amico di un _Nano_ , discendente di quei Nani che avevano accompagnato Thorin e che lui aveva gettato nelle prigioni, chissà come avrebbe reagito. Magari avrebbe fatto una scenata isterica e si sarebbe strappato i capelli.

Era quasi tentata di dirglielo, ma sarebbe stato modificare il corso degli eventi. E lei non voleva farsi carico di una simile responsabilità. Doveva far tornare Thranduil nel suo mondo al più presto possibile. Il semplice viaggio da un mondo all’altro era _troppo_ per la storia della Terra di Mezzo.

«Ma che ci facevi vicino a una grotta e col dubbio che tuo figlio potesse essere lì dentro? Eri a passeggio? Ballavi tra gli alberi?»

«Eravamo sotto attacco» rispose Thranduil.

_Shaaaack._

Hannah affrettò il passo. Non che non si fidasse, ma preferiva che tra lei e la spada ci fossero alberi e arbusti. Parecchi di quelli.

«Ragni giganti?»

« _Orchi_ » sibilò lui.

D’accordo, doveva combattere l’istinto di fare conversazione per eliminare l’imbarazzo. L’imbarazzo era buono, faceva venir voglia alla gente di andarsene. Ed era proprio quello che Hannah voleva da Thranduil: che si _impegnasse_ ad andarsene. Dopo i primi momenti di puzza sotto il naso, sembrava incuriosito da questo mondo, il che era _male_. Hannah aveva pensato di mostrargli immagini di inquinamento e disastri naturali, per fargli vedere quant’era brutto il suo mondo e quanto sarebbe stato bello tornare al più presto nella Terra di Mezzo. Ma non avrebbe funzionato: dopo l’interesse che aveva mostrato per uno stupido _bagno_ , se lei gli avesse mostrato la televisione lo avrebbe incuriosito ancora di più. E forse troppi contatti con la tecnologia lo avrebbero fatto tornare diverso e avrebbero influenzato lo svolgimento della storia di Arda.

Oh dannazione, in qualsiasi modo la mettesse, avrebbe comunque finito per cambiare qualcosa!

Oltre al problema della Terra di Mezzo, c’era un altro problema, più sotto mano: il portale era _magia_ , non valeva la pena negarlo, e Hannah non sapeva che farsene di quella consapevolezza. La magia era sempre esistita o era stato il passaggio di Thranduil nel suo mondo a portarla nella brughiera?

La magia poteva spiegare la sensazione avuta nel promettere assistenza a Thranduil. Dopotutto, nelle leggende si diceva di non promettere niente agli Elfi o al Popolo Fatato – che, secondo nonna Woolbridge, erano la stessa cosa. E poi c’erano quei _goblin_ che Thranduil diceva di aver incontrato. Oh dannazione, come poteva uscirne? Poteva sentire la nonna rivoltarsi nella tomba, “ _Cielo, Jonah, che nipote sciocca mi hai dato!_ ”

Hannah non voleva avere niente a che fare con magia e pasticci vari. Voleva una vita normale alla fattoria, a pascolare le pecore con papà, a fare il formaggio, a visitare gli affittuari, a prendersi cura di Kili e Fili, ad andare a passeggio con Thorin, a incontrare Sandra che ci fossero o meno formaggi da vendere. Non voleva uno stramaledetto Re degli Elfi in casa sua. Perché non le era capitato un Nano? O ancora meglio, Thorin! Si sarebbe sentita in imbarazzo quando lui avesse incontrato il suo omonimo canino, ma almeno era uno dei suoi personaggi preferiti e lei apprezzava i Nani, avrebbe avuto tante cose da chiedergli e da dirgli.

Gli Elfi invece…

Hannah gettò un’occhiata alle spalle. Thranduil avanzava tra gli alberi e il sottobosco con passo sicuro, senza un capello fuori posto per il vento; terrificante anche se vestito in modo assurdo. Quando lui roteava la spada per spezzare rami che nemmeno intralciavano il suo cammino, Hannah lo detestava ancora di più: non era normale che, con tutta quella leggiadria e grazia, non sembrasse _ridicolo_ ma quasi minaccioso!

Hannah guardò di nuovo avanti a sé. Thorin tornò da lei, saltellando tra i sassi e i cespugli, il pelo pieno di grovigli e di foglie. La superò, girò intorno a Thranduil e le camminò di fianco.

«Trovato qualcosa?»

Thorin abbaiò, ma Hannah dubitava che quella fosse una risposta alla domanda.

Gli alberi si diradarono e lasciarono spazio a una radura. Al fondo, si trovava una parete rocciosa, lungo la quale avrebbe dovuto esserci l’entrata per la grotta. _Avrebbe dovuto_ , appunto: l’ingresso era franato, forse durante uno degli ultimi temporali. La terra e i tronchi lasciavano un piccolo ingresso alla grotta, niente di praticabile, nemmeno da una pecora. Ecco spiegata la tranquillità di Thorin.

Hannah si accovacciò. Tra la poca erba che riusciva a crescere in quel punto, c’erano dei solchi, come se qualcuno avesse trascinato qualcosa di pesante nel terreno umido. Qualcun altro era stato a questa grotta? Dubitava fosse stato Thranduil, così come dubitava che lui avesse lasciato simili impronte così poco _leggiadre_.

Thranduil si fermò vicino a lei, rinfoderò la spada e piegò la testa di lato, la compostezza incarnata.

Hannah gli indicò le tracce. «Ti dicono qualcosa?»

«Qualcuno è stato qui di recente».

«Ci ero arrivata anch’io» borbottò Hannah.

«Così come sei arrivata alle stesse conclusioni a cui non ho dato voce. Non vedo il senso della tua domanda».

Ci pensò Thorin a cambiare argomento: si avvicinò all’ingresso chiuso, annusò la parete, si girò e sollevò una delle zampe posteriori. Hannah si mise in piedi e sollevò gli occhi al cielo.

«Capisco perché non fossi ottimista» disse Thranduil.

« _Bene_ , perché dobbiamo prepararci a molte situazioni simili. La natura fa quel che le pare, da queste parti. Una grotta aperta oggi, potrebbe essere chiusa domani; così come si potrebbe aprire un passaggio proprio qui, sotto i nostri piedi».

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Sto esagerando» gli disse.

Hannah mosse verso un gruppo di massi, si tolse lo zaino dalla schiena, lo poggiò sopra a un sasso e lo aprì. Estrasse la mappa e una matita, e crociò il cerchio che aveva segnato intorno alla posizione di questa grotta.

«C’è un altro ingresso alla stessa grotta più avanti, continuiamo di qua» disse Hannah e indicò davanti a sé, lungo la collina.

Thranduil le si avvicinò e guardò la mappa. «C’è anche un’altra grotta segnata nelle vicinanze».

Hannah annuì e ripiegò la mappa. «Ci passeremo dopo aver visto l’altro ingresso di questa, tanto è di strada». Chiuse lo zaino e lo rimise in spalla. «Andiamo».

Thorin li raggiunse e superò, trotterellando nella direzione indicata da Hannah.

«Hai detto di non avere una tua famiglia. Vivi con i tuoi genitori, quindi?» chiese Thranduil, camminando con lei.

_Oh, no._ Hannah storse la bocca e affrettò il passo.

Un centinaio di iarde più avanti, raggiunsero il secondo ingresso e questo era libero. Hannah estrasse dallo zaino due torce e ne porse una a Thranduil, facendogli passare il bracciale intorno al polso. Gli indicò il pulsante rosso.

«Se è troppo buio per vederci qualcosa, premi questo e si accende la luce».

Thranduil si rigirò la torcia in mano e la osservò in tutta serietà, poi allungò il braccio, la lampadina rivolta verso l’alto e premette il tasto. Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Non fare quella faccia, _funziona_. Accendete le vostre torce quando c’è già la luce del giorno? _No_ , perché non farebbero la differenza» disse Hannah e si avvicinò a Thranduil. «Perciò accendila solo quando è buio e non a caso, o si consuma». Strinse la mano intorno alla torcia e la spense. «Per spegnerla, premi di nuovo il pulsante rosso».

«È come quelle luci artificiali che hai in casa».

_Luci artificiali_. Se era così che voleva chiamarle… Hannah annuì e si girò verso l’ingresso della grotta. «Non smontare la torcia né le luci in casa. Se ti interessa sapere come funzionano, ti trovo le informazioni che ti servono e te le leggi».

Alla faccia del non interferire troppo con la storia di Arda. Dare quelle informazioni a Thranduil avrebbe cambiato molto. Ma non poteva neppure permettergli di distruggerle casa, perché era troppo curioso per star buono! Hannah sollevò gli occhi al cielo. Era tutto _così_ complicato.

Thorin li anticipò nella grotta e Hannah cercò di seguire per quanto possibile i suoi passi. Thranduil era silenzioso alle sue spalle.

«Non mi sembra di ricordare questa grotta».

Hannah ruotò la testa verso di lui. «Hai ricordi della grotta da cui sei passato?»

Thranduil piegò il capo di lato. «Solo la parte nel mio mondo da cui sono entrato, da questa parte ero troppo impegnato a combattere per accorgermi dei dintorni. Ero convinto di essere ancora nel mio mondo, che motivo avevo di prestare attenzione?»

«Se questo è l’unico indizio che abbiamo, immagino possa andare». Hannah scrollò le spalle. «Non ricordi proprio niente da quanto hai attraversato la grotta, o il portale, e sei svenuto nel bosco?»

Thranduil le si affiancò e guardò in avanti. «Ricordo quei goblin, ricordo il dolore del morso, ricordo quanti ne ho uccisi quando sono uscito dalla grotta, ma non ho capito quale strada abbia percorso dalla grotta al luogo in cui mi hai ritrovato». Corrugò la fronte. «Ricordo con chiarezza ogni singolo anno della mia vita, eppure quella manciata di minuti mi sfugge del tutto».

Hannah riprese a camminare. «Magari c’è qualche incantesimo di mezzo, che ti ha fatto dimenticare il passaggio, per renderti più difficile tornare indietro?» Le suonava strano considerare degli incantesimi come una spiegazione ragionevole, ma che altre possibilità aveva?

«Chiunque sia stato, mi voleva lontano dal mio regno». Ecco da chi Legolas aveva ereditato le ovvietà.

«Povero illuso, ha sottovalutato la mia determinazione a rispedirti indietro». Hannah estese il braccio e lo premette contro lo stomaco di Thranduil. «Cammina dietro di me. Almeno se dovessi scivolare da qualche parte, io saprei come tirarmene fuori; ma dubito tu abbia qualche base di arrampicata ed io non avrei la forza di tirarti fuori di peso. Perciò, stai dietro».

«Non dubitare delle mie capacità, donna» ribatté Thranduil, ma fece quanto detto. Almeno per le questioni importanti sapeva ascoltare.

Thorin li attese poco più avanti, sulla riva di un rigagnolo. Hannah e Thranduil si fermarono.

«D’accordo, _non può_ essere questa. Per una volta quello strascico immenso che indossi di solito è utile: non puoi aver superato il torrente senza averlo bagnato e non può essersi asciugato così in fretta, non con questa umidità. A meno che i minuti che hai perso a girovagare non sono in realtà giorni, ma questo–».

«–vorrebbe dire che o è questa la grotta giusta, oppure si allargherebbe troppo il raggio delle ricerche» continuò Thranduil.

Hannah sbuffò all’interruzione, ma lui la ignorò e proseguì: «Se non troviamo nulla nelle vicinanze possiamo cominciare a considerare grotte più distanti, ma per ora teniamoci qui. Segna anche questa grotta come non idonea».

Vicino al fiumiciattolo sotterraneo, però, c’era qualcosa. Hannah si avvicinò e Thorin le fece spazio. La torcia di Thranduil illuminò il terreno davanti a lei e Hannah vide cos’aveva davanti e rabbrividì: un berretto molle e scuro. Dall’altra parte del rigagnolo, delle tracce come quelle davanti all’altro ingresso.

«Quel copricapo mi è familiare» disse Thranduil, appena dietro Hannah.

«Sarà una coincidenza». _Doveva_ esserlo. Qualche escursionista aveva perso il suo berretto e non se n’era reso conto.

Thranduil fece per chinarsi, ma Hannah gli afferrò il braccio teso e lui si lasciò tirare su. «Preferirei se non toccassi».

«Se si tratta di una _coincidenza_ , cosa vuoi che succeda?»

«Non toccare e basta».

Thranduil abbassò le palpebre, fissandola attraverso le ciglia lunghe e scure, come se stesse cercando di leggerle la mente. I brividi che percorrevano Hannah non erano dovuti al suo scrutinio, quanto più alla brutta sensazione che le dava la presenza di quel berretto. Non voleva avere conferme, voleva ignorare quell’indizio e sperare che qualsiasi cosa fosse se ne andasse al più presto.

Thranduil abbandonò qualsiasi resistenza e Hannah lasciò scivolare le braccia lungo i fianchi.

«Torniamo indietro» gli disse e Thranduil annuì.

Hannah si riavviò verso l’uscita, seguita da Thranduil e Thorin. Una volta fuori, prese la mappa, segnò la grotta appena visitata e mostrò a Thranduil il percorso che avrebbero dovuto fare.

«Ora è mezzogiorno e ho fame». Non era affatto vero. Aveva lo stomaco annodato, ma magari mangiare l’avrebbe aiutata a dimenticare quel che aveva visto nella grotta.

Thranduil sollevò appena un angolo della bocca. «Se non fosse per l’altezza, avrei detto fossi un Mezzuomo».

Hannah sedette sul masso di fianco allo zaino ed estrasse la vaschetta con i panini. «È la terza volta, oggi, che mi dai dello Hobbit. Ieri mi hai detto che sono un Nano. Stai cercando di dirmi che sono un essere inferiore a voi Elfi? Grazie, non mi interessa, non voglio essere una di _voi_ ».

Thranduil sedette su un masso di fronte a lei, sei piedi più in là. «Sto cercando di capire come sono gli Uomini di questo mondo. Non sto cercando di insultarti né di farti sentire inferiore».

Hannah strinse gli occhi e prese un quadratino avvolto nel tovagliolo. «Ringrazia che ti stia dando da mangiare nonostante la tua antipatia».

«Ne ho meno bisogno di quanto credi».

«Non mi è sembrato». Hannah gli lanciò l’incarto e Thranduil lo afferrò e lo osservò con un sopracciglio inarcato. « _Lembas_ » gli disse.

Thranduil sollevò la testa per guardarla, gli occhi appena sgranati. Quasi fosse commosso all’idea. Be’, non c’era niente di cui commuoversi: _non era_ un tentativo di rispettare le sue tradizioni o di essere gentile nei suoi confronti. Per niente. Era puro e semplice pragmatismo.

Che poi gli Elfi non riuscivano a controllare i bisogni del loro corpo o qualcosa del genere? Avrebbe dovuto chiedere conferma a Sandra.

«Il tuo comportamento mi confonde» disse Thranduil, sollevando un lembo del tovagliolo alla volta.

Thorin si avvicinò scodinzolante, Hannah prese la vaschetta con la sua razione di cibo e gliela posò per terra.

«Non sentirti troppo confuso. Se mangi quel _lembas_ per intero, sarai pieno per una settimana – o almeno credo – ed io conto di ritrovare la grotta in questa settimana. Non posso sprecare cibo anche per te».

Thranduil piegò la testa di lato. «Ecco. Un momento fai qualcosa di gentile e quello dopo calpesti la gentilezza appena fatta, e anche tutte quelle fatte in precedenza. Sei certa di non avere antenati tra i Nani?»

Hannah sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Ancora con questa storia dei Nani!» Scartò il panino e puntò un dito verso Thranduil. «Non credere di offendermi, perché non mi offendi». Diede un morso al panino, masticò e mandò giù il boccone.

«Se non ti offende, non dovresti reagire in questo modo ogni volta che lo dico». Thranduil addentò il _lembas_. Masticò piano, sgranò gli occhi, gonfiò le guance e mise una mano davanti alla bocca.

Le sopracciglia inarcate, Hannah chiese: «Tutto a posto?»

Thranduil deglutì e abbassò le braccia e il _lembas_. «È un po’– Elbereth, _è terribile_ ».

Hannah sospirò. «Lo temevo».

«Quale ricetta hai seguito? Come lo hai realizzato? Solo le donne Eldar possono fare del _lembas_ e solo una _regina_ può donarlo e di certo non così a cuor leggero». Thranduil arricciò il naso e abbandonò il lembas sulla roccia. «Come ti è saltato in mente! Senza contare che la ricetta è _segreta_ ».

Ma si stava infervorando, il signorino? Hannah ridacchiò. «Volevo provare se la ricetta che circola ha un minimo senso, o almeno lo stesso gusto del _lembas_ originale. Quello che ti ho fatto è buono per noi, un po’ strano per la nostra cucina ma niente di troppo complicato».

«Per noi questo non è lembas. È cibo degli Uomini».

Hannah mise la mano nello zaino ed estrasse un’altra vaschetta con due panini. «Non che tu abbia fatto complimenti col cibo degli Uomini». Gli lanciò il contenitore, Thranduil lo afferrò e rimosse il coperchio.

«Perché _sapevo_ che si trattava del vostro cibo, non sono stato _ingannato_ nel credere che fosse cibo _elfico_ ».

«Va bene, _va bene_ , è una questione di aspettative. Ora mangia anche tu pane, come noi comuni mortali». Hannah sospirò: «Oh poveri noi, che non conosciamo il gusto del cibo elfico!»

Thranduil scosse il capo. «Lo hai fatto di proposito?»

Hannah scrollò le spalle. «Volevo davvero fare il _lembas_ , ma temevo anche che non potesse venire bene». Guardò il finto _lembas_ poggiato sulla roccia di fianco a Thranduil. «E infatti…»

«Apprezzo il tentativo, ma desisti, per il tuo e per il mio bene».

Thranduil scartò il panino e prese a mangiare, senza storcere il naso nemmeno una volta. Se non altro, le dava la soddisfazione di non schifare qualsiasi cosa lei preparasse.

Be’, _lembas_ a parte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandra, ringrazia che Hannah non abbia spifferato a Thranduil che sei stata tu a passarle la ricetta del fake!lembas!
> 
> Battute a parte, questo capitolo è tutto sul cibo, sono sconvolta, ma è divertente anche vedere Thranduil di fronte a queste cosucce, povera stella. E pensare che ha ancora tanto da scoprire.  
> La colazione è stato un altro dei problemi su cui mi sono scervellata, perché quel tipo di colazione "tradizionale" inglese mi fa sentire sazia al solo pensiero, ma, ehi, la famiglia di Hannah cos'è se non tradizionalista? Non posso aspettarmi che mangino schifezze come una persona che lavora davanti al computer. Ma comunque, ugh, la colazione tradizionale inglese.
> 
> Intanto, Hannah ha scoperto che Thranduil non ha ancora vissuto la Guerra dell'Anello e lei non ha tolto di mezzo i dvd! Pronte a vedere Thranduil davanti alla tv con una bottiglia di birra? No e nemmeno io!
> 
> Sono certa di aver avuto cose più serie da dire in questo spazio, ma faccio che concludere con un grazie enorme a chi legge, segue e recensisce questa storia, GRAZIE GRAZIE!
> 
> Alla prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	4. Capitolo IV. Domande, domande e colate di pece

Finito il pranzo, si rimisero in cammino. Di nuovo, la donna marciò davanti a lui, del tutto calata nella parte della guida, il che aveva finito per riempirle i capelli e il cappuccio della giacca di foglie e rametti.

Da quando le aveva chiesto di quella che lei aveva chiamato _la Guerra dell’Anello_ , la donna aveva tenuto il discorso lontano da quel che lei sapeva su Arda e Thranduil non aveva intenzione di farsi ingannare a lungo. Appena avesse avuto il nome dell’autore, avrebbe cercato i libri di cui lei gli aveva parlato. Doveva scoprire cosa era stato scritto e doveva tornare indietro con quelle informazioni _al più presto_.

Thranduil tagliò i rami di un cespuglio dalla forma inguardabile.

«Ti occupi delle pecore, mi sembra di aver capito».

La donna grugnì in assenso.

«I tuoi genitori sono fuori per pascolare il resto del gregge?»

Ancora una volta, alla menzione dei suoi familiari, la donna ignorò la domanda e affrettò il passo.

«Tutto il gregge che abbiamo è quello nella stalla».

Un _lieve_ miglioramento. Ma Thranduil detestava essere ignorato, era una _tale_ mancanza di rispetto. Inoltre, non solo lei lo stava privando di informazioni vitali sul futuro del suo mondo, ma non gli dava nemmeno la soddisfazione di sapere qualcosa di quello di lei. Se non si fosse già accertato che lei non rappresentasse un pericolo, sarebbe stato molto sospettoso nei suoi confronti.

«Non dovresti portare il gregge al pascolo, invece di tenerlo al chiuso?»

La donna trattenne una risata. «E cosa ne sa il grande Re degli Elfi di pastorizia? A giudicare da certe tue scelte, non ne sai molto neppure di essere re».

Thranduil strinse gli occhi. C’erano momenti in cui la donna era sopportabile – quando stava zitta o gli dava da mangiare, in genere – e altri in cui aveva solo voglia di gettarla in una cella. Purtroppo, non aveva neppure a disposizione le sue prigioni: passare giorni al buio in uno spazio ridotto aveva la tendenza a rimettere le cose in prospettiva, per i testardi.

No, nemmeno gettarla in una cella sarebbe servito: quel che aveva davanti non erano altro che mura. Erano ricoperte di spuntoni, che avrebbero potuto anche aiutare la salita, se non fosse stato per la pece che lei rovesciava ogni volta che lui provava a scalare le mura. Ma Thranduil aveva passato sette anni ad assediare Barad-dûr, con una donna mortale scontrosa sarebbe stato _molto_ più semplice.

«Ne so abbastanza da sapere che le pecore per nutrirsi hanno bisogno di pascolare» disse Thranduil. Forse, se avesse dimostrato di conoscere qualcosa del suo mestiere, qualche colata di pece in meno ci sarebbe stata. Forse, evitando di rispondere al suo commento sull’essere re, avrebbe evitato una pioggia di frecce.

Anche se moriva dalla voglia di chiarirle le idee sulle responsabilità e doveri di un re. Era probabile che la donna credesse Thorin Scudodiquercia un buon sovrano, per quei pochi giorni in cui lui aveva regnato.

«Si usava fare così anche da noi» proseguì la donna, «ma le usanze cambiano, compaiono nuove tecniche e noi portiamo le pecore al pascolo solo per sette mesi – in primavera, estate e inizio dell’autunno. Ora la stagione del pascolo è finita e le pecore restano nella stalla, al caldo e all’asciutto».

Il cane abbaiò, la donna si affrettò nella sua direzione e Thranduil la seguì.

L’ingresso di questa grotta era nascosto tra i cespugli di brugo e i massi. Non era una fessura in una parete di roccia, ma un’apertura nel terreno, segnata da una linea di sassi che facevano da recinto – di sicuro opera di qualche Uomo, che aveva pensato bene di segnalare la grotta prima che qualcuno ci finisse dentro. Il cane era di fianco all’ingresso e scodinzolava. Appena la donna lo raggiunse, girò su se stesso e sedette.

«Ti dice qualcosa?» gli chiese la donna, le mani sui fianchi.

Thranduil guardò giù dall’ingresso della grotta: era verticale, sarebbe stato necessario arrampicarsi per venirne fuori.

«Non sarei potuto uscire di qui senza smettere di lottare contro quei goblin».

La donna grugnì il suo assenso.

Con un fruscio di carta, la donna aprì la mappa, mise la mano dietro una parte di essa e tracciò una croce dov’era segnata la grotta. «E anche questa non va bene».

Thranduil guardò la mappa oltre la spalla della donna.

«Rimangono altre dodici grotte» disse lei e ripiegò la mappa.

Thranduil sollevò il mento e la guardò mettere via il tutto, badando a non incontrare i suoi occhi. Il ritorno al suo regno era ancora distante, mentre l’assedio era _appena_ cominciato.

 

* * *

 

Thranduil non le fece domande durante la via del ritorno e Hannah ne fu contenta. Davvero molto. Uscirono dagli alberi e, oltre il prato, nel cortile sterrato davanti casa, Hannah vide il vecchio fuoristrada verde militare di Sandra. Non era certa che la visita fosse per il puro gusto di vedere la sua amica sola e abbandonata nella brughiera.

Thorin corse avanti e cominciò ad abbaiare. Sandra spuntò da dietro il fuoristrada, una silhouette scura davanti alla parete giallina della casa, e agitò le braccia verso di loro.

«È venuta a portare altri vestiti?» chiese Thranduil.

«Sarebbe bello» borbottò Hannah.

Correndo tra l’erba del prato, alta e di un verde brillante, Thorin raggiunse Sandra, che si chinò su di lui.

«Non sembri contenta della sua presenza, non siete amiche?»

Hannah gli lanciò uno sguardo oltre la spalla. «Certo che siamo amiche. Ma mi darebbe fastidio se fosse venuta qui, di corsa e due giorni di seguito, solo perché ci sei _tu_ ».

Thranduil tacque per un po’, come se stesse elaborando le sue parole. Non faceva alcun rumore mentre camminava tra l’erba, avrebbe potuto quasi dimenticarsi che era lì, dietro di lei.

Ma appunto, _quasi_.

«Ho sentito la sua richiesta di assistermi nella toeletta».

_Certo, me lo sarei dovuto aspettare: udito elfico._ Avrebbe dovuto ricordarlo in tempo e prendere precauzioni. Dannazione.

«Mi è sembrato di capire che la tua amica nutra una certo interesse per me, ma non devi temere: puoi contare sulla mia ferma intenzione di non assecondarla».

Hannah si fermò e si girò di scatto. Thranduil si bloccò a un soffio da lei, troppo vicino e con nessuna intenzione di indietreggiare. Hannah sollevò la testa per guardarlo negli occhi.

«Sai cosa? Non avevo dubbi. Per voi non funziona così, che siete sposati e fedeli allo sposo per l’eternità?» Hannah incrociò le braccia sul petto e con i gomiti sfiorò Thranduil.

Lui la guardò con le ciglia abbassate, il volto illegibile. Hannah la prese come una conferma.

«Per quanto tu non mi piaccia, sono tranquilla da quel punto di vista. Ma comunque, Sandra spera di essere l’eccezione e continuerà a dedicarti mille attenzioni, finché non te ne sarai andato. Quindi, tieni a mente le parole che hai appena detto e non darle false speranze».

Thranduil inarcò le sopracciglia e sollevò un angolo della bocca. «Sembri molto informata sull’argomento».

Hannah si voltò e riprese a camminare. «Ho dovuto sorbirmi per anni le lamentele di Sandra, qualcosa avrò pur imparato».

«Per quanto le tue informazioni non siano del _tutto_ corrette».

E questo che voleva dire? Oh, dannazione, non avrebbe abboccato all’amo. Non gli avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione.

Quando Hannah mise piede sulla terra battuta del cortile, Thorin si liberò dalle carezze di Sandra e le andò incontro.

«Ancora discussioni voi due?» disse Sandra e si rimise in piedi. «Non andrete mai d’accordo, se continuate a discutere su ogni cosa».

«Non stavamo discutendo, stavamo mettendo le cose in chiaro». Non c’era scritto da nessuna parte che dovessero andare d’accordo. E Hannah non aveva la minima intenzione di _andare d’accordo_ con lui, voleva solo rimandarlo a casa. Il prima possibile.

Thranduil si fermò a fianco di Hannah e rivolse un cenno del capo a Sandra.

«Le stelle brillano su questo nostro incontro».

Sandra gli rivolse un sorrisone e abbozzò una riverenza. Aveva pure indossato una gonna apposta. _Assurdo_. «È bello rivedervi, Vostra Altezza».

Hannah lanciò un’occhiataccia a Thranduil. D’accordo, le aveva detto che non intendeva assecondarla, ma doveva essere anche tanto galante e mandarle il cervello in pappa con i suoi saluti? Lui incontrò il suo sguardo e inarcò un sopracciglio. Dannato, lui e le sue maniere elfiche.

«Spero tu abbia portato la cena» disse Hannah, superando Sandra per dirigersi a casa.

«Non mi inviteresti in casa, altrimenti! Ma prendiamo prima un the, non è ora per la cena».

Hannah si girò verso Thranduil e indicò Sandra. «Ecco perché è mia amica».

Thranduil sollevò un angolo della bocca.

Sandra sbatté le palpebre. «Parlavate di me?»

Hannah aprì la porta di casa, abbandonò lo zaino sulla panca e appese il cappotto all’attaccapanni. «Qui i cappotti, là le scarpe. Specie le tue», puntò il dito su Thranduil.

Thorin fece per sgusciare tra le gambe di Thranduil, ma lui lo afferrò per il collare.

«Ecco, grazie, spingilo fuori e chiudi la porta» disse Hannah.

Thorin guaì, ma rimase seduto sullo zerbino mentre Thranduil lo chiudeva fuori casa.

«Che cattiva» disse Sandra.

«Vuoi pulire tu, poi?»

«Ieri ha tenuto _me_ fuori perché, a suo avviso, ero _troppo sporco_ per entrare» disse Thranduil, allineando gli stivali lungo la parete.

«Non faccio distinzioni: cane o Re degli Elfi, se sei troppo sporco, non entri in casa».

Sandra la guardò con la bocca aperta. «Non ci posso credere».

«Ha dato a due capre dei nomi da Nano» aggiunse Thranduil.

«Quello è normale. Pensa che una volta–».

« _Comunque_ », intervenne Hannah, «ieri l’ho tenuto fuori anche perché volevo chiamarti e non sapevo come avrebbe reagito all’elettricità e cose varie. Ma alla fine si è auto-invitato in casa e non ha fatto una piega per l’elettricità».

«Ha fatto bene! Guarda un po’ te che modi». Sandra si girò verso Thranduil, le mani una nell’altra davanti al petto. «Mi dispiace, Vostra Altezza, per le maniere della mia amica. È un po’ rozza, ma non lo fa per cattiveria, è una caratteristica innata».

Hannah mise le mani sui fianchi. «Ma sei dalla mia parte o dalla sua?»

«Dalla parte della ragione, _siempre!_ »

Hannah scosse il capo e andò in cucina, riempì il bollitore e lo mise sul fuoco. Tornò nell’ingresso, mentre Sandra e Thranduil si stavano avviando nella sua direzione, parlando tra di loro. Di cosa, ad Hannah non era dato sapere. Né le interessava. Solo che, Thranduil poteva pure evitare di rimanere solo con Sandra, no?Dopo il discorso di prima sembrava la cosa più logica da fare. Ma, a quanto pareva, _no_.

«Vado a cambiarmi e torno. Sandra, tira fuori la roba».

Thranduil abbassò lo sguardo ai suoi pantaloni, con i bordi sporchi di terriccio e fango. Oh, no, non sarebbe svenuto per lo stato pietoso in cui si trovavano, vero?

«Dovrei cambiarmi anch’io» disse lui. «Se potessi scusarmi un attimo, Sandra».

D’accordo, forse Thranduil sapeva giocarsela meglio di quanto lei credesse, la carta del disinteresse.

«Certo, andate, andate, intanto sistemo la tavola» disse Sandra.

Cambiati i vestiti in qualcosa di più comodo e casalingo, Hannah uscì dalla camera e si diresse verso le scale. Passò davanti alla stanza occupata da Thranduil, la porta era spalancata e lui scrutava i jeans gettati sul letto. _Nudo_.

Ma dannazione!

Che bisogno c’era di denudarsi del tutto e _rimanere nudi_ per decidere cosa indossare? Non poteva deciderlo _prima_ di denudarsi, stradannazione? Ci mancava solo un Re degli Elfi _nudo_ per casa.

«La porta _si chiude_ » disse Hannah e si tirò la porta dietro.

Thranduil la bloccò con la mano e la riaprì. «Aspetta».

«Ti chiamo Sandra».

Thranduil piegò la testa di lato e inarcò le sopracciglia. «Non mi sembra il caso».

_Ah, perché con me è il caso, a quanto pare._ Hannah mollò la maniglia e incrociò le braccia sul petto. Aveva le orecchie in fiamme, per quanto badasse a non abbassare lo sguardo. Se lui non aveva problemi a starsene con il sedere all’aria, non voleva dire che fosse giusto guardare. «Dimmi».

«Non ho altri calzoni come quelli grigi da indossare».

Hannah lanciò un’occhiata alla roba sul letto. «Metti i jeans o metti il pigiama, non interessa a nessuno come sei vestito quando sei in casa – basta che _tu sia vestito_ ».

Thranduil girò la testa verso il letto e, prima che lui potesse fermarla di nuovo, Hannah chiuse la porta. Ci mancava solo che le chiedesse come vestirsi. Non c’era scritto da nessuna parte che doveva sorbirsi questo genere di cose. Se avesse saputo che aiutarlo avrebbe voluto dire averlo _nudo_ per casa, non avrebbe promesso un bel niente.

Incredibile a dirsi, quello che la irritava di più era che lui la considerasse una pianta, o una statua, e credesse che lei non potesse essere colpita in alcun modo dalla sua nudità. Be’, dannazione, avrebbe preferito essere una statua. Almeno non si sarebbe sentita così sconvolta, mentre scendeva le scale con passi veloci.

Sandra raddrizzò la schiena quando Hannah entrò in cucina, e lisciò la tovaglia. «Dovrebbe essere pronta l’acqua».

E lo era. Hannah la versò nella teiera, in cui Sandra aveva già immerso il filtro con le foglie di the, e andò a sedersi al tavolo.

«Come sta andando col signor Re degli Elfi?» chiese Sandra e strizzò un occhio.

Hannah prese un biscotto e diede un morso. «Aspetta a chiedere. È qui solo da un giorno, può andare ancora peggio». Peggio di trovarselo nudo che sceglieva i vestiti.

«Ma dai, cosa può fare di male? Mettersi a costruire gioielli maledetti? Sfidare i Valar? Insultare i vicini di casa che non hai?»

Hannah prese un altro morso di biscotto. Già, cosa poteva far di male il tanto caro e gentile Re degli Elfi, a parte starsene col sedere all’aria come se nulla fosse?

« _Domande_ ».

«È normale, è in–».

«No, no, Sandra, domande _sulla mia famiglia_ ». Hannah si piegò verso Sandra e abbassò la voce. «Domande sulla Guerra dell’Anello».

Sandra sgranò gli occhi. «Non è ancora successa!»

Hannah si strinse nelle spalle e agitò il biscotto in aria. «Capisci che mi sento attaccata su due fronti. Non posso mica parlargli di fatti non ancora accaduti al suo tempo. È Dáin a regnare a Erebor, che ne so se Frodo ha già ricevuto l’anello da Bilbo?»

«Frodo aveva ricevuto l’anello da Bilbo anni prima di partire, non confonderti col film». Sandra si massaggiò una tempia e guardò fuori dalla finestra sopra il lavello. «Non possiamo rischiare che scopra qualcosa».

Hannah annuì.

«Meglio evitare che scopra _qualsiasi_ cosa scritta nei libri, persino nel _Silmarillion_ ». Sandra strinse a pugno la mano poggiata sul tavolo. «Bisogna farlo tornare nel suo mondo al più presto».

«Vedi che ci capiamo!» Hannah sollevò il coperchio della teiera e controllò il colore del the. «Le grotte che abbiamo visto oggi non andavano bene. Non che sperassi di trovare subito quella giusta, ma insomma…»

«Mi dispiace non poterti dare una mano per quello ma, fuori dal paese, io conosco solo la strada che porta a casa tua».

Hannah scrollò le spalle. «Non ti preoccupare, con i vestiti hai fatto tutto il necessario, sul serio». Non che Thranduil stesse sfruttando appieno tutta la roba che Sandra aveva rubato dall’armadio del fratello. «Certo, avrei bisogno di fare la spesa e mi riesce difficile con lui in casa, ma ti faccio sapere appena riesco a vedere cosa manca – se non ti dispiace».

«Mandami la lista della spesa ed eseguo».

Sandra lanciò uno sguardo all’orologio, il the era pronto e lei lo versò nelle loro tazze.

«Potresti però rispondere alle domande sulla tua famiglia» propose Sandra, inzuppando un biscotto nel the.

Hannah versò il latte nella sua tazza. «Non se ne parla nemmeno. Parlare di cose personali crea un legame ed io non voglio _alcun_ legame con lui».

Sandra imbronciò le labbra e diede un morso a un frollino cioccolato e panna. «Ti è capitata una delle cose più fighe che potessero capitare nella vita e tu non vedi l’ora che finisca. È come dare perle ai porci, con te».

«Non voglio, non _posso_ occuparmi di tutte le conseguenze della sua presenza in questo mondo. Troppi problemi, troppe responsabilità che non posso affrontare».

«Sei tu a sentirti responsabile. Se non volessi davvero tutte queste responsabilità, te ne fregheresti delle conseguenze e non cercheresti di nascondergli quel che succederà nella Terra di Mezzo, né le scoperte di questo mondo».

Hannah sorseggiò il the. Forse avrebbe dovuto fare così. Fregarsene. Lasciarlo perdere. Limitarsi a cercare la grotta da cui era uscito e rimandarcelo dentro come promesso, e al diavolo se la storia della Terra di Mezzo fosse cambiata. Il semplice fatto che lui fosse passato da quel portale aveva sconvolto gli eventi raccontati da Tolkien. Era troppo tardi per riparare i danni.

Però, comunque, aveva _promesso_ di rimandarlo indietro. Le riusciva difficile fregarsene delle conseguenze, era come se gli stesse facendo un torto. Hannah corrugò la fronte.

_Non promettere mai nulla agli Elfi o sarai loro prigioniera_ , diceva nonna Woolbridge.

_Be’, nonna, guarda che ho fatto._

Sandra si rigirò un biscotto in mano. «Quella ferita– quel morso che Thranduil aveva sul braccio… ha raccontato anche a te come se l’è fatto?»

«Sì, e quando l’ho trovato era già in via di guarigione». E oggi doveva essere guarito del tutto, non lo aveva visto poco fa. Forse perché era stata distratta da _altre_ parti del suo corpo.

«Non credi che quei goblin di cui ha parlato esistano, vero? Non nel nostro mondo».

Voleva la risposta rassicurante o quella ansiogena? Hannah scrutò Sandra al di sopra del bordo della tazza.

«Credo che se li sia sognati» le disse e lasciò il the sul piattino. «E ora, ci sta mettendo _troppo_ a mettersi uno stupido paio di jeans». Si alzò dalla sedia e corse su per le scale.

 

* * *

 

La donna sparì al piano di sopra e Thranduil entrò in cucina. Sandra raddrizzò la schiena e lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati, con tutto l’aspetto di una ladra colta sul fatto. Lui sedette davanti all’unica tazza capovolta, la girò, prese la teiera e si versò il the. Una nuvola di vapore si levò dalla tazza.

Thranduil non ebbe bisogno di guardare Sandra per sapere che era immobile, intenta a ricontrollare frase per frase, parola per parola il discorso avuto con la donna, per accertarsi di non aver detto troppo.

_Non avete detto troppo, non avete detto abbastanza._ Thranduil aveva riconosciuto il nome di Bilbo Baggins e quello di Dáin. _Frodo_ gli era sconosciuto, ma l’anello…

Thranduil girò il cucchiaino nella tazza di the. Purtroppo, sapeva di quale _anello_ si trattasse, ma non aveva mai saputo che fosse in possesso di Bilbo Baggins. Si chiedeva _chi_ lo sapesse. Mithrandir di sicuro, non poteva essergli sfuggita una presenza simile sul suo protetto, e quello avrebbe spiegato molte delle sue parole criptiche. Curunír quanto ne sapeva? Galadriel ed Elrond? Ne avevano parlato in un incontro del Bianco Consiglio a cui Thranduil non aveva partecipato?

Questa era sì un’informazione che avrebbe cambiato il corso degli eventi, quali essi fossero secondo lo scrittore umano. _Se solo_ avesse avuto il nome dell’autore, avrebbe letto dalla fonte.

«Dove diavolo è finito?» La donna scese le scale di corsa, pestando i piedi sulle assi di legno. «Sandra, ho perso un Re degli Elfi, come dia–».

La donna si fermò sulla soglia della cucina con gli occhi spalancati. Lanciò un’occhiata a Sandra e poi a Thranduil e di nuovo a Sandra. Thranduil portò la tazza alle labbra e soffiò piano sul the.

«Da dove sei spuntato fuori?»

Hannah si sedette sullo sgabello di fronte a Thranduil e si avvicinò un barattolo di biscotti. Sandra era immobile.

«Dalla porta. Sono andato a consolare il cane: capisco come ci si senta quando si è considerati _troppo sporchi_ per entrare in casa».

Sandra rilassò la schiena e girò il the col cucchiaino. Lei non avrebbe fatto sapere alla donna che lui aveva ascoltato tutto. La donna avrebbe reagito in modo spiacevole, Sandra invece… Forse lei era dalla sua parte. Finché non si trattava di tenerlo all’oscuro del futuro del suo mondo, certo, ma meglio di niente.

«Quante storie per una stupidaggine». Nello sguardo della donna si era accesa una scintilla. «Avresti potuto dargli una spazzolata, giacché eri in vena di solidarietà. Almeno gli avresti ridato il diritto di entrare in casa».

«Ho preferito lasciarti questo onore, per ricucire i rapporti tra te e il cane».

«Io e Thorin non abbiamo alcun bisogno di ricucire i rapporti, lui conosce le regole e le accetta, quindi penso proprio che potresti–».

« _Uau_ , Han, buoni questi biscotti: li hai fatti tu?»

La donna guardò Sandra e Thranduil fece lo stesso.

«Li ho presi dall’alimentari dei tuoi, dopo che _tu stessa_ me ne hai parlato» rispose la donna.

Sandra masticò il biscotto, annuendo. «Sarà l’aria della fattoria, ma qua hanno un sapore più buono».

Thranduil lanciò un’occhiata alla donna e incrociò il suo sguardo.

L'espressione era eloquente – non gradiva l'interruzione, ma la donna assecondò i discorsi di Sandra, che spaziarono sul cibo in generale, passando per i formaggi, e per Thranduil non fu uno spreco di tempo.

Scoprì che la sua ospite e il padre usavano il latte delle sue pecore e quello delle mucche dei suoi affituari per fare formaggi, che poi vendevano tramite il negozio dei genitori di Sandra; nel mentre, era soprattutto il padre a occuparsi del pascolo. Non parlarono della madre della donna. Thranduil si chiese dove fosse.

Dopo cena, Thranduil le lasciò a sparecchiare e pulire tavola, «Vado a finire di leggere il libro» disse. Ma lo aveva già finito quella notte.

Che credessero di poter parlare.

Allora lui avrebbe portato avanti l’assedio.

 

 

Sandra si richiuse la porta della casa alle spalle e sussultò appena lo vide. Thranduil, poggiato al muso dello strano carro di metallo verde scuro, si raddrizzò e le rivolse un cenno del capo. Ma il gesto non bastò a tranquillizzarla.

«Voglio parlare senza che lo sappia _lei_ » disse Thranduil e rivolse lo sguardo alla casa.

Sandra si avvicinò al carro e girò la chiave nella porta vicino Thranduil. «Questo non promette nulla di buono».

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio. «È per caso uno Stregone?»

«È una mia amica e, se non volete che lei sappia che abbiamo parlato, è perché state per chiedermi qualcosa che _non dovreste_ sapere».

«Mi è sembrato che tu fossi disposta a rispondermi su _un_ quesito in particolare».

Sandra aprì la porta del carro e lo guardò attraverso il vetro, con le labbra imbronciate e la fronte corrugata. Thranduil aveva sperato che la sua presenza l’avrebbe distratta abbastanza da lasciarsi sfuggire qualche segreto dell’amica. Ma non aveva rifiutato del tutto, era solo restia a parlare. Thranduil poteva lavorarci su.

«Ha parlato del padre, del suo bestiame, del legame con la tua famiglia, ma della madre non una parola. Sai dirmi che ne è stato di lei?»

Sandra distolse lo sguardo e si umettò il labbro inferiore.

Quell’esitazione lo fece dubitare. Forse aveva sopravvalutato l’attrazione di Sandra e sottovalutato il potere che la donna aveva su di lei. Non avrebbe ricevuto una risposta, non senza il benestare della donna.

Ma allora Sandra sospirò e lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. «Non le piace che se ne parli».

«Non farò parola, te lo prometto».

Sandra tornò a guardarlo, dritto negli occhi, e la sua espressione si trasformò, si aprì a mostrare quel che lei provava per lui. Non aveva sopravvalutato. Desiderio, ammirazione, curiosità; sentimenti con cui lui aveva già avuto a che fare e che sapeva come gestire. Thranduil aveva promesso alla donna che non avrebbe agito sull’attrazione di Sandra per lui, non che non l’avrebbe sfruttata, se necessario.

«È scappata di casa quando Han aveva appena dieci anni. Da allora non si è più fatta sentire, né vedere. Nemmeno per i suoi compleanni, nemmeno per farle gli auguri».

«Capisco perché non ne voglia parlare» disse Thranduil. Portò una mano al cuore e chinò il capo. «Eviterò di sollevare di nuovo la questione, ora che comprendo i suoi motivi».

Sandra si morse il labbro inferiore e si rivolse al carro. «Spero davvero che non le facciate più domande sulla sua famiglia. Potreste andare molto più d’accordo, così».

Thranduil aveva sentito anche quella parte del discorso, quella sul non formare legami. Ora poteva immagine il perché di quelle precauzioni.

«Ti ringrazio, Sandra. Che le stelle brillino sul tuo cammino».

Con un sorriso triste, Sandra salì sul carro metallico e chiuse la porta. Si udì un rombo, sul muso del carro si accesero delle luci artificiali e il carro si mosse. Thranduil indietreggiò e rimase a guardare il carro che si allontanava nell’oscurità della notte, non un cavallo a muoverlo. La donna diceva che non c’era magia in quel mondo, ma qualsiasi cosa muovesse quel carro metallico le si avvicinava molto.

Così come qualsiasi cosa si mosse nella notte, nel campo oltre il cortile.

Thranduil strinse gli occhi, aspettando di cogliere cosa si nascondeva nell’erba. Era un turbamento dell'aria, densa e oscura, e ne percepiva l’odore di sangue e morte, ma non la vide. Un movimento rapido e la presenza svanì.

Il cane gli si avvicinò scodinzolando.

Thranduil abbassò lo sguardo verso di lui, alla ricerca di qualche segno che il cane fosse legato a quella presenza. Ma dal cane proveniva sono una certa contentezza di vederlo lì. «La tua padrona non ti ha ancora fatto entrare in casa?»

Il cane piegò la testa di lato e spinse il muso verso di lui. Thranduil sfiorò il naso umido con la punta delle dita e il cane mosse un passo avanti, un invito ad accarezzargli la testa. E Thranduil lo accontentò.

« _Thorin!_ »

Thranduil sollevò lo sguardo verso la donna, col giaccone addosso e una spazzola in mano. Con un salto, il cane si nascose alle spalle di Thranduil.

«Non sembra molto contento delle tue cure».

La donna sbuffò e sollevò una spalla. «Fa sempre così, però poi è contento quando il pelo è tutto lucido e pulito». Si piegò e agitò la spazzola. «Thorin, vuoi dormire in casa?»

Il cane non si fece pregare e le andò incontro, saltellando. La donna lo afferrò per il collare e andò nella stalla. Thranduil avrebbe potuto andare in casa e tentare una ricerca tra i libri, ma non poté resistere alla curiosità: la seguì.

Seduta su una panca di legno, con il recinto delle due capre alle spalle, la donna spazzolò il pelo del cane in piedi tra le sue gambe e gli mormorò insensatezze, le labbra tirate in un sorriso.

In altri recinti, con il pavimento coperto di paglia, erano chiuse le pecore, i tre montoni isolati dalle femmine e dagli altri maschi. A occhio, Thranduil avrebbe detto che erano almeno trenta bestie adulte; gli agnelli non li riuscì a contare. Alla sua sinistra, c'era una porticina chiusa che non poteva immaginare dove portasse. Nella parete in fondo, un altro portone che Thranduil immaginò conducesse al resto della stalla, quella parte che aveva visto dalla finestra della cucina e che non corrispondeva allo spazio in cui si trovavano ora.

«Hai dato dei nomi anche alle pecore?»

La donna sollevò il capo e trattenne una risata. «No, son troppe. Oltre quella porta c’è il resto del gregge, qua ci sono le madri con i piccoli.

«Ho dato un nome solo agli arieti» indicò i montoni uno a uno, da quello più lontano a quello più vicino: «sono Dwalin, Balin e Glóin».

Thranduil tirò in su un angolo della bocca. «Altri Nani».

La donna abbassò gli occhi, un sorriso sulle labbra. «Altri Nani».

Il cane con un balzo si allontanò dalla donna e uscì dalla stalla.

«Ha deciso che abbiamo finito» commentò la donna e scosse il capo. «Andiamo, devo chiudere la stalla».

«Ti do una mano».

« _Non è_ necessario».

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio. «Non era una domanda».

La donna sbuffò e affrettò il passo.

Thranduil uscì dalla stalla che la donna aveva già richiuso per metà il portone. Afferrò il battente ancora aperto e lo accompagnò fino a raggiungere l’altro. La donna gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e chiuse il chiavistello e il lucchetto.

«Avrei potuto fare da sola».

Thranduil la fissò finché la donna non grugnì e si avviò verso casa. Il cane aspettava sulla soglia e, appena lei aprì, si infilò dentro. Quando Thranduil fu in casa, lei si chiuse la porta alle spalle e girò la chiave nella toppa.

«Domani sveglia alle sette».

Thranduil si voltò e inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Voi Elfi dormite, in qualche modo, no?»

«Non come voi Uomini».

«Ah».

La donna andò nel salotto e tornò con due libri. Glieli porse. «Di sicuro avrai finito il libro sui dinosauri».

I titoli erano “ _Il mio primo libro sulla fattoria_ ” e “ _Papà, da grande voglio fare l’idraulico_ ”. Thranduil sollevò lo sguardo verso la donna, sforzandosi di non sorridere. «Altri libri illustrati?»

Lei scrollò le spalle. «Immagino che le illustrazioni possano aiutare».

Thranduil piegò la testa di lato. «Apprezzo la gentilezza. Dormi bene».

La donna sbuffò e Thranduil lo prese come un _grazie_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E così, Thranduil ottiene qualcosa finalmente! Non quello che voleva, ma almeno sa come passare il tempo: diventerà idraulico.
> 
> Scherzi a parte (?), non sembrava molto giusto tirarla avanti per le lunghe con i silenzi di Hannah, sennò qua manca la legna per far bruciare il fuoco della storia (queste metafore sono colpa di Thrandy). Quindi andiamo con Thranduil alla scoperta di come dare ai nervi alla sua ospite, ora che ha queste informazioni... utili? Bah, chissà che se ne farà.
> 
> Ringrazio ancora chi legge, chi commenta e chi segue, sono felicissima se vi faccio ridere e divertire con questa storia!
> 
> Alla prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stesso posto, stessa ora (circa),
> 
> Kan


	5. Capitolo V. La noia è la migliore amica dei segreti

Se anche Thranduil fosse stato così stanco da chiudere gli occhi e scivolare nell’oblio del sonno, quella sera gli sarebbe stato impossibile. Chiuse il libro, quello sull’idraulica, e scese dal letto. C’era un rumore di sottofondo che gli impediva di rilassarsi e Thranduil non poteva giurare che fosse solo nella sua testa. Poteva giurare, però, che i suoi pensieri erano diventati assordanti.

Thranduil uscì dalla camera e si diresse verso le scale. Questa notte, il cancelletto era rimasto aperto, come un invito a girovagare, e Thranduil scese al piano terra, fino alla porta d’ingresso. Tre giri di chiave e poté uscire nell’aria della notte; i pensieri più rumorosi si quietarono e nella sua mente regnò il silenzio totale.

All’orizzonte, si stagliavano le alture che aveva già visto col sole, ora scure e inospitali, la vegetazione scarna e magra – più simile a dita scheletriche e ragnatele sotto la luce argentata. Thranduil sollevò il viso al cielo, verso qualcosa di familiare e confortante.

Le stelle.

Sforzandosi, avrebbe potuto riconoscere delle costellazioni conosciute. Poteva vedere lo Spadaccino del Cielo levare la spada verso il suo nemico, l’Amante delle Stelle ammirare il mare di luce che lo circondava, e, infine, le Sette Stelle a monito per il Nemico, in un mondo in cui dei Valar non sembrava esserci traccia. Ma era la sua mente a prendersi gioco di lui. Non importava quanto guardasse intorno a sé, si trovava sotto stelle sconosciute in un cielo sconosciuto.

Thranduil si lasciò lo spiazzo di terra battuta alle spalle e camminò nel campo, l’erba umida sotto i suoi passi, la casa distante e non più una presenza minacciosa. Chi lo aveva condotto in quel mondo? Chi lo aveva trascinato con l’inganno lontano dal suo popolo e da suo figlio? O forse, la voce di Legolas era stata reale ed era stato Thranduil a perdersi nell’inseguirla. Chissà cosa pensavano di lui i suoi soldati, _suo figlio_ , del modo in cui era sparito, senza una parola, senza dar segno di volersene andare. I pensieri di fuga erano stati solo pensieri, eppure qualcuno li aveva uditi e li aveva esauditi. Chiunque fosse, Thranduil stentava a credere che fosse benevolo.

Nessuno con buone intenzioni avrebbe potuto allontanare un re dal suo regno del momento del bisogno.

Qualcosa di umido gli sfiorò il palmo della mano e Thranduil tornò consapevole dei dintorni. Il cane della donna era uscito e gli era di fianco, una presenza quieta e addirittura… confortante.

«Non sarebbe contenta di saperti qui» gli disse.

Il cane sollevò la testa, con le orecchie drizzate, e non diede altro segno di aver capito. Non che a Thranduil dovesse interessare di come avrebbe reagito la donna. Se lei avesse scoperto che il cane era uscito, nel pieno della notte, a fare una passeggiata al suo seguito, non avrebbe fatto comunque niente al cane. Avrebbe borbottato, sì, ma quel cane, per quanto lei sembrasse trovarlo esasperante, le era caro.

Ora, i suoi passi silenziosi erano seguiti dal fruscio del cane tra l’erba, e i grilli presero a cantare, i gufi e le civette a parlare tra loro. Nulla faceva pensare a Thranduil di essere solo, la vita di quel mondo presto seppellì e attutì i sensi di colpa. Non era solo. Era lontano dal suo popolo e da suo figlio, ma intorno a lui c’era vita, una vita diversa, una vita che non avrebbe potuto scoprire altrimenti.

Thranduil passò le dita tra il pelo lungo sulla schiena del cane. Aveva ancora tanto da scoprire su quel mondo.

E sulla donna.

Il cane si fermò e guaì e il piede di Thranduil si scontrò con qualcosa di… morbido? Sì, morbido e così fetido che si sorprese di non essersi accorto prima dell’odore.

Sotto la luce delle stelle, la carcassa della pecora era visibile come se fosse stato giorno. Thranduil si accovacciò e ne sfiorò il vello. L’avrebbe detta una delle pecore della donna, ma non poteva sapere se ci fossero altri pastori nella zona e si trattasse di una bestia vagabonda.

La pecora aveva il collo piegato in un angolo innaturale, attaccato per un lembo al resto del corpo, l’osso spuntava dalla carne squarciata. Un morso aveva lacerato la carne e i tendini, e la lingua della pecora penzolava fuori dalla bocca. Thranduil premette le dita sulla pelle vicino alla ferita, ma nulla fuoriuscì. Non c'era _una_ goccia di sangue, oltre a quello che aveva macchiato la gola là dove erano affondati i denti.

Thranduil guardò la pecora e poi il cane. Lo trovò con le orecchie premute ai lati della testa abbassata, la coda nascosta sotto il corpo. Era triste perché aveva fallito o era spaventato dalla morte che aveva davanti? Si rendeva conto di cosa stava vedendo?

Perché Thranduil non era certo di capire.

La presenza che aveva percepito poco dopo la partenza di Sandra era stata in questo posto, ne sentiva i rimasugli nell’aria e nella terra, ma poteva collegarla con la morte della pecora? Di quale creatura si trattava?

Thranduil si raddrizzò e si guardò le mani, pulite, quasi non avesse toccato un cadavere. Non aveva idea di cosa avesse davanti, forse neanche la donna sapeva di cosa si trattasse. Lei era convinta che non esistesse magia in quelle terre, ma la presenza che aveva sentito era così strana e questa morte era inspiegabile. Tra gli animali di questo mondo ne esisteva qualcuno che potesse essere responsabile di questa carcassa?

Il cane guaì di nuovo e Thranduil si voltò e gli fece segno verso la casa.

Quella passeggiata non aveva dato i frutti sperati. I pensieri erano tornati ad assordarlo.

 

* * *

 

Hannah si buttò giù dal letto, rotolando sul tappeto con la gambe avvolte nelle coperte.

_La sveglia!_ Si liberò dal groviglio di lenzuola e piumino e allungò una mano verso il comodino. Erano le sei e mezza, aveva ancora mezz’ora di sonno e l’aveva appena persa per colpa di... _rumore di acqua?_ Lo seguì fino alla camera degli ospiti. Piantò i piedi sulla soglia della stanza e si riscosse: quel dannato Re degli Elfi! _Ma gli sembra ora di fare la doccia?_

Thorin la raggiunse, si sedette vicino alle sue gambe e la guardò. Che diamine ci faceva lui di sopra? Hannah si girò e il cancelletto in cima alle scale era aperto. _Oh dannazione._

Hannah sbuffò e si passò una mano tra i capelli. Avrebbe dovuto abituarsi agli orari di Thranduil, giusto il tempo necessario per rispedirlo indietro. Non ne aveva la minima voglia, voleva solo starsene in pace nella sua fattoria, con un cane stupido, ad aspettare che papà tornasse. Ma non poteva farci nulla, perciò scese le scale seguita da Thorin, gli aprì la porta per farlo uscire e andò a preparare la colazione. Giacché era in piedi, tanto valeva cominciare la giornata.

Messa l’acqua a scaldare sul fuoco, Hannah guardò fuori dalla finestra sul lavello, da cui poteva vedere il garage e parte della stalla. Papà sarebbe dovuto tornare a giorni e lei ormai non sperava più di rispedire Thranduil indietro prima del suo arrivo. Però, magari, con le conoscenze di papà, avrebbero potuto restringere il numero di grotte da visitare e fare una ricerca più mirata. E lei non avrebbe dovuto occuparsi di Thranduil da sola, togliendo tempo al lavoro alla fattoria. Forse il ritorno di papà non sarebbe stato poi _così_ male.

Anche perché, per quanto lei cercasse di accantonare il pensiero, Hannah aveva bisogno del suo parere su quei goblin che Thranduil diceva di aver incontrato. Nonna Woolbridge doveva aver raccontato a lui le stesse leggende, dopotutto era stata sua madre! Papà sapeva meglio di Hannah cosa si muovesse nella brughiera e le avrebbe saputo dire se i goblin e quel berretto nella grotta erano qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi o una sciocchezza.

Thranduil scese in accappatoio, con i capelli bagnati che scendevano oltre le spalle. «Ti ho sentita nella mia stanza, è successo qualcosa?»

Hannah sorseggiò il the, poggiata con i fianchi al piano della cucina. «Niente».

Thranduil sedette a uno sgabello e prese delle uova strapazzate, della pancetta e un po’ di funghi.

«Hai intenzione di uscire così, oggi?»

Thranduil sollevò lo guardo dal piatto e inarcò un sopracciglio. «In accappatoio? Si può?»

Hannah alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «No che non si può. Era un modo per chiederti perché non sei vestito».

«Nemmeno tu sei vestita» ribatté Thranduil e fece scorrere lo sguardo sul suo pigiama grigio con le pecorelle, come per sottolineare la cosa. Non che fosse _necessario_ sottolinearlo.

Hannah passò il peso da una gamba all'altra. Doveva proprio guardarla con tanta attenzione? Era in pigiama!

«Avresti preferito fare la doccia con l’acqua fredda, mentre io mi lavavo con quella calda? Giusto per saperlo la prossima volta».

Thranduil tagliò un pezzo di pancetta. «Quindi ci sono dei limiti a questa vostra tecnica dell’acqua in camera».

Che lui fosse contento di quella scoperta la lasciava senza parole. Hannah bevve quel che rimaneva del the e lasciò la tazza nel lavandino. «Vado a prepararmi e, appena finisci la colazione, faresti bene a fare lo stesso».

Thranduil mandò giù il boccone e annuì.

L’acqua calda arrivò presto, e Hannah la lasciò scorrere lungo la schiena, a scaldarla e rilassare la tensione. C’era un pensiero che l’aveva tormentata finché non aveva ceduto al sonno: cosa si erano detti Sandra e Thranduil, la sera prima? Sandra ci aveva messo troppo a partire e Thranduil era stato fuori in contemporanea. Hannah non aveva dubbi che si fossero detti qualcosa.

O che avessero _fatto_ qualcosa.

Sapeva di potersi fidare di Sandra, ma non era certa di potersi fidare di Thranduil e delle sue intenzioni di non assecondare Sandra. Non dopo che lui aveva ritenuto le loro informazioni sulla vita matrimoniale degli Elfi _non del tutto corrette_.

Hannah versò del sapone sulla spugna e cominciò a insaponarsi, partendo dalle spalle. Come se non fosse bastato quello, l'altra sera, Thranduil le aveva anche _mentito_ : aveva detto di essere stato fuori da Thorin, mentre lei e Sandra parlavano davanti al the. Non le piacevano le sue manovre, non riusciva a capire se volesse informazioni sulla Guerra dell’Anello o su di lei, o se avesse altri piani, di cui non le aveva accennato. Ma, dopotutto, non era tenuto a renderla partecipe di qualsiasi cosa frullasse in quella sua testa millenaria.

Finita dalla doccia, Hannah si vestì per la camminata che le sarebbe toccata anche oggi, e uscì dal bagno. Nel dubbio, i libri di Tolkien erano tutti al sicuro in camera di Hannah. Lì Thranduil non sarebbe entrato, se non dopo aver calpestato il suo cadavere. I DVD dei film potevano rimanere in salotto, tanto lui non avrebbe avuto la minima idea di come usarli e Hannah lo avrebbe sentito se lui avesse mai avuto un’illuminazione e avesse cominciato a vederli. Il volume della TV della cucina era sempre altissimo quando partivano i DVD.

Non poteva fare altro, se non proteggere i propri segreti dalla curiosità di un Re degli Elfi annoiato. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di permettergli di arrivare, sconvolgerle la vita e andarsene.

Per scendere al piano terra, dovette passare davanti alla stanza di Thranduil, in cui lui era seduto sul letto e intento infilarsi gli stivali sui jeans. Aveva anche indossato un dolcevita bianco, con sopra una felpa blu. Sembrava che stesse cominciando a capirci qualcosa dei vestiti di questo mondo. O almeno, cominciava a fare abbinamenti sensati.

Thranduil dovette sentire lo sguardo di Hannah su di sé, perché sollevò la testa. «Hai qualcosa per legare i capelli, per piacere? Un nastro, un pezzo di corda?»

Hannah gli fece segno di aspettare, andò in bagno e tornò nella camera di Thranduil, per porgergli un elastico per capelli.

Thranduil lo scrutò con un sopracciglio inarcato. «Che cos’è?»

«Un fermacapelli» gli disse. «Ti faccio vedere come usarlo. Come vuoi legarli?»

«A treccia, grazie».

Hannah si mise al lato del letto e Thranduil si sedette di sbieco per darle più facile accesso ai capelli. Erano ancora umidi, ma erano comunque morbidi, sottili e liscissimi. Così _femminili_. Hannah rise sotto i baffi per quel pensiero.

Arrivata alla fine della treccia, Hannah la sollevò all’altezza degli occhi di Thranduil e gli mostrò come fermarli con l’elastico.

«Come ti è saltato in mente di legarli?» gli chiese, mentre scendevano le scale.

Thranduil scrollò le spalle e Hannah sollevò gli occhi al soffitto.

«Rispondi anche tu così, non lamentartene».

_Ouch._ Ma non voleva dire che lui dovesse imitarla. Anche perché vederlo fare gesti simili era inquietante, gli dava un che di umano e quella era la cosa che inquietava Hannah più di tutto. Lui era un dannatissimo _Elfo_ , e gli Elfi non erano umani, non avevano modi di fare umani, né facevano le cose tanto per fare. Non questo Elfo in particolare. Qualsiasi cosa frullasse in quella sua testa, lei non _riusciva_ a capirla.

Hannah preparò il pranzo e lo zaino e Thranduil rimase in piedi davanti alla finestra, dandole le spalle e guardando fuori, le braccia dietro la schiena, una mano nell’altra. A cosa pensava, a quel che si era lasciato indietro? Alla Terra di Mezzo? A Legolas? Al suo popolo? Le aveva accennato di averli lasciati durante un attacco: era sollevato o si sentiva in colpa?

Non che Hannah provasse pietà o _qualcosa_. Era solo che lo voleva motivato. Non voleva che lui trovasse tanto interessante il suo mondo da non trovare più ragioni valide per tornare nella Terra di Mezzo. Non che dargli da leggere libri fosse molto utile allo scopo, ma almeno lo teneva buono ed evitava che si mettesse a smontare le cose per capire come funzionassero.

Hannah indossò il giaccone e fece per caricarsi lo zaino in spalla, quando Thranduil afferrò una bretella.

«Posso portarla io, oggi».

Hannah strattonò lo zaino e infilò anche l’altro braccio nella bretella. «Non è necessario». Ma che gli era preso con tutta quella voglia di aiutare? Poteva fare da sola, lui doveva solo seguire gli ordini senza fiatare.

Fuori casa, Thorin le andò incontro scodinzolante e, appena Thranduil fu fuori, gli girò intorno alle gambe saltellando. Cane traditore, prendeva troppa confidenza con chiunque! Specie le persone con cui _non_ doveva prendere confidenza.

«In quale direzione si va oggi?» chiese Thranduil e grattò la testa a Thorin. Oh no, ci mancava solo che gli desse corda pure lui! E aveva lasciato la spada e gli abiti a casa. Gli era bastato un giorno per perdere ogni speranza?

Hannah sollevò il braccio verso Sud-Ovest. «Di là. È l’unica grotta utile che si trovi in quella direzione. Le altre sono tutte a Nord e le vedremo nei prossimi giorni».

Sempre che la grotta che stavano per visitare non fosse quella giusta.

Ma Hannah non era mai molto ottimista.

 

* * *

 

La donna commise l’errore di fermarsi per bere. Thranduil prese la sacca e se la caricò in spalla.

«Ho detto che non è–».

Thranduil le riportò la borraccia alle labbra e la sorpresa le fece colare dell’acqua dai lati della bocca. Lui si mise d’impregno per non ridere, non poteva rovinare tutto ora che la donna aveva smesso di lamentarsi. Lei gli lanciò comunque un’occhiataccia, per chiarigli che _non era contenta_ ; si asciugò il viso con la manica che spuntava da sotto il giaccone e, col broncio, gli passò alle spalle per rimettere la borraccia a posto e richiudere la sacca. Allora ripartirono.

Senza la protezione della sacca, la donna camminava con le spalle tese e la schiena irrigidita, e si girava verso di lui _in continuazione_. Era tanto a disagio, che Thranduil preferì evitarle di inciampare in qualche masso o andare a finire nei cespugli di erica selvatica: con due falcate la raggiunse e le camminò un passo più avanti, così le permise di lanciare occhiate al suo _prezioso_ carico senza doversi distrarre dalla strada.

Non che Thranduil credesse, nemmeno per un secondo, che la preoccupazione per la sacca fosse il motivo che la spingeva a guardarsi alle spalle.

Ma lei non parlò e lui non le fece domande: quella con cui Thranduil aveva a che fare era una bestia ferita – e sotto assedio – e le bestie ferite andavano trattate con cautela, o avevano la brutta tendenza a mordere e staccare le mani tese verso di loro.

A metà mattinata il vento aumentò, secco e freddo, e gli arbusti sparsi qua e là nella brughiera si agitarono. La donna si passò una mano sulla fronte, per spingere lontano dagli occhi la frangia arruffata, ma si rivelò una lotta inutile e si tirò il cappuccio della giacca in testa.

«Avevi previsto questo tempo, ecco il perché dei capelli legati!» gli gridò la donna, come se lui non potesse sentirla al di sopra del vento.

Thranduil le si avvicinò, per parlarle senza alzare la voce. «Non ho questi poteri. Sarebbero anche abbastanza inutili».

«Non è poi così inutile prevedere il tempo».

«Basta osservare e conoscere lo sviluppo dei fenomeni meteorologici. Per il resto, è una capacità utile per la strategia militare e poco altro».

«Non mi sembra un metodo credibile. Sicuro che non facciate nessun calcolo, nessuno-nessuno?»

«Anticipare la natura con dei calcoli è un metodo da Uomini e noi non siamo Uomini».

Entrarono in un piccolo gruppo di alberi – non erano abbastanza per essere definiti un bosco – e il vento ululò tra le cime, ma non ebbe modo di colpirli con la stessa forza di prima. La donna abbassò il cappuccio.

«Quando parli, in che lingua sei convinto di parlare?»

«Sindarin» disse Thranduil, «ma, non so come, riconosco la vostra lingua come _diversa_ e la comprendo senza fare alcuno sforzo cosciente». Corrugò la fronte. Ci aveva già riflettuto, in modo superficiale, quando Sandra aveva sollevato la questione, ma non le aveva dato il peso dovuto. Non aveva imparato molte lingue nel corso dei secoli, e non era mai stato qualcosa di così immediato.

«Questo incanto è più complesso di quanto appare». Ma poteva anche essere un’illusione, e il suo corpo era in realtà prigioniero di un sonno incantato e tutto questo mondo era frutto dell’incantesimo o della sua stessa mente.

«Pensi che ritrovare la grotta, e il portale, basti a spezzare l’incantesimo?»

«Mi auguro che il responsabile di tutto questo fosse così certo che non sarei più tornato, da non aver pensato nel dettaglio a quell’eventualità». Era un bel pensiero con cui illudersi e dormire sonni tranquilli, proprio ciò di cui lui aveva disperato bisogno.

«Sottovalutando la mia determinazione a levarti dai piedi». Alla donna piaceva ripetere la cosa. Quasi per convincersene.

«Ti infastidisce tanto la mia presenza?»

La donna trattenne una risata. «E cosa te lo fa pensare?»

«Non il tuo comportamento nei miei confronti, di certo».

« _Ah-ah_ , che spirito di–». La donna si fermò, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé e la fronte aggrottata.

Thranduil si fermò a sua volta e l’aspettò.

«Eri ironico o serio?»

«Serio. L’unica ironia in questo discorso viene da te».

«Oh dannazione» borbottò lei.

Thranduil piegò la testa di lato. La donna si rendeva conto solo ora di come parole e fatti fossero discordanti? Protestava e sbuffava ogni volta che lui cercava di aiutarla; ma, alla fine, lei gli preparava da mangiare senza fiatare, gli dava libri da leggere durante la notte senza che lui glieli chiedesse, provava a preparare cibo elfico e intanto preparava anche del cibo umano – nel caso quel che aveva preparato per lui non fosse venuto bene.

Se non fosse stato per quelle volte in cui, dal nulla, gli si rivoltava contro e gli rispondeva in malo modo, avrebbe potuto dire che fossero _amici_. O quasi.

«Non ti capisco» le disse. Ma era una menzogna: Thranduil _capiva_ , e capiva fin troppo.

La donna sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, del tutto ignara di quel che Thranduil sapeva di lei e di come avesse intenzione di utilizzarlo. Perché, se lei avesse continuato così, lui avrebbe fatto la sua mossa e avrebbe colpito le fondamenta delle mura.

«Nemmeno io» disse la donna. Si rimise in cammino e marciò davanti a lui per il resto della strada.

 

* * *

 

Thorin arrivò all’ingresso della grotta prima di loro e, quando lui abbaiò nel vederli arrivare, Hannah si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e si fermò. Come la seconda del giorno prima, anche questa grotta era più un buco nella terra, che un passaggio in una parete rocciosa. Ma al contrario dell’altra, l’ingresso di questa era ampio, pulito e dotato pure di una scalinata naturale che rendeva la discesa agevole. Per la lunghezza che Hannah aveva percorso in passato, la grotta era agibile e di quello c’erano da ringraziare i vari banditi e cristiani o anglicani in fuga, che l’avevano usata come nascondiglio durante i secoli.

Thranduil le si fermò a fianco. «Entriamo o intendi pranzare prima?»

Hannah gli lanciò un’occhiata. Non avrebbe mai creduto che potesse passare dalle battute sull’appetito da Hobbit a _quello_.

«Sai che non è una cattiva idea?»

Thranduil le rivolse un cenno del capo, con fare compiaciuto, e poggiò lo zaino a terra. Hannah recuperò e distribuì la razione di cibo per tutti e tre e, vista l’assenza di pietre, rimase in piedi a mangiare l’insalata.

«Questa grotta è fonda e molto lunga, una delle più lunghe che visiteremo. Non sono mai arrivata in fondo, ma altri prima di noi lo hanno fatto e seguiremo i loro segni. È molto simile a un tunnel, credo potrebbe ospitare un portale e, di sicuro, ti permette di uscire combattendo un’orda di goblin senza posare un attimo la spada».

Thranduil sollevò la vaschetta. «Buono questo piatto». Ma aveva ascoltato una parola di quello che lei aveva detto?

«Immaginavo ti sarebbe piaciuto, _mangiafoglie_ ».

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio e continuò a mangiare senza dire altro. Hannah aveva sperato in un commento. Che delusione.

Concluso il pranzo, Hannah raccolse vaschette e ciotole, le ripose nello zaino e prese le torce. Thranduil fu veloce a toglierle lo zaino davanti e rimetterselo in spalla. Che facesse quel che voleva. Hannah aveva finito di discutere dell’argomento. E poi era ora che lei smettesse di fargli tutti quei favori. Aveva ragione Thranduil, così come aveva avuto ragione Sandra: lo stava trattando troppo bene, come un _ospite_. Be’, avrebbe corretto quell’errore.

Hannah porse a Thranduil la torcia. «Come ieri. Non credo ci sia bisogno di ripetere come funziona e quando usarla».

«Ricordo tutto alla perfezione».

«Ottimo».

Thorin trotterellò verso la grotta, e toccò ad Hannah e Thranduil seguirlo prima che sparisse dalla vista.

L’ingresso fu agevole e anche buona parte del cammino. Quando Hannah accese la torcia, Thranduil la imitò e la puntò qua e là lungo le pareti della grotta, e di sicuro _non_ per vederci meglio. Sembrava divertirsi come un bambino a ogni incontro con qualche nuova tecnologia.

«Dopo migliaia di anni di vita, sembra incredibile che tu riesca ancora a stupirti» ridacchiò Hannah.

Aveva appena detto quella frase, che si rese conto di star facendo qualcosa che _non_ avrebbe dovuto fare: stava mostrando interesse, curiosità verso qualcuno che sarebbe andato via presto. Ma ormai era troppo tardi per rimangiarsi le parole dette.

«Finora non mi sono mai interessato molto a voi Uomini, per quanto il commercio con voi mi abbia obbligato a tenere gli occhi più aperti di quanto mi interessasse» Thranduil puntò la torcia su una croce cristiana, ma non indugiò a lungo. «Ma, vedi, con l’arrivo di voi Uomini, il tempo ha cominciato a scorrere più velocemente per il mondo intorno a noi; di fronte a tanti cambiamenti, così veloci, possiamo solo ritirarci lontano da voi o cercare di stare al vostro passo».

Thranduil la guardò e inarcò le sopracciglia. «Ora che mi trovo nel tuo mondo non ho molta scelta, non trovi?»

«Non rischiate di morire di noia, lontano dal mondo e dai suoi cambiamenti?» Hannah non era mai molto aggiornata su quel che succedeva al di fuori della contea, la vita nella brughiera non glielo permetteva, né lei lo voleva. Le piaceva la solitudine della vita in fattoria, si sentiva protetta e non invidiava chi viveva in città, tra i mille cambiamenti e la vita frenetica.

Forse capiva gli Elfi più di quanto credesse. _No, Han, troppa immedesimazione. Piantala._

«Il tempo scorre in modo diverso per noi: quello che per voi è un anno, a noi sembra appena un mese. Lontano dai cambiamenti che gli Uomini portano al mondo, il tempo torna al suo corso naturale, come lo abbiamo vissuto prima del vostro arrivo. Quel tempo che abbiamo, non lo passiamo a oziare, puoi starne certa».

Thranduil le lanciò uno sguardo che brillava di divertimento e con una sfida, che lei non avrebbe colto.

«Non credo di voler sapere cosa fate».

Thranduil tirò appena gli angoli della bocca all’insù, ma a indicare che stava sorridendo furono gli occhi: si strinsero appena, formando due spicchi scintillanti.

Hannah affrettò il passo. «Magari questo viaggio te l’ha organizzato qualcuno che non voleva che tu dimenticassi il mondo al di fuori della tua fortezza».

«Un’idea molto altruistica, ma non gioverebbe a nessuno. Usare mio figlio per portarmi lontano dal mio popolo, dal mio regno e dal mio mondo proprio nel momento del bisogno, _non è_ qualcosa che farebbe chi ha il mio bene a cuore».

Hannah rallentò e scrutò Thranduil in viso.

«Raccontami bene: come sei finito in quella grotta?»

Thranduil la guardò con la coda dell’occhio. «È passeggiare nelle grotte che ti fa venir voglia di fare domande?»

Hannah sollevò una spalla. «Ieri sei stato _troppo_ conciso», allargò le braccia, i gomiti infuori, e abbassò il tono di voce, per imitare quello di Thranduil, «la voce di Legolas, sotto attacco, _Orchi_ » sibilò l’ultima parola. «Capisci che non è molto per immaginare la scena?»

«Non vedo a cosa possano servirti maggiori informazioni, ma se vuoi proprio sapere, eravamo intenti a festeggiare la memoria di mia moglie, quando è suonato il corno tre volte a breve distanza: le porte del palazzo erano sotto attacco e si trattava di _Orchi_ ».

Avanzarono nella grotta con le torce accese e la voce di Thranduil che rompeva il silenzio, col racconto di come, inseguendo un cavaliere incappucciato, si fosse trovato davanti alla grotta. Di come, sentendo la voce di Legolas chiamare aiuto, ci fosse entrato armato di spada. Di come uscito dalla galleria principale, fosse stato attaccato da goblin mai visti. La sua voce era bassa, sussurrata e arrivava alle orecchie di Hannah chiara, per nulla distorta dall’ambiente, anche se avrebbe dovuto. Forse un po’ di magia era rimasta in lui, nel passaggio da Arda alla Terra.

«Non lo credevo allora e ne sono ancora più convinto adesso: quei goblin non appartengono alla Terra di Mezzo».

Ancora con quella storia. Hannah non voleva che quelle creature fossero del suo mondo, non poteva accettare l’esistenza di creature delle leggende a poca distanza da casa sua. Avrebbe dato a nonna Woolbridge una sanità mentale in cui papà per primo non aveva mai creduto.

«Nella notte, sono uscito a passeggiare e nell’erba ho trovato una pecora, non so se appartenesse al tuo gregge o fosse di qualcun altro. Era stata dissanguata, attraverso un morso sul collo.

Come da un vampiro? Thranduil avrebbe saputo di cosa gli stava parlando, se lei avesse condiviso quella domanda?

«Potrebbe essere stato un lupo» gli disse, invece.

«Potrebbe, eccetto che non era un morso di un lupo. Il collo era spezzato e non _un_ brandello di carne mancava dal corpo».

Confermarlo avrebbe richiesto un’autopsia, ma Thranduil non avrebbe di certo capito di cosa si trattasse e Hannah non aveva voglia di spiegarglielo. «Che ne hai fatto della carcassa?»

«È rimasta dove l’ho trovata, ti posso portare a vederla al ritorno».

Quante probabilità c’erano che non fosse già stata presa d'assalto dai corvi? Quella faccenda non le piaceva neanche un po’. «Dimmi, hai idea di chi potesse essere la figura che hai inseguito? Sarebbe molto utile per capire con chi hai a che fare».

Thranduil non protestò contro il cambio di argomento. «Concordo con te, ma potrebbe essere stata un’illusione. Forse sarebbe più utile capire chi avrebbe qualcosa da guadagnare dalla mia assenza dal regno».

A naso, Hannah avrebbe detto che c’era di mezzo Sauron, perché c’era _sempre_ di mezzo Sauron. Ma quella era la risposta più ovvia anche per Thranduil, no?

«Hai già letto di questi fatti?».

Hannah lanciò un’occhiata a Thranduil. «Non se ne fa parola nei libri».

«Ma sai cosa sta succedendo nella Terra di Mezzo».

«Te l’ho detto, il tuo arrivo qui non era menzionato nei libri. Come posso sapere se anche il resto è corretto?»

Thranduil guardò dritto davanti a sé, un che di rigido nella sua espressione.

«Senti: il tuo passaggio dal portale potrebbe aver cambiato il corso degli eventi scritti nei libri. Come posso sapere se _questo_ non ha scatenato una catena di _altri_ eventi che portano a uno scenario _del tutto_ diverso da quello che ho letto?»

Thranduil si fermò e piegò la testa di lato. «Potresti farmi sapere di più su quei libri, se il mio arrivo nel tuo mondo li rende ormai obsoleti, non trovi?»

Hannah tirò dritta, pestando i piedi per terra.

«Non se ne parla nemmeno, magari gli eventi non son–». Il terreno sparì da sotto i suoi piedi.

« _Hannah!_ »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La soddisfazione di concludere un capitolo con un vero cliffhanger è troppa!
> 
> Trollate a parte, anche Hannah sembra vivere nella convinzione che gli Elfi siano erbivori di qualche tipo (avrebbe dovuto dare il brontosauro a Thranduil, a questo punto), nonostante Thranduil abbia mangiato qualsiasi cosa lei abbia preparato. Credo che se lo portasse al MacDonald, lui non storcerebbe il naso.
> 
> Dette le mie solite sciocchezze di fine capitolo, torno a scribacchiare, che le ore della sera non bastano mai per fare tutto quello che voglio fare.  
> Ringrazio ancora chi legge, chi segue e le carissime che commentano, vi sono sempre infinitamente grata per le chiacchierate!
> 
> Alla prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	6. Capitolo VI. Se non fosse chiaro, questo è un assedio

Se prima c’era stata roccia, ora sotto i piedi di Hannah non ci fu più nulla e non poté far altro che urlare e precipitare, e _rotolare_. Perché fu quello che fece, rotolò giù da una frana – la testa tra le braccia, le gambe strette al petto – insieme a pietruzze e detriti. Hannah si sentì più simile a una valanga che a una persona.

La discesa si fermò contro la pietra e Hannah si impedì di rotolare oltre piantando le mani per terra. _Ahia._ Non si toccò i palmi per controllare eventuali sbucciature, il bruciore bastava come conferma.

Hannah sollevò la testa e, dall’apertura in alto, vide la torcia di Thranduil puntata verso di lei. Thorin abbaiava girando intorno alla buca, a giudicare da come le arrivava la sua voce. Stupido cane, avrebbe potuto avvisarli del pericolo! O forse avrebbe dovuto stare più attenta _lei_ e _non_ dare colpa agli altri.

«Niente di rotto?»

Hannah trattenne una risata. Meglio di chiedere “tutto bene”, in fin dei conti.

«Qualche sbucciatura e livido. Credo».

«Controlla che non ci siano altre uscite» le disse Thranduil, «altrimenti bisogna trovare un modo per farti risalire».

La torcia era rotolata poco più avanti, ancora accesa. Hannah la prese e percorse un arco con il fascio di luce, e studiò cosa la circondava.

«Non vedo nessuna uscita». Solo roccia, roccia, roccia e _ugh_. Nelle pareti, tra i massi rotolati giù, c’erano ossa animali e umane. _Ugh_.

La luce le rivelò anche degli strani scarponi di ferro – tre paia almeno, se non ne erano finite altre sotto la frana. Cosa ci facevano in quel posto? Come potevano non essersi arrugginiti con gli anni? Hannah si avvicinò per studiarli, ma dentro un paio di scarponi, vide delle ossa che non avevano niente a che fare con quelle nelle pareti. Poco oltre, c’era il resto dello scheletro. Sembrava tozzo di corpo, con braccia che se fosse stato in piedi sarebbero state lunghe alle caviglie, e aveva una testa minuta, soprattutto in confronto alla mascella grossa e munita di denti piccoli, appuntiti e ingialliti.

Qualsiasi creatura avesse lasciato quelle ossa, _non_ era umana. Non si sarebbe neanche illusa che fosse qualche anello mancante tra l’uomo e la scimmia. A giudicare dalle ossa della camera, ci erano passate persone e non avevano mai prestato attenzione a questi resti. A parte che non avrebbero potuto conservarsi così a lungo, perché quella camera era stata aperta, a un certo punto della sua esistenza.

Erano resti recenti e non erano umani.

E, vicino la testa, c’era un berretto afflosciato.

«Lo ammetto: avevi ragione a portare tu lo zaino» disse Hannah a Thranduil.

Hannah percorse il soffitto della camera con la luce della torcia, era basso e non nascondeva nulla. Non era stata una caduta lunga, una quarantina di piedi a occhio, ma era stata ripida.

«Non vedo altro modo per risalire, mi dispiace. Dov’è la fune?»

Non aveva intenzione di perdere tempo in chiacchiere, il signorino Re degli Elfi.

«Dentro lo zaino, nella tasca davanti».

La luce dall’alto sparì, Hannah si addossò alla frana da cui era scivolata. Non voleva passare un minuto di più un quel posto. C’erano scheletri e, anche se non le avrebbero fatto nulla di male – erano più morti dei morti, no? –, non aveva voglia di stare in loro compagnia. Soprattutto, non in compagnia di _quello_ strano scheletro. Se era arrivato un Re degli Elfi da un altro mondo, chissà che altro avrebbe potuto succedere.

«Fune in arrivo».

Hannah indietreggiò e sentì il tonfo della corda che colpiva la roccia. Slegò il nodo alla punta e tirò abbastanza fune da legare un’imbracatura d’emergenza. Quel nodo era stata una mossa furba, chissà come faceva il signorino Re degli Elfi a sapere cosa fare in quella situazione. Non poteva immaginare come potesse aver mai affrontato una scalata, se non _magari_ su un albero?

Accantonando quel pensiero, Hannah si passò la corda tra le gambe, l’assicurò sul basso ventre e la passò intorno ai fianchi. Ecco cosa succedeva a pascolare pecore in posti del genere, con buona pace dei Woolbridge originari. Chissà perché avevano scelto questa brughiera e non se n’erano più allontanati.

Magari anche il Re degli Elfi aveva pascolato le pecore ed era stato costretto a recuperarle da luoghi assurdi. Ce lo vedeva proprio!

«Hai ancorato la cima?» chiese a Thranduil.

«A uno spuntone di roccia, è abbastanza grande da reggere te e una mucca».

«Grazie per non avermi definita una mucca».

Hannah tirò su le maniche, prese la torcia tra i denti e cominciò la risalita. Per fortuna non c’era nessuna pecora da riportare su. Tra le rocce destabilizzate dalla sua caduta, lo scarso allenamento che aveva – non scalava pareti tutti i giorni! – e il ritrovarsi da sola in quell’impresa, sarebbe stata una conquista arrivare in cima.

Ma Hannah aveva sbagliato qualcosa nei suoi conti. Una roccia cedette sotto il suo peso, il piede le scivolò. Sarebbe tornata a terra con un tonfo, se la corda non si fosse tesa. Hannah recuperò l’appiglio e sollevò lo sguardo verso l’apertura. Non vide Thranduil, ma _sapeva_ che era stato lui.

Riprese la salita e scivolò altre due volte e Thranduil fu sempre lì, a stabilizzarla prima che potesse cadere.

Quando Hannah mise la mano sul bordo della buca, lui tese un braccio verso di lei e lei lo strinse con l’altra mano. Allora Thranduil la tirò fuori, indietreggiò e si sedette per terra, obbligandola giù con lui. Hannah era troppo sconvolta anche solo per _pensare_ a una protesta.

Thorin abbaiò e saltellò intorno a loro e sedette alle spalle di Thranduil.

«Direi che saresti riuscita a tirarti fuori di lì anche senza il mio aiuto» le disse Thranduil e sciolse il primo nodo di sicurezza dell’imbracatura.

Hannah sgranò gli occhi. Quello suonava tanto come un complimento. E di quelli belli grossi. Sicura di aver sentito bene?

Thranduil la liberò dalla corda, le afferrò le mani e studiò la pelle sbucciata con la torcia.

Forse aveva sentito bene, sì.

«Se non fossi stata capace io, almeno ci saresti riuscito tu, da solo. Non male per un Elfo salterino».

Thranduil sollevò lo sguardo e, pur con la poca luce che la torcia diffondeva nell’ambiente, i suoi occhi brillarono. Forse perché non avevano bisogno di fonti di luce per farlo.

«Pensavi non ne avessi la forza?»

«Credevo non avessi idea di cosa fare».

«Ho costruito una rete di grotte per ospitare me e il mio popolo, non è stata sempre agibile a piedi».

Hannah distolse lo sguardo e scrollò le spalle. «È che uno vi vede con tutti quei capelli lunghi, vestiti lunghi ed eleganti e così stupidamente–» _belli_. Hannah aggrottò la fronte. E da dove era uscita quella parola?

«Così _stupidamente_?»

Hannah tornò a guardarlo. Thranduil sorrise e lei si rese conto di essere seduta _tra le sue gambe_ , con le mani _tra le sue_ , e che lui sapeva quel che lei non aveva detto. Oh maledetto.

«Effeminati», Hannah sbottò e si alzò in piedi di scatto.

Quando Hannah vacillò per le vertigini, Thranduil l’afferrò per i fianchi per stabilizzarla e sollevò la testa per guardarla, con un sorrisetto. «Mossa _molto_ intelligente».

Aveva le mani proprio lì, sul bordo dei pantaloni, un lieve sorriso sulle labbra e il basso ventre le si contrasse a quella vista, _dannazione_. Hannah allontanò le sue mani – non le voleva più da nessuna parte su di lei, non in _quel_ modo – e andò verso lo zaino. Recuperò la torcia, slegò la corda dallo spuntone di roccia e la riavvolse. L’ultima cosa che voleva era che lui la toccasse e le provocasse _certe_ reazioni. Già aveva pensieri strani su di lui senza bisogno di nessun aiuto da parte sua, non era necessario peggiorare la situazione. Sedette e prese il kit di primo soccorso per un po’ di acqua ossigenata e garza.

Thorin si sedette tra lei e la buca. Come se temesse che lei ci ricadesse dentro e volesse dire “Mai! Non sotto il mio occhio vigile”. _Cane, è già successo sotto il tuo occhio vigile._

«Hai trovato qualcosa di interessante là sotto?»

Thranduil si accovacciò al suo fianco e le porse la garza.

Hannah schioccò la lingua contro il palato e avvolse la garza attorno a una mano e poi all’altra. A casa avrebbe pensato a studiare l’entità dei lividi. «Scheletri. Non ho guardato oltre». Ripose il kit di primo soccorso nello zaino e lo chiuse. Allora Thranduil se lo mise in spalla e si alzò in piedi.

«Continuiamo. Questa volta tu tieni la torcia puntata davanti ed io la punto a terra. Vediamo di evitare altre cadute e altri discorsi per distrarre la gente».

Da Thranduil provenne un suono delicato e nasale. Com’era che all’improvviso sorrideva e tratteneva risate? _Ecco, Han, questo è un pensiero che contribuisce alla distrazione._

Proseguirono in silenzio, Thranduil al fianco di Hannah e Thorin sempre davanti a loro, finché la luce naturale non aumentò e il cuore di Hannah mancò di un battito. Era la grotta giusta? Sarebbero usciti a Bosco Atro? Si sarebbe ritrovata nella Terra di Mezzo _per sbaglio?_

Thorin corse fuori dalla grotta e si sedette.

«Pensi che–» cominciò Hannah.

Thranduil le lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco e quel poco di vivacità, comparsa poco prima sul suo viso, svanì. «L’aria è la stessa del tuo mondo».

Fuori dalla grotta, Hannah riconobbe il paesaggio. La brughiera. Erano ancora nello Yorkshire, Thranduil era ancora suo ospite, Hannah non si trovava davanti a un’opportunità di visitare la Terra di Mezzo.

Ma non c’era ragione per consolare Thranduil. Già oggi, in partenza, lui non aveva avuto grandi speranze. Non poteva essere chissà quanto deluso.

Hannah, invece, non si era sbarazzata di lui. Era di sicuro _lei_ quella più delusa.

 

* * *

 

«Conosco questa grotta».

Thranduil si girò a guardare la donna. «La conosci?»

Lei gli si avvicinò e gli indicò un punto nella mappa, più a Nord rispetto alla grotta in cui erano entrati. «È questa, era inclusa tra quelle da visitare».

«Ciò significa che adesso sono dieci le grotte mancanti».

Lei crociò anche il cerchio intorno alla grotta d’uscita e ripiegò la mappa. «Tutto sommato, nella sfortuna ci è andata bene: abbiamo recuperato un giorno».

Thranduil sollevò lo sguardo al cielo. Il sole aveva fatto parecchia strada mentre loro erano nella grotta, era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato. Ma non era questo il cielo che avrebbe voluto vedere. Persino rivedere il suo bosco corrotto dal male sarebbe stata una vista migliore della brughiera. «E ora puoi dire di aver percorso la grotta fino in fondo».

La donna trattenne una risata. «A questo punto, sembra proprio lo avessi fatto già prima, solo non sapevo fosse la stessa grotta. Da un ingresso sono entrata per curiosità mia, dall’altro perché una pecora ribelle ha deciso di fare un giro per i fatti suoi. Incredibile che non sia mai successo di percorrerla da parte a parte». Richiuse la sacca e le diede una pacca. «Andiamo, devi mostrarmi quella pecora morta».

Tornarono nella brughiera e, nonostante le lamentele della donna a riguardo, Thranduil sapeva di essere stato ingiusto verso quel territorio. Nel suo desiderio di tornare a Bosco Atro, aveva ignorato il fascino in quel territorio desolato e in balia delle intemperie. Non era la prima volta che ne attraversava uno, ma la Desolazione di Smaug era solo piena di morte e distruzione, in questa brughiera invece la vita c’era, in ogni anfratto, tra ogni roccia, timida ma resistente. Il cuore di Thranduil era pesante, ma non abbastanza da non trovare un certo conforto nel paesaggio. Sarebbe tornato a casa e avrebbe resistito fino a quel giorno.

Il cane corse avanti e indietro, inseguì qualcosa che solo lui vedeva e tornò dalla donna, per poi ripetere tutto d’accapo finché non raggiunsero il bosco sul retro della fattoria. Lì, il cane li raggiunse e trottò davanti a loro.

Infine, tra gli alberi si intravide la stalla.

«Seguimi» disse alla donna e la guidò verso il prato di fronte alla fattoria.

La carcassa era ancora dove Thranduil l’aveva lasciata e la donna si chinò per studiarla. Non parlò, non reagì in alcun modo. Le avrebbe voluto chiedere se si trattasse di una delle sue pecore; se conosceva un animale che uccideva senza il bisogno di nutrirsi; ma non le pose nessuna delle domande che avrebbe voluto porle.

Con un sospiro, la donna portò la testa della pecora in avanti, posata sul petto, la afferrò per le zampe davanti e si mise in piedi, sollevando la carcassa con sé.

«Sapresti scavare una buca?» gli chiese, senza guardarlo.

«Non sarebbe la prima volta».

La donna girò la testa di profilo, il necessario per guardarlo. «Dammi una mano».

Thranduil la seguì oltre la stalla, oltre una costruzione che gli sembrò un deposito e da cui lei prese due vanghe, e non gli passò per la testa di protestare. Lo aveva affascinato la calma con cui lei aveva preso la caduta nel pozzo, lo affascinava ora la calma con cui trascinava la carcassa di una delle sue pecore. Ma non era _calma_ , era praticità.

Scavarono in silenzio, a spezzarlo solo il rumore della vanga che affondava nella terra. La donna non li fece andare troppo a fondo.

«Resterà un cumulo così, sempre che ci sia abbastanza terra per ricoprire l’animale» le disse.

«Porta male non chiudere una fossa, ma non posso fare la fatica due volte. Devo parlarne con papà».

La donna prese la carcassa per le zampe anteriori, Thranduil la prese per quelle posteriori e la posarono nella fossa.

«Più in là è seppellito Gandalf, e di fianco a lui Bilbo».

«Sempre cani?»

«Sempre cani». La donna gli lanciò un’occhiata divertita. «Gandalf era un bobtail, grande, riccioluto e grigio. Era un pacioccone. Bilbo era un corgi, simile a una volpe ma con zampe corte e un’aria simpatica. È un cane più adatto a pascolare le mucche, ma papà l’ha preso solo per me quando ho compiuto sei anni. Il nome me lo ha suggerito lui, però, e mi sembrava adatto a un cane così buffo».

Thranduil ricordava i quadri che aveva visto nel soggiorno. Due dei tre cani dipinti avevano un nome, ora.

Non sapeva, però, perché lei gli stesse raccontando quelle cose. Erano ricordi personali, quasi dolci, che le ammorbidirono l’espressione e gli mostrarono uno spiraglio di quel che la donna doveva essere dietro le mura di cui si era circondata. Ma era solo uno spiraglio. Come il buco di una serratura.

Quel che gli mancava era la chiave per calare il ponte e scoprire cosa si nascondeva nella sua ospite.

La più grossa sorpresa fu realizzare _quanto_ la cosa lo interessasse.

 

* * *

 

Hannah svuotò lo zaino e cercò qualcosa da preparare per cena. Avrebbe dovuto fare la spesa quel giorno, se non le fosse piombato un Re degli Elfi bisognoso d’aiuto in casa. Quello era uno dei momenti in cui una visita di Sandra con del cibo sarebbe stata ottima, anche se fosse venuta solo per dare un’altra occhiata a Thranduil. Qualsiasi cosa, ma non il frigo vuoto.

Hannah sbuffò e richiuse la porta del frigorifero. _Hamburger_. Gli ultimi due. Tanto il signor Re degli Elfi le aveva fatto sapere di non aver problemi con la carne.

Né con i cadaveri. La _grazia_ con cui l’aveva aiutata a scavare la fossa era difficile da dimenticare.

Hannah trattenne una risata e schiaffò gli hamburger in padella.

Ma non era quello il punto. Aveva una pecora morta, papà non era ancora tornato, e Hannah non poteva ignorare la somiglianza tra il morso al braccio di Thranduil e quello che aveva ucciso la sua pecora. Se Thranduil fosse stato di un’altra pasta, quel morso gli avrebbe potuto staccare il braccio. Una simile forza era compatibile con una grossa mascella e denti affilati.

Se a uccidere quella pecora fosse stato qualcosa di non umano, né animale, nonna Woolbridge era stata chiara: _brucia il corpo in un cerchio di pietre e non riutilizzarne nemmeno un pelo._

Ma se si fosse sbagliata?

Fresco di doccia, con i capelli umidi che ricadevano in ciocche sul petto, Thranduil si sedette al solito sgabello al tavolo della cucina. Stava usando più acqua lui di quella che usavano Hannah e papà di solito per abbeverare le pecore. Forse avrebbe dovuto dirgli qualcosa, o mettere una tassa sull’utilizzo della doccia.

«Sandra?»

Hannah scrollò le spalle. «Ora forse capisci perché ieri non ero così contenta».

Il telefono squillò. Thranduil sobbalzò, con gli occhi sgranati, e Hannah scoppiò a ridere.

«Cos’è stato a suonare?»

Il telefono continuò a squillare e Thranduil si voltò a guardare il cordless appeso alla parete, lo schermo che si illuminava a intermittenza.

Hannah si avvicinò al tavolo e si sporse per vedere il numero sullo schermo. A proposito di Sandra. Prese la cornetta e la porse a Thranduil. «Mettilo vicino all’orecchio e di’ “pronto”».

Thranduil adocchiò la cornetta con sospetto e l’avvicinò all’orecchio. «Pronto» disse e allontanò la cornetta di scatto. Persino Hannah, senza udito elfico, poté sentire le urla isteriche di Sandra. Niente da fare, riprese a ridere.

«Ma cosa urla?» chiese Thranduil, le sopracciglia corrugate.

«Quella _cosa_ che urla è Sandra». Hannah ridacchiò. «Non si aspettava che fossi tu a rispondere».

Thranduil si riportò la cornetta all’orecchio. «Sandra– _Sandra_ , va tutto bene, non c’è alcun bisogno di urlare».

Hannah si poggiò con i gomiti al tavolo e cercò di ascoltare cosa diceva Sandra, ma tutto quel che le arrivava era un gracchiare inarticolato. L’espressione paziente e preoccupata sul viso di Thranduil era tutt’altro programma.

«Non ho idea di come funzioni questo artefatto, è stata Hannah a dirmi di usarlo».

_Hannah_. L’aveva chiamata per nome. Per la seconda volta, ora che ci ripensava. _Oh._ Aveva deciso di usare il suo nome, alla fine. Non che dovesse fregargliene qualcosa.

«Credo non ci siano problemi se vieni a visitarci, ci farebbe molto piacere».

Hannah inarcò le sopracciglia e Thranduil la guardò e inarcò a sua volta un sopracciglio. Okay, poteva invitare a casa sua gente che poco prima lei stessa la stava evocando.

Thranduil le porse la cornetta. «Ha detto di voler parlare con te».

Hannah gli prese la cornetta di mano, con una risatina, e la portò all’orecchio.

«Ehi, piaciuta la sorpresa?»

Sandra le rispose con una sfilza di imprecazioni degne di un camionista scozzese. Hannah girò intorno al tavolo e andò in sala.

«Hai deciso di fregartene e lasciargli avere contatti con la tecnologia? Devo aspettarmi di trovarlo sul divano davanti al televisore? Spero non a guardare _Il Signore degli Anelli_ , sarebbe imbarazzante spiegargli perché suo figlio si è innamorato di un Nano».

«Non farne una tragedia, avresti dovuto vedere com’è saltato quando è suonato il telefono». Hannah si girò verso la cucina e la testa di Thranduil spuntò dalla porta, gli occhi ridotti a una fessura. Ma un attimo dopo tirò un angolo della bocca in un sorrisetto e qualcosa sussultò nel petto di Hannah.

Ma che diavolo.

«Non potevo _non_ spaventarlo fino alla fine. E le tue urla sono state il tocco da maestro, complimenti».

Sandra sembrò assorbire il concetto. E si mise a ridere. «O mio dio, avrei voluto vederlo. Sarà stato _adorabile_ ».

Hannah sollevò gli occhi al soffitto. Adorabile. Il Re degli Elfi _adorabile_! Solo Sandra avrebbe potuto pensarla così.

«Faccio un salto e porto il dolce».

«Mi hai letto nel pensiero!»

«Sono il tuo angelo del focolare. Senza di me non mangeresti».

«A proposito». Hannah tornò in cucina e diede uno sguardo alla lista della spesa scritta sul frigo. «Domani mi andresti a fare la spesa? Non posso mica lasciare un Re degli Elfi da solo con le pecore: lo farebbero fuori prima che io abbia svoltato la prima curva».

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio e sorrise.

«Certo, nessun problema». Sandra sospirò. «Dimmi cosa ti serve».

«La lista è appesa al frigo e pronta per essere fotografata».

«No, ma tu vuoi sconvolgerlo fino alla fine».

Hannah si girò verso Thranduil. «Sandra, sul serio, non hai idea della faccia che ha fatto quando è suonato il telefono».

«La vedrò presto, se vuoi sconvolgerlo con gli _smartphone_. Ci vediamo tra mezz’ora».

Hannah riappese il cordless alla base e tornò ai fornelli per preparare gli hamburger.

«Renditi utile e apparecchia. Sandra porta il dolce».

«Non mangia con noi?»

Hannah lanciò uno sguardo all’orologio. Erano le nove! «Ha già mangiato. Siamo noi a essere in ritardo. Forza, primo cassetto alla tua destra – la tovaglia».

«Intanto convincimi che quella che ha portato la voce di Sandra fin qui non era _magia_ ».

Hannah scoppiò a ridere, ma gli spiegò come meglio poté il funzionamento del telefono, mentre indicava a Thranduil dove trovare il necessario per apparecchiare tavola.

Con l’insalata tagliata per pranzo come contorno, mangiarono gli hamburger e attesero l’arrivo di Sandra.

«Non hai altre ferite dalla caduta?» disse Thranduil.

Hannah portò i piatti al lavandino. «Ho solo qualche livido qua e là, le tue mani di Elfo possono riposare».

«Non ho capacità curative».

«Non che le tue capacità sarebbero servite a qualcosa».

La porta suonò e Thranduil si alzò ad aprire. Hannah poggiò le mani sul lavello, ridacchiando.

Sandra squittì e corse in cucina, una busta in mano e gli occhi sgranati. Come Hannah si aspettava. Non poté _non_ ridere. _Ancora_.

«Ma insomma, la pianti con questi attentati alla mia vita?»

Thranduil tornò a sedersi e poggiò il mento su una mano. «Non dirle così o non mi permetterà più di darle una mano».

«Non ti preoccupare. Non credevo fosse così comodo avere uno schiavo: non commetterò lo stesso errore due volte».

Thranduil le rivolse un ghigno e Hannah gli mostrò la lingua.

Sandra si girò verso Thranduil e poi di nuovo verso Hannah. «Cos’è successo qui in mia assenza? Avete mangiato funghi? O fumato erba? Qualcosa non va! Perché non vi siete ancora accoltellati?»

Hannah tolse la busta di mano a Sandra e guardò al suo interno. «Cheesecake! Fatto da mamma Miller?»

« _Yep_ , le ho ricordato che eri sola e abbandonata alla fattoria e ne ha sfornato uno nella notte».

Hannah posò il cheesecake sul tavolo e lanciò un’occhiataccia a Sandra. «Non strapazzarla».

Sandra si sedette e prese il coltello. «Ma figurati, è contenta: la missione della sua vita è riempire la gente di dolci consolatori. Forza, facciamo assaggiare a Sua Altezza il Re degli Elfi altre meraviglie culinarie di questo mondo».

 

 

«Non vorrei rischiare di finire tutto il cheesecake ora, vado nelle mie stanze a leggere» disse Thranduil e scese dallo sgabello. «È ottimo, Sandra».

«Non mangia per fame, ma guarda te _quanto_ mangia» borbottò Hannah e coprì la torta. Lontano dagli occhi, lontano dallo stomaco.

«Ma non fatevi di questi problemi, Vostra Altezza. Posso portarvene un altro, se vi è piaciuto così tanto».

Thranduil sorrise e scosse piano la testa. I capelli seguirono il movimento, ora asciutti e liberi sulle spalle. «Ti ringrazio, Sandra, ma non è necessario. Che le stelle brillino sul tuo cammino e fai bei sogni».

Hannah inarcò le sopracciglia e seguì con gli occhi l’uscita di Thranduil dalla cucina. Se non avesse saputo di meglio, avrebbe quasi detto che era infastidito dalle loro chiacchiere.

Ma Hannah aveva una chiara idea sul motivo di quella sua _fuga_.

Sandra si rigirò il bicchiere tra le mani. «Come stanno andando le ricerche?»

«Male, ma lo avevo tenuto in conto». Hannah sospirò. «Ci dev’essere qualche legge dell’universo sul non trovare mai quel che si cerca o se una cosa deve andar male, lo farà».

«È la legge di Murphy, e corollari annessi, tra cui anche il famosissimo: _se tu vuoi ritrovarti un Re degli Elfi a casa, puoi star certa che non succederà_ ».

«Guarda che stavo scherzando sulla legge dell’universo» disse Hannah con una risata.

«Ed io ero seria su tutto, tranne che su quel particolare corollario».

Sandra sorrise da orecchio a orecchio.

Hannah avrebbe voluto parlarle della carcassa nel prato davanti a casa e dello scheletro nella grotta, ma non sapeva se _lei_ avrebbe voluto saperlo.

_Non credi che quei goblin di cui ha parlato esistano, vero? Non nel nostro mondo._

No, Sandra non voleva sapere e Hannah non era certa di poter condividere quei pensieri con lei. Non quando Hannah stessa non aveva chiaro cosa avesse davanti.

«Ancora–», Sandra lanciò un’occhiata al corridoio buio, «ancora domande personali?»

Hannah non controllò cosa ci fosse nel corridoio, non era difficile capire quella precauzione. Ma se Thranduil voleva origliare, lo avrebbe fatto anche dalla stanza degli ospiti. «Incredibile a dirsi, ma ha smesso. Magari ha capito che deve farsi i fatti suoi».

«O si è fatto _film_ suoi». Sandra poggiò il mento sulla mano e sollevò gli occhi al soffitto. «Piuttosto, ti ha raccontato qualcosa della _sua_ vita?»

Hannah corrugò la fronte. «Me lo stai chiedendo con interesse da fangirl o per pura curiosità?»

«Tutte e due, ovvio!»

Non che ci fosse molta differenza. Hannah si strinse nelle spalle. «No e, a dirla tutta, non mi interessa».

«Ma potresti proporgli uno scambio, i _suoi_ fatti personali in cambio delle risposte sui _tuoi_ ».

«In tutto questo, dimentichi che non ho alcun interesse nel raccontargli la mia vita». Non che ci fosse molto da raccontare.

Sandra sbuffò e la frangetta si sollevò dalla fronte.

«Se sei tanto curiosa, chiedi tu, che ti costa?»

Sandra spostò lo sguardo verso il tirannosauro e il brontosauro abbandonati in fondo al tavolo. «La vedo dura. Non credo di averne il coraggio». La guardò. «E poi, sei sempre tu quella che va a parlare con i ragazzi come se nulla fosse, non puoi farlo anche questa volta?»

«Questa volta non è _come se nulla fosse_ ».

Sandra inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Non ho mai parlato neanche con _te_ di mia madre». E Sandra era l’amica che conosceva da più tempo, con cui aveva condiviso di più.

«Ed io ho evitato di chiedere _a te_ , viste le dicerie in paese e la faccia che facevi ogni volta che qualcuno parlava di lei».

«Quindi perché, _esattamente_ , dovrei parlarne con un Re degli Elfi che, tra pochi giorni, se ne sarà andato dalla mia vita?»

Sandra si raddrizzò e prese la borsa.

«Perché, una volta tanto, parlare di un problema, invece di girarci attorno, potrebbe aiutarti a risolverlo».

 

* * *

 

Thranduil tagliò un altro pezzo di cheesecake e ne portò una forchettata alla bocca. _Perché,_ esattamente _, dovrei parlarne con un Re degli Elfi che, tra pochi giorni, se ne sarà andato dalla mia vita?_

Accompagnata Sandra alla porta, la donna tornò in cucina e andò al lavandino.

«E pensare che, con tutto il cheesecake che hai mangiato, non metterai su _un_ grammo».

«Non ho mai trovato tanti piatti sconosciuti come in questi giorni» disse Thranduil. «Comincio a sospettare che siate dei troll e che stiate cercando di ingrassarmi, per poi cucinarmi».

La donna fece scorrere l’acqua e cominciò un rumore di piatti. «Non temere: troppa poca carne, ci faresti _appena_ il solletico».

Thranduil mangiò un altro boccone di cheesecake, e poi un altro. La donna gli dava la schiena, i capelli raccolti in una crocchia disordinata che le lasciava il collo sottile scoperto, le maniche della camicia – a quadrati e righe rossi e neri – arrotolate fin sopra ai gomiti. Era ancora vestita come quella mattina, ma il cambiamento nel suo umore era palese. Era rilassata e a suo agio. Stava persino _canticchiando_ sottovoce.

In due giorni che era stato lì, non l’aveva mai vista _così_. Di certo, due giorni erano pochi per conoscere una persona, ma il piccolo indizio rubato a Sandra aveva reso il comportamento di Hannah più chiaro di prima.

Era tutto _così_ chiaro, ora.

_Perché, una volta tanto, parlare di un problema, invece di girarci attorno, potrebbe aiutarti a risolverlo._

«Tutto questo ti rende felice, non è vero?»

Lei non smise di rumoreggiare con le stoviglie. Passò un bicchiere e poi un altro nell’altra metà del lavello. « _Questo_ cosa?»

«La compagnia. L’aiuto nelle faccende quotidiane. Avere qualcuno di cui occuparti. Avere qualcuno che si occupi _di te_ ».

La donna passò due piatti nell’altra vasca, poi tre piattini.

«Perché, allora, allontani chiunque abbia la possibilità di offrirtele?»

Due piattini del dolce cambiarono vasca. Thranduil mandò giù un altro pezzo del cheesecake. Gli rimase solo la punta della fetta.

«Vivi in questa fattoria isolata e, a parte Sandra, non sembri avere altre conoscenze al di fuori di queste terre. Non fai che lamentarti che vuoi tornare alla tua vita di prima, quando io sono qui da appena due giorni e non mi hai dato la possibiltà di farti rimpiangere quel che avevi, perché ti sei ostinata a vivere in una fortezza»

Thranduil infilzò l’ultimo pezzo di cheesecake. «Di cosa hai paura? Delle opportunità che potresti incontrare nelle altre persone?»

La donna smise di lavare i piatti e rimase immobile, ma in silenzio. Thranduil mangiò anche l’ultimo boccone di cheesecake e posò la forchetta nel piattino.

«Se rifiuti un’occasione, passerai la vita a rimpiangerla ed è questo che vuoi? Passare la tua vita a chiederti come avrebbe potuto essere? Non servirà a proteggerti dalle sofferenze».

La donna afferrò uno straccio dal lato del lavandino, si asciugò le mani e si voltò di scatto. Era pallida e le lentiggini spiccavano sul suo viso.

«Come _osi_ dirmi che _io_ mi sto isolando, quando _tu_ fai lo stesso?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come svegliare il can che dorme, un libro di Thranduil Oropherion, Re degli Elfi del Reame Boscoso e turista per caso nello Yorkshire.
> 
> C’è una ragione se Thranduil è stato così miope nel suo attacco alla fortezza-Hannah, ma sono curiosa delle vostre ipotesi, eh eh.  
> E Hannah… ehm, vuoi mettere sullo stesso livello il tuo isolamento con quello di Thranduil? Vuoi proprio? MEH.
> 
> Stupidaggini a parte, Thranduil ha avuto il suo primo contatto (traumatico, grazie Sandra) col telefono! Riuscirà il nostro eroe a farsi una selfie? Scoprirà tumblr e le sue immagini versione Party King? Scoprirà le ship che lo coinvolgono? E quelle che coinvolgono suo figlio?
> 
> Ringrazio chi mi legge, chi mi segue e chi mi commenta, grazie!
> 
> Alla prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan
> 
> P.S.: nonostante queste conclusioni di capitolo, vi voglio tanto bene. Lo faccio per voi, non voglio annoiarvi!


	7. Capitolo VII. Non ci sono alci da queste parti

Cosa credeva di fare, parlandole in quel modo? Voleva fare lo psicanalista? _Psicanalizza i_ tuoi _problemi!_ Hannah gettò lo straccio dietro di sé, sul piano della cucina, e si avvicinò al tavolo.

«Cosa credi di sapere su di me? Sulle mie ragioni? Io vivo qui perché lo voglio, perché voglio portare avanti l’attività di mio padre, perché non me ne frega niente di quello che c’è là fuori!»

Thranduil strinse gli occhi. «Sei stata abbandonata e non vuoi che capiti di nuovo. Allora tieni tutti alla larga, sperando di non affezionarti a nessuno, di non essere più abbandonata. Non negarlo, perché riconosco i segnali, li ho già _visti_ ».

Hannah strinse i pugni, non doveva colpirlo, non _doveva_. Né con le mani, né lanciargli contro un piatto.

_La violenza è per gli stupidi e per chi ha torto_ , le aveva detto una persona, anni fa, quando alla scuola primaria aveva picchiato un compagno che non la pensava come lei. Quella persona che se n’era andata. Che l’aveva _abbandonata_ , come diceva Thranduil.

Ma chi era lui per parlare della _sua_ vita e dirle _come_ viverla? Ma soprattutto, _come_ aveva scoperto quelle cose? Cosa ne voleva sapere di quella persona? Credeva di conoscere Hannah, solo perché avevano passato quei _due_ giorni insieme? Credeva bastassero due _dannatissimi_ giorni, quando alcuni passano dieci anni e più insieme per poi accorgersi che non si conoscevano davvero?

«E dimmi, in chi li hai visti i segnali? In te stesso? Ti senti abbandonato e quindi hai rinchiuso te e il tuo popolo in una fortezza, hai voltato le spalle al resto mondo perché hai paura di soffrire?» Hannah si posò una mano sulla bocca e assunse un’espressione impetosita. «Oh, povero, quanto sarai triste nel ritrovarti qui, lontano da qualsiasi possibilità di sofferenza, finalmente al sicuro, finalmente libero da ogni responsabilità verso gli altri popoli».

Un muscolo guizzò sotto la pelle della guancia di Thranduil. Era arrabbiato? Stupendo!

«Che tu cerchi di farti piacere da tutti o che tu tenga tutti a distanza per non creare legami: il motivo è sempre lo stesso». La voce di Thranduil era bassa, come se stesse ringhiando.

Di chi parlava? Hannah sapeva di certo di non essere una che cercava di farsi piacere da tutti. Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma lui non gliene diede la possibilità.

«E non parlare delle mie motivazioni, non hai idea di cosa sia essere responsabile di così tante vite. Non hai nemmeno idea di come prenderti cura di un gregge: è appena morta una pecora sotto la tua protezione e non hai cercato la ragione, sei fuggita dalla responsabilità, hai _voltato le spalle_. Rifiutati di guardare e l’unico risultato che otterrai saranno altre pecore morte, finché non resteranno altro che stalli vuoti dove prima c’era il tuo gregge».

«Perché mi stai dicendo queste cose? Perché mi stai attaccando? Non potevi lasciarmi in pace, tenere le tue considerazioni da Elfo _per te_ e andartene senza mettere becco nella mia vita?»

Thranduil si alzò dallo sgabello e fu come il levarsi di un’onda – lenta, scura e minacciosa.

«Perché, Thranduil, _perché_ mi dici parole che non voglio sentire?» Forse stava giocando col fuoco, stava attaccando una bestia più grossa e cattiva di lei, ma non poteva accettare che _lui_ le parlasse in quel modo.

Thranduil piegò la testa di lato. Schiuse le labbra, corrugò la fronte e per un attimo sembrò voler rispondere.

Poi scosse la testa.

_Stradannazione._

Non la considerava degna di una spiegazione? Ma Hannah non voleva i suoi consigli, non voleva la sua comprensione. Voleva essere lasciata in pace, voleva la solitudine della brughiera, il conforto di sapere che almeno suo padre non l’avrebbe mai abbandonata, che Sandra avrebbe potuto essere sua amica per lungo tempo perché, in fondo, anche Sandra si appigliava a lei, mentre la gente che avevano conosciuto a scuola cambiava e lasciava il paese.

Ma soprattutto, Hannah non voleva quei consigli da _lui_. Sapeva quel che aveva letto e quel che Sandra le aveva raccontato e Thranduil non aveva alcun diritto di parlare.

Era un vigliacco. Era spaventato. Preferiva fuggire, piuttosto che affrontare qualsiasi problema. Era come _sua madre_.

«Vattene in un’altra stanza, non voglio vederti».

Thranduil sollevò il mento. «Lo faccio perché sei la padrona di casa» disse e uscì dalla cucina.

 

* * *

 

_Perché, Thranduil,_ perché _mi dici parole che non voglio sentire?_

Thranduil si chiuse la porta alle spalle e il vento gli diede il benvenuto.

_Perché è quel che ho fatto io e non è servito a niente. Perché è quel che fa Legolas e non gli restituirà mai sua madre._

Poggiò la testa contro il battente e sollevò lo sguardo verso le stelle. Ma continuava a vedere il viso pallido della donna, arrabbiata e terrorizzata allo stesso tempo. Sapeva di averla colpita dove lei non accettava di essere ferita, ma non aveva saputo trattenersi, non aveva _potuto_ trattenersi.

Guardava la donna e in lei vedeva se stesso di fronte all’Ombra nel Sud, di fronte alle prime avvisaglie di una nuova guerra. Voleva fermare Hannah e dirle che la guerra sarebbe arrivata lo stesso, che ignorare le paure di sua moglie non le avrebbe rese meno reali, che suo figlio avrebbe dovuto affrontare comunque perdite e dolori perché la vita era fatta di quello. Ma non era a lei che voleva dire quelle parole, era a se stesso. Quel pomeriggio in cui la creatura si era arrampicata sull’albero, avrebbe voluto dirsi che avrebbe dovuto affrontare anche quella battaglia, perché è ciò che deve fare un buon re, proteggere il suo popolo dalla morte finché non è più possibile.

Non si era detto nulla di tutto ciò, quel pomeriggio. E ora si trovava qui, di fronte a una giovane donna che gli ricordava se stesso, che gli ricordava Arodel, che gli ricordava Legolas.

Legolas che teneva a chiunque, che cercava di compiacere chiunque e, più di tutti, suo padre, nella speranza che anche loro non se ne andassero come se n’era andata Arodel. Senza sapere che non era colpa sua se Arodel se n’era andata, senza sapere che lei era morta perché non aveva sopportato la possibilità – sempre più concreta – di perderlo.

Gli unici responsabili della morte di Arodel erano lei e Thranduil, ma Legolas incolpava solo se stesso.

E la donna faceva lo stesso.

Ma con Legolas, Thranduil non aveva mai avuto la stessa lucidità che aveva ora con la donna. Con _Hannah_. E con lei tutto diventava più chiaro, le sue illusioni, i sensi di colpa del figlio, le preoccupazioni di Arodel.

Era Legolas che gli tornava in mente più di tutti, tanti episodi della sua vita gli affollavano la mente e ognuno si trasformava e acquisiva un nuovo significato. Legolas che prendeva i turni di guardia più pesanti senza lamentarsi. Legolas che aveva buone parole e sorrisi per tutti e che tormentava la servitù con le sue scuse quando credeva di aver trattato qualcuno in modo ingiusto. Legolas che non accusava mai nessuno, che non rimproverava mai nessuno, che sfoggiava le sue capacità con orgoglio e gioiva come un bambino ai complimenti. Legolas che si trasformarva a seconda delle persone che aveva davanti. Legolas che si preoccupava per lui in silenzio, nell’ombra, anche quando Thranduil stava esagerando col vino e credeva che suo figlio non potesse vederlo.

Thranduil non poteva più sopportarlo. Quella notte tali realizzazioni lo avevano tenuto sveglio. Ora Thranduil si sentiva soffocare di fronte alla consapevolezza dei suoi errori e della sofferenza che Legolas nascondeva così bene. Ora che aveva trovato la chiave, Thranduil non poteva far _nulla_. Non mentre era bloccato in questo mondo, senza la possibilità di tornare dal suo popolo e da suo figlio. Non aveva fatto nulla per loro, nulla per _Legolas_ , ma forse poteva fare qualcosa per _Hannah_. Non avrebbe dovuto importargliene di lei, era una conoscenza di passaggio, un mezzo per un fine, e per di più non _voleva_ nemmeno essere aiutata. Ma non sopportava di vedere Hannah ripetere quegli stessi errori. Non quando la vita di lei era così _breve_.

Doveva calmarla e spiegarglielo.

Con un sospiro, Thranduil si staccò dalla porta, si girò e la spinse verso l’interno.

Qualcosa si mosse alle sue spalle. Sembrava la stessa presenza della sera prima, così simile a quelle che lo avevano attaccato nella grotta.

« _Hannah!_ » gridò dentro casa. Afferrò la spada lasciata nel portaombrelli e si voltò verso il prato.

La presenza era ancora lì e non sembrava intenzionata ad andarsene, come l’altra sera.

Un _click_ metallico e Hannah comparve al fianco di Thranduil, con uno strano oggetto di metallo, con due lunghe canne e un meccanismo verso il fondo, dove lei aveva le mani.

«Qualsiasi cosa sia, è ancora nel prato» le disse.

Hannah mosse in quella direzione e Thranduil le fu di fianco. Guardò tra l’erba, ma non riuscì a scorgere nulla, se non un lieve tremolio nell’aria in un punto specifico. Fu difficile concentrarsi su quel tremolio, sembrava cercare di distogliere il suo sguardo. La creatura non _voleva_ farsi vedere.

Non era un goblin, i goblin non erano capaci di alcun incanto. Quello era quanto di più simile ci fosse alle capacità elfiche, ma sottovalutava la volontà di un Elfo.

«Non conosco l’arma che hai in mano, ma preparati a usarla».

Hannah poggiò il fondo dell’arma appena sotto la spalla e la puntò davanti a sé. «Vedi qualcosa?»

Con la spada in una mano, Thranduil si avvicinò a lei e afferrò le due canne, per puntarle dove vedeva il temolio. «Piuttosto, _non_ vedo qualcosa».

Hannah mosse qualcosa lungo le canne con un altro _click_ , diverso da quello di prima. «Dimmi quando sparare».

Il tremolio era ancora lì. Come se la creatura fosse convinta di non essere vista. Thranduil strinse gli occhi, nel tentativo di mettere a fuoco qualsiasi cosa si nascondesse dietro quell’incanto. Con tutte le _intenzioni_ di metterlo a fuoco. Intravide due occhi neri, in cui si riflettevano le luci della casa.

«Vai».

Un’esplosione vicino al suo orecchio e Thranduil strinse i denti per il dolore. Le canne dell’arma di Hannah vibrarono sotto la sua mano, qualcosa saettò nell’erba: gli occhi neri sparirono e con essi il tremolio nell’aria.

Hannah sollevò l’arma e mosse la bocca, come se gli stesse dicendo qualcosa, ma non una parola ne uscì. Entrò nel prato, tra l’erba, alla ricerca di chissà cosa.

Il mondo taceva per Thranduil.

Cos’era quell’arma? Somigliava a una cerbottana, ma Thranduil non aveva visto nulla uscire dalle canne. E quel rumore _terribile!_

Thranduil deglutì e il cane abbaiò, a grande distanza. Lo cercò con lo sguardo ed era con Hannah tra l’erba. Come poteva sentirlo così lontano? Avrebbe mai recuperato del tutto l’udito? Thranduil si mosse verso Hannah e scosse la testa, nella speranza di liberarsi di quella sensazione sgradevole.

Delle mani lo afferrarono per le braccia e lo fermarono. Thranduil incontrò gli occhi di Hannah e le sue sopracciglia inarcate. Le indicò un orecchio e scosse di nuovo la testa.

Allora Hannah scoppiò a ridere e a Thranduil l’udito tornò sulle note della sua risata.

 

* * *

 

Rientrarono in casa, per quanto la ricerca nel prato fosse stata infruttuosa. Hannah si sarebbe aspettata di trovare almeno qualcosa di simile alle ossa che aveva trovato stamattina, ma niente, aveva sprecato una cartuccia per nulla.Qualsiasi cosa avesse visto Thranduil, doveva essere fuggita prima che il proiettile la raggiungesse. Sempre che lui avesse _visto_ qualcosa e non si fosse tratto di un’illusione, come quella che lo aveva spinto nel portale.

Di sicuro, lo sparo lo aveva assordato per qualche minuto. La vista della sua faccia spaesata era stata tutto un programma, ma capirne la ragione… Hannah avrebbe voluto ridere ancora. Avrebbe _quasi_ potuto dimenticare la discussione di poco prima. Ma non era possibile. Rientrata l’emergenza, sentiva l’irritazione riemergere, insieme alle parole di lui.

_È questo che vuoi? Passare la tua vita a chiederti come avrebbe potuto essere?_

Che ne voleva sapere Thranduil di come lei voleva passare la sua vita? Non aveva rimpianti, era in pace con le sue scelte. Aveva scelto _lei_ di non proseguire negli studi e di lavorare in fattoria, di non andare in qualche università lontana, di non abbandonare suo padre solo nella brughiera.

E poi, _un Woolbridge non lascia_ mai _la brughiera._ La nonna glielo aveva ripetuto sin da bambina.

«Cos’è quell’arma che hai utilizzato?»

Hannah si girò verso Thranduil, la doppietta in mano. «Questa?»

Lui annuì.

«È una doppietta».

«Come funziona? Ha fatto un gran rumore e nient’altro».

Hannah ridacchiò. «Non hai niente da leggere questa notte? Ho un libro che ti spiega tutto. Sempre illustrato».

La luce che si accese negli occhi di Thranduil le fece dubitare della bontà di quell’idea. Ma alla fine gli prese il libro “La difesa nella storia, spiegata ai bambini”. Non voleva rischiare che lui cercasse di smontare il fucile o si sparasse nel manovrarlo.

Thranduil accettò il libro e sollevò lo sguardo dal fucile per guardarla negli occhi.

«Perché utilizzi un’arma simile? Siete in pericolo in queste terre?»

_Perché ti interessa?_ La tentazione di non rispondergli fu forte. Dopotutto, era stato lui ad attaccarla prima. Credeva che dare la caccia a un nemico immaginario avesse ricucito i loro rapporti? Per prima cosa, non avevano _alcun_ rapporto da ricucire.

Anche se, là fuori, Hannah aveva sentito _qualcosa_. Una certa comunanza di intenti che non aveva sentito nemmeno durante la ricerca delle grotte.

Ma non voleva indagare oltre. Non voleva dare un nome a quella sensazione.

«Siamo isolati, un fucile in casa aiuta a tenere lontani eventuali malintenzionati, prima che siano troppo vicini. E anche qualche predatore animale».

Gli occhi di Thranduil studiarono il fucile. Poteva scordarsi che glielo lasciasse in mano. O che gli permettesse di vedere dove lo tenevano.

«Ma cosa hai visto là fuori?» Non era certa di volerlo sapere con certezza, ma se Thranduil l’aveva chiamata era perché _aveva visto_ qualcosa. Non poteva essere un piano per farle dimenticare quanto accaduto prima.

Thranduil corrugò la fronte. «Si mascherava alla vista, ma quando ti ho detto di attaccarlo, avevo cominciato a penetrare il suo incanto. Sono riuscito solo a vedere gli occhi neri, il resto era ancora tremolante e sfocato».

_Col glamour il Popolo Fatato si cela ai nostri occhi e cambia il suo aspetto per confonderci_ , gracchiò la voce di nonna Woolbridge, nella memoria di Hannah. Non avrebbe dovuto fare quella domanda a Thranduil. Non voleva sapere che le leggende della nonna erano vere. Non poteva accettarlo, non sapeva come affrontarlo.

Hannah sospirò e fece segno con la mano verso le scale. «Vai pure, io finisco di sistemare casa».

Thranduil salì al piano notte senza dire altro, senza augurarle la buona notte, senza ringraziarla del libro. Forse lo aveva raggiunto in qualche modo, forse non era stata lei l’unica a subire un attacco quella sera.

Hannah rimosse la cartuccia non utilizzata e quella vuota, posò il fucile e andò in lavanderia, dove gli abiti di Thranduil l’aspettavano da giorni.

Però, non si sentiva soddisfatta. Nemmeno un po’.

Non ne capiva il motivo, non riusciva a spiegarselo. Solo una cosa le era chiara: _doveva_ rimandarlo a casa. Subito.

 

 

«Certo che avresti potuto dirmelo prima che la situazione era _così_ tragica» disse Sandra e mise in frigo due bottiglie di latte. «Se ti manca la colazione, ti manca tutto!»

Hannah servì in tavola le uova strapazzate e con questo aveva finito di preparare la colazione per lei e Thranduil. Non che lui meritasse la colazione, ma non farlo mangiare non gli avrebbe creato alcun danno.

«Ti sembra che abbia potuto pensare a questioni così banali? Ho due mondi da salvare, non ho tempo di pensare alla casa».

Sandra trattenne una risata e prese due sacchetti di frutta, per portarli in frigo.

Thranduil si versò nel piatto di tutto e di più. Non mangiava per fame, ma gli piaceva mangiare, al signor Re degli Elfi. Aveva persino ringraziato con grandi paroloni Sandra quando, con la spesa, gli aveva portato del vino.

« _Infatti gli Elfi Silvani, e specialmente il loro re, amavano moltissimo il vino_ c’era scritto, ho pensato di dare allegria al suo esilio con del vino di questo mondo» aveva detto Sandra, dopo che lui, in pratica, le aveva detto che era bellissima, intelligentissima e che senza di lei il mondo non avrebbe avuto ragione di esistere.

Alla faccia del non darle strane idee.

Comunque, Hannah aveva da ridire sul definire “esilio” quello di Thranduil e su quanto aveva speso Sandra per del vino _italiano_. Avrebbe dovuto dirle che lui non era interessato, giacché lui non sembrava intenzionato a chiarire la cosa. Ma forse se la voleva tenere buona per strapparle altre informazioni. A tutti gli effetti, doveva averlo già fatto. Solo Sandra avrebbe potuto dirgli di sua madre. Maledetto Elfo!

«Dimmi, Sandra, tu che conosci a memoria qualsiasi cosa Tolkien abbia scritto su Thranduil: dice da qualche parte che si rinchiude in un buco nella terra e rifiuta di aiutare gli altri popoli? Magari ha pure fatto come nel film, che va fino a Erebor con l’esercito per far vedere a Thorin che non li aiuterà».

Thranduil strinse gli occhi. «Cos’è questa sciocchezza? Che senso avrebbe mobilitare tutto il mio esercito per ripicca? Non è successo nulla di tutto ciò».

«Esiste _solo_ nel film quella scena» intervenne Sandra e sollevò le mani al cielo, in un’imprecazione silenziosa, «e comunque Thranduil era arrivato già troppo tardi per fare qualcosa, non poteva mandare tutti i suoi Elfi alla morte! Avevano a che fare con un _drago_ , Han».

Ma Hannah aveva sentito questa spiegazione un migliaio di volte, durante e dopo il film. Non era quello il punto.

«Per l’appunto, non è mai successo nulla del genere. Non avrei mai commesso una sciocchezza simile, non col rischio che il drago venisse a bruciare il mio bosco per vendicarsi del mio intervento».

Hannah gli sorrise e sperò che lui vedesse il fastidio in quel sorriso. «Come volevasi dimostrare. Non puoi dire a me che sto fuggendo da qualcosa – _cosa_ poi? – quando _tu_ per primo fai lo stesso».

« _Insomma_ , cosa è successo oggi? Ieri andavate d’accordo! È finito l'effetto di qualsiasi cosa avete fumato?»

«Chiedilo al tuo Elfo preferito. Lui e le sue orecchie appuntite che non si fanno gli affari loro».

Thranduil la guardò sottecchi, ma non rispose. Hannah sperava fosse infuriato, che perdesse le staffe al più presto. Dannazione, come si era permesso a farle la ramanzina? _Lui_ tra tutti? Hannah avrebbe accettato critiche solo da Gandalf.

No, forse nemmeno da lui. Nessuno doveva permettersi di dirle cosa fare, come e perché!

Sandra gettò le braccia in aria, con un urlo esasperato. «Oh per _favore_ , a saperlo, avrei portato altro cheesecake!»

 

* * *

 

Hannah si rifiutava di capirlo, per quanto lui avesse cercato di capire _lei_. Come una bestia ferita, lo attaccava per difendersi e a Thranduil questo non andava bene. Doveva convincerla delle sue buone intenzioni e lei gliene sarebbe stata grata, avrebbe potuto vivere la sua breve vita meglio di come la stava vivendo ora. Non aveva aspirazioni? Non aveva sogni da realizzare al di fuori di quelle terre? Thranduil non poteva credere che fosse una sua impressione, ma Hannah sembrava davvero contenta di potersi distrarre dal lavoro per accompagnarlo nella ricerca del portale: non poteva essere semplice zelo, non poteva essere un modo per lei di assicurarsi che lui se ne andasse davvero.

La gratitudine e il rispetto con cui lo aveva guardato quando l’aveva aiutata fuori dal pozzo in cui era caduta, nella grotta, non li aveva immaginati. Come aveva reagito subito e nel modo corretto al suo richiamo, la sera prima, dimostrava comprensione e sintonia.

Thranduil _non_ l’aveva interpretata male. Aveva sbagliato il suo approccio, forse, ma se lei lo stava attaccando con tutta quella forza, voleva dire che aveva affondato il coltello in una piaga aperta.

Non tutta quella situazione sgradevole era negativa: nell’attaccarlo quella mattina, Hannah gli aveva lasciato un indizio per trovare i libri che cercava. Quel nome aveva aggiunto anticipazione alla frustrazione che lo accompagnava da ieri sera.

Lanciò uno sguardo alla schiena di lei, qualche passo più avanti. Che non si dicesse che Re Thranduil del Reame Boscoso non sapesse guidare un attacco.

«Arodel è morta quando Legolas aveva dieci anni».

Hannah si irrigidì, fu appena percettibile, ma Thranduil poteva vederlo nei suoi passi, nel modo in cui teneva le spalle.

«Credo abbia cominciato a morire quando un villaggio del mio popolo è stato attaccato e ho riportato a casa una bambina, l’unica sopravvissuta. Io volevo appigliarmi alla pace, mentre questa si disfaceva tra le mie mani; Arodel, invece, vedeva in quella bambina la prova definitiva che la guerra sarebbe tornata e che nostro figlio sarebbe stato una delle vittime».

Hannah non reagì.

«Lei stava appassendo davanti ai miei occhi ed io rifiutavo di vederlo. Rifiutavo di credere che lei non vedesse uno spiraglio di luce nel futuro nero che le riempiva gli occhi, che non credesse in me e nelle mie intenzioni di tenere il regno e nostro figlio al sicuro. La pace non era ancora finita, dopo l’attacco al villaggio tutto sembrava prosperare, il mio popolo metteva a mondo bambini, sentendo di avere il tempo e la forza per crescerli prima della guerra, e la guerra sarebbe arrivata senza dubbio, ma più avanti, tra molti secoli. I bambini sono la gioia e la speranza degli Eldar, ma Arodel questo non lo vedeva. Lei vedeva morti, rovina e fiamme.

«Finché non si è lasciata andare. Ha ceduto alle sue paure, ha rifiutato di vivere abbastanza a lungo per vedere suo figlio crescere e, _forse_ , andare in guerra; _magari_ , tornarne illeso e vittorioso. Ha rifiutato qualsiasi possibilità che il futuro potesse essere diverso dal nostro passato e ha scelto di fuggire e chiudere gli occhi all’opportunità di una vita diversa per Legolas».

Il vento si era addolcito e Hannah continuò a camminare, non un’esitazione nel suo passo. Non un dubbio.

«Perché mi racconti questo?» gli giunse, la voce di lei bassa, quasi stesse parlando con se stessa. «Perché dovrebbe interessarmi della tua famiglia?»

«Credo che tu sappia perché».

Allora Hannah si fermò e si voltò verso di lui. Thranduil la raggiunse.

«Ti stai annoiando? È per questo che hai preso tanto a cuore la mia vita? Dimmelo, perché ti–». Hannah mosse la bocca a vuoto e corrugò la fronte. Questa era una cosa curiosa. Un tabù pesava su quello che lei aveva cercato di dire. E, al contrario delle insistenze di Hannah, un tabù era _magia_.

«Sei tutto fuorché una fonte di noia. Sei irritante e testarda, senza dubbio; ma noiosa no. O questa discussione non esisterebbe».

Hannah chiuse la bocca e mise il broncio.

«È una terribile sofferenza per te, calare le barriere di cui ti sei circondata e lasciare che gli avvenimenti della tua vita seguano il loro corso? Non parlare delle scelte che ho fatto per il mio popolo, non è di questo che stiamo parlando; non ti sto dicendo che devi lasciare le tue pecore in pasto ai lupi».

«Per continuare la tua metafora: mi stai dicendo di andare in battaglia senza armatura».

«Non sei in battaglia, Hannah. Sei in mezzo al mare con un’armatura, stai affondando, stai affogando e credi che l’armatura ti protegga ancora».

«Non ci posso credere, che discussione assurda stiamo facendo!» Con uno sbuffo, Hannah distolse lo sguardo e incrociò le braccia sul petto, come a proteggersi da lui, tirando su un’altra barriera. Le aveva raccontato di Arodel, invece di se stesso o di Legolas, e non era stato per nulla.

Cosa gliene importava, aveva chiesto lei.

Thranduil non ne aveva la più pallida idea, ma quando aveva visto con chiarezza quel che aveva davanti, non aveva potuto restare immobile. Gli Eldar erano saggi, secoli di vita li obbligavano a esserlo, e Thranduil si rendeva conto che di quella sua saggenza lui non se n’era mai fatto nulla. Le sue scelte si erano aggrappate alla saggezza altrui, che fosse di Elu Thingol o di Oropher, e quando si era trovato davanti alle paure di Arodel, le aveva ignorate, aggrappandosi alla speranza come un ragazzino. Come se tutte le sue esperienze non gli avessero insegnato che la guerra sarebbe tornata lo stesso, senza badare a quanto chiunque cercasse di procrastinare.

Le paure di Arodel si sarebbero realizzate, perché è così che andavano le cose. Legolas sarebbe andato in guerra e né Thranduil né Arodel potevano far nulla per impedirglielo. Così come né Oropher né Himeleth avevano potuto convincere Thranduil a non combattere nella Guerra d’Ira, a non lasciarsi coinvolgere in conflitti in cui non si era coinvolti. E Thranduil era partito e aveva visto con i suoi occhi gli orrori della guerra e aveva avuto la fortuna di tornare indietro vivo e disgustato.

Hannah era mortale e questo lusso non lo aveva. Diceva di essere giovane, ma sembrava intenzionata a bruciare la sua giovinezza nel terrore delle delusioni che sarebbero potute venire. Era sbagliato, era triste, Thranduil non poteva impedirsi di fermarla.

Quella realizzazione lo lasciò scosso e senza parole.

Solo lì, lontano dal suo regno, la sua mente sembrò trovare una lucidità che lui non ricordava mai di aver avuto.

O forse, non aveva mai voluto avere.

Allontanò una ciocca dal viso di Hannah e lei tornò a guardarlo, gli occhi appena sgranati.

«Preseguiamo, magari la prossima grotta sarà quella giusta per sbarazzarci l’uno dell’altra».

Quello strappò un ghigno ad Hannah e si rincamminarono. Questa volta, in silenzio.

Thranduil non aveva chiaro come si sviluppasse quel territorio, ma dopo esser saliti lungo quella che sembrava una collina, la discesero e al fondo vide delle rocce. E dei palchi di corna.

Allora l’odore lo colpì. L’odore del _suo_ alce. L’odore di putrefazione.

Thranduil affrettò il passo. Che fosse quella la grotta da cui era uscito? Che l’alce lo avesse seguito? Quella parte di bosco era stata impraticabile per le sue corna, _non poteva_ averlo seguito.

La voce di Hannah esclamò qualcosa, ma Thranduil non l’ascoltò. Doveva vederlo da vicino, doveva toccare con mano per assicurarsi di non essere preda di un’illusione. Si mise a correre, finché non raggiunse l’ingresso della grotta, bloccato dalle rocce crollate, per impedire a chiunque di entrare o uscire. Come era successo all’alce.

I massi gli erano crollati sul collo, magari era morto in fretta, senza rendersene conto. Magari la spina dorsale si era spezzata senza dolore. Thranduil afferrò una roccia e la spostò, la posò di lato e allungò la mano per toglierne un’altra. Non poteva crederci. Non l’alce, non poteva esser morto anche lui.

«Qualcuno ha perso una pecora».

Quasi le parole di Hannah avessero rotto un incantesimo, al posto dell’alce Thranduil vide _solo_ una pecora.

 

* * *

 

«Peccato, però, doveva essere stato un bell’esemplare».

Thranduil si tirò indietro e girò la testa verso di lei. Aveva gli occhi spalancati e non sembrava sconvolto dall’odore di putrefazione, quanto da qualcosa che aveva visto. Di sicuro non la pecora. Era una bella Swaledale, peccato avesse vagato troppo lontana dal suo gregge. Hannah aveva anche una mezza idea di chi fosse il proprietario. Avrebbe dovuto avvisarlo della perdita.

O forse no, ci sarebbe stato il rischio che desse la colpa a lei. Il vecchio Ned era capace di questo ed altro.

Ma Thranduil non sembrava aver visto la pecora e Hannah non aveva intenzione di respirare altra di quell’aria. La grotta era inagibile, lo era stata da quattro giorni a giudicare dallo stato della carogna, potevano metterci una croce sopra e tornare indietro. Afferrò la manica del giaccone di Thranduil e lo spinse via da lì.

Lui si lasciò trascinare, del tutto passivo, finché Hannah non girò intorno all’ingresso della grotta, mettendosi contro vento.

«Cosa hai visto?»

Thranduil corrugò la fronte. «Il mio alce da guerra».

Si era sconvolto per _quello?_

«Ho pensato che mi avesse seguito, che fosse quella la grotta da cui sono arrivato».

«Non c’è pericolo, i tempi non corrispondono». Ma l’espressione di lui non cambiò e Hannah gli tirò una pacca sul braccio. «Gli sei tanto affezionato?»

«È uno spirito della foresta, vederlo morire così–». Thranduil gettò un’occhiata all’ingresso della grotta, che da quel punto sembrava un ammasso di rocce coperto di erba.

«Non è un buon segno?»

Thranduil la guardò sorpreso, le labbra schiuse. Come se non si aspettasse comprensione da lei. Si permetteva però di sputare sentenze sulle sue scelte, quello sì, il signorino Re degli Elfi.

«No, non lo è. E non si tratta di superstizione: finché uno dei suoi spiriti vive, la foresta può essere salvata».

Chissà se esisteva uno spirito della brughiera, che si occupava di difendere i suoi abitanti. Ma Hannah scacciò subito quel pensiero. Se fosse esistito, avrebbe dovuto già sbrigarsela con qualsiasi creatura avesse attaccato Thranduil o la sua pecora. Che quella Swaledale fosse un’altra vittima? Forse era un’esagerazione, era bastata la frana a ucciderla.

Sempre che quelle creature non se le fosse portate dietro Thranduil. Prima del suo arrivo non c’era stato alcun attacco, le tempistiche erano davvero sospette.

«Non fare quella faccia» disse Hannah. «Devi aver avuto un’allucinazione. Ti manca casa e vedi segni catastrofici ovunque».

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio. «Non era un’allucinazione. L’odore era quello del mio alce».

Hannah non avrebbe commentato la questione dell’odore. Non poteva immaginare Thranduil che annusava il suo alce. Ops. Troppo tardi.

«Esistono anche le allucinazioni olfattive».

«Hannah». Thranduil piegò la testa di lato.

Che voleva?

« _Non_ era un’allucinazione».

Hannah sollevò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò. «Allora cosa dicono i tuoi sensi da Elfo?»

«Che uno di noi due vede qualcosa che non c’è. Se non entrambi».

«Complimenti per la deduzione. Quello che ha le allucinazioni sei tu: qua non ci sono alci, solo pecore su pecore. Fine della storia, andiamo a casa».

Thranduil ridacchiò e camminarono fianco a fianco fino alla fattoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, questo capitolo è stato un vero parto, è uno di quelli che ho riscritto da zero perché già la prima stesura era stata complicata. Non posso che sperare di non essermi persa per strada e di aver posto le fondamenta giuste nei capitoli precedenti (e anche ne Le spine, a dirla tutta, chi le ha lette potrà dirmi).  
> Sono decisamente nervosa! Ma chiudo questa parentesi o scriverò un poema su tutte le mie insicurezze. (il problema è che vado a cacciarmi nei guai da sola, nessuno mi ha detto di complicarmi la vita in questo modo)
> 
> Come dicevo nelle risposte, scrivere questa storia mi ha portata a farmi domande pratiche sugli Elfi a cui dare una risposta diventa davvero complicato. Tutta la questione dello sparo, tipo, e gli effetti sui timpani di Thranduil mi ha messo ventimila dubbi che nonostante le ricerche non ho risolto. Sarà che temo di scadere nel “perché sì”?  
> Comunque, anche pensando che i timpani di Thranduil siano stati rotti dal rumore, avevo già previsto qualcosa di non normale nel modo in cui recupera l’udito quindi… sto finendo per mettere delle enormi frecce fosforescenti sugli indizi, perciò mi fermo qui!
> 
> Tornando a noi, i nostri cari hanno preso bene il confronto? O forse è il vino che ha portato Sandra ad aver ammorbidito gli animi? Vedremo! Di certo questa lunga giornata non è finita qui!
> 
> L’alce da guerra di Thranduil fa “ciao ciao” con la zampa a melianar e le fa sapere che è vivo e in salute e che la sua ora non è ancora giunta. Ha anche appeso tra le corna uno striscione “Grazie PJ per avermi creato”.  
> Sulla questione dell’alce/spirito della foresta… be’, è un po’ la sensazione che mi aveva dato il cervo nel libro de Lo Hobbit, e vedere che effettivamente, nelle prime bozze, Tolkien aveva immaginato la presenza di vari spiriti della natura mi ha detto “Vai così, Kan, non è un’idea troppo assurda”.
> 
> Okay, ho scritto abbastanza per queste note, concludo qui ringraziando chi legge, chi segue e preferisce e chi commenta (anche in privato *piange commossa*). Grazie, grazie, grazie!
> 
> Alla prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	8. Capitolo VIII. La curiosità inciampò l’Elfo

Il sole tramontò mentre erano nel boschetto sul retro della fattoria e Thranduil estrasse la torcia artificiale dallo zaino. Lui vedeva, ma Hannah era una mortale ed era in quei casi che gli Uomini avevano bisogno delle torce, no?

«Trovi sempre una buona scusa per usarla» rise Hannah.

«Non ne hai bisogno?»

«Grazie del pensiero, ma non ancora». Lo stava _persino_ ringraziando. Era cambiato l’umore da quel mattino.

Forse ridere delle sue visioni la aiutava a dimenticare quello che le aveva detto, di certo Hannah non era colpita quanto lui dall'alce morto. Ma Thranduil vi vedeva la distruzione del suo regno. Da quanti giorni mancava? Due, tre? L’attacco degli Orchi doveva essersi concluso e Thranduil non ne conosceva l’esito. Si era lasciato distrarre da quel mondo, dalla sua ospite e aveva quasi dimenticato, _solo_ per un attimo, in che occasione era sparito dalla Terra di Mezzo. Si erano accorti della sua assenza? Legolas aveva preso il comando dei soldati e aveva respinto l’attacco?

_Ho sognato Legolas re. Aveva la tua corona. E un’altra corona, sul petto, di frecce nere. E gli alberi in fiamme, e un grande occhio–_

Le parole di Arodel furono uno schiaffo inaspettato. Era stata la premonizione di madre a mostrarle quella scena o si era trattato di un sogno dettato dalla paura? Thranduil ricordava gli incubi che lo avevano tormentato prima della Guerre dell’Ultima Alleanza: aveva visto draghi alati bruciare i soldati nelle loro stesse armature, se i balrog non li falciavano con le loro fruste, per poi trovarsi davanti a un esercito di Orchi e troll, una pallida imitazione - ma non meno distruttiva - dei terrificanti eserciti di Morgoth. Non poteva che sperare che il sogno di Arodel fosse della stessa natura.

Ma Thranduil aveva il nome dell’autore dei libri. _Tolkien_. Avrebbe dovuto cercare nella libreria appena possibile. Doveva scoprire cosa ne sarebbe stato di Legolas, cosa ne sarebbe stato del suo regno.

Entrati in casa, Hannah si mise a preparare la cena e Thranduil si occupò della tavola, poi sedette a uno sgabello e la osservò muoversi nella cucina, con la stessa sicurezza con cui si muoveva nella brughiera. Da quanto tempo si occupava della casa? Da quando se n’era andata sua madre e lei era ancora una bambina?

Alla sua destra, i piccoli draghi – i _dinosauri_ – attirarono il suo sguardo. Thranduil afferrò il tirannosauro e sorrise. Hannah lo aveva paragonato a quella creatura: sapeva che lei non lo aveva inteso come un complimento, ma il paragone non poteva non divertirlo.

Soprattutto perché il dinosauro che rappresentava Hannah non aveva _nulla_ a che vedere con lei.

Erano entrambi tirannosauri, Hannah e lui.

Thranduil incontrò lo sguardo di Hannah, le mani poggiate sul tavolo, i gomiti in fuori, e la fronte corrugata.

«Mettiamo il caso che la tua... allucinazione non sia stato frutto della nostalgia di casa».

Thranduil non le sottolineò, _di nuovo_ , che non si era trattato di un' _allucinazione_ – non se lei lo diceva con quel tono condiscendente, come se lui fosse pazzo e avesse iniziato a vedere cose che non c'erano. Se avessero cominciato a discutere su quel punto, Hannah non avrebbe più concluso il suo discorso.

Anche se una precisazione _doveva_ farla.

«Cosa ti fa pensare che fosse la nostalgia di casa ad avermi fatto vedere il mio alce? Non è di certo quello che mi manca di più. Avrei potuto vedere Legolas, o Tauriel e le guardie, il mio palazzo. E invece ho visto l'alce: mi è caro, ma non è ciò che mi manca di più».

Hannah sollevò gli occhi al cielo e sembrò considerare la cosa. «Con questo, torniamo al punto che volevo fare».

Thranduil le fece segno col capo di continuare.

«Se non si tratta della tua nostalgia di casa, allora qual è lo scopo di quella visione? Ti ha sconvolto – l’ho _visto_ –, ma perché sconvolgerti? Il tuo inconscio sta provando a dirti qualcosa?»

«Il mio _inconscio_?»

Hannah corrugò la fronte. «Forse voi Elfi non avete un inconscio».

Non che Thranduil capisse di cosa lei stesse parlando. Scrollò le spalle e un angolo della bocca di Hannah si sollevò appena. L’avrebbe imitata più spesso, se avesse saputo che le avrebbe strappato un sorriso: ne valeva la pena.

«L'alce ti ha fatto pensare che la tua foresta non sarebbe stata più recuperabile».

Ora gli era più che chiaro dove lei volesse andare a finire.

«Pensi che il mio _inconscio?_ – o qualcosa del genere – mi stia dicendo che non vale la pena tornare indietro».

«È una possibilità, non trovi?»

«Lo trovo». Una possibilità che gli dava da pensare. Ma lui voleva tornare nella Terra di Mezzo, e questo _inconscio_ si sbagliava. Thranduil sapeva quando si stava illudendo e quando stava guardando alla realtà così com'era e, in quel caso, che lui volesse tornare nel suo regno era _la realtà_. A parte una certa curiosità per Hannah e per il mondo di lei, cosa lo tratteneva? Nulla di più importante di suo figlio e del suo popolo. Non avrebbe accettato di abbandonarli nemmeno se avesse rincontrato Arodel da questa parte del portale. Erano _loro_ la sua responsabilità, ora.

Hannah si raddrizzò e lanciò uno sguardo all'orologio.

«Ci vuole un po’ prima che sia pronta la cena. Puoi andare a cambiarti, o fare la doccia – solo non stare troppo sotto l’acqua, per piacere».

«A cena vorrei bere il vino di Sandra».

Hannah sbuffò. «Ed io che speravo di riportarlo in negozio».

Thranduil agitò il tirannosauro davanti al viso di Hannah. «Non pensarci nemmeno».

 

* * *

 

Dopo cena, siccome aveva già sistemato le pecore aspettando che Thranduil scendesse per mangiare, Hannah aveva avuto in programma di fare una doccia calda e di mettersi subito a letto.

Peccato che Thranduil avesse altre idee.

«Facciamo una passeggiata».

Hannah si girò a guardarlo, un piatto insaponato stretto tra le mani. «Come ti saltano in mente certe cose? Non abbiamo camminato abbastanza in questi giorni?»

«Mi farebbe molto piacere una passeggiata di notte. Sono passati secoli dall’ultima volta che ho potuto farlo».

Hannah strinse gli occhi. Stava cercando di impietosirla? Be’, aveva sbagliato tattica. Tornò a sciacquare i piatti.

«Oggi la luna è piena».

Come se cambiasse qualcosa. «Portati Thorin, se proprio non vuoi andare da solo».

Hannah sussultò quando si ritrovò Thranduil vicino, un fianco poggiato al mobile della cucina e la testa inclinata di lato.

«Se avessi voluto passeggiare col cane, lo avrei fatto senza chiederti nulla. Come ho fatto queste notti».

Hannah spalancò la bocca. Maledetto, aveva legato col cane alle sue spalle! La prossima mossa quale sarebbe stata? Allearsi con le pecore e cacciarla dalla fattoria? Avrebbe dovuto chiuderlo a chiave nella stanza degli ospiti, ecco quale sarebbe stata la sua prossima mossa. _Dannazione_ a lui e a tutti gli Elfi.

«Hannah».

Gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma Thranduil non sembrò colpito dalla cosa.

«Non l’ho portato con me di proposito: io sono uscito e lui mi ha seguito. Credo ne avesse bisogno. Lo tieni sempre tutta la notte in casa?»

Hannah prese un bicchiere e lo sciacquò sotto il getto d’acqua.

«No, solo quando non c’è mio padre». Lo aveva tenuto in casa solo per fare da guardia, e anche per proteggerla da Thranduil. A quanto pareva, era stata una precauzione inutile. Dannato cane! Invece di fare la guardia, era andato a zonzo con lo sconosciuto.

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Passeggiata» le ricordò.

Hannah sollevò gli occhi al soffitto. «D’accordo» disse.

Addio, doccia calda. Addio, lettuccio caldo. Addio, ore di riposo. Come poteva dirgli di no, se era un tale martello pneumatico? «Ma solo il perimetro della fattoria, niente scampagnate oltre la recinzione, né troppo lontano da casa».

Thranduil le sorrise, gli occhi che brillavano, il viso raggiante.

Il bicchiere le scivolò di mano e affondò con un _glup!_ nell’acqua insaponata. Forse Hannah avrebbe dovuto dire di no. Almeno non le si sarebbe contorto lo stomaco a quella sua espressione di genuina felicità.

Thranduil ridacchiò e Hannah gli tirò una gomitata nella pancia. Maledetto! Ma allora lo faceva apposta!

Hannah recuperò il bicchiere e lo sciacquò. Finì di lavare quelle poche stoviglie che avevano usato, prese giubbotto e fucile e uscirono di casa. Se dovevano essere fuori, tanto valeva che Hannah sfruttasse la cosa per capire cosa si muoveva intorno alla fattoria, allarmava Thranduil e uccideva pecore.

L’aria della sera era di un freddo pungente e non prometteva nulla di buono per i prossimi giorni. Thranduil camminava due passi davanti a lei, il viso rivolto al cielo e le mani una nell’altra dietro la schiena.

«Immagino che le nostre costellazioni siano diverse dalle vostre» disse Hannah.

Lui girò la testa, gli occhi che brillavano quasi avessero catturato le stelle.

Hannah si fermò.

Che pensieri _stupidi_.

Anche Thranduil si fermò. «In queste sere ho cercato di capire quali fossero le vostre costellazioni e di immaginare i loro nomi». Trattenne una risata. «Non ho avuto molto successo, temo. Tuo padre ha un libro sull’argomento?»

Hannah annuì. «E c’è di meglio: una mappa del cielo».

«Mi auguro tu intenda mostrarmelo appena torniamo a casa».

A casa. Il cuore le si strinse in petto. Non sapeva se lui pensasse davvero a quella come casa, o se la chiamasse così per riflesso. Ma comunque, la cosa non avrebbe dovuto farle _tanto_ effetto.

«Certo. Possiamo anche tornare adesso».

Thranduil sorrise con le sopracciglia inarcate e le afferrò un braccio. «Non fare storie». La trascinò con sé. «Non sono certo di aver individuato la stella del Nord». Thranduil indicò nel cielo. «Sono indeciso se sia quella o quest’altra».

Hannah gli tirò la manica della giacca. «Non credo di vedere le stesse stelle che credi di indicarmi».

Thranduil si sedette nell’erba e le fece segno di imitarlo.

«Spero non fossero pantaloni puliti quelli» disse Hannah. Posò il fucile a terra e si sedette di fianco a lui. «Perché appena torniamo dentro, li dovrai mettere a lavare».

«D’accordo, d’accordo, ma ora _guarda_ e dimmi quale delle due».

Thranduil indicò di nuovo due stelle. Hannah guardò quel che le circondava e rispolverò cosa le aveva raccontato il nonno da bambina.

«La prima no, quella è Vega, una delle stelle più luminose, ma non la si usa per identificare il Nord». Gli afferrò il braccio e gli fece tracciare col dito il Grande Carro. «Questa è la forma che devi trovare, poi sali di qui», puntò il dito di lui sulla stella giusta, «ed ecco _la stella Polare_ ».

Thranduil scrutò il cielo in silenzio, a lungo. A cosa stava pensando? Aveva capito quel che gli aveva mostrato? Hannah non poteva immaginare quale pensiero lo assorbisse _tanto_ , ma una certezza l’aveva: l’odore di lui era fantastico. Non ricordava di essergli mai stata così vicina, spalla contro spalla, da poterlo sentire. Era un misto di profumo della foresta e del bagnoschiuma alla vaniglia del bagno degli ospiti.

«Conosco quella costellazione, _il Grande Carro_ » disse Thranduil, «Ma le diamo un altro nome: sono le Sette Stelle».

Hannah lanciò uno sguardo a Thranduil, che teneva gli occhi rivolti al cielo. La luce delle stelle non era mai apparsa così luminosa, e il viso di lui brillava della loro luce. Il buio dell’orizzonte le sembrò più confortevole del pensiero di _quanto_ la persona al suo fianco fosse tutto tranne che umana.

«C’è anche una storia sulla loro nascita» mormorò Thranduil, vicino al suo orecchio. «Il Vala Óli era impegnato nella lavorazione di una falce d’argento e, quando colpì la lama col martello, sette scintille volarono verso il cielo. Elbereth catturò quelle scintille e le posizionò nel cielo del Nord, perché Morgoth le avesse sempre a monito della sua rovina».

«Come mai tutta questa voglia di guardare le stelle?»

«Mi sono familiari» disse Thranduil, piano. «C’era un tempo in cui non esistevano il Sole e la Luna e l'unica luce nella notte perenne era quella delle stelle. E lo era anche quando i primi di noi Elfi si sono risvegliati al Cuiviénen; e il primo suono che hanno udito era lo scrosciare dell’acqua».

«Siete anche appassionati di mare, quindi?»

Thranduil ridacchiò. «Colgo incomprensione nella tua voce».

«Non mi piace il mare, troppo rumore, troppo umido, e la scogliera è orribile».

Thranduil girò la testa verso di lei e Hannah poté sentire il suo respiro sulla guancia. «Lo desideriamo e lo temiamo. Il mare è potenza incontrollata: neppure Morgoth può nulla contro di lui, così come non può nulla per oscurare la luce delle stelle. Anche quando ha distrutto gli Alberi in Aman, quella è stata l'unica luce che non è mai venuta meno. Elbereth è la sua più terribile nemica, Ulu il suo più aspro oppositore».

Hannah si voltò a guardarlo. «Siete strani. Vi basterebbe un cielo stellato e una spiaggia per essere contenti?»

«Diciamo così». Thranduil le rivolse un sorriso. «Il nonno di mio padre doveva pensarla così, perché è rimasto al Cuiviénen, mentre suo figlio ha deciso di seguire Araw verso Ovest».

«Per quanto ne so, la mia famiglia non ha nulla di leggendario ed è in questa brughiera da _sempre_ ».

Con una risata bassa, Thranduil si fece più vicino, il petto contro la spalla di lei. Era _così_ vicino, avrebbe potuto baciarla. Hannah non poté trattenersi dall'abbassare lo sguardo alla sue labbra e quando lo risollevò, vide che Thranduil aveva fatto lo stesso.

Oh, lui l’avrebbe baciata, lì sotto le stelle.

E Hannah lo avrebbe lasciato fare.

Ma _no_.

Afferrato il fucile, Hannah saltò in piedi e batté una mano sui pantaloni. Come poteva pensarla così? Thranduil era insopportabile, impiccione e arrogante. Sapeva di essere un re, sapeva di essere un Elfo, sapeva di essere migliore di qualsiasi Uomo incontrasse. L’ultima cosa che Hannah voleva era gonfiare il suo ego crollandogli tra le braccia.

_Sì, ma si sta così bene contro di lui._

Era una follia. Uno scherzo della solitudine, degli ormoni, qualsiasi cosa. Come poteva Thranduil avere un effetto simile sul suo corpo, quando lei lo sopportava a malapena? Quando le loro intenzioni erano così distanti? I loro punti di vista così contrastanti? Eppure, si accorse, la tentazione di tornare seduta al suo fianco era _forte_.

Doveva fare qualcosa, prima che fosse troppo tardi. Prima di implorarlo in ginocchio.

«Lezione di astronomia finita. Potrai continuarla per i fatti tuoi _a casa_ ».

Thranduil non si mosse e Hannah fu costretta a rivolgergli lo sguardo. Lui la fissava, ancora a terra, quegli stupidi occhi pieni di stelle, i capelli che gli ricadevano sulle spalle e sul petto, come una cascata di luce lunare. Dannazione, era al punto di descriverlo in maniera poetica, era _finita_!

_Quando_ aveva cominciato a guardarlo con occhi diversi?

«Qualcosa ti ha dato fastidio».

Hannah affondò una mano nella tasca della giacca e premette il fucile al petto con l’altra. «È un problema mio».

Thranduil si alzò in tutti i suoi sei piedi e passa di Re degli Elfi. «Sì, le opportunità sprecate sono un problema tuo».

_Opportunità sprecate–_ Cosa diavolo stava dicendo? Era un’opportunità quella? E per cosa? Per perdere qualsiasi rispetto per se stessa?

Hannah incassò la testa nelle spalle, si girò e proseguì la camminata. Meglio darsi una mossa. Prima finivano il giro, prima tornavano a casa a farsi ognuno i fatti propri. Non avrebbe dovuto acconsentire a quella passeggiata. Non avrebbe dovuto farsi intenerire dall'interesse di lui verso il suo mondo. Non avrebbe dovuto indispettirsi per la tacita alleanza tra Thranduil e Thorin. Non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi distrarre dalla sua vicinanza.

Thranduil la tirò per il braccio e Hannah si bloccò, ma questa volta non lo guardò. Non avrebbe sopportato quegli stupidi occhi e quegli stupidi capelli. Non avrebbe sopportato il suo stupido viso e come sembrava leggerle dentro.

Si era aspettata che lui le dicesse qualcosa. E invece Hannah si ritrovò a sbottare, a testa bassa: «Cosa stai cercando di fare? Non ti è bastato impicciarti di cose di cui non dovevi impicciarti? Cos’altro vuoi da me?» Strattonò il braccio per liberarsi, ma la stretta di Thranduil non cedette.

«Lo stai facendo ancora, Hannah. Stai fuggendo da qualcosa che vuoi, perché il pensiero di soffrire ti terrorizza».

Oh, _non_ lo aveva detto davvero! Hannah si voltò di scatto, strinse gli occhi e puntò il dito verso Thranduil. «Non dirmi _cosa_ sto facendo, non sono un _tuo_ problema da risolvere, non dovresti nemmeno preoccuparti dei _miei_ problemi», lo colpì al petto con la punta del dito. «Dovresti pensare a tornartene nel _tuo_ mondo», un altro colpo, «a pensare che ne sarà del _tuo_ popolo se tu _non_ torni indietro», e un altro, «e _non_ a impicciarti della mia _stramaledetta_ vita!»

Thranduil le afferrò il polso prima che potesse colpirlo al petto con un pugno. Hannah tirò e spinse, cercando di liberarsi dalla sua presa, ma lui si limitò a fissarla, gli occhi che brillavano nell’ombra, la luna tonda e bianca dietro la sua testa.

Quello sguardo la terrorizzava. Sembrava vedere oltre le sue parole, oltre i suoi pensieri, arrivare dritto dove faceva male e affondare nella carne viva. Ma, allo stesso tempo, le faceva desiderare di lasciar cadere tutte quelle difese, di lasciarlo entrare e lasciare che fosse lui a occuparsi di lei. Era un’assurdità! Non poteva permettere a qualcun altro di prendersi cura di lei, men che meno qualcuno di passaggio. Non importava quanto la possibilità fosse seducente. Così aveva vissuto in quegli ultimi quindici anni e non avrebbe scambiato quella sicurezza con nessun abbraccio.

Non poteva permettere a Thranduil di _entrare_. Sarebbe stata la sua disfatta, completa e definitiva.

Hannah chinò la testa e Thranduil la liberò senza una parola. Ma rimase davanti a lei, le braccia distese lungo i fianchi. Era il ritratto della pazienza e della comprensione. Hannah era _così_ tentata a cedere.

_Non ti farà male_ , sembrava dirle l’aria che li circondava, _ti sosterrà._

Come resistere a una promessa simile?

_E poi se ne andrà_ , si ricordò. Come _lei_.

«Lascia che li risolva da sola, i miei problemi» gli disse.

«Come hai fatto finora?»

Hannah sollevò lo sguardo. Dannazione, punto per lui.

Thranduil tirò gli angoli delle labbra all’insù. Ma quello non era affatto un sorriso: era più un ghigno compiaciuto.

Ci fu un movimento nel prato, come un rumore di erba schiacciata. Prima che Hannah potesse muoversi, si ritrovò il viso premuto contro la spalla di Thrandui, il fucile stretto tra loro.

«Cos'è stato?»

«Una presenza di passaggio, è già andata».

«Perché ce l'ha con noi?»

« _Sssh_ ».

Hannah chiuse gli occhi e cedette all'abbraccio di Thranduil, il fucile ancora stretto al petto, l'altra mano lungo il fianco. In realtà, non voleva quelle risposte, sarebbero state spiacevoli, ne era certa. Così si lasciò confortare da quell'abbraccio, solo per _un attimo_.

Poi tornarono in casa.

 

* * *

 

L’acqua della doccia prese a scorrere e Thranduil entrò in camera di Hannah. Era l’unico posto in cui non aveva controllato. La libreria non nascondeva nessun libro di quel _Tolkien_ , né nei libri in prima fila, né in quelli nascosti dietro. Il secondo posto, in cui potevano essere nascosti, era in quella stanza. Meglio vicini e sempre sotto controllo, che nel posto più ovvio, doveva aver pensato lei.

Il fucile era poggiato contro la parete dietro la porta, poco più in là si apriva una finestra, seguita da una libreria bassa e un’altra finestra. Una libreria di tre ripiani ospitava altri libri, che non seguivano l’ordine della libreria della sala, ma erano stati organizzati a caso. Non c’erano libri nascosti dietro quelli in prima fila, ma erano messi di traverso in qualsiasi spazio sopra gli altri volumi. Di fronte ai libri, c’erano soprammobili, piccoli quadri di Hannah a diversi stadi della sua vita con un uomo molto simile a lei – suo padre, di certo.

Controllò i nomi degli autori, ma nessuno apparteneva a Tolkien. Se non erano nella piccola libreria, dove potevano essere?

Thranduil si guardò intorno e si avvicinò alla scrivania. Era una semplice tavola di legno con quattro gambe, nessun cassetto. C’era però un ripiano con altri libri. Cercò di nuovo _Tolkien_ , ma non ce n’era traccia. In compenso, c’era una serie di titoli come “I parassiti del gregge” o “Come scegliere un cane pastore”.

Thranduil tornò a studiare la camera. Il letto era più piccolo di quello della camera degli ospiti, ma una persona da sola poteva dormirci bene. Aveva coperte verdi, con disegnate pecore stilizzate, e la vista lo fece sorridere. Aveva un che di bambinesco, di dolce, che non sembrava avere nulla a che vedere con Hannah.

Eppure, qualcosa di dolce doveva averlo se, poco fa, sotto il cielo stellato, Thranduil l’aveva quasi baciata.

Thranduil chiuse gli occhi. Poteva rivederla con la mente, seduta di fianco a lui, i capelli in disordine, le guance arrossate dal freddo, gli occhi lucidi. Lo sguardo di lei mentre parlavano, come era stata attenta alle sue parole, come le era bastato guardare le labbra di Thranduil per sconvolgergli il mondo. In quel momento, l’aveva desiderata, lì, sul prato, sotto le stelle. Avrebbe voluto baciarla, distenderla sotto di sé sull’erba e farle vedere quanto di bello ci fosse nella vita, quanto si stesse perdendo in quell’isolamento, quanto lui stesso avesse perso nella solitudine che aveva scelto per il suo popolo.

Ci doveva essere qualcosa di sbagliato in lui. Non avrebbe dovuto provare desiderio per nessun’altra donna. Elbereth gli era testimone: non si era mai _impegnato_ a restare fedele ad Arodel, perché gli era venuto _naturale_. Aveva avuto a che fare con tante donne, degli Elfi o degli Uomini, _molto_ più belle di Hannah e alcune persino di Arodel, ma _mai_ aveva provato _desiderio_. Aveva creduto che quella parte di sé fosse morta con sua moglie e ora si ritrovava a fare i conti con qualcosa che aveva dimenticato, per di più, di fronte a una giovane donna che non aveva ragione di attrarlo _in quel modo_.

_Gli Avari non hanno questo vostro veto, mio re, e nemmeno noi Silvani_ , gli aveva spiegato Galion, durante il primo matrimonio a cui Thranduil aveva assistito come re, tra due vedovi dell’Ultima Alleanza. Gli era sembrata un’assurdità, una follia. Gli aveva ricordato di cosa avevano scaturito le seconde nozze di Finwë, il Re dei Noldor, cosa la sua progenie avesse portato nel Beleriand.

Thranduil non sapeva se la ragione fosse il trovarsi in un altro mondo o se era sbagliato _lui_.

Magari nei libri che Hannah gli nascondeva avrebbe trovato una spiegazione?

Di fianco al letto, il comodino aveva un cassetto e un piccolo ripiano tra le quattro gambe con un libro posato sopra, rovesciato. Thranduil si avvicinò, sollevò il libro e lo studiò. Non era quel che cercava, ma il cassetto sembrava abbastanza grande da poter ospitare altri volumi. Lo aprì e il titolo del libro lì nascosto lo colpì.

_Lo Hobbit_. Di J.R.R. Tolkien.

Thranduil prese il libro e ne guardò la copertina: era blu, verde a bianca, con l’illustrazione di montagne e una foresta ai loro piedi; in una fascetta rossa in basso a destra si leggeva “ _Lo Hobbit 50° Anniversario_ ”. Lo sfogliò, alla ricerca del primo capitolo.

 

“ _In una caverna sotto terra viveva uno hobbit. Non era una caverna brutta, sporca, umida, piena di resti di vermi e di trasudo fetido, e neanche una caverna arida, spoglia, sabbiosa, con dentro niente per sedersi o da mangiare: era una caverna hobbit, cioè comodissima._ ”

 

Lo Hobbit a cui era dedicato il libro non poteva che essere Bilbo Baggins. Era l’ _unico_ Hobbit che gli venisse in mente. E Hannah lo aveva già citato.

Thranduil voltò le pagine, una ad una, e nomi conosciuti gli saltarono all’occhio: Gandalf, Thorin, Elrond, Smaug. E _Bosco Atro_. Prestò più attenzione a quelle pagine e vi ritrovò i ragni. E i suoi Elfi. Lui non veniva citato per nome, ma come il _Re degli Elfi_. Da nessuna parte veniva citato suo figlio, o Tauriel. Cercò la fuga con le botti e si parlava di Galion e del capitano delle guardie, senza citarne il nome. Di sicuro questo _Tolkien_ non si era impegnato molto nel riportare i nomi degli abitanti del Reame Boscoso. Come facevano allora Hannah e Sandra a sapere come si chiamava? Avevano parlato di più libri, doveva esserci altro, qualcosa col suo nome sopra.

La porta del bagno si aprì e Thranduil lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco ad Hannah. Indossava un accappatoio giallo sbiadito e aveva un asciugamano avvolto intorno alla testa a nasconderle i capelli bagnati.

«Cosa ci fai in camera mia e con–». Hannah rimase a bocca aperta, gli occhi sgranati. Scattò verso di lui e Thranduil sollevò il braccio e tenne il libro lontano dalla sua portata.

«Come hai potuto!»

«Se lo hai nascosto è perché immaginavi avrei cercato. Non fingerti sorpresa, né tantomeno tradita».

Hannah saltò, le braccia tese verso il libro. «Ridammelo».

«Non vedo perché». Thranduil ghignò. «Si parla di me e di avvenimenti passati, non c’è niente di male. Voglio proprio sapere cosa ti ha spinta a preferire Thorin a me o a Bard. Bard è di sicuro più nobile di Thorin».

«Non importa, _ridammelo, dannazione!_ » Un altro salto e– la scollatura dell’accappatoio si allargò, lasciando vedere il petto pallido, coperto da qualche lentiggine, e la curva di un piccolo seno. Thranduil quasi lasciò cadere il braccio. Non era per niente contento di scoprire _quanto_ Hannah potesse colpirlo. Insomma, era Hannah, non Lúthien incarnata!

Thranduil roteò su se stesso e Hannah seguì il suo movimento, senza grazia. Nel momento in cui lei rimase instabile sulle gambe, Thranduil fece un passo in avanti e lei, per evitarlo, batté con i polpacci al letto e vi finì seduta. Prima che Hannah potesse solo pensare di mettersi in piedi sul materasso per togliergli il libro di mano, Thranduil piantò un ginocchio tra le sue gambe e bloccò l’accappatoio contro il letto.

Hannah si riprese in fretta: soffocò un urlo di frustrazione e batté i pugni sul letto. Il che ebbe un effetto _pessimo_ sulla stabilità dell’accappatoio. Thranduil ne afferrò il bavero e lo spinse verso la gola di lei.

«Non credo tu intenda sedurmi per riavere il libro indietro, perciò ti consiglio di badare al tuo stato di semi-nudità».

Hannah arrossì, le punte delle orecchie in fiamme – reazione che Thranduil non avrebbe _mai_ immaginato, non da _lei_ – e cercò di risistemare l’accappatoio.

«Spiegami perché non dovrei leggere un libro dedicato a eventi che ho vissuto».

Hannah incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Perché magari le cose non sono andate così. Magari c’è qualcosa che tu non sapevi e che non _dovresti_ sapere e, sapendola, cambieresti il normale succedersi degli eventi. È quello che stavo cercando di dirti ieri, prima di rotolare giù da una dannatissima frana!»

Thranduil inclinò la testa di lato. «Quel che ho letto finora mi era tutto noto, a parte i dettagli del viaggio di Bilbo Baggins fino a Bosco Atro».

Hannah corrugò la fronte. «Da quant’è che sei qui dentro?»

«Da appena hai aperto l’acqua».

Hannah strinse gli occhi. «Non ci posso credere! Ma non posso dire nemmeno che mi fidavo».

«Direi che nessun sentimento è stato ferito».

«Al diavolo i sentimenti!» Hannah spinse il labbro inferiore infuori. «Ridammi il libro, _Thranduil_ ».

Era la secondo volta che lo chiamava per nome e fu così _strano_. Thranduil si accovacciò davanti a lei e posò il libro dietro di sé. Il gesto sembrò destabilizzarla: l’espressione offesa lasciò il posto alla sorpresa e Hannah rimase immobile, studiandolo come se si trovasse in pericolo mortale. Come se fosse davanti a un predatore.

«Per quanto ne sai, gli avvenimenti possono essere già cambiati». _Thranduil_ per primo si sentiva cambiato.

Hannah strinse la coperta tra le mani, come se volesse impedirsi di usarle, senza metterle tra loro come protezione. Il cuore di lei batteva così forte che Thranduil poteva sentirlo, e chissà come doveva rimbombarle nelle orecchie. Niente sembrava porsi tra loro, nessun divieto, nessun rifiuto, solo la sua volontà di spingersi o meno dove nessun Eldar si era spinto senza la benedizione dei Valar.

«Anche se fossero cambiati–». Hannah serrò la bocca di scatto quando Thranduil prese un lembo dell’asciugamano e lo lasciò srolotarsi dalla testa di lei e i suoi capelli – di un biondo scuro, quasi castano, da bagnati – le ricadderero sulle spalle.

Hannah inspirò e abbassò le palpebre, quasi fossero troppo pesanti per tenerle aperte. Thranduil le tracciò il profilo della guancia fino al mento con un dito, la pelle di lei calda e morbida contro la sua. Sfiorò i capelli, non spettinati come al solito, ma divisi in ciocche lisce e ondulate, e lasciò scivolare le dita fino a raggiungere la clavicola, le narici piene dell’odore di mandorle dolci del sapone.

«Hannah». Un sussurro appena. Lei strinse il labbro inferiore tra i denti e, quando lo liberò, era rosso e umido. Come poteva resistere?

Thranduil avvicinò il viso al suo, la bocca a un soffio dalla sua, quando un rumore fuori casa attirò la sua attenzione, fece suonare un allarme in lui. Un rumore metallico, un cigolare.

Le labbra di Hannah sfiorarono le sue e Thranduil fu quasi tentato di lasciarsi distrarre. Ma non poteva: se si fosse trattato di un attacco, lui avrebbe dovuto proteggere Hannah e questa casa. Le prese il viso con una mano e incontrò lo sguardo interrogativo di lei.

«C’è qualcosa là fuori».

Hannah sgranò gli occhi. «Cosa?» sussurrò.

Thranduil scosse la testa e si tirò indietro. Hannah andò alla porta, si strinse l’accappatoio addosso – la forma del suo corpo _così_ evidente quando il tessuto aderì del tutto a lei – e afferrò il fucile. Thranduil abbassò la maniglia e sentì, nella cucina, qualcun altro armeggiare con la porta esterna.

Nel disimpegno, si appostarono vicino al parapetto che dava sul corridoio del primo piano e, uno di fianco all’altro, una spalla di Hannah contro il petto di Thranduil, attesero.

Attesero finché la porta esterna della cucina si aprì e una figura comparve sotto l’arco vicino alle scale. Thranduil ne scrutò il viso, appena accennato dalla luce che filtrava dalle finestre. C’era qualcosa di familiare in quel naso dalla punta tonda, in quel viso dagli angoli appuntiti.

Un _click_ dal fucile di Hannah.

Thranduil doveva fermarla.

La luce dell’ingresso si accese, l’uomo sollevò il viso verso di loro e Thranduil non ebbe più dubbi su chi fosse. Hannah sollevò il fucile e si mise in piedi.

«Papà?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galion ricompare per un attimo e ci poniamo domande molto importanti in questo capitolo, roba da non dormirci su la notte (ma davvero, gli Elfi hanno un inconscio? probabilmente lo riversano all’esterno nelle visioni/memorie che hanno quando cominciano a non starci più con la testa?)  
> La curiosità di qualcuno è stata placata in questo capitolo… o meglio, sarà placata nel prossimo, lol. È tornato il papà di Hannah e vedremo come prenderà la presenza di Thranduil.  
> Indizio: Hannah è la versione femminile di suo padre.
> 
> Per il resto, alla fine ho messo i nomi dei Valar in Sindarin per quanto io non sia abituata a sentirli chiamare così (eccetto Varda e Morgoth). Nel dubbio, passate il cursore sulla parola e vi comparirà la traduzione/spiegazione.  
> A questo punto dovrò sistemare delle cosucce anche in Racconti diseducativi, giusto per una questione di coerenza.
> 
> Dal capitolo precedente siamo entrati nella fase nella storia per cui sono più nervosa, aiut! Spero di non aver fatto porcherie con la caratterizzazione e con tutto il building romantico perché me ne vergognerei da morire.
> 
> Detto questo mi scuso per la lentezza con cui rispondo a qualsiasi cosa, ma sto occupando ogni momento libero con l’editing di questa storia e ho tantissimi arretrati.  
> Un ringraziamento come sempre va a chi legge, chi segue e preferisce e chi commenta, GRAZIE!
> 
> Alla prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	9. Capitolo IX. Se un uomo è poco, due sono troppi

«Hannah, chi è questo tipo?»

Nemmeno quando era stata una ragazzina alle prime armi con i ragazzi, Hannah si era trovata in una situazione  _così_  imbarazzante. In accappatoio, la doppietta in mano, e Thranduil al fianco, sapeva di non essere il ritratto dell’innocenza. Se non lo avesse saputo da sola, lo avrebbe capito dalla faccia di papà mentre saliva le scale.

Non che, prima del suo arrivo, lei e Thranduil fossero in una situazione innocente. Le orecchie le bruciarono al ricordo. Ma c’era qualcosa di più grave: era quasi irritata dall’arrivo di papà, perché li aveva  _interrotti_.

Hannah stava ammattendo, non c’era altra spiegazione.

«E perché hai il fucile in mano?»

Thranduil le lanciò un’occhiata da sopra la spalla. Quando, di preciso, si era piazzato davanti a lei?

«Thranduil ha sentito un rumore ed è venuto ad avvisarmi».

Papà strinse gli occhi. «Thranduil? Ora dai i nomi dei personaggi di Tolkien anche alle persone? Non sono arrivato nemmeno  _io_  a quei livelli».

Hannah sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Non sono arrivata da nessuna parte, questo è il vero Thranduil, il Re degli Elfi». Indicò papà. «Thranduil, questo è mio padre, Jonah».

«Non credo di poter dire  _piacere di conoscerti_ ». Papà scrutò Thranduil, che sollevò appena il mento. Era più alto di papà di quasi tutta la testa e suo padre era  _alto_  per la media. «Cosa ci fa in casa mia, da solo con te, mentre io sono via?»

Doveva scegliere proprio quel momento per entrare in modalità padre-protettivo? Hannah sospirò.

«È arrivato in questo mondo attraverso un portale e resterà qui finché non ritroviamo il portale per rimandarlo indietro».

Papà distolse lo sguardo da Thranduil per rivolgerlo a lei. «Sapevo che c’era della fantasia sotto tutta quella concretezza».

Hannah trattenne un grugnito. Thranduil poteva pur dire qualcosa per dimostrare chi era, no? Non era di nessuna utilità lì immobile, con quell’aria scocciata – la stessa identica che aveva assunto con lei il primo giorno. Be’, toccava a lei mostrare qualcosa a papà per fargli cambiare idea. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che convincere un uomo che leggeva fantasy tra una pecora e l’altra sarebbe stato così difficile? Scostò i capelli dall’orecchio di Thranduil, che irrigidì la schiena e deglutì, e ne indicò la punta.

«Cosa ti sembra questa?»

Papà sbuffò. «Senti, non mi sembra ora per tenere questa discussione. Ne riparliamo domattina, ho bisogno di dormire e voi fareste bene a fare lo stesso». Lanciò un’occhiata a Thranduil. «In camere  _separate_ ».

Scuotendo la testa, papà si voltò e andò nella sua stanza. Hannah lasciò ricadere i capelli di Thranduil sull'orecchio.

Tutto inutile.

«Sarebbe bene fare come dice».

Hannah lo fissò. «Cos’è quest’obbedienza? Non eri così obbediente con me».

Thranduil sogghignò.

Quali fossero gli ordini di papà, lei e Thranduil avevano un discorso in sospeso. Gli afferrò un braccio e lo trascinò in camera. Lui la assecondò e, quando lei si chiuse la porta alle spalle, Thranduil si gettò sul letto, disteso, con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa.

«Non avrei mai creduto ti potessi ribellare a tuo padre, Hannah, mi sorprendi. Non sarei molto contento, al suo posto».

«Oh, per piacere, non ti immedesimare in papà dopo quello che stai cercando di fare da tutta la sera».

Thranduil abbassò le palpebre, guardandola attraverso le ciglia, un angolo della bocca appena insù, ma non si mosse.

Posata la doppietta contro la parete, Hannah si addossò con la schiena alla porta ed espirò piano, lasciò svuotare i polmoni, nella speranza che anche il cuore smettesse di battere così forte. Forse non era stata un’ottima idea riportarlo in camera e ricordargli che l’aveva quasi baciata. E che lei lo stava lasciando fare.

Non era per niente una buona idea, non quando lui era disteso sul letto e lei era in accappatoio.

Quel letto era  _così_  stretto, non quello che Hannah immaginava fosse il letto a cui era abituato Thranduil.

_Dannazione, Han!_  Dove si stava andando a cacciare con quei pensieri? Non avrebbe mostrato di nuovo la debolezza di prima, non gli avrebbe concesso un altro spiraglio. Non voleva quel genere di rapporto con lui. Tanto se ne sarebbe andato presto e lei non avrebbe avuto nessun rimpianto.

Proprio  _nessuno_.

«Tuo padre non ha creduto a  _una_  parola».

Hannah incontrò lo sguardo di Thranduil.

«Devo pensare a qualcosa di più efficace» gli disse.

Thranduil abbassò le palpebre, la bocca appena tirata in un sorriso. «Credo di avere un’idea».

«Be’, parla!»

Thranduil sedette e posò un piede per terra, l’altra gamba piegata sul letto. «Lascia fare a me. Ti assicuro che non gli rimarrà alcun dubbio sulla mia identità».

Non le piaceva lasciare le redini in mano a qualcun altro. Hannah si staccò dalla porta e raggiunse il fondo del letto. «Dammi almeno qualche indizio, così so come reagire».

Il sorriso si aprì sulle labbra di Thranduil. «Non preoccuparti».

Hannah aveva la sensazione che, qualsiasi cosa lui avesse in mente, non le sarebbe piaciuta nemmeno un po’.

«Non intendo fargli del male, su questo puoi contare».

Hannah mise le mani sui fianchi. «Ci mancherebbe altro».

Thranduil lanciò un’occhiata a  _Lo Hobbit_  rimasto per terra, sul tappeto al lato del letto.

«E così, non hai mai portato uomini a casa tua?»

Hannah corrugò la fronte. «Sì, ma perché dovrebbe interessarti?»

Thranduil scrollò le spalle e le sorrise. Oh, no, che non facesse quella faccia. Non mentre le faceva domande simili,  _così personali_.

«Non è contro le tue leggi di preservazione avere rapporti amorosi? Dopotutto, per voi Uomini nulla è duraturo».

«Dove vuoi andare a parare?»

Thranduil si alzò dal letto e, nonostante la distanza che li separava, sembrò torreggiare su di lei. Nessun uomo poteva torreggiare su di lei in quel modo, nemmeno papà.

«Credo tu lo sappia».

Hannah incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Credo tu stia superando i limiti».

Thranduil ridacchiò. «Li ho superati da tempo e tu non hai fiatato. Ma se adesso vuoi tirarti indietro, rispetto la tua scelta». Le passò oltre e andò alla porta.

«Buona notte, Hannah».

Hannah non si girò a guardarlo, ma non perse il  _click_  della serratura che si richiudeva. Si premette una mano al petto, il cuore che batteva contro il palmo. Aveva la sensazione di aver attraversato un confine con quella conversazione, ma non capiva quale confine e dove l’avrebbe condotta. Né capiva se lei voleva scoprire quelle terre oltre il confine.

_Oh, dannazione_ , a parlare per metafore si sentiva un Elfo. Quello era territorio di Thranduil!

Hannah sedette ai piedi del letto e fissò la porta chiusa. Non aveva opposto resistenza, no, e non era neppure certa se volesse tirarsi indietro.

Troppi dubbi a cui non voleva rispondere.

Gettò un’occhiata a  _Lo Hobbit_  a terra. Thranduil non aveva dato segno di voler leggere oltre. Forse lo aveva già letto tutto mentre lei faceva la doccia? O aveva capito quel che lei aveva cercato di spiegargli per giorni? Non voleva essere ottimista e credere che le sue parole lo avessero convinto.

Ma  _Lo Hobbit_  era ancora lì per terra e Hannah era più confusa che mai.

 

 

I capelli di Thranduil le sfiorarono il viso, il suo respiro sulle labbra e il suo corpo che pesava su quello di Hannah. Ma era un peso giusto. La voce di Thranduil era una carezza, le sue parole non riuscivano ad avere alcun senso per la mente annebbiata di Hannah. Voleva solo lasciarsi andare alla sensazione del suo petto contro la schiena, del tocco delle sue labbra lungo il collo e sulla spalla nuda, della musica della sua voce. Hannah spinse i fianchi contro Thranduil, il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti. Il resto del mondo non importava, la ricerca delle grotte non importava, i suoi sentimenti feriti non importavano: importava solo  _lui_.  _Thranduil, Thranduil, Thran–_

Hannah aprì gli occhi e sedette.

Pessima idea.

Le girò la testa e, stordita, Hannah si distese di nuovo, ma con gli occhi ben aperti. Non aveva la  _minima_  intenzione di tornare nel sogno. Un sogno che  _non_  avrebbe dovuto fare, tanto per cominciare. Gli avvenimenti degli ultimi giorni, e della sera prima in particolare, dovevano aver avuto più effetto su di lei di quanto pensasse. E  _non_  doveva essere così. Presto avrebbero trovato la grotta e lui sarebbe tornato nel suo mondo, com’era giusto che fosse.

_È questo che vuoi? Passare la tua vita a chiederti come avrebbe potuto essere?_

Hannah si premette le mani sugli occhi e digrignò i denti. Non poteva prendere una decisione e poi ricordarsi venti buone ragioni per cui quella decisione non era la migliore. Aveva certezze, un tempo.  _Quattro_  giorni fa, non chissà quando.

Ma non avrebbe risolto niente restando a letto, la testa sul cuscino che emavava  _ancora_  l’odore di Thranduil.

Hannah si mise a sedere, badando a non fare movimenti bruschi. Infilò le ciabatte e andò in bagno.

Lavata e vestita, Hannah scese al pianterreno e trovò papà seduto al tavolo della cucina, il televisore acceso sul telegiornale del mattino. Dal salotto proveniva lo scoppiettare del fuoco e Thorin era accucciato ai piedi dello sgabello di papà, tranquillo ora che il capobranco era tornato a casa.

«Buongiorno» disse e andò al frigo. «Ti conviene spegnere il televisore prima che Thranduil lo veda e cominci a fare domande».

Il televisore rimase acceso.

Hannah prese latte e pancetta dal frigo, passò davanti al televisore sull’angolo della cucina e schiacciò il pulsante di spegnimento. Problema risolto. Accese uno dei fornelli e ci mise la padella sopra.

«Hai intenzione di portare avanti quella scusa ridicola anche stamattina?»

Hannah mise il pentolino del latte sul fuoco e si girò verso suo padre. «Non è una scusa. So che suona ridicola, ma  _non_  è una scusa».

Papà inarcò le sopracciglia.

«Secondo te, perché dovrei dirti che un uomo qualsiasi è il Re degli Elfi, quando mai  _una_  volta da quando ho letto  _Lo Hobbit_  in poi ho sprecato una parola a suo favore? Sembra che tutte le discussioni sui personaggi e le scene più belle te le sia perse!»

Papà non cambiò espressione. Forse lei aveva davvero parlato con un muro durante le loro chiacchierate sulla Terra di Mezzo.

«Avrei potuto dire che era un modello o, se mi sentivo particolarmente spiritosa, che era l’unico Nano bello della loro intera razza, e invece no, te l’ho presentato come Thranduil e tu sai benissimo  _chi_  è Thranduil».

«Ti rendi conto che sarebbe assurdo trovare un Re degli Elfi nel nostro mondo? In tutta sincerità, Hannah, come ti aspetti che tuo padre creda a una storia simile?»

«Ti ho mostrato le sue orecchie!»

Papà scrollò le spalle. «Possono essere il risultato di una plastica. Non sarebbe la prima persona pazza a fare qualcosa del genere. C’è chi si fa la lingua da serpente e chi si fa le orecchie da Elfo. Il mondo è bello perché è vario» disse e lanciò uno sguardo oltre di lei. «Non dimenticarti la padella vuota sul fuoco».

Con uno sbuffo, Hannah controllò la temperatura della padella e mise a cuocere la pancetta.

«L’altra opzione, che non ho voluto considerare, è che potrebbe essere stato lui a presentarsi come il Re degli Elfi e averlo impersonato così bene da averti convinta. Ma questa strada porta a domande scomode sul  _perché_  e su  _cosa_  abbia da guadagnarci, domande che francamente vorrei evitarmi perché le conclusioni sono pessime».

Hannah si strinse il labbro inferiore tra i denti. Aveva sperato che papà capisse. Era stato lui a introdurla ai libri di Tolkien all’età di dieci anni; a raccontarle e raccontarle ancora aneddoti dalle  _Appendici_  e dagli altri libri che lei aveva dimenticato e rifiutato di leggere; a organizzare ogni anno la settimana di rilettura de  _Lo Hobbit_ ; ad andare a rivedere i tre film con lei almeno tre volte e a commentare le divergenze dai libri. Anche lui avrebbe dovuto riconoscere Thranduil a prima vista, così come lei lo aveva riconosciuto. Così come Sandra lo aveva riconosciuto. Sandra non avrebbe mai accettato il falso di uno dei suoi idoli.

«Un’altra  _opzione_  che non hai considerato, Jonah, è che si trattasse della verità».

Hannah si girò verso la porta e Thranduil oltrepassò la soglia con la corona di rami intrecciati in testa, l’abito argentato con cui lo aveva trovato e in mano la spada, ora appesa al fianco. La cucina sembrò illuminarsi dove si trovava Thranduil, come se la luce delle stelle fosse imprigionata in lui. Quello  _non_  poteva essere scambiato per un costume. Lo stesso materiale di cui erano fatti i suoi vestiti e la spada, tutto emanava un’essenza di un altro mondo. Niente di ciò che Thranduil indossava sembrava realizzato da mani umane, o con tecniche moderne.

Era la prima volta che lo vedeva sul serio nei suoi panni regali. Il primo giorno era stata troppo sconvolta dal far quadrare con la realtà quello che sperava fosse un sogno, troppo arrabbiata per la responsabilità indesiderata, per il modo di fare e la natura stessa di lui – per potersi accorgere di come lui fosse il  _Re degli Elfi_  in tutto e per tutto. Lo aveva riconosciuto d’istinto, aveva visto il Re Oberon dei racconti della nonna, senza ragionarci troppo su. E Sandra aveva confermato la cosa appena lo aveva visto seduto come un re alla poltrona davanti al camino.

Papà era rivolto verso Thranduil e Hannah non poté vederne l’espressione, ma si augurava si fosse accorto di essersi sbagliato e che quello che aveva davanti era davvero il Re del Reame Boscoso.

Hannah incontrò lo sguardo di Thranduil e il nodo allo stomaco si sciolse, il battito del cuore si calmò. Forse era meglio che indossasse abiti moderni, riducevano l’effetto della sua regalità, donavano l’illusione di un essere umano, un  _banale_  essere umano di sei piedi e mezzo e con capelli lunghi, lisci e sottili. Niente di sovrannaturale, ma qualcuno di tangibile,  _accessibile_.

Papà si voltò a guardarla. «Mi sembra impossibile, ma le spiegazioni son due: o è l’attore in persona o è il vero Thranduil».

«Sandra mi assicura che questo Thranduil è più figo di quello dei film, quindi direi che c’è da fidarsi: è l’originale».

Siccome papà aveva occupato quello su cui si sedeva di solito lui, Thranduil prese lo sgabello a capotavola e sedette, con la schiena dritta e il mento appena sollevato.

Papà guardò Thranduil con gli occhi ridotti a fessure e Hannah tornò a occuparsi della pancetta. Se non altro quel problema era risolto. Presto avrebbero risolto anche quello della presenza di Thranduil, ora che papà era convinto. Hannah girò la pancetta e tolse il latte dal fuoco.

Thranduil fece per apparecchiare la tavola, ma papà gli disse che non era necessario e di andare a vestirsi in maniera più comoda, «Ormai sono convinto, non c’è bisogno di altre dimostrazioni e non voglio che tu mi distrugga la cucina con quella spada».

Hannah finì di preparare la colazione e la servì in tavola quando Thranduil tornò con indosso maglione grigio scuro e jeans.

Mangiarono e, tra un boccone e l’altro, Thranduil raccontò come fosse finito nella grotta e attraverso il portale, in molte più parole di quante ne avesse usate per rispondere ad Hannah. Forse stava cercando di convincere del tutto papà, forse notava del dubbio nel suo modo di fare e intendeva scacciarlo.

Hannah intervenne nel racconto di Thranduil per raccontare come lei lo avesse trovato seguendo Thorin e la colazione andò a rilento e si concluse col loro racconto.

Nessuno dei due parlò dell’allucinazione di Thranduil. Né Hannah accennò alla promessa che gli aveva fatto e che sembrava essere più di un paio di parole dette a caso. Né alle ossa nella grotta, né degli strani goblin visti da Thranduil, né della pecora morta. Be’, quello forse avrebbero dovuto farglielo sapere.

Hannah aprì la bocca per parlare.

«Fammi vedere quali grotte avete visitato» disse papà.

Glielo avrebbe detto, in un attimo. Hannah sperava che questa volta le avrebbe creduto.

Lui e Thranduil sparecchiarono tavola e Hannah prese la mappa dallo zaino e la distese sul tavolo. Suo padre si massaggiò il mento con una mano e indicò quattro grotte.

«Queste sono quelle percorribili e che potrebbero ospitare un portale o quel che è. Sono anche quelle più compatibili al racconto di…  _lui_ » disse. Prese una matita dal portapenne in fondo al tavolo e segnò con una croce le altre grotte cerchiate. «Queste sono solo una perdita di tempo».

Hannah guardò Thranduil e lui sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei. Non lasciava trasparire nulla, gli stessi occhi che ieri erano pieni di stelle e di luce, ora erano freddi e inespressivi. Era contento che il ritorno era più vicino? Hannah non riusciva a dirlo. E, di fronte alla possibilità concreta che la fine di quella storia fosse vicina, non trovava in sé la forza di esultare.

Quattro giorni. Forse cinque, se oggi non fossero andati da nessuna parte.

Quattro grotte.

_Quattro_.

Hannah tornò a guardare la mappa e si sforzò a ricordare l’aspetto delle grotte indicate da papà. Ma la mente non era concentrata sulla mappa, né sul territorio intorno alla fattoria, ma di fianco a lei, al posto a capotavola. Dove Thranduil non sembrava condividere il suo turbamento.

«Oggi dovremmo riuscire a visitare questa». Papà picchettò il dito sul cerchio più vicino a casa. «Se partiamo per le dieci, dovremmo farcela a tornare a casa poco dopo cena».

«Pa’, c’è anche un altro fatto» disse Hannah. «Ieri abbiamo trovato una delle nostre bestie morta. Dissanguata».

Papà sgranò appena gli occhi. «Dissanguata».

Hannah annuì e, alla sua sinistra, Thranduil la imitò.

«Aveva il collo spezzato» aggiunse lui. «Inoltre, al mio arrivo, sono stato attaccato da strane creature, simili a goblin, che mi hanno morso a un braccio, prima che potessi allontanarli o ucciderli. C’è una possibilità che l’attacco contro di me e la morte della pecora siano collegati, ma non voglio giungere a conclusioni affrettate».

Papà corrugò la fronte, ma non aprì bocca. Hannah lo scrutò. Si sarebbe aspettata almeno un commento sui loro problemi mentali, o una scrollata di spalle. Ma papà non reagì in altro modo, assorto in chissà quali pensieri.

Hannah non era abituata a non sapere cosa pensasse papà. Succedeva solo quando c’era  _lei_  di mezzo e non era spesso, tenevano sempre il discorso alla larga da quell’argomento.

Thranduil piegò la testa di lato e lanciò uno sguardo ad Hannah. «È arrivata Sandra».

Papà raddrizzò la schiena e guardò Thranduil con le sopracciglia inarcate. «E come diavolo fai saperlo?»

«Hai davvero fatto quella domanda?» Hannah scivolò giù dallo sgabello. «Vado io».

Non era un buon segno che papà avesse sfruttato la prima occasione per cambiare discorso. Nel panico, si era detta che aveva bisogno di lui per vederci chiaro, ma era vero? Possibile che non potesse sbrigarsela da sola? Finora non aveva gestito la situazione troppo male. Lei e Thranduil avevano fatto un buon lavoro, non c’erano state altre pecore morte.

Forse questa storia di goblin assassini era troppo persino per papà. Aveva stentato a credere a Thranduil, figurarsi a  _questo_.

Hannah corse alla porta e l’aprì appena suonò il campanello. Sandra sbatté le palpebre, la mano ancora sospesa in aria. « _Uao_ , cos’è questa novità?»

Hannah ghignò. «Le magie delle orecchie da Elfo».

«Tutto spiegato». Sandra scoppiò a ridere. «Come procedono le cose? Siete in modalità funghi allucinogeni o machete?»

Oh, erano in modalità pomiciata. Ma questo non avrebbe  _mai_  potuto dirlo a Sandra. Dannazione, quando mai  _non_  aveva potuto dire qualcosa a _Sandra_? Ma, in questo caso, l’avrebbe presa male: aveva passato la vita a sospirare per Thranduil e immaginarsi come la donna che lo avrebbe fatto innamorare davvero – con tutta una storia dietro in cui la prima moglie era cattiva oppure il loro matrimonio era stato combinato. Hannah aveva perso il conto delle fantasticherie di Sandra, ma sapeva che non era il caso di renderla troppo partecipe del cambiamento che c’era stato tra lei e Thranduil.

Perciò, Hannah scrollò le spalle. «Siamo in modalità the e biscottini?»

Sandra rise ancora, almeno finché non arrivarono in cucina: allora, si bloccò sulla porta e spostò lo sguardo da Thranduil a papà, da papà a Thranduil.

«Oh, signor Woolbridge. Sei tornato».

 

* * *

 

«Credo di aver sentito Hannah chiedere una mano. Vai tu,  _Thranduil_?»

Jonah era meno convincente di Legolas da bambino, ma Thranduil lo accontentò, mentre Sandra corrugava la fronte. Oh, non c’era nulla di cui restare perplessi. Thranduil capiva cosa Jonah avesse in mente, lo avrebbe fatto anche lui, ma con più... discrezione. Quella era la maniera nanesca di fare le cose. Persino Hannah sarebbe stata più sottile di suo padre.

Thranduil raggiunse la stalla, la porticina alla destra era aperta e Hannah non si vedeva da nessun’altra parte. La trovò in quel che doveva essere il fienile, oltre quella porticina, a riordinare i sacchi nella parte più vicina all'ingresso, mentre verso il fondo, era ammonticchiato il fieno in balle.

Hannah si girò verso di lui, le sopracciglia aggrottate. «Che ci fai qui? Ti si potrebbero arricciare i capelli!»

Thranduil trattenne una risata e scorse un sorriso sul viso di Hannah, prima che lei tornasse a dargli la schiena.

«Tuo padre ha detto che avevi bisogno di aiuto». Thranduil posò un braccio, piegato, sulla pila di sacchi vicino cui stava armeggiando Hannah. Aveva in mano una matita e un blocco di fogli, su cui aveva scritto su una colonna delle parole e sull’altra crocette e numeri.

Hannah sollevò lo sguardo da un sacco e si raddrizzò. «E Sandra è ancora lì?»

Thranduil annuì.

«Maledetto ficcanaso» borbottò Hannah e lo guardò. «Non dicevo a te».

«Non ne avevo dubbi». Thranduil le rivolse un ghigno e lei gli tirò uno schiaffo sul braccio.

«Per una volta, quelle tue orecchie impiccione mi sono d'aiuto».

«Non vorrai spiare il tuo stesso padre?»

Hannah inarcò le sopracciglia. Thranduil rise, le passò un braccio dietro la schiena e uno dietro le ginocchia e la sollevò.

«Che fai! Ho  _due_  piedi, riesco a camminare  _da sola_ ».

Con poche falcate ampie e veloci Thranduil uscì dalla stalla. «Faresti un gran rumore».

Hannah scalciò. «Solo tu sei di orecchio fine,  _mettimi giù_ ».

Thranduil sospirò e premette il viso di Hannah contro una spalla. Con un braccio schiacciato tra loro, lei emise un verso frustrato, ma non si mosse.

Intanto che lei si lamentava, erano già arrivati alla casa. Girarono sul lato della finestra sul lavello e Thranduil si addossò al muro con la schiena. Lasciò andare le gambe di Hannah e, anche quando i piedi di lei toccarono terra, non lasciò la presa intorno alle sue spalle.

Il cuore di Hannah batteva come un uccellino in trappola contro il suo petto, sentiva il respiro di lei tremulo contro il collo. Non che Thranduil si sentisse più tranquillo: chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò su quel che succedeva in cucina, invece che sul corpo caldo e femminile contro di lui. Non pensare che si trattava di Hannah lo aiutò. Era solo lei ad avere un simile ascendente su di lui, non qualsiasi donna.

Certo, non sarebbe  _mai_  dovuto succedere, non con tutti i secoli che aveva alle spalle. Non era più un giovane Elfo, era sposato, per quanto non avesse avuto tutti i figli che avrebbe voluto. Era l’influenza dei Silvani ad averlo cambiato o era questo mondo?

Jonah aveva chiesto a Sandra sulla salute dei genitori di lei e Sandra stava tergiversando come un ubriaco. Non si poteva dire che fosse una sciocca, aveva percepito la stranezza dell'assenza di Hannah e Thranduil, e di certo quello non era un comportamento che Jonah adottasse di frequente. Però Hannah non sembrava sorpresa, quanto più seccata.

Possibile che Jonah non si rendesse conto di quanto fossero trasparenti i suoi motivi? O non gli importava?

«Ora si è fatto tardi, devo tornare al negozio» disse Sandra.

«Aspetta: hai visitato spesso Hannah, in questi giorni?»

Thranduil avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio di Hannah. «Sta chiedendo a Sandra se è stata spesso qui in visita».

La mano che Hannah aveva sul suo fianco si strinse in pugno.

« _Sss_ ì» rispose Sandra.

«Hai notato qualcosa di strano?»

«A parte un Re degli Elfi parcheggiato in salotto?» Sandra rise. «È difficile non notarlo».

Thranduil riferì lo scambio di battute ad Hannah, man mano che avveniva. Le reazioni di Sandra che le descrisse la rilassarono contro di lui, per quanto la sentisse ancora fremere di irritazione verso il padre.

«Spero che nessuno le abbia messo le mani addosso».

Sandra ridacchiò. «Signor Woolbridge, fidati, se son state messe mani addosso sono state quelle di Hannah, per picchiare Thranduil. Oggi sembrano essersi calmati, ma gli altri giorni sono stati pesanti persino per me che passo qui ogni tanto».

«Sandra, sai che, se è successo qualcosa, proteggere la tua amica non la aiuterà».

«Signor Woolbridge, non sono stata qui a ogni ora. La persona migliore a cui chiedere è Hannah, sono certa che ti risponderà».

Jonah sospirò. «Se devi davvero tornare in paese, vai pure. Salutami i tuoi genitori».

Tempo di tornare al fienile. Thranduil passò il braccio dietro le ginocchia di Hannah e questa volta lei non protestò.

La porta, che dalla cucina dava al cortile verso le stalle, si chiuse proprio mentre Thranduil lasciava che Hannah tornasse con i piedi per terra e si armasse di nuovo di blocco e matita.

«Guarda un po’ te che modi, chiedere cose alle spalle» brontolò Hannah, pasticciando sulla carta. Thranduil dubitava che lei stesse davvero contando i sacchi, come prima, tutto in lei gli diceva che non era dell’umore adatto.

Thranduil si poggiò con un fianco alla pila di sacchi. «Non è facile ottenere risposte da te».

«Stai dicendo che è colpa mia? Mi sarei aspettata che mi dessi ragione!»

«Mi riesce difficile. Se si fosse trattato di Legolas, mi sarei comportato come Jonah. Solo che io ho delle celle, delle guardie e una spada».

Hannah si fermò a considerare la cosa, gli occhi sollevati al cielo.

I passi di Sandra si scontrarono con il pavimento coperto di paglia della stalla e Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio e fece segno verso la porta.

«Han?»

Hannah riprese a scribacchiare sul blocco di fogli. «Sono qua» disse e indicò con un dito i sacchi che stava contando. Erano diversi tra loro, per le forme all'esterno, e chissà quali erano le differenze di contenuto.

Sandra spuntò sulla porta del fienile e Thranduil le sorrise.

«Non sono molto utile, Hannah fa tutto da sola».

Sandra agitò una mano davanti a sé e si avvicinò a loro. «Oh, è sempre così. Da ragazzina volevo davvero aiutarla con il gregge, le pecore son così carine! Ma Han non mi ha mai detto cosa fare».

«A parte una volta che ti ho chiesto aiuto a pulire i recinti e tu hai cominciato a borbottare per la puzza, poi perché il rastrello ti faceva male alle mani, poi perché eri convinta che uno dei montoni ti guardasse male».

«Aveva un nome da Nano anche quel montone?»

«No, quella non era l'epoca dei Nani, ed era sua madre a dare i nomi agli animali» disse Sandra. Poi si bloccò, con gli occhi spalancati, e si coprì la bocca.

«Tanto so che gli hai già raccontato tutto» sbottò Hannah, scrivendo sulla carta.

Sandra cercò lo sguardo di Thranduil, che sorrise e scrollò le spalle. Non era stato lui a dire ad Hannah come avesse avuto le informazioni, ma di certo Hannah non era stupida.

«A proposito, cioè, circa– Han, posso parlarti un attimo da sola?»

Thranduil si raddrizzò e mosse verso la porta del fienile. «Vado fuori».

 

* * *

 

«Han, ma tuo padre crede che Thranduil ti sia  _saltato addosso!_ »

Il tono scandalizzato di Sandra l'avrebbe fatta ridere, se Hannah non fosse stata tra l'arrabbiato e il rassegnato per il comportamento di papà.

«Mi ha fatto domande, se ho visto qualcosa di strano, o che».

Hannah sollevò gli occhi al soffitto e sospirò. «A quanto pare, ho di nuovo quattordici anni. Non mi trovi ringiovanita? Ho di nuovo due trecce e i brufoli, guarda!»

Sandra ridacchiò.

Se ci ragionava su a mente fredda, Hannah sapeva che Thranduil aveva ragione, che papà faceva tutto quello perché era preoccupato per lei. Ma dal suo lato, aveva qualcosa da ribattere al padre che c'era in Thranduil.

«Han–».

Hannah guardò Sandra.

«Sei arrabbiata perché ho detto a Thranduil di tua madre?»

«Dovrei sapere se glielo hai detto di tua spontanea volontà o se hai risposto a domanda. Ma, alla fine, non importa. Non è stato terribile come temevo».

Sandra corrugò la fronte, ma non disse altro.

«Ora vado, ero qui giusto di passaggio».

Hannah annuì, si salutarono e Sandra uscì dalla porta. Thranduil non si fece attendere. Sandra doveva essere ancora arrivata alla macchina, quando lui si poggiò con il fianco e un gomito ai sacchi, con quella sua aria oziosa, come se intendesse passare la giornata a letto.

_Okay, Han, non prendiamo questo treno di pensieri._

«E così, non è stato troppo male farmi sapere di tua madre. Formare un  _legame_ ».

Hannah strinse gli occhi. Era certa di non aver detto quella frase in sua presenza. Maledetto udito elfico.

«Tornando al discorso di prima: se tu vuoi farmi capire il punto di vista di papà, lo capisco e non lo approvo. Ma tu capisci quello di un figlio? Perché mi urta quella protettività di mio padre, secondo te?»

«Come figlio ho sempre capito le motivazioni di mio padre e le ho trovate giuste. Per quanto, poi, abbia fatto di testa mia. Ho partecipato alla mia prima guerra proprio per provare a me e a lui che non avevo bisogno di protezione, che sapevo cavarmela da solo, e tutto mi ha provato quanto fossi sciocco nel pensare così».

«Non ho guerre a cui partecipare, non ho bisogno di dimostrazioni di indipendenza così esagerate. Voglio solo che mi mostri fiducia. Fiducia in quello che mi ha insegnato, fiducia nella mia capacità di riconoscere una situazione di pericolo. Sono certa che Legolas voglia lo stesso».

Thranduil spalancò gli occhi, le sopracciglia inarcate. Non ci aveva mai pensato? Da quel che le aveva raccontato, lui e sua moglie si erano preoccupati  _tanto_  della guerra che sarebbe arrivata, ma si erano anche preoccupati di crescere Legolas perché sapesse come affrontare questa guerra? Avevano mai pensato alla capacità di agire di loro figlio?

« _Hannah!_ »

Lei sbuffò all'urlo da cavernicolo di suo padre. Ma papà pensava si fosse imboscata da qualche parte, con sopra Thranduil nudo? Le orecchie bruciarono.

Oh, be’, quello era un pensiero che si sarebbe potuta evitare.

Incontrò lo sguardo di Thranduil e vi trovò una scintilla di divertimento. Si chinò verso di lei. «Almeno, questa volta, non ha interrotto nulla».

Le orecchie dovevano fumarle. Hannah schiaffò il block-notes contro la spalla di Thranduil e uscì dalla stalla, lasciandolo a ridere da solo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco a voi il babbo di Hannah, adorabile lui! ♥ Se non altro si spiega come Hannah sia uscita com'è uscita, no?
> 
> Questo è un altro di quei capitoli che ha subito una ristrutturazione sostanziale, spero solo di non essermi persa qualcosa per strada! E che molte cose siano più chiare, non solo il carattere pessimo di Hannah.  
> Di certo i nostri piccioncini hanno un ostacolo immenso tra di loro, come se non bastassero le mura di Hannah e i nuovi dubbi di Thranduil sulla rinascita del suo apparato riproduttore. E gli strani goblin, mai dimenticarli, per quanto in questo capitolo non fanno la loro comparsa. In compenso c'è Sandra, ooops!
> 
> Sciocchezze a parte, sono sempre grata a tutti voi che leggete ed è bello veder spuntare nuova gente oltre alle pazientissime e adorabilissime habituée (anche se ci metto sempre troppo a rispondere ai messaggi: ma il tempo e poco e buona parte lo occupo a fare editing di questa storia). Non mi aspettavo tanto interesse e mi sembra di non ringraziare mai abbastanza: grazie!
> 
> Alla prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan
> 
> P.S.: ad Aprile parteciperò a Camp NaNoWriMo, trenta giorni di scrittura con un obiettivo in parole a scelta di ognuno... qualcuno vuole farmi compagnia? Cliccate sul nome in bold per più informazioni, neh. Prima che arrivi Aprile, devo darmi una mossa a recuperare tutti i messaggi arretrati, argh!


	10. Capitolo X. Certe tare sono proprio ereditarie

Papà guardò la pecora morta come se fosse una zolla di terra smossa o un sassolino sotto una scarpa. Come un fastidio, ma niente di terribile. Non la reazione che Hannah si sarebbe aspettata.

«Succedono spesso morti di questo genere?» chiese Thranduil, dall'altra parte della fossa con lei.

Nemmeno Thranduil si aspettava una reazione così poco  _reattiva_ , a giudicare dalle sue parole. Non che Hannah fosse diventata esperta di umore elfico.

«Non succedono spesso, no».

«Hai idea di cosa possa essere stato?»

«Niente che debba preoccuparti».

Oh, insomma. Hannah iniziava a capire come doveva essersi sentita Sandra nel sentire lei e Thranduil battibeccare ogni volta che metteva piede in casa sua. Solo che ora si trattava di suo padre e... be’, il Re degli Elfi, ecco.

«Se qualsiasi cosa abbia ucciso quella pecora, potrebbe mettere in pericolo i miei ospiti, devo preoccuparmi».

«Non vedo cosa tu possa fare»

«Se si tratta delle stesse creature che mi hanno attaccato al mio arrivo, ho già un indizio in più».

«Potresti aver portato tu queste creature di cui parli, quindi che ne dici di andartene e portare con te le tue bestie?»

«Ma piantatela, dannazione!» sbottò Hannah.

Papà e Thranduil la guardarono, con le migliori espressioni da “ah ma eri qui” che potessero offrirle. Si stavano scontrando come se dovessero stabilire chi era il capobranco. Non c’era alcuno scontro da fare, erano un uomo e un Elfo, non due cani!

«Cosa dobbiamo farcene di questo cadavere? Dobbiamo bruciarlo?»

Papà inarcò le sopracciglia nel guardare Thranduil e indicò Hannah con un gesto della mano. «Queste sono le domande giuste, non tutti quei ma come, perché, e domande metafisiche di vario genere».

Hannah sbuffò e sollevò gli occhi al cielo.

«Quindi, bisogna bruciarla o possiamo seppellirla?» chiese Thranduil, gli angoli della bocca appena all’insù.

Ecco, a posto, avevano risolto tutto ora.

Papà incrociò le braccia sul petto e guardò il cadavere. I giorni passati non avevano lasciato alcun segno, il che era incredibile. Avrebbe dovuto ritrovarsi senza occhi e con le guance bucate, doveva puzzare di putrefazione. Nulla di tutto ciò, la carcassa era intatta, come se fosse stata appena uccisa.

«Bruciamola».

Così, sul retro del garage disposero un cerchio di massi, al centro un po' di legna, e Thranduil vi posò sopra la carcassa della pecora. Proprio come aveva detto di fare nonna Woolbridge. Che ci fosse qualcosa di vero in tutte le favole che le aveva raccontato? Papà le aveva sempre bollate come vaneggiamenti di una vecchia insoddisfatta dalla vita, ma... sua madre, lei aveva amato ascoltare quelle storie, era lei a chiederle alla nonna, tenendo Hannah seduta sulle ginocchia.

Ma papà non fece commenti, per quanto Hannah gli avesse lanciato occhiate piene di domande per tutto il tempo in cui prepararono la pira. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto porgliele a voce quelle domande, perché suo padre rifiutava di dare risposte non richieste a voce, ma forse Hannah non voleva davvero una risposta. Non aveva avuto mai problemi a chiedere di quel che voleva sapere.

Papà versò della benzina sulla carcassa e appiccò il fuoco. Le fiamme si levarono con un rombo e Hannah sollevò lo sguardo verso Thranduil, gli occhi fissi sulla pira. Capiva più di lei cosa stesse succedendo? O, nonostante fosse un Elfo, una mente superiore, non riusciva a mettere insieme gli indizi che avevano?

Thranduil incontrò il suo sguardo, le palpebre pesanti.

«Non ho spiegazioni da darti» gli disse.

«Non sei tu ad averle, lo so». Thranduil tornò a guardare la pira. «Noi usiamo bruciare i resti degli Orchi».

«Capita spesso? Non siete abbastanza fuorimano da evitare la maggior parte delle scorribande?» Hannah non aveva dimenticato che gli Orchi passati per Bosco Atro, all'inseguimento di Thorin e compagnia, non erano mai passati di lì nel libro. Che gli Orchi avessero girato intorno alla foresta, invece di attraversarla, voleva dire che non era un gran bel posto persino per loro.

«Più spesso di quanto mi piaccia. C'è sempre qualche gruppo che trova un'ottima idea tagliare attraverso la foresta e dimentica cosa succede a chiunque l'attraversi».

Papà percorse il perimetro del cerchio di pietre e li raggiunse. «Intendo visitare almeno una grotta, oggi, anche se si è fatto tardi. Hannah, sarai contenta di poterti occupare degli arretrati in casa».

Oh, sì, da morire. Come poteva preferire una scampagnata per la brughiera con Thranduil allo stare sola in casa a fare lavatrici, passare l'aspirapolvere e lavare i pavimenti?

Eppure, dopo aver preparato lo zaino e il pranzo per loro, Hannah restò a casa e li guardò allontanarsi dalla finestra, Thranduil e papà, con Thorin al seguito.

_Non avevi promesso di aiutare tu Thranduil a tornare a casa?_

Hannah si allontanò dalla finestra, prese panno e detersivo e pulì forno, lavello e piano della cucina. Ma il cervello continuava ad arrovellarsi su quella domanda. Aveva promesso, era stata precisa in quella promessa. Però, mandarlo alla ricerca con papà voleva dire velocizzare il suo ritorno nella Terra di Mezzo.

E l'aiutava nel distacco, ormai imminente. Quei giorni le cose avevano preso una strana piega e Hannah non capiva quanto fosse dovuto alla parte “ospitalità” della promessa, o quanto fosse dovuto alla compagnia esclusiva a cui erano stati costretti. Non poteva essere nulla di normale. Hannah non era mai stata così stupida da mettersi in una situazione che sapeva non avere futuro. In genere, lei sceglieva le situazioni promettenti e le rendeva senza futuro.

Lasciò lo straccio sul ripiano e si allontanò i capelli dalla fronte col dorso della mano.

_Credo tu stia superando i limiti_ , aveva detto a Thranduil quella notte.

_Li ho superati da tempo e tu non hai fiatato._  La sua risposta le creava ancora confusione, ma una confusione diversa.

Se quella cedevolezza, quei desideri insensati fossero frutto di quella promessa di ospitalità e non di un... qualcosa che era nato tra loro? Hannah non era certa di voler essere il burattino di una qualche magia. Nemmeno per sentirsi in pace con la coscienza. Valeva la pena mettersi in gioco, mettere in gioco l'equilibrio che aveva costruito con tanta cura in quei quindici anni?

Eppure, mancavano quattro grotte, quattro giorni perché Thranduil se ne andasse e Hannah sentiva già un peso sullo stomaco. Come se qualcosa le stesse sfuggendo tra le dita, come se quella partenza non sarebbe stata il tanto agognato ritorno alla normalità. Come se volesse che Thranduil restasse. Ancora un po’.

_Ma hai promesso._

Hannah inspirò e riprese il panno in mano. Strofinò tra i fornelli, ripulì i fori di uscita del gas, i filtri della cappa.

_Hai promesso._

_Sì,_  aveva promesso. Aveva promesso di rimandarlo a casa, di dargli ospitarlità e non capiva quale fosse il limite di quella promessa.

Se Thranduil non avesse voluto tornare nella Terra di Mezzo, Hannah sarebbe stata una spergiura?

Quali sarebbero state le conseguenze?

Quanti dei suoi pensieri erano frutto della promessa e quanti erano  _suoi_?

_Non promettere mai nulla agli Elfi o sarai loro prigioniera._

Hannah raccolse i panni sporchi dal piano di sopra e la risposta non arrivò. Caricò la lavatrice e la risposta non spuntò da nessuna tasca, tra i fazzoletti e le monetine. Prese l'aspirapolvere, vuotò il sacchetto, pulì ogni angolo della casa e la risposta non era neanche lì.

La risposta non era che nel prossimo incontro con Thranduil.

E Hannah non era più certa di volerla trovare.

 

* * *

 

_Voglio solo che mi mostri fiducia. Fiducia in quello che mi ha insegnato, fiducia nella mia capacità di riconoscere una situazione di pericolo. Sono certa che Legolas voglia lo stesso._

Era possibile che Legolas volesse lo stesso? Da quando partirono dalla fattoria, Thranduil non fece che ripetersi le parole di Hannah. Anche perché c’era poco da far conversazione con la sua guida: Jonah camminava davanti a Thranduil, il cane che gli trottava di fianco, la coda che scodinzolava, il ritratto della fedeltà canina.

Thranduil aveva la sensazione di non essersi mai fermato a riflettere su quello che poteva volere suo figlio. Aveva interpretato in maniera corretta – forse – il suo carattere, ma aveva mai esplorato i suoi desideri? Cosa voleva Legolas dalla vita? Voleva davvero passare il tempo ad aspettare che Thranduil, l’ultimo suo genitore, morisse? Voleva davvero diventare re? O voleva un’altra vita e non osava chiederla per paura di deluderlo e di essere abbandonato?

In tutti gli anni di vita di Legolas,  _mai_  Thranduil gli aveva chiesto cosa volesse fare. Lo aveva lasciato libero sì, ma su entrambi aleggiava il dovere verso il regno e nessuno dei due lo aveva messo in dubbio.

Quando la foresta era calata nell’Oscurità, le fantasticherie infantili di suo figlio si erano offuscate e aveva smesso di vaneggiare sui draghi da combattere, quando Smaug aveva preso dimora a Erebor. Thranduil lo aveva visto e lo aveva accettato come un fatto naturale: ricordava che, alla sua stessa età, lui era stato alla ricerca di conforto nel Lindon, dopo la Guerra d’Ira, e aveva accettato che non esistevano nobili gesta né canti di gloria. E così aveva dato il benvenuto a quell’incupirsi di Legolas ed era una realizzazione che gli lasciava l’amaro in bocca.

Non aveva mai chiesto a Legolas se volesse fare qualcosa di diverso di attendere. Lo aveva voluto proteggere dalla guerra, come se lui non sarebbe stato capace a sopravvivere come avevano fatto Thranduil o addirittura Arodel.

_Sono certa che Legolas voglia lo stesso._

Anche quando Thranduil aveva deciso di partire per combattere il Morgoth con altri esuli del Doriath, Oropher non gli aveva mai fatto credere di ritenerlo incapace a sopravvivere.

«Sai combattere, sai tenerti in vita, ma credi che questo importi di fronte a un drago?», gli aveva detto, mentre Thranduil metteva le sue poche cose in una sacca.

«Non posso stare qui ad aspettare che chi ha distrutto il Menegroth ci liberi dal Morgoth», aveva risposto Thranduil, le mani strette in pugno. «Saremo noi superstiti del Doriath a liberare le nostre terre da  _tutti_  i loro invasori!»

Thranduil era stato sciocco e avventato e non aveva mai concesso a Legolas di fare lo stesso. Non poteva. Non glielo avrebbe permesso. Arodel non era morta perché Legolas vivesse come uno sprovveduto.

Però, alla fine, Legolas come la pensava? Cosa voleva suo figlio, al di là di quello che i suoi genitori gli avevano imposto? Anche lui, come Hannah, tremava di rabbia quando Thranduil si frapponeva tra lui e qualsiasi pericolo?

Jonah si fermò e interruppe i pensieri di Thranduil.

«Fermiamoci a pranzare» gli disse e posò la sacca per terra.

Jonah mangiò in disparte e senza scambiare una parola, nemmeno mentre aspettavano che il cane mangiasse dopo di loro.

Ma i pensieri di Thranduil erano ormai lontani da Legolas e tutti rivolti all’Uomo davanti a lui.

Thranduil non era più molto sorpreso dalla parzialità di Hannah verso i Nani. Lei e suo padre avrebbero potuto far sembrare la stirpe di Durin dolce e accogliente. Era stata la dolcezza del marito ad allontanare la madre di Hannah o questo era il risultato di quel fatto? E lo infastidiva essere trattato con circospetto, quando aveva fatto l'impossibile per fargli capire che Hannah era stata al sicuro con lui.

C'era ancora qualcosa che non la contava giusta in Jonah.

Lui  _sapeva_  cosa stava succedendo, cosa fossero quegli strani goblin, il significato di quella pecora morta. Sapeva e non aveva dato loro spiegazioni. Né a Thranduil, né ad  _Hannah_.

Cosa c'era sotto?

Si rimisero in cammino e questa volta Thranduil non lasciò che Jonah gli camminasse davanti. E Jonah ebbe la buona grazia di non cambiare passo per liberarsi di lui.

«Nell'ipotesi, spero non veritiera, che il portale fosse chiuso, pensi esista un modo per riaprirlo?»

Jonah tenne lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé. «Auguriamoci che il portale sia aperto».

In quel momento, le risposte di Hannah erano diventate piene di saggezza ed eloquenza, nei ricordi di Thranduil. Che Legolas facesse lo stesso effetto a chi conosceva anche Thranduil? Di certo, sapeva di essere considerato più saggio di Oropher, per quanto fossero state le ultime azioni della vita del padre a renderlo poco saggio agli occhi degli Eldar. Per i Silvani era ancora un grande Re, il suo rifiuto degli ordini di Gil-Galad era stato un gesto apprezzato, nonostante le tragiche conseguenze.

E così i suoi pensieri tornarono alla sua famiglia. Oh, Hannah aveva giocato bene con quelle parole, forse non di proposito, forse non voleva davvero mettergli tanti dubbi su se stesso e suo figlio, ma lo aveva fatto.

«Ma se non fosse aperto, potrebbe essere un problema, non credi? Hannah mi ha ripetuto allo sfinimento che in questo mondo non esiste alcuna _magia_ , alcun incanto che potrebbe riaprirlo e che quelle creature che hanno attaccato prima me, e poi quella pecora, devono essere arrivate con me».

«Su quello non c'è alcun dubbio».

Thranduil scrutò il profilo di Jonah, la fronte aggrottata e le labbra tirate in una linea dritta. Hannah aveva preso quasi tutto da suo padre, il viso spigoloso, i capelli disordinati e anche quell'incapacità di aggirare gli argomenti che le creavano problemi.

Jonah non provava nemmeno a  _fingere_  di  _non_  sapere. Lui sapeva, aveva ben chiaro in che situazione si trovassero, ma non aveva la  _minima_ intenzione di dire alcunché.

«Non c'è quindi un modo più veloce per trovare la grotta da cui sono uscito?»

Jonah scosse il capo.

«Allora temo di non poter essere d'aiuto nell'affrontare questa situazione. La mia spada è inutile, anche davanti a un nemico che  _solo io_  posso vedere, nonostante gli incanti di cui si ricopre».

A quelle parole, Thranduil percepì il sussulto in Jonah, era in quel passo più breve degli altri. Lo avrebbe potuto colpire di nuovo, prima che chiudesse quello spiraglio.

«L'unico modo in cui puoi aiutare è andandotene al più presto».

Le colate di pece erano un'abitudine di famiglia.

Thranduil lasciò cadere il discorso e proseguirono in silenzio per un po' prima di arrivare alla grotta. Vi si addentrarono, muniti di torce artificiali. Scesero per quello che gli sembrò un lungo tempo, prima di tornare a camminare in piano, passando da camere in cui l'aria era calda e stantia ad altre fresche, in cui una lieve brezza smuoveva i capelli ai lati del viso di Thranduil.

Non c'era nulla di familiare e gli sembrava una grotta di difficile accesso, o uscita nel suo caso. A risalire con spada in mano e creature sanguinarie al seguito sarebbe stata una bella impresa.

Stava per dire a Jonah di tornare indietro, quando si addentrarono in una sala che sembrava familiare. Ricordava una sala così grande. Aveva chiamato il nome di Legolas e la sua voce era echeggiata nella volta e tra le colonne di roccia. Che avesse più uscite, come l'ultima grotta visitata con Hannah?

Jonah sparì in un tunnel più avanti, ma Thranduil vide un'altra uscita alla sua sinistra e si fermò. L'aria che proveniva da quel varco era forte, fresca. Dove conduceva?

«A casa».

Thranduil si voltò, per trovarsi davanti Hannah, con indosso l'accappatoio giallino e i capelli sciolti sulle spalle, ancora umidi dalla doccia. Cosa ci faceva lì? Quali brutti scherzi gli stava giocando la sua mente?

«Non fare quella faccia, fidati. Non credi che io ti voglia mandare a casa?»

Thranduil non era certo che  _lui_  volesse tornare a casa. Ecco, aveva formulato quel pensiero. Puntò la torcia su Hannah, che strinse gli occhi e sollevò una mano per proteggersi dalla luce. Forse sarebbe stato meglio se non fosse tornato, avrebbe lasciato Legolas libero.

Oppure no? Avrebbe forzato su di lui la corona, come la morte di Oropher l'aveva premuta sul capo di Thranduil. Poteva abbandonare il suo popolo per il bene di Legolas, quando per il bene del suo popolo Oropher aveva abbandonato Thranduil?

«Fai bene a non credermi, vuoi davvero tornare a casa dopo tutto quello che mi hai fatto?» Il viso di Hannah si deformò, la fronte corrugata, il naso arricciato, il labbro superiore sollevato a mostrare i denti. Le lentiggini spiccavano sulla pelle rossa per la rabbia. Non l'aveva mai vista così. «Non mi hai sconvolto la vita a sufficienza? Perché tormentarmi con le tue stupidaggini da Elfo, abbattere tutte le mie certezze e per poi lasciarmi da sola? Sono stanca di essere da  _sola_ , ma almeno prima che arrivassi tu ero rassegnata a esserlo  _per sempre_ ».

Thranduil sgranò gli occhi. No, non voleva quello per Hannah. Non voleva farla soffrire, voleva che lei non sprecasse la sua vita, voleva che lei avesse... Proprio quella libertà che lui non aveva concesso a Legolas. Che anche Jonah avesse pesato su Hannah con il ricordo dell'abbandono della madre?

Hannah si avvicinò a lui. «Ti prego, Thranduil. Non lasciarmi».

Quella era un'illusione. Come lo era stato il suo alce. Magari non avrebbe trovato una pecora morta al posto di questa Hannah fin troppo tormentata e spezzata, ma si trattava comunque di un'illusione. Chiuse gli occhi. Doveva tornare a seguire Jonah. Doveva dirgli che questa non era la grotta giusta.

Delle braccia gli cinsero la vita e il corpo di Hannah, esile ma solido e caldo, premette contro di lui. La reazione dei suoi lombi fu fin troppo reale, come se quella che si stava stringendo a lui non fosse un'illusione, ma la donna in carne e ossa.

«Vuoi davvero tornare nel tuo mondo, dove la guerra regna su tutto e la pace non dura mai abbastanza?»

_La pace non dura mai abbastanza, amore mio._

Questo era troppo, chi si stava prendendo gioco di lui?  _O Elbereth che accendi le stelle–_  Ma non avrebbe potuto udirlo in questo mondo ignorato da Ilúvatar e dalle Potenze.

« _Jonah!_ »

Il cane abbaiò e le unghia ticchettarono sulla roccia, sempre più vicine, prima che Thranduil potesse sentire lo scricchiolio delle suole degli stivali di Jonah. La stretta intorno ai fianchi perse consistenza, il calore contro il suo corpo si raffreddò e Thranduil puntò la torcia verso la terza apertura della sala.

«Hai visto qualcosa di familiare?»

Thranduil guardò Jonah e avrebbe potuto dirsi felice di rivedere la sua faccia scocciata.

«Dove porta quel tunnel?»

Jonah impallidì appena, ma a sufficienza perché le lentiggini sul naso e sulle guance spiccassero nella penombra della sala.

«Non c'è nessun tunnel oltre quel varco. C'è una voragine».

 

 

Thranduil bussò alla porta chiusa della camera di Hannah, ma non un movimento, nulla. Aveva bisogno di vederla, aveva bisogno di raccontarle cosa aveva visto nella grotta e quali fossero state le intenzioni di quell'illusione.

E aveva bisogno di chiederle, sul serio, senza il tono scherzoso del corteggiamento, se voleva che lui si tirasse indietro e non facesse passi che l'avrebbero fatta soffrire.

Ma Hannah non rispose. La porta della sua stanza rimase chiusa.

Thranduil si voltò nel sentire passi sulle scale, ma era solo Jonah con un foglio in mano, come gli aveva suggerito il suono pesante e lento.

«È inutile che bussi, Hannah è da Sandra stasera. Ci ha lasciato la cena in forno, è giusto da scaldare. Se vuoi mangiare, scendi».

Jonah non attese una risposta da Thranduil e ridiscese le scale.

Hannah era da Sandra. Perché era da Sandra? Era solita uscire, quando non c'era lui e suo padre era in casa a occuparsi della fattoria? L'aveva limitata a quel punto?

Thranduil andò in camera a cambiarsi e i vestiti usati nei giorni passati erano spariti dalla poltrona e gli abiti con cui era arrivato erano piegati sul comò, la corona posata al di sopra, gli anelli allineati di lato. Il letto era rifatto, le tende tirate, gli asciugamani in bagno erano diversi.

Ma Hannah non era da nessuna parte.

Scese in cucina e aiutò Jonah ad apparecchiare tavola, ma il silenzio che regnava era più pesante di quello che li aveva accompagnati durante l'uscita nella brughiera. Mancava qualcosa. Persino gli sbuffi di Hannah sarebbero stati benvenuti in quel momento.

Al fondo del tavolo, vicino al muro, i due dinosauri erano ancora gettati lì, tra le pietre levigate con cui Hannah aveva segnato le grotte il primo giorno, come se si trattasse di un generale e stesse esponendo il suo piano di battaglia. Thranduil avrebbe voluto sorridere, ma poteva già immaginare lo sguardo indagatore di Jonah e non aveva intenzione di spiegargli alcunché.

Jonah armeggiò col forno e ne tirò fuori un piatto circolare con una torta sopra, con uno spicchio mancante, da cui colava il ripieno di quello che doveva essere un miscuglio di carne, funghi e verdure. Ci voleva del vino per accompagnare la cena e Thranduil lo recuperò dal ripiano vicino alla dispensa fredda e lo mise in tavola.

«E quello da dove salta fuori?» chiese Jonah, mentre Thranduil versava del vino nel bicchiere.

«È un dono molto gentile di Sandra». Thranduil sollevò la bottiglia nella sua direzione. «Ne vuoi?»

Jonah corrugò la fronte e spinse il bicchiere in avanti. «Credevo lo avessi fatto comprare ad Hannah».

«Non mi sarei mai permesso». Thranduil versò il vino anche nel bicchiere di Jonah.

«Ma quindi è vero che tu e il tuo popolo amate il vino?»

Thranduil posò la bottiglia e prese una fetta della torta salata. «Perché non dovrebbe essere vero? Acquistiamo il vino del Dorwinion, dove risiede una tribù di Avari che vive insieme agli Uomini. Sono loro a coltivare le vigne e preparare il vino, e a portarlo fino a Esgaroth».

Jonah spalancò gli occhi, la torta sospesa davanti alla bocca aperta. «Sono davvero degli Avari? Non sono spariti tutti, rapiti da Morgoth o migrati verso Ovest?»

Thranduil tagliò un pezzo dalla sua fetta di torta.

«È questo che dice il vostro scrittore?» Di certo, Thranduil non lo aveva trovato scritto nell'unico libro che aveva letto. E non avrebbe cercato gli altri. Ma questa era un'informazione piuttosto curiosa.

«È questo che ho capito dagli accenni che fa, ma–». Jonah strinse gli occhi e diede un morso alla torta e la masticò, senza cambiare espressione. «Fammi capire una cosa, che ne sai dello  _scrittore_?»

Thranduil gli spiegò a grandi linee che Hannah e Sandra ne avevano parlato, che Hannah aveva già provveduto a interrogarlo sull'epoca da cui veniva e che gli aveva fatto capire che leggere quel che aveva scritto l'autore non era una buona idea. «Hannah è stata abbastanza convincente e, se mi fermo a pensare, mi rendo conto che sapere il futuro di mio figlio e del mio popolo non è quel che mi farebbe bene. Non ho la capacità di aspettare che gli eventi si snodino, non sono così saggio. So che farei qualsiasi cosa per cambiare quello che sarà e, se dovessi cambiarlo in peggio, non me lo perdonerei mai».

Jonah mangiò in silenzio l'intera fetta, lasciando il tempo a Thranduil di finire la sua. Doveva aver colpito qualche tasto dolente, se lo aveva zittito così a lungo. Non che Jonah fosse un chiacchierone, tutt'altro, ma questo non era un silenzio ostile come gli altri, era un silenzio riflessivo.

«Dopotutto, non ho fatto che tenere Legolas al sicuro per evitare che si scontrasse con gli orrori della guerra, perché mia moglie aveva la certezza che lui avrebbe combattuto e ha avuto visioni terribili prima di morire».

«Legolas non ha combattuto nella Battaglia dei Cinque Eserciti?»

Thranduil sollevò lo sguardo dal piatto, in cui restava il bordo della torta, e lo rivolse a Jonah.

«Gli ho ordinato di restare a palazzo, di farmi da reggente in mia assenza. Non mi aspettavo una battaglia, volevo assicurare la Montagna Solitaria e il suo tesoro prima che arrivassero altri con intenzioni meno nobili. Non sono mai stato così felice di essermi separato da mio figlio come quel giorno. Non avrei sopportato che vedesse quella carneficina».

Jonah aveva di nuovo gli occhi spalancati e iniziò a fargli domande su domande, tra una fetta di torta e un sorso di vino. Gli chiese di Oropher e della Battaglia dell’Ultima Alleanza. Gli chiese di Thingol e del Beleriand prima dell’arrivo dei Noldor e durante la convivenza. Gli chiese della Guerra d’Ira. Gli chiese dei draghi. E, con una risata, gli chiese di Tauriel e gli raccontò una storia assurda in cui il suo capitano si innamorava di uno dei nipoti di Thorin Scudodiquercia, in cui anche Legolas era innamorato di lei e finiva per andarsene dal Reame Boscoso perché non sopportava di vedere la donna che amava soffrire per un altro.

«Questo non era scritto nel libro che ho trovato, né tantomeno è capitato. Tauriel è rimasta nelle mie Aule: è il capitano della guardia di palazzo, non posso portarmi dietro anche lei e lasciarlo scoperto in mia assenza».

«Non credevo nemmeno che Tauriel esistesse, ma se dici di sì». Jonah scrollò le spalle. «Ma dimmi, la vera storia di tua moglie qual è?»

Thranduil versò altro vino a Jonah e nel proprio bicchiere e raccontò di Arodel, ma in una versione molto ridotta rispetto a quella che aveva offerto ad Hannah. Non se la sentiva di aprirsi in quel modo con lui, per quanto sarebbe stato l’ideale per conquistare la sua fiducia. Alla fine, arrivarono a parlare delle bevande alcoliche di quel mondo e Jonah gliene fece assaggiare diverse, prese da un mobiletto in un angolo della cucina, ed era molto orgoglioso del  _brandy_  di produzione locale, così sedettero davanti al camino con un bicchiere in mano.

Era una situazione strana. Thranduil non era nuovo a finire la serata con una bevanda alcolica nella coppa, perso nei suoi pensieri, ma era la prima volta che condivideva quel momento con qualcuno che aveva vissuto qualcosa di simile. Perché ora la sua mente era piena di Arodel, di come si fossero incontrati scambiandosi opinioni sulla guerra e si fossero lasciati su quelle stesse note. La guerra aveva segnato ogni momento delle loro vite, prima e durante il matrimonio, e con la morte di lei, si rese conto, il peso sulle sue spalle era insopportabile. Per quanto non avesse mai partecipato al governo, Arodel era sempre stata al suo fianco alla sera, per ascoltare le sue preoccupazioni e i suoi dubbi, a prendere parte di quel peso o allegerirlo con poche parole ben scelte.

A Thranduil mancava tutto questo. Gli mancava una compagna con cui condividere quel che gli passava per la testa, gli mancava qualcuno che sapesse cosa lui aveva vissuto, che lo avesse condiviso, che lo capisse. Una compagna con cui bastava  _uno_  sguardo per capirsi.

Mancava anche a Jonah, questo? Anche lui aveva avuto qualcosa di così profondo con sua moglie? Era forse per questo che si era rinchiuso con sua figlia in quelle terre?

Sulla parete sopra il camino, la pipa di terracotta attirò i suoi occhi, lì appesa come una sorta di reliquia in una stanza che non aveva altre decorazioni sui muri, se non quadri di cani ormai morti. «Qual è l'origine di quella pipa?»

Jonah grugnì e si riposizionò sulla poltrona. «È un cimelio di famiglia. È sempre stato là, insieme al camino, durante tutte le generazioni che hanno abitato e ristrutturato questa casa. Lizzie aveva cercato di raccogliere racconti a riguardo, ma l'unica che sembrava sapere qualcosa era mia madre». Thranduil si voltò a guardare Jonah e incontrò il suo sguardo, gli occhi lucidi e le sopracciglia alzate. «Ma mia madre amava raccontare storie assurde, soprattutto ad Hannah, ignorando le mie richieste di non metterle sciocchezze in testa».

Thranduil poggiò la testa contro lo schienale del divano, la mano col bicchiere sul bracciolo. «Non ci è riuscita, direi».

«Non ne sono certo. È pur sempre figlia di Lizzie e Lizzie amava i racconti di mia madre, diceva che avrebbe voluto raccoglierli e pubblicarli. Ma fu mia madre a fermarla. Diceva:  _i racconti della brughiera devono restare nella brughiera. Così come i suoi abitanti_ ».

«Ma tua moglie non è rimasta qui».

Jonah sospirò e rigirò l'ultima goccia di  _brandy_  nel bicchiere. «No, lei è fuggita in tempo. Amava la sua libertà più di me e sua figlia».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una bella serata tra uomini, aaaah! Proprio quello che ci voleva, con tanto di interrogatorio tolkieniano da parte di Jonah. Almeno lui con le sue domande ha dato più soddisfazione a Thranduil rispetto ad Hannah, che non avrebbe chiesto mai e poi mai di Thingol-il-disonesto. Se c'è un episodio del Silmarillion che Hannah ricorda è proprio quello del Nauglamir. Il resto lo ha dimenticato perché "ugh, Elfi, chissene!" (non sai che ti perdi, Han, non sai proprio - saresti andata d'accordo con Caranthir, per non parlare di Eöl! Reclusi uguali!)  
> Su cosa facesse Legolas durante il libro de Lo Hobbit è un po' il mio headcanon e quello che speravo di trovare nel film. Invece gli hanno dato un ruolo da protagonista e c'è più merchandise sua e di Tauriel che di Thranduil. Be', forse dovrei esserne contenta, perché avrei azzerato le mie scarse finanze per ogni gingillo di Thranduil *guarda gli anelli con desiderio e malinconia*
> 
> Hannah è da Sandra e con questo capitolo la storia è a metà! Altri dieci capitoli, altri indizi e intanto dovremmo iniziare a tirare le fila, anche se da questo capitolo non si direbbe (e neanche dal prossimo, se ricordo bene).  
> Come ogni volta, ringrazio chi mi ha seguito fin qua e chi si è aggiunto di recente e chiunque legga e commenti e semplicemente segua/preferisca, grazie!
> 
> Alla prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	11. Capitolo XI. Di coltelli di carne e televisori accesi

A quell’ora, l'alimentari dei Miller era chiuso già da un pezzo e Hannah era certa di non arrivare nel bel mezzo della cena. Suonò il campanello e le aprì il signor Miller.

«Hannah, che piacere vederti» le disse con un sorriso e la invitò a entrare. «Tutto bene a casa? Vuoi mangiare qualcosa con noi? Abbiamo finito, ma Mary troverà di sicuro qualcosa–».

Dalla cucina, la signora Miller agitò la mano per salutarla e Hannah la imitò.

«Tutto a posto e grazie, ho già mangiato a casa. C’è Sandra, vero?»

Il signor Miller annuì. «È in camera sua, sempre al computer. Vai un po’ a distrarla».

Hannah sollevò il borsone. «Mi sto auto-invitando per la notte, va bene come distrazione?»

«Quanto tempo che non fate una delle vostre serate tra ragazze». La signora Miller li raggiunse. «Volete del the? Biscotti? Torta?»

Se strada facendo le fosse venuto qualche dubbio sulla genialità dell’idea di rifugiarsi a casa di Sandra, la signora Miller lo dissipò in un istante. Hannah sorrise. «Semmai scendiamo più tardi».

«D’accordo. Ho sfornato dei biscotti con pezzetti di cioccolato proprio prima di cena».

«Non le basta cucinare tutto il giorno per il negozio, deve cucinare anche dopo lavoro» disse il signor Miller, con un'alzata di sopracciglia.

«Non annoiarla con i soliti discorsi» gli rispose la signora Miller, che sorrise ad Hannah. «Vai pure, scusa se ti abbiamo trattenuta con le nostre chiacchiere».

Hannah salì le scale strette e scure di casa di Sandra con un sorriso sulle labbra. Le sembrava quasi di essere tornata ai tempi delle scuole superiori, in cui passava buona parte delle ore prima di cena da Sandra a fare i compiti, a chiacchierare, a volte con i rispettivi ragazzi e con una tazza di the e biscotti di mamma Miller. Era davvero passato tanto tempo e solo ora Hannah se ne rendeva conto. Senza la scuola, quegli ultimi cinque anni erano diventati un ammasso uniforme di giornate in fattoria, giornate in paese a fare consegne, giornate di visite agli affittuari, tutto scandito dai ritmi della campagna, sempre uguali ogni anno.

Quest'anno, però, era diverso, come nemmeno Sandra all'apice delle sue fantasie sconclusionate avrebbe potuto immaginare.

Hannah bussò alla camera di Sandra, da cui provenne un «Non tocca a me fare i piatti!»

Ridacchiando, Hannah aprì la porta e infilò la testa nella camera. «Se vuoi li faccio io, così mi preparo alla pila che mio padre sarà riuscito a sporcare da solo».

«Hannah!» Sandra saltò giù dalla sedia su cui era appollaiata. «Sono felice che tu sia qua, ma che ci fai? Hai davvero abbandonato tuo padre e Thranduil da soli? Per lasciar loro un po’ di tempo tra maschi? Non so quanto sia una buona idea».

Hannah entrò nella camera e posò il borsone ai piedi del letto. Sullo schermo del computer, Sandra aveva aperta una pagina con sfondo blu e box bianchi con foto e immagini, doveva essere come al solito su  _tumbler_ – qualcosa. Sul rialzo della scrivania, la tivù era accesa dalla sinistra del computer e Gundabad si stagliava rossa su un cielo plumbeo.

«Stai riguardando  _La Battaglia delle Cinque Armate_?»

«È uscita la versione estesa, devo rivederla almeno venti volte!»

Hannah sedette sul letto di Sandra, con un copripiumino con alci rosse, gialle e nere e sorrise alla vista.

«E questa sarebbe la centocinquantesima volta?»

« _Mia madre è morta lì_ » disse Legolas a Tauriel. Hannah non poté ignorarlo. « _Mio padre non ne parla. Non c’è alcuna tomba, alcun ricordo, nulla_ ».

Anche papà non parlava di sua madre. E ne aveva nascosto tutti i ricordi nella soffitta. Però Hannah si chiedeva quali fossero i sentimenti del vero Legolas su sua madre.

«Ma dici che è vero?» chiese Sandra. «Che Peter Jackson potrebbe aver visto giusto?»

Hannah squadrò Legolas sullo schermo. Chissà se anche lui somigliava all'attore ma con quel qualcosa di sovrumano, come Thranduil.

«Da quel che mi ha raccontato Thranduil, sua moglie si è lasciata morire perché non poteva sopportare l'idea di perdere Legolas in guerra».

Sandra sospirò. «Ma che delusione, mi aspettavo che fosse morta proteggendo Leggy».

Hannah scrollò le spalle. «Ho esagerato nella semplificazione. Quando Thranduil mi ha raccontato di lei, la cosa mi ha scosso». E, sotto sotto, aveva sentito il calore diffondersi nel petto, all'idea che lui avesse voluto condividere con lei, tra tutti, quelle considerazioni così personali. Anche se quel giorno sarebbe morta piuttosto che ammetterlo.

_Quel giorno._ Quel giorno era stato solo  _ieri_.

«Mi piacevano di più le idee che mi ero fatta io» disse Sandra e tornò a rivolgersi al computer.

Hannah andò a sbirciare lo schermo oltre la sua spalla. C'erano immagini del Thranduil del film, manipolazioni grafiche delle solite quattro foto e scene in cui lui compariva. Doveva essere frustrante per Sandra avere così poco materiale su uno dei suoi idoli e Hannah non se n’era mai resa conto.

«Come mai te lo ha raccontato?»

_Perché voleva impedirmi di fare lo stesso?_  Be’, quello non poteva dirlo a Sandra. Temeva che la sua mente sarebbe saltata a conclusioni affrettate e lei sarebbe stata male.

«Credo volesse sdebitarsi per quello che sapeva su mia madre».

«Mi dispiace ancora per aver–».

«Ma piantala».

Sandra continuò a far scendere la pagina con le immagini di Thranduil. Comparve un disegno con lui e Bard e Hannah spalancò gli occhi, indecisa se sentirsi sconvolta o affascinata da quelle linee così morbide e... sensuali.

«Disegnano davvero Thranduil con  _Bard?_ »

«E con Thorin pure».

«Tipo che si ammazzano?»

«Con coltelli di carne, sì». Sandra scoppiò a ridere.

Hannah la guardò con occhi e bocca aperta. «Era pessima questa, ti avviso. Cancellala dal repertorio.  _Subito_ ».

Sandra continuò a ridere mentre scorreva la pagina. Forse erano sempre le stesse immagini, con qualche disegno e testo nel mezzo, ma Hannah cominciava a capire cosa ci trovasse di bello Sandra a passare le giornate a guardare sempre le stesse foto, sempre le solite citazioni.

«Tua madre ha detto che c’è the e biscotti, prima che io salissi».

Sandra sbuffò. «Trova qualsiasi scusa per disturbare quelle poche ore che sto al computer dopo cena, è allucinante!»

«Salgo con un vassoio?»

Sandra si girò e guardò Hannah con gli occhi spalancati e le mani giunte davanti alla gola. «Ti adoro, sei stupenda, perdonami se ho cercato di farti legare con Thranduil!»

Hannah ridiscese le scale ridendo e arrivò in cucina con un sorriso sulle labbra. La signora Miller era occupata con un impasto, ma smise di girarlo appena la vide.

«Volete quel the?»

«Sono venuta a prendere tutto e salire. Non vorrei  _mai_  disturbare Sandra».

Con un sospiro, la signora Miller sollevò gli occhi al soffitto e prese due tazze dal mobiletto sopra il lavandino, le riempì d’acqua e le mise nel microonde. Hannah sedette a una delle sedie intorno al tavolo, mentre la signora Miller riprendeva a girare l'impasto.

«Come sta tuo padre? È tornato, mi diceva Sandra».

Hannah scrollò le spalle. «È tornato sì, è come al solito». Non che potesse dirle cosa stesse succedendo di strano nella brughiera. Di quello avrebbe potuto parlare e aspettarsi un risposta solo con nonna Woolbridge. «Mi chiedevo, delle cose che raccontava mia nonna, si è mai rivelato vero qualcosa?»

La signora Miller fece cadere della farina sull'impasto con una sorta di lattina con una retina al fondo. «Povera donna, credo che se pure avesse avuto ragione sui suoi racconti, la signora non stava bene. Solo tua madre pensava che ci fosse qualche fondo di verità tra tutte quelle fate e mostri di cui parlava la signora Woolbridge».

Solo sua madre. E così, si ritrovava a pensare a lei. Le stava capitando troppo spesso di recente.

«Ricordo che le piaceva ascoltare i racconti della nonna».

La signora Miller sorrise, girando l'impasto. «Credo che abbia aiutato molto tua nonna avere qualcuno che l'ascoltasse, è stata addirittura meglio in quegli anni. La si vedeva spesso in paese col signor Woolbridge al braccio, comprava il pane, faceva la spesa».

Hannah ricordava in modo vago quel periodo, c'erano sprazzi di ricordi chiari come se fossero capitati ieri e buchi grossi come una casa. Ma la nonna che usciva non le era mai sembrata una stranezza, le era sembrato più strano quando si era rinchiusa in casa negli ultimi sei anni della sua vita. E Hannah ricordava che quella reclusione era cominciata dopo la fuga di sua madre e non dopo la morte del nonno.

Il microonde suonò e allora Hannah si accorse di non aver preparato i filtri e i biscotti da mettere sul vassoio. La signora Miller era già partita a farlo per lei, così Hannah dovette aggirarla per prendere una cosa o l'altra prima della madre di Sandra. Fu una dura lotta, «Lascia fare, sei nostra ospite» diceva la signora Miller.

Alla fine, Hannah risalì le scale con piattini pieni di biscotti e due tazze con i filtri di the in infusione sul vassoio e la buona notte della signora Miller. La porta della camera era ancora aperta e un letto era comparso di fianco a quello di Sandra, che ora era impegnata a fissare il lenzuolo sotto il materasso.

«Ci stavi mettendo un po’ e ho provveduto a prendere le lenzuola dal tuo borsone».

«E hai tirato fuori anche il letto da sola». Hannah posò il vassoio nell'unico spazio vuoto della scrivania di Sandra, vicino al mouse del computer. «Non è possibile che mi trattiate ancora come un ospite dopo tanti anni».

«Oh, ma piantala e dammi quei biscotti. Devi dirmi se Thranduil ti ha raccontato altro oltre a sua moglie».

«Non mi ha raccontato molto altro». Sedettero sui letti, il vassoio su quello di Sandra, e finirono tutti i biscotti prima che il the fosse pronto. Che poi, non era nemmeno the, Hannah aveva preso una tisana alla valeriana per entrambe. L'ultima cosa che voleva era ripetere il sogno di quella notte, meglio darsi una bella botta di sonnifero.

Sandra le raccontò di un telefilm che stava guardando in quel periodo, in cui una donna dagli Anni Quaranta finiva nella Scozia di metà Settecento, sposava un Highlander e viveva un conflitto tra l'amore per il marito nel suo tempo di origine e quello del passato.

«E come fa a viaggiare nel tempo?»

«Attraverso un cerchio di pietre, ovvio! C'è un portale di qualche sorta, non credo di aver capito bene. Leggerò i libri, appena ho recuperato tutte le puntate delle altre serie che ho in arretrato».

Non che fosse un'informazione molto utile per Hannah.

«Non ci credo che non ti abbia detto altro, ti ha parlato di sua moglie! Credo sia un argomento abbastanza delicato, nonostante il modo poco drammatico in cui è morta».

Hannah non era certa se fosse più drammatico una madre che si lascia morire, una madre che viene uccisa dagli Orchi, o una madre che fugge senza spiegazioni. Erano situazione drammatiche allo stesso modo per lei e si sentiva un po’ ridicola a compatire Legolas. Non le era mai stato molto simpatico Legolas, che sfoggiava le sue abilità come per umiliare gli altri, che battibeccava in continuazione con Gimli – per quanto fossero divertenti le loro scene – e che era figlio di  _Thranduil_.

Forse quella diversa visione di Legolas era legata alla diversa visione che aveva di Thranduil da quando lo aveva conosciuto. Hannah sorseggiò la tisana, mentre Sandra si perdeva in riflessioni sull'effetto che doveva aver avuto la morte della moglie su Thranduil. C'era poco da fantasticare. Hannah iniziava a capire quanto di Thranduil fosse il frutto di quella morte. Quel che non capiva era come lui potesse trovare sopportabile anche solo _toccarla_. Le mancava qualche pezzo di informazione.

«Senti un attimo: ma proprio  _tutti_  gli Elfi amano una volta sola?»

Sandra fermò la tazza a metà strada verso la bocca. «Se vogliamo fare i pignoli, Tolkien parla solo degli  _Eldar_ , che non sono tutti gli Elfi, ma  _solo_ quegli Elfi che sono partiti verso l'Ovest con Oromë. Quindi potremmo fantasticare quanto vogliamo sugli Avari, ma dubito comunque ne siano rimasti molti, Morgoth potrebbe averli eliminati tutti». Sandra bevve un sorso di tisana. «Come mai lo vuoi sapere? Thranduil è un Elda e ha un figlio».

Hannah sentì le orecchie bollire e sperò che i capelli le coprissero. Non avrebbe saputo spiegare a Sandra quel rossore. Non avrebbe dovuto neppure porle quella domanda, stradannazione!

«L'unico modo per risposarsi è aver un permesso dai Valar, ma è necessario che uno degli sposi decida di non reincarnarsi più. Tipo, ti ricordi Feanor?»

Hannah bevve l'ultimo sorso di tisana. «No».

Sandra sollevò gli occhi e la mano libera al cielo e borbottò qualcosa.

«Suo padre si è risposato, quando la madre è morta dopo il parto e non ne voleva sapere di reincarnarsi per avere altri figli con lui. Poi tu non ricordi Feanor, ma lui non era affatto felice che suo padre avesse una seconda moglie e altri figli».

«E com'è morta la madre di questo tipo? Gli Elfi muoiono di parto?»

«Non è morta per il parto  _fisico_ , ma perché la madre, da come ricordo, ha dato tutta l’energia che avrebbe potuto dare ad altri figli a Feanor e alla fine era troppo stanca per sopravvivere alla sua nascita».

Hannah lasciò la tazza vuota sul vassoio. Cosa avevano queste donne elfiche col morire e lasciare bambini ancora piccoli? Hannah sapeva che anche lei non avrebbe preso bene se papà si fosse risposato, anche se nel suo caso la madre era fuggita e non morta. Perché non si era interessata prima a Feanor? Be’, la sua storia era nel  _Silmarillion_  e, a parte una lettura completa che le aveva fatto papà in più sere, anni fa, Hannah non aveva mai riletto _tutto_  quel libro perché troppo pieno di Elfi e poco di Nani.

Nel mentre, Sandra aveva finito di bere la tisana e posò la tazza sul vassoio, di fianco a quella di Hannah.

«Non solo gli Elfi amano solo una volta» proseguì Sandra, «ma con gli anni la loro libido cala. Perciò, se vogliamo essere precisi, Elfi antichi come Thranduil sono dei monaci belli, con figli e capelli lunghi».

_Monaci_.

_Se vogliamo essere precisi, sì._  Hannah gettò il pigiama dal borsone al cuscino e prese l'astuccio col necessario per lavare i denti. Se volevano  _essere precisi_ , Thranduil non le era sembrato proprio un monaco, ecco.

Ma perché  _diavolo_  stava facendo tutte queste domande, tutti questi ragionamenti? Avrebbe potuto rimanere a casa, se era venuta qui da Sandra per crearsi altri problemi.

Ma a casa c'era Thranduil e Hannah non sapeva più come affrontarlo.

 

* * *

 

Jonah scese le scale, già vestito per uscire a esplorare una nuova grotta. Sembrava nel pieno delle forze, come se ieri sera non avessero finito per parlare delle rispettive mogli davanti al fuoco, i sensi offuscati dall’alcol.

Thranduil tornò a rivolgere l’attenzione al libro – “I re e le regine d’Inghilterra” –, mentre in cucina Jonah rumoreggiava con le stoviglie.

Un’imprecazione e Jonah urlò: « _Hannah!_ »

Thranduil sollevò lo sguardo dalla sua lettura: «Non è tornata per la notte». Non avrebbe concluso niente finché Jonah fosse stato in giro. Si alzò dalla poltrona e andò in cucina.

«Pensi le sia successo qualcosa?» chiese Thranduil e sedette allo sgabello a capo tavola. «Credevo sarebbe tornata a casa per dormire».

Jonah mise un pentolino di acqua sul fuoco e prese un barattolo dal ripiano della cucina, da cui tirò fuori due bustine bianche.

«No, puoi stare tranquillo. Sarà solo rimasta a dormire da Sandra, niente di strano».

Thranduil corrugò la fronte. Era diventato davvero così pesante per lei averlo come ospite?

Possibile che avesse interpretato male la familiarità con cui Hannah lo trattava?

«Che faccia da funerale» disse Jonah.

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio. «Devo parlarle».

Jonah scrollò le spalle. «Tornerà a casa prima che tu te ne vada, le buone maniere le conosce». Prese due tazze dal mobile sopra il lavello, le posò sul tavolo e strinse gli occhi. «Poi, se sta cercando di starti alla larga perché le hai fatto qualcosa, ne ha tutte le ragioni. E farebbe meglio a dirmelo, così io e te facciamo due conti, non trovi?»

Thranduil inarcò anche l’altro sopracciglio. Di nuovo con le minacce e il sospetto. Quella famiglia non aveva idea di cosa fosse la fiducia? Non è che avessero a che fare con un Nano o un altro Uomo, lui era il  _Re degli Elfi_. Se esisteva una persona di cui si potevano fidare, in quanto onore e correttezza, era lui.

«Credo che Sandra sia stata chiara a riguardo, Jonah».

Jonah strinse le labbra in una linea e andò ai fornelli, armeggiò con pentolino e teiera e tornò al tavolo.

«Inoltre, credi sia una buona idea chiedere a chi la circonda e non ad Hannah stessa?»

«Tu chiederesti a tuo figlio se qualcuno gli ha messo le mani addosso?»

«No, mi comporterei come ti sei comportato tu. Per questo ti capisco. Ma Hannah era arrabbiata perché tu non ti fidi di lei e di quello che le hai insegnato». Thranduil si rigirò la tazza vuota tra le mani, gli occhi fissi sul fondo. «Vorrei poter rimediare a tutte le volte che ho fatto lo stesso con Legolas, ma ora non posso». Chissà se avrebbe potuto mai rimediare.

Jonah sedette e prese in mano una scatoletta nera. «Non vedo perché dovresti interessarti del rapporto tra me e mia figlia, non servirà a migliorare quello tra te e tuo figlio» disse e premette uno dei bottoncini che ne decoravano la faccia superiore della scatoletta.

Sul ripiano della cucina, sulla tela di un quadro nero comparve una donna con una camicia bianca e una giacca blu, seduta a un tavolo, con un quadro alle spalle su cui la scena dipinta si muoveva. E mentre la donna parlava, delle scritte scorrevano in una fascia vicino alla cornice del quadro.

Thranduil sgranò gli occhi. Cosa era quello strano artefatto? Un quadro parlante con dentro un altro quadro con immagini mobili. Il quadrato sullo sfondo si allargò e occupò tutta la tela del quadro. Ora mostrava una mappa, che doveva essere di quel regno, l’Inghilterra. Da Nord-Est si avvicinavano delle nuvole bianche.

« _Dalla Penisola Scandinava è in arrivo una perturbazione–_ ».

Il quadro  _parlava!_

Come poteva Hannah avergli detto che non esisteva la magia in quel mondo?

Con un’imprecazione di Jonah, la tela del quadro tornò a essere nera. «Niente tivù, ha detto Hannah».

Thranduil guardò Jonah, che scoppiò a ridere.

«Cos’era quel quadro?»

«Quadro?» Jonah riprese a ridere.

Con un sospiro, Thranduil si versò del the nella tazza e andò a prendere i biscotti da uno sportello in cui aveva visto Hannah riporli. Che Jonah ridesse era un miglioramento, poteva quasi sopportare che stesse ridendo  _di lui_.

«Dannazione, sei davvero di un altro mondo! Finisco sempre per dimenticarlo».

Thranduil tornò al posto e sollevò un sopracciglio. «Sono contento di dare spettacolo, ma mi piacerebbe anche sapere cosa ci sia di così divertente. Si tratta di un incanto di qualche tipo?»

Con un’ultima risata, Jonah gli spiegò che il quadro era chiamato  _televisore_  e che serviva a trasmettere immagini. «È un po’ simile ai Palantír. Solo che serve per divertire o informare la gente».

Thranduil lanciò un’occhiata a televisore. Simile a un Palantír? Non era convinto, i Palantíri non erano a disposizione di chiunque e di certo non servivano a  _divertire_.

«È per caso come il  _telefono_?» chiese. Il nome era simile e sembrava avere le stesse funzioni. Magari sarebbe riuscito a mettersi in contatto con Legolas, o Tauriel, o Feren e far sapere che era vivo e che stava cercando un modo per tornare.

«No, col televisore, la comunicazione è a senso unico. Loro ti inviano i messaggi, tu li ricevi. E puoi scegliere se ascoltare il messaggio di qualcun altro con  _questo_ ». Jonah sollevò la scatoletta con i bottoni sulla faccia superiore.«Si chiama  _telecomando_ ».

«Immagino Hannah non avrebbe voluto che lo scoprissi» disse Thranduil e portò la tazza di the alla bocca.

Jonah sospirò. «No, ieri mi ha spento la tivù proprio per quel motivo, e oggi guarda che succede».

Thranduil era curioso e voleva sapere di più su questo televisore. Quale utilità avrebbe potuto avere nella Terra di Mezzo? Forse sarebbe stato più utile il telefono, per sostituire i Palantíri ormai in gran parte perduti? Quanto sarebbe stato più veloce comunicare con gli altri sovrani e organizzare una seria difesa contro il male? Le possibilità erano infinite e anche solo portare una di quelle armi da fuoco che utilizzavano in questo mondo, avrebbe potuto cambiare le sorti di una guerra e salvare innumerevoli vite.

Ma cosa sarebbe successo se avesse portato quelle conoscenze con sé nella Terra di Mezzo?

_Elbereth!_  In che situazione si trovava. Ora capiva i discorsi di Hannah: qualsiasi cosa avesse appreso in questo mondo avrebbe influenzato la Terra di Mezzo, che lui lo volesse o meno. Thranduil aveva bisogno di parlare con Hannah al più presto, prima di compiere qualche passo definitivo verso il ritorno nel suo regno.

«Vorrei fermarmi per oggi» disse.

Jonah gli lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco. «Come vorresti fermarti? Sei a  _tanto_  così», avvicinò pollice e indice come per stringere qualcosa, «dal tornare a casa e ti vuoi fermare?»

«Le grotte rimaste sono tre, un giorno non dovrebbe fare la differenza».

«Non proprio» disse Jonah. Indicò il  _televisore_. «Quella cosa che stavano facendo vedere, prima che spegnessi la tivù, erano le previsioni del tempo. E sai che dicevano? Che per domani o dopodomani è prevista neve. Presto saremo costretti a fermarci comunque».

Thranduil abbassò le palpebre. Doveva parlare con Hannah dell’apparizione nella grotta del giorno prima. Non voleva correre il rischio di una visione ancora più potente e pericolosa. Qualcosa che lo facesse reagire senza pensarci due volte, come quando era entrato nel portale. Solo che questa volta sarebbe potuto finire in una voragine e non in un altro mondo.

«Non importa». Thranduil aprì gli occhi. «Se sono un peso, posso dare una mano in casa o con il gregge, ma credo di poter decidere quando prendere una pausa delle ricerche, dato che le stiamo svolgendo per far tornare  _me_  nella Terra di Mezzo».

Jonah strinse le labbra in una linea e corrugò la fronte. Stava cercando delle motivazioni legate a sua figlia e c’erano, ma non erano quelle che Jonah immaginava. O forse lo erano.

Thranduil aveva bisogno che Hannah tornasse a casa. Senza di lei non poteva fare una colazione decente al di fuori di the e biscotti. E, con ogni probabilità, se lei non fosse tornata per pranzo, avrebbe mangiato avanzi o bevuto altro the come secondo pasto. E doveva parlarle dell’apparizione. E voleva la  _sua_  compagnia, non quella di  _Jonah_.

_Hannah, torna presto._

 

* * *

 

_Sing me a song of a lass that is gone, say, could that lass be I?_

Nella camera partirono suoni di cornamusa e qualche strumento a corda che Hannah non poteva riconoscere. Sandra puntava la sveglia presto almeno quanto Hannah, ma se lei si mise a sedere, i capelli scompigliati e una botta di adrenalina improvvisa, Sandra grugnì, spense la sveglia e aprì appena gli occhi. La faccia da ebete di Sandra la fece scoppiare a ridere e presto lei la seguì, le voci impastate dal sonno.

Lasciato il cellulare sul comodino, Sandra si lanciò ad aprire la tapparella, mentre Hannah tirava fuori dal borsone i vestiti da indossare quel giorno.

Ma da fuori proveniva un gran vociare e Sandra si era fermata con la finestra socchiusa. Hannah la raggiunse e spiò il capannello di gente raccolto davanti all'alimentari dei Miller.

«Cosa sarà successo?»

Sandra chiuse la finestra, pallida in viso. «Spero niente di grave ai miei» disse e corse fuori dalla stanza.

Hannah la seguì giù dalle scale, fino alla porta che apriva nel retro dell'alimentari.

Il signor Miller si fermò nel vederle sulla soglia. «Che fate qua?»

«Cos’è tutta quella gente fuori dal negozio?»

Il signor Miller fece loro segno di indietreggiare e rientrò in casa, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. «Il vecchio Ned Sheeper è stato trovato morto stamattina dai suoi figli».

Hannah sgranò gli occhi. «Se c'è tutto questo trambusto, non deve essere stata una morte normale».

Il signor Miller scosse il capo e si massaggiò la fronte calva. «È stato trovato morto dissanguato, ma il morso alla gamba non sembra abbastanza grave per ucciderlo, e non è chiaro quanto tempo sia passato dalla morte. Se la moglie di Dan Sheeper non riesce a capirci nulla, figuriamoci noi che non siamo medici di alcun tipo».

Un morso alla gamba. Dissanguato.

_C’è una possibilità che l’attacco contro di me e la morte della pecora siano collegati, ma non voglio giungere a conclusioni affrettate._

Finché si trattava di animali, Hannah poteva sopportare che papà non desse spiegazioni, ma ora era morto un uomo, per quanto fosse ancora nella brughiera: quanto tempo sarebbe stato necessario perché il responsabile si avventasse sul paese?

Doveva tornare a casa e rimettere un po’ di sale in zucca a papà. Avrebbe chiesto la collaborazione di Thranduil, se fosse stato necessario. Lei non poteva farci nulla, ma papà  _sapeva_. E papà avrebbe  _parlato_.

«La polizia sta facendo un sopralluogo e prima sono passati due agenti a prendere qualcosa da mangiare, quindi tutti credono che abbiamo ogni dettaglio su questa storia».

«Avete bisogno di una mano?» chiese Hannah.

«Se non ti dispiace. Sandra deve fare delle compere per casa, con questo pienone non ci darebbe fastidio un paio di braccia in più. Ma fate colazione prima, per ora Mary sta gestendo la prima ondata». Con un occhiolino, il signor Miller tornò in negozio.

«Ma che diavolo» borbottò Sandra. «Com’è che improvvisamente succede qualcosa di interessante in questo paese».

Hannah ridacchiò, ma non si sentiva allegra, nemmeno un po’. Risalirono le scale e recuperarono i vestiti che avrebbero dovuto indossare quella mattina.

«Vai pure tu prima» disse Hannah.

«Anche se tu sei più veloce? Vai  _tu_ ».

Hannah aveva poca voglia di discutere, così andò verso il bagno.

«Ci ho pensato stanotte, al perché sei fuggita di casa».

Hannah si fermò e si girò. «Non sono  _fuggita_ ».

Sandra agitò una mano in aria. «Non discutiamo di semantica. Tu sei venuta qui per allontanarti da Thranduil».

Ma che diavolo! «Perché dovrei? Non ho nessun motivo per stargli lontana».

«Ecco, questo mi dà  _fastidio_. Il tuo negare testardo, e non che tu abbia finito per trovare interessante Thranduil. Ma vatti a cambiare, perché non voglio perdere la calma e dirti cose che non penso e che peggiorerebbero la situazione.  _Vai_ ».

Hannah si affrettò in bagno e sedette sul bordo della vasca. Dannazione, era così ovvio? Le si leggeva tutto in faccia? D’accordo, si trattava di Sandra, non del primo arrivato, ma proprio a lei doveva mostrare quanto fosse in conflitto con se stessa quando c’era Thranduil di mezzo?

Quanto avrebbe voluto non avere dubbi. Quanto avrebbe voluto tornare a qualche giorno fa, prima dell'arrivo di Thranduil, quando aveva delle certezze che non le avrebbero mai fatto rivolgere un secondo sguardo a qualcuno come lui. Non si trattava solo di una questione fisica, era quello il problema. Fosse stato solo il suo aspetto, ad attirarla, sarebbe stato gestibile. Quel che non era gestibile era quella vicinanza, quella certezza che lui la capiva, che lui aveva vissuto qualcosa di simile ma su scala molto maggiore, che lui potesse offrirle conforto e supporto come nessun altro. Era quello a distruggere ogni tentativo di difesa.

Hannah si lavò, la testa piena di tutti quei piccoli gesti, quelle frasi non dette, che l'avevano fatta capitolare. Si sentiva in colpa, perché le sembrava che tutto quello avrebbe dovuto essere per Sandra, Sandra che lo aveva sempre adorato, dalla prima volta che aveva letto  _Lo Hobbit_ , su suo consiglio. Sandra che lo conosceva meglio di lei, che aveva speso tante energie mentali per lui.

Indossò jeans, canotta e camicia e uscì dal bagno. Sandra era distesa sul letto, le gambe penzoloni di lato, le dita intrecciate sullo stomaco.

«Non voglio discutere con te per un... uomo» le disse Hannah. «Non ci è mai capitato e non doveva mai capitarci».

Sandra si sollevò su un gomito. «E non ci capiterà. Tu devi piantarla di inventarti scuse che mettono me di mezzo, quando sei  _tu_  a crearti mille problemi».

«Non è questo». Hannah piegò il pigiama e lo infilò nel borsone. Sedette ai piedi del letto, le mani una nell'altra tra le ginocchia. «Tu meriti più di me  _tutto questo_. Io non merito neanche di parlare con lui, ho sempre avuto da ridire contro di lui».

Sandra si mise a sedere. «Mi stai insultando, te ne rendi conto? I sentimenti non funzionano a gettoni: non è che devi inserire un po’ di gentilezza, un po’ di buone maniere ed ecco che ti meriti un’amica. Non so te, ma io ti voglio bene perché sei onesta su quello che faccio, non ti fai problemi a dirmi quando sbaglio, mi stai affianco anche quando sono al top della mia stupidità. Mi permetti di essere me stessa, senza giudicarmi. È per questo che ti voglio bene, Han, non perché sei gentile con me. Anche perché le tue maniere sono pessime».

Hannah ridacchiò. «Messaggio ricevuto». Le riusciva incontrollabile non sorridere, le facevano male le guance per il bisogno di sorridere.

Sandra le mostrò la lingua. «Capisci perché è un insulto quando dici di non meritare le cose? Di non meritare di provare  _qualcosa_  per Thranduil? Stai dicendo che chiunque ti voglia bene è stupido e cieco, perché non sei una persona a cui si può volere bene e, in più, stai dicendo che Thranduil non merita adorazione. Quella è una cosa per cui potrei uccidere». Sandra ghignò. «E non provare a dirmi: ma tu sei sua fan da secoli! Appunto, sono sua  _fan_. La mia è una cotta come quella per un attore, perché – renditi conto – non conosco il  _vero_  Thranduil, non quanto lo hai conosciuto tu, e mi rendo conto che le mie interazioni con lui sono state minate dalla soggezione che provo nei suoi confronti.

«Mi dà fastidio e mi sembra sfortunato che non sia capitato a me? Certo! Ma posso farci qualcosa? Vuol forse dire che non me lo sono meritato e tu, brutta adoratrice di Nani, invece sì?  _No!_ »

Hannah sollevò le mani in segno di resa. «Troppa saggezza, non ce la faccio a risponderti».

«L'interrogatorio di tuo padre, ieri mattina, mi ha dato molto da riflettere. Perché se lui ha notato qualcosa di strano, ci  _dovevano_  essere dei segnali che lo hanno messo in allarme». Sandra distolse lo sguardo e si morse il labbro inferiore.

«Poi vi ho visti nel fienile, del tutto a vostro agio».

Hannah si guardò le mani.

«E queste domande sugli Elfi sposati sono così insospettabili, che ci vuole Sherlock per capire a cosa stai pensando».

Hannah fu costretta a ridere. «Ha ragione Thranduil a dire che sono un Nano».

Sandra si alzò dal letto e prese i vestiti tra le braccia. «Thranduil ha  _sempre_  ragione». Andò in direzione della porta. «Ora vado a fare la spesa e non osare andartene prima del mio ritorno».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono più in ritardo del solito, ma anche gli orologi svizzeri ogni tanto si inceppano!
> 
> I capitoli in cui i protagonisti sono separati mi uccidono sempre, ma per fortuna in questo caso sono stata assistita da Jonah e Sandra (e i signori Miller, non dimentichiamoli!), che mi hanno aiutata a far scivolare via con più facilità questi capitoli faticosi.  
> Mi son sprecata con i tributi in questo capitolo, ma se c'è Sandra di mezzo i riferimenti alla cultura pop nerd sono quasi obbligatori. Anche se erano molti di più nella prima stesura, ma ehi, è a questo che serve riscrivere ed editare, a bilanciare le cose (per quanto sono certa che un'altra correzione generale a tutta la storia sarebbe stata gradita).
> 
> Oggi non solo è il Tolkien Reading Day, ma è anche il compleanno di Lee Pace, awwww ♥ Due dei miei Musi, che questa fanfiction ringrazia, mentre io spero che ovunque sia Tolkien, non si senta troppo male per quello che scrivo. Grazie. Ciao. Tivibi. (Con Lee mi scuserò quando avrò scritto un racconto che ho in mente, ma i tempi sono prematuri e non so neanche quando troverò il tempo di scriverlo.)
> 
> Poi, vabbè, sono indietrissimo con le risposte come al solito perché la scrittura e il lavoro mi rendono un'eremita, ma in particolare questo weekend ho scritto qualcosa per un contest e domani la posterò. Un indizio: Thranduil e Arodel. Un altro: Seconda Era.  
> Chi volesse buttare un occhio è il benvenuto! 
> 
> Concludo questa shameless self-promotion con un ringraziamento a chi continua a leggermi, preferirmi e recensirmi, è bello sapere che qualcuno legge ed è ancora più bello leggere i vostri commenti e chiacchierare con voi, grazie ♥
> 
> Alla prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	12. Capitolo XII. Regali inopportuni ma molto graditi

In negozio dai Miller, l’utilità di Hannah si limitava nel portare i prodotti negli scaffali dal magazzino, con le indicazioni dei due signori, e nell'assistere gli anziani. Quando, durante le estati delle superiori, si era trovata a dare una mano, Hannah aveva sempre chiesto di fare qualcosa di più utile, ma i signori Miller le avevano assicurato che leggere le date di scadenza e gli ingredienti ai vecchietti fosse molto utile, perché permetteva a loro di servire più clienti, senza perdersi dietro il vecchino che pensava l’alimentari fosse il pub e ci passava solo per chiacchierare.

Il problema in tutto questo era che i vecchi blateravano anche se lei non dava loro corda. Non erano capaci a piegarsi o a sollevare un braccio, ma la lingua funzionava, eccome.

«È uno di questi casi che ha attirato tua madre in questo paese. Finite le notizie interessanti, se n'è andata».

«Quanto tempo che non ti vedo! Come sta papà? Ha saputo del vecchio Ned?»

«Fai bene a non lasciare anche tu il buon Jon da solo. Pover’uomo, come farebbe a mangiare se non c’è nessuno che gli cucina?»

Gli accenni a sua madre erano delle pugnalate, ma erano sempre gli stessi e Hannah aveva finito per non prestarvi troppa attenzione, per quanto facessero sempre male. Quando, però, si trattava delle nonne di qualche ex di Hannah, le cose si facevano ancora più pesanti.

«Oh Annie, non sei cambiata di una virgola».

Hannah distolse lo sguardo dalle confezioni di latte a lunga conservazione, ottime per dare l'impressione di essere indaffarata e non in vena di chiacchiere. Peccato non funzionasse con tutti. La nonna di MacSimmons la guardò con occhietti speranzosi.

«Buongiorno, signora MacSimmons. Ti vedo in forma, nemmeno tu sei cambiata».

La signora scosse appena la testa, le labbra sottili appena tirate in un sorriso, tra le mani un cestino vuoto. Il flusso di gente si era ridotto. Forse Hannah avrebbe potuto andarsene ed evitare l'imbarazzo di parlare con la signora MacSimmons.

«Come vanno le cose? Stai studiando da casa?»

«No, sto aiutando papà in fattoria. Da solo non può farcela».

«Questo è pure vero. Il mio Luke si è laureato quest'estate, è andato alla Newcastle sai, e ora sta cercando casa a Manchester. Presto si sposerà pure».

Hannah prese una confezione di latte senza lattosio e puntò gli occhi sulle scritte sul lato. Non poteva guardare la signora MacSimmons, non poteva mostrarle il pugnale che le aveva affondato a un millimetro dallo stomaco.

«Congratulazioni».

«Certo, si sta sposando solo perché il caro Tom gli ha detto che deve essere responsabile e io avrei preferito facessero le cose con ordine, ma voi ragazzi di oggi avete un gran disordine in testa. Che modi, come se–».

Hannah non voleva sapere altro. Aveva già capito  _dove_  stava andando a parare il discorso. Posò la confezione di latte e aprì la bocca per salutare.

«Però, alla fine, si sposerà a marzo. Non ne hanno voluto proprio sapere di far prima, ma è anche vero che, verso Natale, Monica dovrebbe partorire. Sposarsi col pancione è peggio di non sposarsi proprio». La signora MacSimmons corrugò la fronte. «Te la ricordi Monica? Non eravate compagne di classe?»

Certo che la ricordava. E ricordava che erano nove anni che stavano insieme, da dopo che Hannah aveva mollato Luke perché lui era scaduto come il latte. Ma dopotutto neanche lui aveva avuto progetti seri con Hannah. Con Monica sì, però.

Hannah annuì e sorrise.

«A quando qualche notizia interessante da te?»

Ecco la domanda che non voleva sentire. «Dubito tanto presto. Sono ancora giovane». Hannah sorrise ancora, le guance che le facevano male.

«Ci vuole niente che il tempo passa. Tua madre, alla tua età, era incinta di te».

E si era tornati a sua madre. Hannah fece una gran scena di guardare l'orologio. «Si sta facendo tardissimo, devo correre da papà a dargli una mano. Abbiamo la stalla da pulire».

La signora MacSimmons tirò gli angoli della bocca all'ingiù, le rughe si fecero più profonde. «È un vero peccato. Passa a trovarmi qualche volta».

«Non mancherò».

Hannah salutò la signora, chiese ai Miller se avevano ancora bisogno di lei e uscì nel cortile interno.

Glory si avvicinò, con un miagolio, quasi per chiederle cosa diavolo ci facesse lei nel suo territorio. Hannah inspirò a fondo e ignorò la palla di pelo giallo, che le girò intorno ai piedi e se ne andò con un’occhiata sprezzante. L'aria fresca bastò a calmarla.

Più o meno.

Luke era due anni più grande di lei, non doveva sconvolgerla che stesse andando avanti con la vita. A ventisette anni aveva senso cominciare ad avere una casa propria e un lavoro. Hannah un lavoro lo aveva da quando aveva concluso le scuole superiori, Sandra lo stesso. Allora perché quella notizia le aveva fatto così male?

_È questo che vuoi? Passare la tua vita chiederti come avrebbe potuto essere?_

Dannazione, lo stava già facendo! Le era bastato uscire di casa per scoprire cosa facevano i suoi coetanei, per rendersi conto che la vita era andata avanti mentre lei restava nella brughiera, dove un giorno era uguale all'altro. O forse quella realizzazione era dovuta alle parole di Thranduil. Alla sua semplice presenza in casa, che aveva spezzato la monotonia e le aveva ricordato che c’era altro al di fuori della fattoria.

Hannah sedette al gradino della porta del negozio e si prese la testa tra le mani. Doveva essere stato lo stesso anche per lui, quando si era ritrovato in questo mondo. Forse, si era accorto che c’era altro al di fuori della sua foresta, anche se qui non era più nella Terra di Mezzo. La sua curiosità le era sembrata fuori posto – irritante addirittura, ma  _ora_  aveva un senso. Hannah non aveva idea di come fosse stato Thranduil prima di attraversare il portale. Ma, se il primo incontro era stato indicativo, si era trovato in un posto oscuro e minaccioso, circondato da pericoli.

Se ripensava a quel che aveva fatto in bagno! Lo aveva smontato per semplice curiosità o anche per paranoia? Era stato allora che si era reso conto di essere in un altro mondo, lontano dall’oscurità e dalla guerra? Lontano da tutto ciò che lui aveva cercato di ignorare, prima che la morte della moglie lo risvegliasse?

Hannah si mise in piedi. Doveva tornare a casa. Non c’era solo la morte del vecchio Ned di cui discutere, ma voleva parlare con Thranduil. Doveva parlargli della promessa, magari lui avrebbe saputo dissolvere i suoi dubbi. Voleva capire se quella sensazione nello stomaco che provava quando era con lui era reale, e se era ricambiata. Non le bastava pensare che lui aveva cercato di baciarla. Magari era stato un momento di follia. Magari con lei lontana era rinsavito.

Ma soprattutto, Hannah voleva seguire i suoi consigli per una volta. Non voleva avere rimpianti. Non aveva mai esitato quando le era piaciuto qualcuno, perché doveva farlo ora?

Rientrò in casa, tolse le lenzuola dal secondo letto e lo riposizionò sotto quello di Sandra. Raccolse borsone e giacca, passò a salutare i signori Miller ed uscì in strada.

L'auto era lungo il marciapiede opposto. Hannah aveva gettato il borsone al suo interno, quando si sentì chiamare.

« _Han!_ »

La corsa di Sandra si fermò di fianco alla portiera aperta.

«Non stavi provando ad andartene senza salutarmi, spero».

Hannah sbatté le palpebre. «Ero sovrappensiero».

«Certo». Sandra le spinse una busta di plastica contro il petto e Hannah la prese tra le mani. «Tu non leggi fanfiction e non conosci i pericoli di queste situazioni, ma vorrei saperti al sicuro. Non vorrei mai che spuntasse fuori un Eärendil da qualche parte».

Hannah non ebbe bisogno di guardare nella busta per capire cosa fosse quella scatola di cartone al suo interno. «Stai scherzando, vero? È tutto un bellissimo scherzo e nella confezione ci sono caramelle e non preservativi».

«Avevo considerato di prenderli al cioccolato, ma ho preferito andare su qualcosa che sia piacevole anche per lui».

Hannah lanciò il sacchetto in faccia a Sandra.

« _Ouch!_ » Sandra afferrò la busta e mise il broncio.

«Ma che diavolo? Come ci riesci? O è tutto uno scherzo? Dimmi, non stai  _davvero_  mettendo becco nella  _mia_  vita sessuale? E, soprattutto, chi ti dice che lui voglia qualcosa del genere? È sposato,  _stradannazione!_ »

Sandra lanciò la busta in auto attraverso la portiera aperta e Hannah pestò i piedi per terra, con un grugnito seccato.

«È dal tuo primo ragazzo che non ti vedo così impegnata a inventare scuse. Te lo ricordi Erik, il figlio del macellaio?» Certo che lo ricordava, dannazione!

Sandra si fermò a contemplare il cielo e ghignò. «Dal figlio del macellaio a un re: ne hai fatta di strada, Han».

Quel discorso non poteva continuare, non sarebbero andate da nessuna parte, se non a rivangare il passato. Hannah sedette in auto e afferrò la maniglia interna della portiera.

«Te li riporterò indietro, la scatola ancora chiusa».

«A dirla tutta, temo non bastino».

«Stradannazione, Sandra!» Le orecchie in fiamme, Hannah chiuse la portiera, ma poteva sentire la risata di Sandra attraverso il vetro.

Hannah mise in moto l'auto. Il problema di quella scatola di preservativi era che avrebbe scatenato una curiosità tremenda in Thranduil. Ed era proprio  _quella_  che Hannah temeva.

 

* * *

 

Il cane arrivò di corsa e abbaiando, entrò nella stalla, raggiunse Jonah e Thranduil e girò intorno alle loro gambe. Allora il brontolio in avvicinamento si spiegò. Jonah continuò a spargere paglia nel recinto delle pecore.

«Credo sia tornata Hannah» disse Thranduil.

Jonah lo guardò. «Ti avevo detto che sarebbe tornata, prima o poi. Ora è troppo tardi per andare a cercare un’altra grotta».

Hannah era tornata prima di quanto lui avesse creduto, ma Thranduil non aveva cambiato idea. Lasciò il rastrello e uscì dalla stalla.

Un carro metallico grigio scuro raggiunse la fine del viale e si diresse verso un capanno sul retro della casa. Thranduil lo raggiunse giusto in tempo per vedere Hannah scendere dal carro, con una sacca in una mano e un sacchetto più piccolo e bianco nell’altra.

«Hannah».

Lei chiuse la porta del carro e rimase ferma nell’ombra del capanno. Thranduil le andò incontro.

Hannah lanciò uno sguardo al sacchetto bianco e fece per nasconderlo dietro le gambe, le orecchie rosse. «Stavi aiutando papà nella stalla?» gli chiese e rivolse lo sguardo alla sua gola.

Thranduil mosse un altro passo verso di lei, al punto di sentire quel che restava del profumo di mandorle del sapone, misto a un lieve odore di pane e formaggi e sudore. Le prese il braccio del sacchetto e le rivolse un sorrisetto.

Allora Hannah incontrò il suo sguardo e si imbronciò. «Che fai?» borbottò. « _Non_  sono fatti  _tuoi_ ».

«Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa e hai le orecchie tutte rosse, sbaglio a credere che siano fatti miei?»

Hannah aprì la bocca per rispondere e Thranduil le sfilò il sacchetto tra le dita e lo sollevò per guardarci dentro: c’era una scatoletta con sfumature rosse e una scritta “Fammi godere. Rilievi e nervature per una stimolazione extra per entrambi i partner”. Qualche strano strumento di piacere di questo mondo? Thranduil sollevò lo sguardo verso Hannah e avrebbe potuto giurare che le orecchie le stessero fumando per quanto erano rosse.

«Hai deciso di accettare la mia offerta?»

Hannah afferrò il sacchetto, con tutte le intenzioni di strapparglielo di mano. «Quale offerta? È uno scherzo di pessimo gusto di Sandra, questo».

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio, ma non lasciò la presa dalla scatola.

«E non ci siamo neppure baciati» disse Hannah, «mi sembra prematuro considerare qualsiasi altra cosa».

Thranduil sorrise e lei tirò via le mani dal sacchetto. Dei passi uscirono dalla stalla.

«Sarei disposto a rimediare ora, se non fosse che tuo padre ha la capacità di arrivare nei momenti più interessanti».

Le orecchie ancora rosse, Hannah mosse un passo indietro e Thranduil le porse il sacchetto, che lei gettò nella sacca.

«Stavamo cambiando la paglia nei recinti. È un lavoro lungo, ogni quanto dovete ripeterlo?»

Hannah lo fissò, mentre il rossore delle orecchie impallidiva.

«Al massimo ogni settimana, alle pecore non piace stare nello sporco. Poi siamo in due, dobbiamo pulire un recinto alla volta e diventa impossibile finire in un giorno». Hannah ghignò. «Non sai in che pasticcio ti sei messo: ora dovrai aiutarci tutti i giorni».

Thranduil scrollò le spalle, gli occhi sollevati al cielo, come aveva visto fare a lei e Hannah ridacchiò.

«Il Re degli Elfi era disperato perché tu non c’eri per cucinare» disse Jonah, dalla soglia dell'edificio.

Thranduil si voltò, con le spalle al carro metallico, per guardare Hannah e suo padre senza difficoltà.

«Una colazione a base di the non è quello a cui Hannah ha abituato. Come puoi biasimarmi?»

Ma Hannah non era divertita. «Papà» disse e fece due passi in avanti, fino a trovarsi di fianco a Thranduil, «il vecchio Ned è morto».

Jonah corrugò la fronte. «Mi dispiace per lui».

«Lo spero proprio, perché è stato trovato morto dissanguato, con un morso alla gamba e la moglie di Dan Sheeper non è riuscita a stabilire  _da quanto_  è morto. Proprio come è successo alla nostra pecora. Proprio come devono aver cercato di fare  _a Thranduil_ ».

Jonah lanciò un’occhiataccia a Thranduil, come se fosse lui il colpevole.

Ma Jonah non parlò. Superò Hannah e le porse la mano, palmo in su.

«Dammi le chiavi».

Hannah gli lasciò cadere un mazzo di chiavi sul palmo. «Dove stai andando?»

Jonah girò una chiave nella porta del carro metallico, l'aprì e si sedette. «Pranzate senza di me».

Con un rombo, il carro riprese a brontolare. Hannah afferò Thranduil, per allontanarlo dal fianco del carro, che indietreggiò fino a uscire dall'edificio.

« _Odio_  quando non mi rende partecipe!» borbottò Hannah.

«Credi anche tu siano collegati i goblin che mi hanno attaccato con quelli che hanno ucciso la pecora e quell'uomo?»

Hannah annuì. «E vorrei dirmi che quelle presenze che tu hai sentito due e tre giorni fa siano le stesse. Sarebbe molto più rassicurante, non trovi?»

«Mi sorprende che tu ne stia parlando».

Hannah uscì dall'edificio e gli fece cenno con la mano di seguirla. «Andiamo in casa e mettiamoci comodi, perché abbiamo un po’ di chiacchiere da fare».

Che lei avesse le sue stesse intenzioni era un ottimo segno. Thranduil le fu dietro e le tolse la sacca di mano. Hannah non sbuffò, ma gli lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco, come se volesse ringhiargli che poteva fare da sola. Lui lo sapeva e non voleva darle una mano perché la reputava incapace – sapeva bene che non lo era! –, voleva darle una mano perché gli  _piaceva_  farlo.

Rientrarono in casa e Hannah gli fece segno di lasciare la sacca vicino alla porta. «La svuoto dopo» gli disse.

L'aiutò a preparare il tavolo, mentre lei tagliava dell'insalata e ortaggi e del formaggio. Le chiese come stava Sandra e Hannah gli raccontò di aver dato una mano in negozio, nonostante i commenti degli anziani le dessero fastidio. Non gli riportò i commenti ma, dalla rigidità della sua schiena, Thranduil poteva immaginare che fossero su sua madre.

Lui le raccontò come era andata la visita alla grotta e come Jonah fosse stato silenzioso, ma non le parlò della visione, non mentre erano così allegri. Le avrebbe rovinato l’appetito e quella era l’ultima cosa di cui lui voleva essere responsabile.

Conclusero in fretta il pranzo, Thranduil aiutò Hannah a sparecchiare e sedette al tavolo mentre lei lavava i piatti.

«C’è una cosa di cui non ti ho parlato, raccontandoti di ieri».

Le braccia di Hannah si fermarono nel lavello.

«Ho avuto un’altra visione, come quella del mio alce».

Hannah emise uno schiocco e continuò a lavare. «Cosa hai visto, questa volta?»

« _Te_ ».

Hannah si girò verso di lui, le mani grondanti acqua e sapone, gli occhi sgranati.

« _Me?_ »

«Eri tu ed eri in accappatoio».

Hannah ridacchiò e riprese a lavare i piatti. «Stai scherzando».

«Sono serio e piuttosto confuso». Le raccontò le esatte parole che la visione gli aveva detto, come era passata da benevolente ad arrabbiata e perché. Come lo aveva abbracciato, supplicandolo di non andare dopo aver distrutto la pace della sua vita. «La visione voleva che andassi in una voragine. Nessun Elfo può sopravvivere a una caduta simile».

Dimenticati i piatti, Hannah si avvicino al tavolo asciugandosi le mani. «L'unica cosa di cui posso rassicurarti, è che non penso nemmeno una delle cose che ti ha detto la visione». Gli mise una mano sulla spalla e tirò le labbra in un sorriso. «È vero che sei arrivato come un olifante e hai distrutto tutto, dando l'impressione che non ti importasse, ma ho riflettuto su quello che mi hai detto. E no, non credo che tu debba restare per pagare per tutto quello che hai fatto». Hannah scrollò le spalle. «Se ti ascoltassi, in futuro potrei  _pure_  essertene grata».

Thranduil le prese la mano che lei aveva sulla sua spalla e ne baciò il palmo, gli occhi chiusi. Le mani di Hannah non erano morbide, la pelle era indurita dal lavoro, ma questo non la rendeva meno sensibile. Lei tremò al contatto e Thranduil incontrò il suo sguardo. Se l'avesse attirata a sé fino a farla sedere sulle gambe, se avesse premuto le labbra sulle sue, se avesse tracciato il profilo del suo viso e del suo collo con i baci, lei avrebbe tremato nello stesso modo?

«Sono contento di sentirtelo dire». Nonostante il desiderio che provava per lei, Hannah gli aveva levato un peso dal cuore, di cui non si era reso conto prima.

Thranduil liberò la mano di Hannah, che non fu rapida a ritrarla. La lasciò sospesa vicino al suo viso, gli occhi scuriti dal desiderio, le orecchie in fiamme.

«Non capisco come collegare questa visione di...  _me_ , con quella dell'alce» disse Hannah e ritirò la mano, per posarla sullo schienale basso dello sgabello.

«L'obiettivo dell'alce era di farmi perdere le speranze, la tua visione voleva uccidermi». Thranduil unì le punte delle dita sotto il mento. «Non saprei se considerare la voce di Legolas con queste visioni».

«Non sai nemmeno se era il vero Legolas».

Thranduil abbassò le palpebre. «Però, visione o no, aveva uno scopo. Così come lo hanno queste ultime visioni. Mi capitano solo nelle grotte per ora, o nelle vicinanze». Guardò Hannah. «Se la prossima visione fosse più potente di quest'ultima, temo di non poterle resistere».

«Consideri davvero che ci sia stato un crescendo?»

«Sei così convinta di essere meno importante del mio alce?»

Hannah strinse le testa tra le spalle, le orecchie appena tinte di rosa. «Non la stavo pensando in quei termini».

«Io sì». Thranduil intrecciò le punte delle dita e posò i palmi sul tavolo. «Perché se l'alce mi ha spaventato, la tua visione mi avrebbe convinto, se non avesse cambiato umore con troppa velocità. Ma le sue parole mi hanno colpito e avrei seguito le sue indicazioni».

Hannah inarcò le sopracciglia. «Nonostante fossi in accappatoio, in una grotta».

Thranduil sorrise e annuì. «Non mi sentivo così razionale, in quel momento».

«A questo punto non posso più considerare la pista del tuo inconscio, non credo ti farebbe buttare giù da una voragine». Hannah strinse gli occhi, masticandosi il labbro inferiore. «È per questo che oggi non siete usciti, tu e papà?»

Thranduil sospirò. «Temo cosa potrei vedere nella prossima grotta».

Hannah gli tirò una pacca sul braccio. «Hai resistito i poteri di seduzione della mia copia, direi che puoi resistere qualsiasi cosa» disse e si mise subito a ridere.

Oh, se quell'illusione fosse stata più ragionevole, se fosse arrivata dalla stessa strada che avevano fatto per entrare nella sala, se avesse indossato jeans e camicia a quadri come Hannah, Thranduil l'avrebbe seguita fin giù dalla voragine. Perché era a quel punto che si fidava di lei e non valeva la pena negarlo.

Thranduil posò la mano su quella di Hannah che si era fermata sul suo braccio. «La prossima volta, accompagnami tu» le disse, lo sguardo fisso nel suo. «Non ho nulla contro Jonah, ma non correrò il rischio di avere una visione col suo aspetto». Né avrebbe corso il rischio di credere a una visione simile.

Hannah annuì. «Dobbiamo però parlare con papà».

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio. Non di quello che pensava lui, si augurò.

«Perché mai?»

Hannah strinse una mano intorno al suo braccio e l'altra in pugno. «Perché ci sta tenendo nascosto qualcosa su quei stramaledetti goblin che ti hanno attaccato e sono stufa di assecondarlo».

 

* * *

 

Hannah tracciò un trattino sul foglio a quadretti. «Partiamo dall'inizio».

«I goblin che mi hanno attaccato nella grotta da cui sono arrivato».

Hannah segnò “ _goblin nella grotta: attacco a T._ ” Tracciò una riga per dividere il foglio a metà e scrisse dei segni fuori dalla prima grotta e il berretto vicino al torrentello del primo giorno.

Thranduil si sporse e guardò quel che lei stava elencando. «Li scrivi separati perché pensi si tratti di questioni separate?»

«Per non inquinare questa colonna, non vorrei mai che si trattasse di tracce umane e non legate ai tuoi goblin».

«Prima di scrivere della pecora morta, segna che quella sera, mentre parlavo con Sandra ho sentito una presenza nel prato».

Hannah scrisse. «Immaginavo l'avessi messa all'angolo. Povera Sandra, tra te e papà si ritrova sempre a essere interrogata».

«Credo fosse più contenta del mio interrogatorio, che di quello di Jonah».

Hannah inarcò le sopracciglia. Ma il suo ego era davvero così immenso o stava scherzando?

Thranduil le rivolse un ghignò.  _Oh, maledetto._  Avrebbe voluto mettergli una mano sulla faccia e cancellargli quell'espressione stupida.

«Non mi hai detto di questa presenza, comunque».

«La pecora ne era stata toccata».

«Altra informazione che mi hai tenuto nascosta». Hannah segnò questo dettaglio in una parentesi, sotto la scritta “ _Pecora morta dissanguata, con collo spezzato_ ”.

«Cosa avresti fatto di queste informazioni? Quando hai visto il berretto, mi hai impedito di toccarlo e non hai voluto parlarne. Non hai detto una parola sulla pecora, anche se hai avuto la buona grazia di non dirmi che si trattava di lupi. Sono giustificato a credere che tu non ne volessi sapere nulla, non è forse vero?»

Hannah sospirò e scrisse “ _Scheletro con scarponi di ferro e berretto nella grotta_ ” nella colonna a destra.

«Come vedi, ti ho tenuto anch'io qualcosa nascosto».

Thranduil le prese il foglio di mano e fece scorrere gli occhi sulle scritte. «Quando è stato? Quando sei caduta dalla frana?»

Hannah annuì. «Sei giustificato a credere che non ne volessi sapere nulla».

Thranduil le restituì il foglio. «Sai di cosa si tratta?»

Hannah segnò la presenza che avevano sentito la sera del cheesecake e anche quella della sera successiva, quando avevano passeggiato sotto la luna, e la pecora schiacciata dai massi – con un punto interrogativo di fianco.

«Il berretto e gli scarponi di ferro mi fanno pensare a creature di cui mi ha parlato nonna Woolbridge. Ma non capisco come possano essere qui, sono creature che hanno bisogno di sangue per sopravvivere, avrebbero dovuto lasciare una scia di morti dietro di loro per migrare dai territori più a Nord – di cui sono originari, secondo i racconti – mentre tutti i segni che abbiamo trovato indicano che molti sono morti qui, in queste terre, e non che si siano spostati».

«Si nutrono di sangue?»

«Lo usano per bagnare il loro berretto. Quel berretto che abbiamo visto il primo giorno era marrone di sangue rinsecchito, il suo proprietario doveva essere morto per quello».

Thranduil si guardò le mani, la fronte corrugata. «Non esistono creature simili nella Terra di Mezzo. Non credo siano opera di Morgoth».

Nella colonna di destra, Hannah scrisse “ _Berretti Rossi?_ ” Stentava a crederci. Le creature fatate di cui parlava la nonna non erano mai esistite, come potevano essere comparse ora?

«Avete libri a riguardo?» chiese Thranduil.

Hannah picchettò la penna contro il mento. «Mia madre, oltre a collezionare libri per bambini, aveva libri di fate e appunti presi dai racconti di nonna Woolbridge. Gli appunti potrebbero essere in soffitta, se papà non li ha bruciati, ma i libri sono nella libreria».

«Sono per caso quelli nascosti dietro i libri in prima fila?»

Ah, ma aveva cercato proprio bene per trovare i libri di Tolkien! Di certo, non gli si poteva dire che fosse superficiale. Hannah scese dallo sgabello e lasciò il foglio e la penna sul tavolo.

«Proprio quelli: andiamo!»

 

* * *

 

«Davvero non hai letto nessuno di questi libri?»

Al suo fianco, Hannah sollevò lo sguardo dalla libreria verso di lui e tornò a rivolgerlo ai dorsi dei libri. «No, non sono il mio genere».

«Eppure le storie sulla Terra di Mezzo le hai lette».

Hannah trattenne una risata. «Papà me le ha presentate come la storia della Terra quando ancora esisteva la magia e tutte le storie finivano bene. Ho cominciato con  _Lo Hobbit_  e, dopo la Battaglia dei Cinque Eserciti, gli ho dato del bugiardo e gli ho chiesto se c’era altro da leggere».

Thranduil rimise a posto il libro, con un sorriso. «E quindi i libri sugli altri mondi non li hai letti perché non ti sembravano reali».

«Possiamo metterla così». Hannah ridacchiò. «In realtà, quel poco tempo che ho per leggere, preferisco usarlo per leggere qualcosa che mi aiuti nel lavoro».

«Sei pratica anche nelle tue letture» disse Thranduil e sfilò un libro dalla libreria. «Per questo mi ha lasciato perplesso la tua fuga ieri».

Hannah si impietrì.

«Non stavo  _fuggendo_ ».

«Mh-mh».

« _No_ ».

Hannah si lasciò andare con la schiena contro la libreria e sospirò.

«Non sei obbligata a spiegarmi il perché» le disse.

«Devo, avrei dovuto parlartene, se non fossi stata distratta da altro».

Hannah si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, gli occhi che percorrevano le assi del pavimento in legno.

«Hai presente quando ti ho offerto ospitalità il primo giorno? Quando ti ho promesso che ti avrei aiutato a tornare a casa?» Hannah sollevò lo sguardo e Thranduil annuì. «Sembra che quelle parole siano state più vincolanti di quanto volessi».

«Le promesse sono vincolati anche nel nostro mondo. È grave infrangerne una».

«Cosa succede se la si infrange?»

«Dipende cosa hai detto nella tua promessa. Se ti sei condannata al Vuoto Eterno, è lì che andrai a finire se non mantieni quanto hai promesso». Thranduil premette una spalla contro un ripiano della libreria e piegò la testa di lato. «Ho osservato la presenza di un tabù di qualche tipo su di te. Ti impedisce di dire alcune cose».

«Tutte le volte che ho cercato di mandarti via a parole». Hannah lasciò andare la testa contro il dorso di un paio di libri, lo sguardo rivolto al soffitto, il collo scoperto dal colletto della camicia. «Mentre eri con papà nella brughiera, ho continuato a tormentarmi, perché avevo promesso che ti avrei aiutato e invece ti avevo mollato a qualcun altro senza problemi».

Thranduil sorrise. «Un altro motivo per accompagnarmi nelle prossime grotte».

Dalla linea che si era formata sulla fronte, Hannah non sembrava così convinta da quella conclusione.

«Mi chiedo cosa influenzi questa promessa, quella di ospitalità in particolare».

Il rifiuto di guardarlo in viso era spiegazione sufficiente di cosa si riferisse.

«Credo che darmi motivi per restare sarebbe andare contro la promessa di aiutarmi a tornare indietro».

Hannah sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, gli occhi appena sgranati. Sorpresa che lui avesse capito, sorpresa che la soluzione ai suoi dubbi fosse così semplice. Credeva che l’attrazione tra loro fosse frutto di qualche incanto e non poteva biasimarla. Anche Thranduil si era chiesto se l'amore per Arodel fosse stato dettato solo dalla vicinanza di esperienze come fuggitivi del Doriath. Ma, mentre giaceva su un lettino da accampamento – le ferite curate dai Vanyar, sotto lo sguardo dei Maiar di Araw –, aveva ricordato le parole di lei e si era accorto che era stata la visione cinica della guerra che lei aveva ad averlo conquistato.

_Se sopravviverò, figlia dello scrivano, mi inginocchierò davanti a te e alla tua saggezza finché mi vorrai penitente_ , aveva pensato. E così era stato, salvo che con un abbraccio Arodel gli aveva impedito di inginocchiarsi, felice di rivederlo vivo. Lui non si era aspettato di esserle rimasto impresso, se non come uno sciocco con un forte desiderio di morte.

E ora Thranduil si ritrovava davanti ad Hannah che non voleva vivere la vita che aveva diritto di vivere, che temeva di non avere neppure il controllo dei suoi sentimenti e lui non poteva fare a meno di capirla. Anche se, per chiarirsi le idee su di lei, Thranduil non aveva dovuto combattere una vera guerra, ma aveva dovuto assediarla con la pazienza che lui non aveva e che lo aveva portato a sfondare il portone prima che fosse tutto pronto per prendere la fortezza.

Così, cadute le mura della cittadella, ecco davanti a lui del brugo. Non si era aspettato qualcosa di dolce e delicato, dietro tutte quelle barriere, perché quella non sarebbe stata Hannah. Hannah non era leggiadra ed eterea come le bellezze elfiche, né calda e generosa come altre donne mortali. Era concreta e terrena, un cespuglio di brugo nato tra le rocce, una creatura temprata dai venti più forti e dai climi più impietosi, che ora non voleva cedere alla primavera per paura dell’inverno che sarebbe tornato.

Proprio come lui e Arodel avevano temuto il ritorno della guerra, al punto di sprecare i giorni di pace dietro illusioni e paure.

Thranduil sorrise. «Sono contento che tu sia tornata».

Con un ghigno, Hannah si sollevò sulla punta dei piedi, gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo tirò verso di sé, giusto il necessario per premere le labbra sulle sue e stringergli un braccio intorno alle spalle. Era un bacio che sapeva di cambiamento e Thranduil lo accolse con gioia: la strinse a sé, prendendola per la vita, come avrebbe voluto fare quella sera sotto le stelle, come avrebbe voluto fare poco prima quando era tornata. La schiva Hannah. La testarda Hannah. La solitaria Hannah.

«Hannah, Hannah, Hannah».

Hannah sorrise contro le sue labbra e gli passò le mani nei capelli, la pressione sulla nuca deliziosa, il corpo di lei premuto al suo una tortura. La spinse contro la libreria e le sollevò la camicia e accarezzò i fianchi, le labbra di lei strette tra i denti, piano, piano, mentre i loro respiri si mescolavano e infine le loro lingue si incontrarono. La pelle di lei era calda sotto la camicia e il cuore le batteva forte contro il suo petto, e lei era lì dove lui la voleva. I suoi sensi erano pieni del suo profumo di mandorle e fieno e, in quel momento, Thranduil avrebbe potuto vivere solo della sua testardaggine e della sua praticità.

Il cane abbaiò fuori dalla porta della cucina. Un rombo sommesso lo seguì.

_Jonah._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonah the cockblock colpisce ancora! Non sarà un padre perfetto, ma sul tempismo ci azzecca sempre.  
> Intanto, abbiamo qualche informazione in più su mamma Woolbridge. E sui… cosi. E il gatto di Sandra (indovinate il nome completo, daaaai! Non do nemmeno gli indizi perché è tipo banalissimo, perdonate la fantasia di Sandra).
> 
> Devo ringraziare la mia beta per la scena di nonna MacSimmons, perché i suoi racconti “omg, quella mia compagna delle medie ha avuto un figlio, quell’altra si è sposata” mi hanno fatto scrivere una scena horror con i fiocchi per qualsiasi donna che dai vent’anni in su non ha fatto tutto quello che è ritenuto “corretto”. Ed è riuscita anche a sopportare la correzione di questa scena, con spirito forte e fiero, degno di Haleth. Grazie, Chià!
> 
> Poi, vabbè, è successo il misfatto o, almeno, ci siamo avviati in quella direzione e direi che al dodicesimo capitolo è pure tempo! (e poi il dodici è il mio numero preferito) Meno male che esistono Sandra e la curiosità di Thranduil, o qua Hannah avrebbe trovato una nuova scusa per non tirar fuori le ovaie… che brutta immagine, lol.  
> C’è pure un altro accenno a come Thranduil e Arodel si sono conosciuti ecc, da aggiungere a quelli sparsi in Inferiore a nessuno, eh eh.  
> (certe immagini mentali con cui se ne esce Thranduil mi divertono e me lo fanno guardare con un “WTF” lampeggiante in testa – seriously, Thrandy, è di Hannah stiamo parlando, non di chissà quale meravigliosa creatura lol)
> 
> Forse ho delirato un po’, ma ho scritto questo commento prima di andare a cena, lo stomaco brontolava e il capitolo era ancora da impaginare in html – giusto per completare una giornata iniziata benissimo (ma la nota più positiva è che, a lavoro, ho messo su la nuova versione di un sito in quasi un giorno, sono fiera di me! *pat pat sulla sua spalla*)  
> E sto eccedendo con le parentesi, help!
> 
> Con questo vi saluto e mi scuso come sempre per il ritardo nelle risposte ai commenti e ai messaggi (e nel postaggio, giuro che ho cambiato l'ora all'orologio), è pure iniziato il Camp NaNoWriMo e la vedo tragica vista la mia organizzazione delle giornate andata a quel paese (Mordor, credo).
> 
> Non posso dimenticare di ringraziare chi recensisce, preferisce o semplicemente legge, grazie!
> 
> Alla prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	13. Capitolo XIII. Le buone risposte affogano nel brandy

Thranduil le raddrizzò la camicia prima che lei potesse rendersi davvero conto di cosa stesse succedendo.

«Tuo padre» le sussurrò, con un’alzata di sopracciglia.

Hannah sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca. Dannazione, c’era mancato poco! Si guardò e trovò solo la camicia e la canottiera fuori dai pantaloni. Quando risollevò lo sguardo, le capitò di vedere in che stato si trovava Thranduil e le bruciarono le orecchie. Quasi fosse una ragazzina delle scuole superiori. _Oh dannazione._

«Forse è meglio che tu non ti faccia vedere».

Thranduil non abbassò lo sguardo, si limitò ad annuire come se non ci fosse nulla di imbarazzante nella cosa. Prese un libro dalla libreria e indicò il divano. «Vado a sedermi».

«È meglio».

«Aspetta un attimo» disse Thranduil, le afferrò il mento e le passò il pollice da un angolo della bocca in giù. Doveva avere della saliva dove non avrebbe dovuto averne. E lei non aveva nemmeno pensato di controllare. Thranduil le sorrise: «Ora va meglio».

Thranduil sedette sul divano, il tavolo da pranzo tra lui e la porta, mentre Hannah si girò verso la libreria e spostò volumi a caso, poco concentrata sulla ricerca iniziale e troppo sul ricordo delle labbra e delle mani e del corpo di Thranduil. Ma doveva pur trovare qualcosa da fare, per quando papà fosse arrivato: si sentiva troppo in subbuglio per poterlo guardare in faccia appena avesse messo piede in casa. Temeva di tradirsi, con del rossore sospetto, con uno sguardo vacuo, con una parola sbagliata.

Thorin abbaiò e la porta della cucina si aprì. Papà entrò e si richiuse la porta alle spalle, facendo tremare il vetro, Thorin rimase fuori ad abbaiare.

Era il momento per attaccare con le domande su chi poteva essere responsabile delle morti del vecchio Ned e della pecora. Peccato che Thranduil, con ogni probabilità, non aveva ancora placato i _gonfiori sospetti_. E Hannah stava usando giri di parole e la cosa era ridicola.

Papà si fermò sulla soglia del salotto e scorse lo sguardo da Hannah e Thranduil e indietro. «Vedo che si è rimesso a leggere, come se non avesse passato la notte sui libri. Stai recuperando quello che non hai letto mentre eri impegnato a regnare?» Papà guardò di nuovo Hannah. «Oggi non è voluto andare da nessuna parte perché voleva _parlarti_. Ti ha parlato, almeno?»

Hannah incontrò lo sguardo di Thranduil e annuì. Oh, a papà non sarebbe piaciuto dove lo avrebbe trovato altrimenti. Tipo a terra, con i vestiti di sua figlia tra le mani. Hannah tirò fuori un libro dalla libreria. “ _Creature fatate, come trovarle_ ” era il titolo.

«Dovevo parlargli anch’io, così come dovevamo parlare con _te_ ». Hannah avrebbe voluto sollevare lo sguardo dal libro per guardare papà, ma la dedica nella seconda di copertina la bloccò:

 

_“Tu sei l'unica che riconosce che i miei racconti non sono favole, perché conosci il sapore delle vere favole._

_Sei la migliore madre che mia nipote potesse avere._

_Con amore materno,_

_Judith”._

 

Hannah guardò papà, che aveva gli occhi sgranati. Credeva gli dovessero dare qualche brutta notizia?

«Cos'è questo libro?»

Lo sguardo di papà si indurì. «Perché stai cercando tra i libri di Lizzie?»

«Ci sono ancora le sue carte in soffitta?»

Thranduil si alzò dal divano e chiuse il libro. «Jonah, i segreti iniziano a essere troppi. Cosa sono queste creature che stanno attaccando gli abitanti della brughiera? Sono Berretti Rossi come ha ipotizzato Hannah?»

Papà guardò Thranduil, il viso impassibile. La terrorizzava quasi vederlo in quel modo. Sapeva che le storie della nonna erano un argomento delicato per lui, quanto sua madre lo era per entrambi. Ma avrebbe voluto che ne parlasse, ora che non era in pericolo solo il loro bestiame, ma anche vite umane.

Hannah aprì l'indice del libro e cercò “ _Berretti Rossi_ ”. Lo trovò subito, perché vi era tracciata sopra una linea a penna con una nota.

 

_Non questi._

 

La grafia era diversa da quella della dedica, era diversa da quella di papà. Non la vedeva da così _tanto_ tempo.

Era la grafia di sua madre.

Un rumore di sedia e papà sedette al tavolo del salotto.

«Sedete con me».

Hannah e Thranduil presero posto davanti a lui, i rispettivi libri sul tavolo.

«Cosa vi ha fatto trarre quella conclusione?»

Hannah scosse la testa, con un sospiro. «I fatti, pa’. Ho cercato di ignorarli perché cosa mi hai detto sempre? _I racconti della nonna sono farneticazioni di una pazza._ Ma a questo punto, sembra che la pazza avesse previsto qualcosa o sapesse qualcosa che _io_ non so». Hannah strinse i pugni sul tavolo. «Perché tu _sai_ , smettila di mentire _a me_ ».

Papà si tormentò le nocche di una mano, gli occhi fissi sul tavolo davanti a sé. Hannah lanciò un'occhiata a Thranduil e incrociò il suo sguardo. Non le piaceva mettere suo padre alle strette in quel modo, ma che altra scelta aveva? Avevano bisogno di risposte e lui si era rifiutato di darne.

Thranduil non la toccò, non le parlò né fece alcun segno, ma dal suo sguardo fu come se le avesse preso la mano nella sua e le avesse detto che non stava facendo nulla di male. Se le avesse parlato, le avrebbe raccontato di quando lui aveva chiesto a suo padre di spiegargli qualcosa, forse. Doveva aver avuto anche lui momenti di questo tipo, doveva essere così con tutti i padri.

Papà inspirò e si raddrizzò, le mani di piatto sul tavolo.

«D'accordo, sì, si tratta dei Berretti Rossi».

Hannah sgranò gli occhi. Era quello modo di dirlo?

«Come si uccidono?» chiese Thranduil.

Quella domanda la bloccò e le ricordò con chi aveva a che fare: non con un Elfo qualsiasi, che passava il tempo a mettersi lo smalto e lisciarsi i capelli, ma un re, che viveva in una foresta infestata. Come poteva dimenticarlo?

Hannah si abbandonò contro lo schienale della sedia. «Come possono essere nello Yorkshire, non sono scozzesi?»

Papà chiuse gli occhi. «Si nascondono col _glamour_ , non li si può vedere senza prendere degli accorgimenti. Ma per ucciderli, senza dar loro la caccia uno a uno, bisogna togliere loro ciò che li tiene in vita: il sangue».

«Non se ne nutrono, serve loro per intingere il berretto, diceva Hannah».

Papà annuì. «Il villaggio è ora protetto, lo Sheeper cottage pure». Guardò Hannah. «Un tempo erano in Scozia, finché non è morto Lord William de Soulis, l'unico che avesse dato loro una sorta di pascolo purché obbedissero ai suoi ordini. Dopo di che, senza un padrone, hanno vagato e scoperto che il sangue del popolo fatato tiene i berretti bagnati più a lungo.

«Ci sono sempre state piccole creature fatate in questa brughiera, era magica un tempo ed era il luogo adatto per vivere. Ma i Berretti Rossi hanno finito per uccidere e far fuggire la maggior parte delle creature più piccole di loro e i Berretti hanno ripreso a utilizzare sangue umano, perché la magia della brughiera dava loro più forza di quanta ne avessero da altre parti.

«A un certo punto, parlo di secoli fa, in queste terre è arrivato un Gancanagh».

« _Quel_ Gancanagh?»

Thranduil guardò Hannah con un sopracciglio inarcato.

Fu papà a spiegargli. «È una creatura fatata che seduce le donne, si nutre della loro forza vitale e, quando le abbandona, le sue vittime muoiono per l'astinenza. Quando va bene, vengono cacciate dalla comunità».

Hannah non avrebbe mai creduto che papà ricordasse così bene i racconti, per quanto la nonna fosse stata più benevola nella descrizione. Ma dopotutto, se papà considerava quelle storie stupidaggini, voleva dire che le aveva ascoltate almeno una volta.

«Come entra in questo quadro una simile creatura?» chiese Thranduil.

«Una sola goccia del suo sangue aveva dato grande longevità ai Berretti Rossi, finché il Gancanagh non ha dovuto incantare la brughiera perché tutta la magia si estinguesse col suo passaggio attraverso il portale per Faerie».

Hannah guardò Thranduil e lui la guardò. Aveva la sensazione di sapere come sarebbe andata a finire quella storia.

«Così quando il Gancanagh aprì il portale, nelle grotte, in cui i Berretti Rossi vivevano di giorno, il tempo si fermò. E quando il Gancanagh oltrepassò il portale, i Berretti Rossi si tramutarono in pietra, come essiccati dall'assenza di magia. Ma non morirono. Basta il ritorno di una creatura fatata nella brughiera per risvegliarli». Papà tirò indietro la sedia e si alzò.

«Questa è la terza volta che succede, dai tempi del Gancanagh. Ma questa volta i Berretti Rossi hanno avuto un assaggio del sangue elfico e credo che non basterà allontanare Thranduil dalla brughiera per avere pace».

Papà strinse gli occhi e puntò lo sguardo su Thranduil.

« _Deve_ oltrepassare il portale, deve tornare nel _suo_ mondo».

 

* * *

 

Jonah era andato nella stalla senza dar loro il tempo di porgli domande, così Hannah aveva preso la sacca ed era salita in camera. Thranduil non poté far altro che seguirla, non solo perché voleva curiosare e capire cosa fosse quello strumento di piacere che le aveva regalato Sandra, ma soprattutto perché voleva parlare con lei di quel che Jonah aveva appena raccontato loro.

Hannah posò la sacca sul letto e Thranduil si sedette di fianco.

«Se non altro hai un motivo in più per andartene, contento?»

Thranduil poggiò le mani dietro di sé sul materasso, inclinando la schiena all'indietro. Hannah non gli concesse uno sguardo e si tenne indaffarata con la sacca. Ne estrasse delle lenzuola appallottolate e le scosse.

«Tu vuoi che me ne vada, io voglio tornare nel mio regno, tuo padre vuole che me ne vada. Tutti e tre non teniamo in conto quel che vuole chi mi ha mandato qui».

Hannah corrugò la fronte e piegò il lenzuolo a metà. «Che vuoi dire?»

«Quante probabilità ci sono che quelle visioni che sto avendo siano parte dell'incanto che mi ha trascinato nel portale?»

Hannah piegò ancora il lenzuolo a metà e lo premette contro lo stomaco con un braccio, per lisciarlo con l'altra mano. «Pensi davvero che non sia qualcosa nella tua mente?»

«Quella è l'altra possibilità. Potrei star impazzendo e, in quel caso, farei meglio a salpare per Valinor al più presto».

Hannah sospirò e sollevò lo sguardo al cielo. «Mia nonna anche era considerata fuori di testa e guarda i suoi dannatissimi racconti, sono veri!» Infine, guardò Thranduil. «D'accordo, consideriamo sul serio la possibilità che le visioni servano a trattenerti in questo mondo».

«Vivo o morto che sia».

Un altro tentativo di lisciare il lenzuolo e Hannah lo gettò a terra. «Al diavolo» borbottò e tirò fuori un altro lenzuolo dalla sacca, con gli angoli arricciati. «In quel caso, cosa potrebbe succedere se arrivassimo davanti al portale? Se tu cercassi di attraversarlo?»

Thranduil si piegò in avanti, le mani sulle cosce. «Immagino che prima di allora avrò avuto visioni abbastanza atroci da aver cambiato idea?»

«Non ti farò cambiare idea».

Thranduil afferrò una mano di Hannah e la avvicinò a sé. Lei lo guardò, il viso immobile.

«Se fossi tu a cambiare idea?» le chiese.

Hannah distolse lo sguardo. «Ci sarebbe sempre papà. Lui ti caccerebbe di peso, se fosse possibile».

Thranduil sorrise e portò la mano di Hannah alle labbra, accarezzando le nocche.

«Questa storia dei Berretti Rossi e del Gancanagh mi sembra assurda. Che ragioni potrebbe avere un Gancanagh per proteggere queste terre? Se fossero finite le donne qui, le avrebbe trovate in un'altra contea».

«E se i Berretti Rossi avessero ucciso ogni singolo abitante di queste terre, si sarebbero spostati come il Gancanagh. Non conosco gli equilibri di questo mondo, tra queste creature fatate e voi Uomini, ma dalle due creature di cui ho sentito parlare, sembrano dipendere da voi per la loro sopravvivenza, sterminarvi sarebbe sciocco».

«Si trattava di preservare il cibo, secondo te?» Hannah prese una ciocca di capelli di Thranduil tra le dita e la scrutò, come se fosse qualcosa di strano.

«Se vuoi vederla in maniera così brutale».

Hannah sospirò, liberò la mano stretta tra le sue e lasciò che la ciocca gli ricadesse contro il petto e tornò alla sacca.

«Mi chiedo Jonah cosa abbia intenzione di fare».

«Perché te lo chiedi?»

«Perché ha detto che il paese e la casa dell'uomo morto sono al sicuro. Jonah _sa_ come proteggersi da queste creature».

Thranduil vide spuntare il sacchetto bianco dalla sacca e lo afferrò. Hannah era troppo impegnata a litigare con il secondo lenzuolo per dirgli qualcosa.

«Spero che questa volta tu non dia ragione a lui».

Thranduil liberò la scatola dal sacchetto bianco. «Fosse tutto così semplice, con una parte che ha torto e una che ha ragione». Si rigirò la scatola in mano. Doveva pur aprirsi da qualche parte. «Se Jonah sta cercando di proteggerti, lo capisco, ma non accetto che creda di non potermi coinvolgere nei suoi piani».

«Non ho bisogno di essere protetta, tante grazie. Voglio aiutare anch'io come posso, stradannazione».

Hannah gettò anche il secondo lenzuolo a terra con un gesto seccato.

«Quella _doppietta_ che hai, pensi possa servire?» La parte superiore della scatola aveva un'apertura, così come quella inferiore. Forse Thranduil aveva già visto questo tipo di contenitore.

«A dirti la verità, non credo di poter centrare un bersaglio. Dopotutto, era papà a usarla per caccia, da giovane, io ho preso la licenza solo per quando resto sola in casa. In genere, a meno che l'altro non sia armato, un colpo di avvertimento allontana chiunque». Hannah prese un lenzuolo più piccolo dalla sacca, lo lisciò e lo piegò. «E poi dovrei chiamare la polizia, se le cose si mettessero male».

«La _polizia_?» Ecco, la scatola si apriva come quella da cui Hannah aveva versato lo zucchero nella zuccheriera una mattina.

Hannah tirò fuori dalla sacca l'abito che l'aveva vista indossare per dormire. «Tipo le guardie».

«Capisco». La scatola conteneva piccole bustine di forma quadrata. Ne poteva contare dodici dall'alto, ma visto il numero ventiquattro scritto sopra, il resto doveva essere al di sotto delle prime. Ne prese una e uscì una striscia argentata da un lato e, quando la girò, rosa.

«Non devo per forza sparare per essere utile». Hannah piegò la maglia dell'abito da notte. «Ci sono vari modi che non richiedono forza bruta per occuparsi delle creature fatate, anche se non so quanti–».

La striscia si poteva dividere a metà e, strappato un lato di uno dei quadrati che si ritrovò in mano, Thranduil tirò fuori dalla bustina un cerchietto molle e pallido.

«Che stai facendo?»

Thranduil guardò Hannah, che si era degnata solo in quel momento di guardarlo.

«Volevo capire cosa fosse questo strumento di piacere che ci ha regalato Sandra».

Hannah sospirò e agitò le mani al cielo, le orecchie rosse. «L'ha chiamato _strumento di piacere_!» Spostò la sacca di lato e sedette di fianco a lui. Gli strappò la scatola di mano e la nascose dietro di sé.

« _Quello_ è prima di tutto una protezione, dalle malattie e da gravidanze indesiderate».

Thranduil rigirò il cerchietto, da cui si accorse emergeva una punta. L'afferrò e tirò e il cerchietto si srotolò davanti a lui. «Oh».

Hannah sbuffò. «Ora quello è inutilizzabile».

«Perché mai?» Thranduil tirò gli estremi di quello che sembrava un budello unto. «Anche se non capisco perché dovresti aver bisogno di queste protezioni con me, non c'è malattia con cui possa contagiarti e ho avuto un figlio dopo tre millenni di matrimonio, ho un perfetto controllo della mia volontà». Guardò Hannah con un sopracciglio inarcato e le lentiggini spiccavano chiare sul volto arrossato di lei.

«In questo mondo non funziona come nel tuo, anche se non so come funzioni per voi Elfi. Non mi fido».

Thranduil passò le dita sullo strano strumento e scoprì forme in rilievo che si estendevano anche all'interno. «Poco male, sono curioso di provare questo–» Lanciò un'occhiata ad Hannah, che non sembrò essersi ripresa. «Ha un nome?»

Lei annuì. «Preservativo». Glielo strappò di mano, lo annodò e lo gettò in direzione della scrivania. «Non giocarci più, non aprirne altri».

Facendosi più vicino a lei, Thranduil piegò la testa di lato e le rivolse un sorrisetto. «Mi mostrerai come si usa, allora?»

Con un grugnito, Hannah gli premette la mano sul viso e gli spinse la testa all'indietro. «Stradannazione a te e alle idee idiote di Sandra!»

Con una risata, Thranduil si lasciò cadere con la schiena sul letto, la testa fuori dal materasso. Ci fu un movimento accanto a lui e davanti alla porta, sottosopra, si piazzò Hannah. Si accovacciò poco distante dal suo viso e incrociò le braccia sulle ginocchia. Aveva un'espressione pensosa e Thranduil si girò, poggiando il mento sugli avambracci incrociati davanti a sé.

«Ripeto: se non vuoi, dimmelo».

Hannah chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. «Lo _voglio_ » disse e a Thranduil si mozzò il respiro. Per quanto la situazione fosse nuova e poco normale, per un Elda, aveva accettato quel desiderio e avrebbe accettato ovunque lo avrebbe portato. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato Arodel, ma Thranduil era stato solo _così_ a lungo e se, dopo secoli, il suo corpo voleva qualcosa, se la sua mente si sentiva attratta da quella di qualcun altro, poteva essere davvero sbagliato? Avrebbe dovuto punirsi per questo?

_No_ , si era detto. Se avesse chiesto a uno qualsiasi dei suoi sudditi, gli avrebbe detto di abbracciare quella benedizione, come molti di loro avevano fatto quando avevano conosciuto quella tribù Avarin giunta fino a Boscoverde. Perché solo così molti dei Nandor che avevano perso i loro compagni avevano ritrovato la gioia di vivere.

E Thranduil, in quel momento, li capiva.

Accarezzò una guancia di Hannah con la punta delle dita e lei aprì gli occhi.

«Come riesci a prenderla con tanta tranquillità?» gli chiese.

«Servirebbe a qualcosa al capitano di una nave agitarsi all’arrivo della tempesta?»

Hannah inarcò le sopracciglia. «Non dovrebbe preoccuparsi di come affrontarla?»

«Il capitano sa già come affrontarla e solo mantenendo la calma può guidare la nave attraverso il mare in burrasca».

Hannah si mise in piedi. «Desisto! Non posso seguirti».

Thranduil sorrise e si sollevò sui gomiti. «Mi mostrerai come si usano questi _preservativi_?»

Hannah gonfiò le guance e strinse gli occhi.

«Mi sembra _ovvio_ ».

 

 

Dopo cena, Jonah versò _brandy_ per sé e per Thranduil e lo invitò a raggiungerlo davanti al camino. Era stato silenzioso per tutta la serata, aveva a malapena risposto ai tentativi della figlia di intavolare un discorso e ora non aveva sprecato fiato a dirgli di seguirlo, un cenno del mento verso il salotto era bastato.

Thranduil lanciò uno sguardo ad Hannah, che gli fece segno con la mano di andare. Avrebbe cercato di capire che gli era preso, anche per lei.

Jonah era in piedi davanti alla cappa, un braccio sul ripiano di legno e l’altro all’altezza dello stomaco col bicchiere di _brandy_ , lo sguardo rivolto alla pipa. Thranduil sedette alla poltrona e rivolse lo sguardo al divano vuoto.

Dalla cucina provenne rumore di acqua e allora Jonah si voltò verso di lui.

«Hai detto di poter vedere oltre il _glamour_ dei Berretti Rossi».

Thranduil rigirò il _brandy_ nel bicchiere. Perché questo discorso non dovesse essere ascoltato da Hannah era chiaro: Jonah non voleva darle mezzi per affrontare i Berretti Rossi. Ma le faceva usare una doppietta senza che lei fosse capace a colpire un bersaglio, a patto che chiamasse le guardie se la situazione si fosse rivelata grave. Le dava l’illusione di potersi difendere, ma non le dava gli strumenti per farlo _davvero_.

Era come se Thranduil mandasse Legolas contro i ragni con una spada di legno, ma circondato da guardie del corpo che avrebbero ucciso i ragni prima che loro potessero fargli del male.

Era così sciocco. Così inutile.

Jonah si avvicinò alla poltrona, ancora in attesa di una risposta.

«E tu sembri sapere come proteggersi da loro».

Jonah strinse gli occhi.

«Non accetto di essere un tuo strumento, Jonah». Thranduil mandò giù un sorso di _brandy_. Gli bruciò la gola, nella sua discesa, ma non aveva effetto su di lui, come non lo aveva il vino di Sandra.

«Lo sei già, è stato il tuo arrivo a risvegliarli. Sarà la tua partenza a fermarli».

«Il sole e la luna sono strumenti?»

Jonah scosse il capo e passeggiò avanti e indietro, dal camino al tavolo. Credeva di proteggere la figlia da quel che poteva risvegliarsi nella brughiera, ma non si rendeva conto che così minava da solo i suoi piani di difesa. Come era successo in sua assenza.

Thranduil non avrebbe contribuito a quei piani sciocchi.

«Hai intenzione di lasciarla all’oscuro di tutto quello che sai? Quella storia che hai raccontato prima non è tutto» disse Thranduil. «Perché il Gancanagh ha deciso di proteggere la brughiera dai Berretti Rossi?»

Jonah si fermò, rivolto verso la cucina. L’acqua smise di scorrere e Hannah passò dal corridoio.

«Vado a chiudere le stalle» disse, infilandosi la giacca.

Jonah annuì e Hannah uscì senza lanciare uno sguardo a Thranduil. Oh, ottima mossa.

Quando la porta esterna della cucina si chiuse dietro Hannah, Jonah rilassò le spalle.

«Non ho raccontato tutto, hai ragione». Jonah si voltò e bevve metà bicchiere di _brandy_. «Chiedi del Gancanagh e chiedi della creatura giusta. Dannati Elfi, siete sempre troppo svegli».

Jonah sedette al divano, il bicchiere tra le mani, in mezzo alle ginocchia. Aveva mai parlato di questa storia con qualcuno o aveva sempre tenuto tutto per sé? Thranduil poteva leggere la risposta nel sudore sulle tempie e sullo sguardo che saettava tra un asse e l’altro del pavimento.

«In queste terre, il Gancanagh aveva fatto quello che faceva ovunque: sedusse una donna, la figlia di uno dei pastori della brughiera. Ma successe qualcosa che non era mai successo».

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio e Jonah deglutì.

«La donna non solo non soffrì di astinenza, ma rimase incinta».

«Questo è importante perché?»

«Perché ha attirato altri Berretti Rossi. Le famiglie della brughiera erano abituate ad avere a che fare con loro, per un paio di mesi sono riusciti a tenerli a bada. Ma i Berretti Rossi erano troppi perché la caccia e le offerte potessero saziarli. Morirono in molti, compresi i fratelli della donna».

Jonah bevve un sorso di _brandy_ e si umettò le labbra.

«Il Gancanagh sentì voci su questa strana concentrazione di Berretti Rossi e tornò nella brughiera per scoprire che la donna aspettava suo figlio.

«Aiutò la donna a trovare un uomo che accettasse di diventare padre di un bambino non suo. Il giorno del matrimonio, il Gancanagh benedisse la famiglia, perché prosperasse in quelle terre. Dopo di che, si occupò di allontanare i Berretti Rossi e lasciò questo mondo, per tornare a Faerie». Jonah agitò una mano in aria. «Il resto della storia lo sai».

«Quel che tu hai fatto per proteggere il villaggio e la casa del morto è quel che tramandano le famiglie della brughiera».

Jonah annuì e si rigirò il bicchiere tra le mani.

«Perché vuoi che Hannah rimanga all’oscuro di queste storie, Jonah? Cosa credi che possa fare?»

«Non ha bisogno di sapere. Per secoli non è stato necessario ricordare nulla, tu non saresti dovuto arrivare e lei avrebbe potuto vivere senza preoccuparsi dell’esistenza di creature fatate».

Thranduil corrugò la fronte. C’era _qualcosa_ nell’aria. Qualcosa che non gli piaceva.

«Hai protetto anche la fattoria?»

Jonah scosse la testa.

Thranduil si alzò dalla poltrona, lasciò il bicchiere di _brandy_ sul tavolo lungo la strada per l’ingresso. Presa la spada dal portaombrelli, uscì di casa.

 

* * *

 

Hannah aveva mentito quando aveva detto a Thranduil che le pecore non avevano un nome. La verità era che alcune lo avevano e quella che ora era riversa a terra, nel corridoio tra le recinzioni, era _Caroline Bingley_. Una delle pecore più anziane, quelle che sua madre si era divertita a battezzare quando aveva aiutato a farle nascere.

E ora era morta.

Hannah non vedeva cosa fosse piegato sulla pecora, perché c'era _qualcosa_ , che le spremeva il morso al collo come se fosse un'arancia. Ma se lei non vedeva, non voleva dire che non sarebbe stata vista.

I consigli di nonna Woolbridge riemersero nella sua mente, chiari come non mai, e Hannah si spostò dall'ingresso della stalla, sfilò il giaccone e lo rinfilò rivoltato dentro fuori. Quando spiò oltre la soglia, premette una mano sulla bocca e sgranò gli occhi.

Come lo scheletro aveva suggerito, erano bassi e tozzi, con braccia lunghe e scarponi di ferro. Due avevano in testa il berretto scintillante di rosso, altri cinque lo avevano tra le mani, mentre uno stava intingendo il copricapo nel sangue che usciva a fiotti dal collo di Caroline Bingley.

Erano proprio loro, i Berretti Rossi.

Hannah premette la schiena contro la parete. Cosa diavolo poteva fare? Si sarebbero avventati su di lei appena avessero smesso di essere distratti dalla pecora e Hannah non aveva idea di come tenerli alla larga. La nonna aveva sempre parlato del ferro freddo, ma cosa avevano di ferro freddo? Non aveva la certezza che gli strumenti per la stalla lo fossero, non poteva utilizzare un forcone col rischio che non le servisse a nulla.

Doveva tornare in casa e avvisare papà.

Col rischio che i Berretti Rossi fuggissero.

Dannazione, avevano terrorizzato le pecore! Erano tutte così silenziose, la notte stessa sembrava più silenziosa.

Hannah spiò di nuovo oltre la soglia.

Un Berretto Rosso stava venendo nella sua direzione, la fronte umida del sangue di cui era stato intinto il copricapo.

Era troppo tardi. Hannah non riuscì a tirarsi indietro e il Berretto Rosso le mostrò i denti piccoli e appunti in un ghigno, gli occhi neri che brillavano di mille luci.

Uno strattone al braccio e Hannah si ritrovò contro qualcosa di caldo e urlò. Una mano premette sulla sua bocca e allora la riconobbe.

_Thranduil!_

«Torna in casa».

_Torna_ non comprendeva lui. Hannah capì cosa era nell'altra mano di Thranduil, che premeva contro le sue costole e il bacino, mentre lui la stringeva a sé. La spada. Era uscito armato, era uscito per affrontarli.

Aveva percepito la loro presenza.

Stradannazione! Cosa poteva fare lei?

Il Berretto Rosso spuntò dalla stalla e sgranò gli occhi alla vista di Thranduil. Il Berretto gracchiò qualcosa, che Hannah non poté capire, e Thranduil la spinse dietro di sé.

«Vai a casa».

Hannah indietreggiò. Cosa diavolo poteva fare per lui? L'ultimo scontro con i Berretti Rossi gli aveva lasciato un morso sanguinante e la terrorizzava l'idea di cosa sarebbe potuto succedere ora.

Thranduil strinse la spada nella mano sinistra e mosse un passo verso il Berretto Rosso.

Altri Berretti Rossi comparvero sulla soglia della stalla. Lanciarono un'occhiata ad Hannah, ma furono subito attirati dal balzo dell'altro Berretto verso Thranduil.

Erano otto contro uno.

« _Papà!_ »

Thranduil allontanò il Berretto Rosso con un colpo di taglio e questi crollò a terra, con un arco di sangue grigio-verde a tracciare la sua caduta. Ma non era morto e gli altri Berretti si lanciarono su Thranduil.

Hannah chiamò di nuovo papà, indietreggiando con gli occhi fissi sul gruppo di Berretti, da cui spuntava la spada di Thranduil, seguita da grugniti. Non vedeva molto, nel buio, sembrava che la luna stessa fosse offuscata.

« _Papà, stradannazione!_ »

Un botto quando la porta della cucina sbatté contro la parete interna e papà spuntò di fianco a lei, accompagnato dalla luce del faro sulla casa. _Eccolo!_ Ora lui avrebbe aiutato Thranduil, avrebbe impedito che i Berretti gli facessero del male.

«Vai in casa, _dannazione!_ »

Un colpo di fucile nell'aria azzittì i versi dei Berretti Rossi e li sparpagliò. Thranduil affondò la spada nella testa di uno di loro, da parte a parte, attraverso uno degli occhi neri. Quando la estrasse, la lama era grondante di sangue color melma.

Sembrava illeso. Ma i Berretti Rossi erano ancora intorno a lui.

Hannah non vide il movimento, ma dalla doppietta partì un colpo che finì nel petto di un altro Berretto Rosso troppo vicino a Thranduil.

Un arco luminoso della sua spada e Thranduil tagliò la testa di un terzo Berretto.

Con un urlo stridulo, uno dei Berretti Rossi disse qualcosa agli altri e corse via. Non ci volle molto perché lo seguissero.

Un _click_ e papà richiuse la doppietta, i resti delle cartucce a terra ai suoi piedi.

Ma fu inutile, perché i Berretti Rossi erano già spariti, con tale velocità che Hannah di colpo non li aveva visti.

«Sei stata morsa?»

«No». La voce le uscì a fatica, ma chiara.

Thranduil andò loro incontro, la spada grondante sangue tenuta dietro di lui.

«Ti hanno ferito?» gli chiese Hannah, una mano stretta nell'altra contro lo stomaco, per impedirsi di stringerlo a sé. Papà non avrebbe gradito ed era già un fascio di nervi. Era un passo davanti a lei e poteva vedere le nocche bianche per la forza con cui stringeva le canne della doppietta.

Thranduil scosse il capo e rivolse uno sguardo gelido a papà.

«Succederà ancora e la prossima volta potrebbe andare peggio» gli disse.

Hannah non poteva vedere papà in faccia, ma la sua immobilità non prometteva nulla di buono. Li aveva lasciati da soli perché papà potesse dire a Thranduil quel che voleva dirgli, ma sembrava che il discorso fosse rimasto in sospeso e quelle parole sembravano la continuazione.

Una nuvoletta di condensa si levò da papà al suo sospiro.

«Andate in casa, mi occupo io dei resti».

Hannah cercò lo sguardo di Thranduil e lo trovò. Chissà cosa vide nei suoi occhi, perché le fu affianco in pochi passi, le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e la riaccompagnò a casa.

Mai, come in quel momento, Hannah aveva trovato tanto conforto in un abbraccio. Così lasciò che, per una volta, fosse qualcun altro a prendersi cura di lei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di nuovo in ritardo, yeeeeah!
> 
> Se non altro, questo capitolo risponde a molte delle domande che un po’ tutti si son posti finora. C’è poco Tolkien e molto folklore, ma c’era da aspettarselo.  
> Spero di non aver fatto un macello nello spiegare alcune cosucce e se ci sono domande a cui non avete trovato risposta… probabilmente l’avrete nei prossimi capitoli. Se a fine storia non avrete tutte le risposte tramite la storia o una mia giustificazione sull’assenza di alcune spiegazioni, be’, potete tirarmi una scarpa in testa! *tira fuori l’ombrello*
> 
> Per il resto, Thranduil e le sue metafore mi divertono sempre un mondo e inizio ad abituarmici. Il modo elfico di ragionare è divertente, per quanto una faticaccia trovare le parole giuste per far dire ai personaggi quello che devono dire. Pazienza!
> 
> E poi, vabbè, abbiamo visto dal vivo (o quasi) i Berretti Rossi. Era ora, no?
> 
> Muoio di sonno, quindi chiudo qui e vi saluto, ma non dopo aver ringraziato chi recensisce, preferisce e legge, grazieeeee!
> 
> Alla prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	14. Capitolo XIV. Una risata risolve ogni problema, o quasi

La pira continuava a bruciare, i corpi dei tre Berretti Rossi e della pecora non erano ancora stati consumati dal fuoco, anche ora che Jonah era andato a dormire. La casa era silenziosa e Thranduil non poteva stendersi e riposare.

Erano stati a _un passo_ da attaccare Hannah. E lei non avrebbe potuto nulla contro di loro, perché Jonah non le aveva insegnato _nulla_.

La nonna di lei però aveva cercato di prepararla.

«Un indumento messo al contrario basta a vedere oltre il _glamour_ , ha sempre detto nonna Woolbridge» gli aveva spiegato Hannah, quando l'aveva aiutata a togliere la giacca ed era rimasto sorpreso dalla maniera in cui l'aveva indossata.

Jonah aveva dimostrato spesso di essere contrario ai racconti di sua madre ed era stato proprio uno di questi a proteggere Hannah il necessario perché Thranduil arrivasse. Strinse i pugni e inspirò a fondo.

Non poteva dimenticare come Hannah era stata pallida quando l'aveva riaccompagnata a casa, gli occhi sgranati, le pupille dilatate e non solo per il buio. L'aveva fatta sedere sul divano davanti al fuoco e si era seduto di fianco a lei. Non sapeva cosa facessero gli Uomini in quei casi, così le strinse una mano tra le sue e le mormorò racconti che si tramandavano sul Risveglio e sulla Grande Marcia, finché lei non era tornata a guardarlo e a rendersi conto di quello che le stava dicendo.

Jonah le aveva consigliato di andare a letto e lei lo aveva fatto, in silenzio.

Ora Thranduil aveva l'orecchio teso, per sentire eventuali incubi, ma dai passi avanti e indietro nella sua camera Hannah sembrava ancora sveglia. Non era certo se fosse meglio o peggio così.

Era stato a un passo da perdere Hannah. Ci sarebbe voluto un nonnulla e la sua vita sarebbe finita sulla terra battuta del cortile. Le vite dei mortali erano _così_ fragili ed era stato facile dimenticarlo, quando gli unici contatti con gli Uomini che aveva avuto erano con i commercianti di Dale prima ed Esgaroth poi e gli Uomini dei Boschi – con cui le sue guardie scambiavano informazioni per far fronte ai ragni e, talvolta, ne portavano a palazzo per guarirli, nei casi in cui uno di loro restava ferito in un'operazione congiunta.

La verità era che non aveva mai tenuto alla vita di un mortale. Non aveva mai sperimentato in prima persona le molte possibilità di morte che incontravano nel loro cammino. Thranduil poggiò la fronte contro il vetro freddo. Ci sarebbe voluto un nonnulla e Hannah non sarebbe stata più.

I passi nella camera di Hannah uscirono nel disimpegno e discesero le scale.

Cosa stava facendo?

Thranduil aprì la porta e, poco dopo, la vide riemergere dal piano terra con una scaletta di cinque gradini sotto braccio e una coperta di lana sulla spalla. Inarcò un sopracciglio e si scostò quando Hannah filò verso di lui. Le richiuse la porta alle spalle e la seguì con lo sguardo.

Hannah posizionò la scala in un punto poco distante dalla porta della stanza da bagno, vi salì e posò le mani sui uno dei quadrati del soffitto. Una pressione lieve e quella zona si abbassò il necessario perché Hannah ne afferrasse gli estremi con le dita e aprisse una botola.

«Dove stai andando?»

«In soffitta. E tu verrai con me».

Hannah mise le mani oltre la botola e, dopo aver armeggiato un po’, tirò giù una scala a pioli.

«Sicura di star bene?»

Hannah gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e salì la scala su per la botola. A Thranduil non restò che seguirla.

La soffitta era coperta da uno strato di polvere, che gli irritò subito il naso e lo fece starnutire. Hannah ridacchiò nella semioscurità, illuminata dalla luce del cielo che filtrava attraverso le ante di legno che coprivano i vetri della finestra.

«Da quanto tempo non viene aperta?» Thranduil batté le mani sui pantaloni.

Hannah aprì le imposte e lasciò che entrasse la luce della luna e delle stelle. Non doveva essere abbastanza per lei, perché tirò una corda al centro della stanza e accese una luce artificiale.

«Ogni primavera apro la soffitta, la pulisco, faccio cambiare l'aria e cose varie. È troppo complicato per farlo più spesso, l'ingresso principale», indicò una scala di legno all'estremità destra della stanza, «è in camera di papà e ci ha piazzato il comò davanti e lo specchio sulla porta».

Thranduil adocchiò la discesa buia. «Non può sentirci?»

«Dorme come un sasso, figurati». Hannah trattenne una risata. «Tutte le volte che ho dovuto svegliarlo nel mezzo della notte, è stata una fatica che non hai idea».

«E quindi, per salire qui a pulire, devi spostare i mobili ogni volta?»

Hannah scrollò le spalle. «Non è una fatica come la fai sembrare. In primavera, con la scusa del cambio di stagione, tolgo i suoi vestiti dai cassetti e sposto tutto». Ghignò: «Ma solo in sua assenza».

Thranduil sorrise e scosse il capo. «A chi apparteneva questa stanza?»

«Era lo studio di mia madre, credo. Di certo, c'è tutta la sua roba e i letti di quando le zie erano bambine». Hannah sollevò un lenzuolo da quelli che si rivelarono due letti, affiancati, i materassi scoperti e la struttura di legno semplice, dipinto di bianco. «Poi a sei anni sono andate in collegio a York e non sono mai tornate nella brughiera. Andiamo noi a trovarle a Bradford e Leeds, ogni tanto, giusto per mezza giornata e poi torniamo a casa».

Thranduil prese le estremità del lenzuolo opposte ad Hannah e la aiutò a piegarlo, seguendo le sue indicazioni. «Non credevo tuo padre avesse delle sorelle».

«Non sono molto legati, non so come potrebbero esserlo, vivendo sempre lontani. Ed io le conosco a malapena, a dirla tutta».

Jonah non le aveva neppure mai nominate. Avrebbe potuto mandare Hannah da loro, se avesse voluto proteggerla dai Berretti Rossi. Ma non lo aveva fatto, né l'aveva preparata a difendersi. Come poteva essere così sciocco quando c'era sua figlia di mezzo? La sua _unica_ figlia.

Hannah lanciò il lenzuolo in fondo ai due letti e distese la coperta di lana su uno dei materassi. «Siediti pure lì. Devo spostare un po’ di cose e si solleverà altra polvere. Non vorrei mai che starnutissi di nuovo e ti scompigliassi i capelli!»

Thranduil le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e con l'altra mano le scompigliò i capelli. «Non fare la spiritosa».

Hannah ridacchiò e sfuggì dalla sua presa, per sollevare un altro lenzuolo dalla parte opposta della stanza. Una scrivania fece la sua comparsa, con tre scatole sul piano. Hannah sollevò il coperchio di ognuna e alla fine prese quella più a destra e tornò ai letti, dove la luce era più forte.

Thranduil sedette sulla coperta e Hannah fece lo stesso, posando la scatola per terra.

«Dovrebbero esserci gli appunti che mia madre ha preso sui racconti della nonna. Magari c'è qualcosa su cosa fare con i Berretti Rossi».

Thranduil annuì. Era così che aveva deciso di affrontare lo spavento di quella sera, quindi. Si trattenne dal sorridere, per non farla giungere a conclusioni sbagliate, ma seguì il suo frugare tra i plichi e libretti nella scatola, col calore che gli si diffondeva nel petto.

Hannah si raddrizzò con un libretto in mano, la copertina con decorazioni floreali e una targhetta bianca con tre righe, in basso al centro. Qualcuno aveva scritto “ _Racconti sotto colle_ ”.

«Mia madre aveva raccolto più racconti di quanti credessi» disse Hannah, con tono sorpreso, mentre sfogliava il libretto. Thranduil posò una mano sul materasso dietro di lei e si sporse a guardare oltre le sue spalle.

«I racconti della brughiera restano nella brughiera» mormorò Thranduil. Le parole della madre di Jonah erano adeguate a quei libretti, nascosti nella soffitta di una fattoria della brughiera, lasciati indietro da chi aveva cercato di portarli al di fuori.

«Ho sentito la nonna dirlo spesso quando mia madre parlava degli appunti che aveva preso». Hannah sollevò la testa e la girò per guardarlo. «La nonna ne aveva anche una versione con gli abitanti della brughiera o i Woolbridge, a seconda di come si sentiva». Hannah fermò lo scorrere delle pagine e sospirò. «Ma la nonna era pazza, nemmeno un dettaglio dei suoi racconti dovrebbe essere vero».

E invece non era stato così. Nella pagina su cui Hannah si era fermata, Thranduil lesse l'inizio della storia che gli aveva raccontato Jonah.

«C'è stato un tempo in cui i Berretti Rossi erano un problema quotidiano, si direbbe». Hannah passò il dito sulle righe scritte a mano, le labbra che si muovevano veloci e senza emettere suono mentre leggeva. C'erano dettagli di cui Jonah non aveva parlato, come l'amore del Gancanagh per il focolare, che lo attirava quanto – se non di più – le giovani donne da rovinare. O dell'abilità di assumere l'aspetto – tramite _glamour_ , notava la madre di Hannah – che avrebbe attirato di più la vittima designata.

La donna di cui aveva parlato Jonah era stata sola in casa, quando il Gancanagh era arrivato nella brughiera e le aveva chiesto ospitalità. La diffidenza di Jonah al loro primo incontro era _così_ chiara.

La luce artificiale tremò e Hannah sollevò lo sguardo. «Non vorrà fulminarsi» borbottò Hannah e tornò a leggere con un sospiro. Voltò la pagina e si fermò. I fogli erano strappati e nella pagina di fronte iniziava un nuovo racconto. «Ma che _diavolo_ ».

«Qualcuno ha preso molto sul serio la frase di tua nonna».

Hannah chiuse il libretto. «Dannazione, eravamo a _tanto così_ ».

Thranduil posò una guancia contro la testa di Hannah, la schiena di lei calda contro il petto. Non voleva riferirle quel che Jonah gli aveva raccontato, non voleva che lei provasse risentimento verso di lui per averla tenuta all'oscuro. Come per la sua diffidenza iniziale, Jonah aveva le sue ragioni e Thranduil iniziava a vederne il senso. Se tenerla all'oscuro di quella storia aveva un'utilità, l'ultima cosa di cui Thranduil poteva accettare la responsabilità era di averla resa vana.

«Se è stato papà a strappare quelle pagine, saranno già state bruciate». Hannah si lasciò andare contro di lui e Thranduil non era più sorpreso di quanto gli piacesse. Le passò un braccio intorno alla vita e strofinò il naso contro il collo di lei, alla ricerca della pelle calda al di sotto del colletto della camicia.

Con un risolino, Hannah si girò di lato, il libretto ancora in una mano. «Non credi che ti abbia portato quassù per fare ricerche?»

Thranduil le sfilò il libretto di mano e lo lasciò cadere nella scatola ai loro piedi. «Tanto quanto credo che tu abbia portato la coperta per farci sedere su».

Una risata bassa e Hannah lo baciò.

 

* * *

 

La lampadina decise bene di fulminarsi con uno schiocco, mentre Hannah assaporava il gusto di Thranduil, misto al brandy che aveva bevuto con papà. Non era certa se fosse un'impressione dovuta al suo profumo di bosco, ma il suo sapore era quello dei pinoli e delle castagne, delle bacche e del ribes. Era un mistero selvaggio e confortante, un contrasto in cui Hannah non avrebbe creduto prima di baciare _lui_.

Thranduil la trascinò distesa sulla coperta con lui e Hannah aprì gli occhi e si sollevò, per guardarlo nella penombra, i capelli sparpagliati sul letto come una seta dorata, e chiara alla sola luce della luna. La stanza era più luminosa di quanto lei avesse creduto o forse era la luce negli occhi di Thranduil a illuminarla, con quelle galassie imprigionate nel grigio ghiaccio. Con la punta delle dita gli sfiorò la linea degli zigomi, la guancia e giù lungo la mascella.

Le mani di Thranduil non rimasero immobili, ma le accarezzarono i fianchi, facendosi largo tra gli strati di vestiti, fino a toccarle le pelle e la schiena. Con un sospiro, Hannah si chinò sulle sue labbra e le sfiorò di nuovo, incredula che fosse tutto vero, che non si trattasse di un altro sogno.

Era tornata dal paese intenzionata a togliersi qualsiasi dubbio su come avrebbe potuto essere. E le conversazioni successive con Thranduil le avevano confermato la ragionevolezza di quella decisione. Ma appena era andata in camera, dopo l'incontro di quella sera con i Berretti Rossi, si era resa conto che non si trattava solo di curiosità da soddisfare.

Thranduil non era una creatura bizzarra da studiare.

Né Thranduil le avrebbe lasciato carta bianca per fare quel che voleva di lui e glielo fece capire con chiarezza, quando con una mano dietro la nuca le guidò la testa per premerle baci di fuoco sulle labbra, sul collo, appena sopra il primo bottone della camicia. Hannah poggiò i gomiti sul letto per sorreggersi e Thranduil le risalì il fianco con la mano libera, lasciandole la sensazione di essere morbida e femminile, come non si era mai sentita. Gli tracciò la linea dallo zigomo dall’orecchio e, nel premere la labbra sulla punta, successe una cosa bellissima: il respiro di Thranduil gli si mozzò in gola e lui le artigliò la schiena.

«Sono sensibili» disse Hannah, ma alle orecchie le parole le suonarono impastate e non canzonatorie come avrebbe voluto.

«Sì» sospirò Thranduil, sbottonandole la camicia, «abbastanza».

Hannah ridacchiò e premette le labbra contro l'orecchio di Thranduil, i capelli che le solleticavano il naso, le mani di lui che tremavano a ogni contatto. Era così divertente!

Thranduil la rovesciò sulla schiena, «Troverò il tuo punto debole» disse e lei rise piano.

Hannah sollevò la mano per sfiorargli l'orecchio, ma lui le prese il polso e lo premette contro il materasso.

«E ti farò capire la parola _tortura_ ».

Hannah aprì la bocca per parlare e la richiuse quando Thranduil le sfilò la canotta dai pantaloni e le scoprì la pancia. L'aria della soffitta era molto più fredda di quella di casa, ma non fu quello a farle trattenere il respiro.

«Non siamo più in vena di scherzi?» Thranduil si piegò su di lei e i suoi capelli gli scivolarono giù dalla spalla, ad accarezzarle la pelle. La sfiorò con una mano, per poi posare un bacio appena sopra l'ombelico. La mano scivolò fino all'orlo dei pantaloni, ne seguì la linea della cintura, per poi risalirle lungo il fianco, mentre Thranduil risollevava la testa e la guardava col mento posato sul suo stomaco. Le sorrise e si sollevò sui gomiti, per tirare ancora su la canotta, sopra il seno di Hannah.

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio. «E questo cosa sarebbe?» Sfiorò il bordo inferiore del reggiseno con la punta delle dita, quasi fosse degno di venerazione, e Hannah ridacchiò.

«Si chiama reggiseno». Hannah aprì il gancetto tra le due coppe e Thranduil inarcò anche l'altro sopracciglio. «E ora si è tolto di mezzo» disse e, con una mano dietro la sua nuca, lo spinse giù.

La risata di Thranduil le vibrò contro la pancia e avrebbe riso con lui, se non le avesse accarezzato con le labbra umide lo spazio tra i seni, mentre le mani si stringevano a coppa intorno a questi. Erano sempre stati piccoli e insignificanti, al punto che si sarebbe dimenticata della loro esistenza se non avesse avuto il fastidio del reggiseno. Ma, in quel momento, sotto la pressione delle dita di Thranduil, tutte le sue sensazioni si concentrarono lì, al moto gentile di un pollice intorno all'areola, alla stretta su un capezzolo, quando le labbra di Thranduil afferrarono l'altro e succhiarono. Piano.

Hannah premette una mano sulla bocca, mentre la lingua umida e calda di Thranduil sfiorava la punta ormai troppo sensibile, e strinse i capelli di lui tra le dita. Era reale, era lì, il peso sul suo petto doveva essere abbastanza per provarglielo, ma lei ancora stentava a crederci. Le attenzioni di Thranduil ai suoi seni le mandavano calore liquido nel basso ventre: lei strinse le ginocchia, sfregando contro la gamba di Thranduil premuta tra le cosce.

«Oh, Hannah, Hannah».

Mai il suo nome le era sembrato così bello. Solo ora lo diventava, pronunciato come una preghiera contro la pelle, mentre Thranduil l'adorava con le mani e con le labbra; lei che non era degna di adorazione, né di tutta quella devozione. Avrebbe voluto fermarlo e obbligarlo sulla schiena, ma si ritrovò incapace di comandare il suo corpo, del tutto soggiogata dalle sue carezze e dai suoi baci. I pensieri non erano più chiari come prima, era tutta concentrata sul tocco lento delle dita di Thranduil sulla pelle, come intente a plasmarla.

Thranduil cercò le labbra di Hannah con le sue e lei gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli sfiorò le punte delle orecchie con le dita, sorridendogli contro la bocca quando lui sussultò. Le carezze della lingua di Thranduil contro la sua erano lunghe e lente, il maglione di lana sfregava contro la pelle troppo sensibile dei seni, e Hannah afferrò quello e la maglia sui fianchi e li tirò fuori dai pantaloni. Be’, quelli potevano pure andare, erano abbastanza irritanti così.

Con una risatina, Thranduil si sollevò dal suo corpo giusto il necessario per lasciare che lei gli sfilasse i vestiti da un braccio, e poi dall'altro. Quando sedette sui talloni per far passare dalla testa prima il maglione e in seguito la maglia, Hannah sedette e lo imitò, gettando camicia, canotta e reggiseno da qualche parte dietro di lei, sul materasso.

Thranduil la guardò con la fronte corrugata. «Volevo fare io».

Hannah gli mostrò la lingua e tese le mani verso di lui, per sfiorare quel petto solido e ampio, che aveva visto troppo spesso i primi giorni e che solo ora poteva davvero toccare. Non sta vedendo nulla di nuovo, eppure le sembrava di avere davanti una diversa visione di lui, un po' selvaggio come un qualche dio della foresta, un po' creatura di luna e stelle.

E così, Hannah studiò con meraviglia il tendine che spuntava a malapena lungo il collo, la linea delle clavicole, che si vedevano appena alla giunzione di muscoli di cui lei non sapeva il nome. Lasciò scivolare le mani sui suoi capezzoli rosati, per vederlo ritrarre il ventre e sentirgli mozzare il respiro. Sollevò la testa per guardarlo e incontrò i suoi occhi, scuri e costellati di luci, i capelli una cortina pallida intorno al suo viso. Si era sbagliata: non erano solo gli abiti regali a renderlo una creatura di un altro mondo, un re immortale tra comuni mortali. Altrimenti, come spiegare le ere passate che Hannah vedeva in quegli occhi, la sua aria da sogno incarnato?

Thranduil le sorrise e passò un dito giù dalla fronte, fino alla punta del naso, sulle labbra e fino alla punta del mento.

«È la prima volta che mi vedi senza niente addosso, per caso?»

Hannah spinse le labbra infuori e Thranduil rise.

«Ti prendo in giro» disse.

«Sei un maledetto». Gli passò le unghie sul petto, fino al bordo dei pantaloni, e per quanto fossero corte Thranduil gemette e le strinse le mani intorno alle braccia.

Hannah inarcò le sopracciglia. «Ti è piaciuto?»

«Sì» biascicò Thranduil, la voce roca. Non avrebbe mai creduto di sentirlo così. Non era nemmeno stata certa di quello che aveva fatto. Di sicuro le era sembrato giusto farlo, almeno per cancellargli quella stupida espressione divertita dalla faccia.

Hannah gli baciò le labbra premendo il petto contro il suo, la mano ferma sul fianco, là su un passante per la cintura. Le mani di Thranduil lasciarono le sue braccia e le accarezzarono la schiena, la pressione delle dita sulla pelle lasciava una scia di calore e brividi.

Le sembravano secoli dall'ultima volta in cui era stata così vicina a qualcuno e forse per Thranduil lo erano stati, ma Hannah sapeva cosa fare quando stringersi al corpo di lui, baciarlo e sentire le sue mani su di sé non fu più abbastanza. Voleva altro. Voleva d _i più_. Sbottonò e tirò giù la cerniera dei jeans per trovarlo gonfio e caldo sotto la sua mano e lo strato di stoffa degli slip.

Thranduil sfiorò la labbra sulle sue, una mano tra i suoi capelli. «Spero tu abbia portato quei–» e inalò, con un suono spezzato, quando Hannah lo accarezzò piano.

Lei sorrise e ridacchiò. «Certo» disse. «Come potrei privarti del tuo divertimento».

Thranduil rise sulla sua bocca, tremante sotto le sue dita.

«Sono nella tasca di dietro dei jeans» gli disse, guardandolo negli occhi e il divertimento brillò nel suo sguardo.

Thranduil aveva capito alla perfezione cosa lei gli avesse suggerito, perché lasciò scendere le mani lungo la sua schiena nuda, fin sotto il sedere e strinse, spingendola contro di sé. Hannah si morse il labbro e trattenne il fiato. Le dita di Thranduil trovarono subito le bustine nascoste nelle sue tasche e un'altra risata rombò nel suo petto.

«Hai progetti molto elaborati».

Hannah non poté non ridere con lui. «Sono per sicurezza». Afferrò i bordi dei jeans e degli slip e tirò giù tutto, la risata bassa di Thranduil servì solo da ulteriore incoraggiamento. Lui sedette di nuovo sui talloni e la guardò, un sorriso sulle labbra, le bustine tra le mani, quasi fossero caramelle.

«Spiegami». Il tono era imperativo, ma ad Hannah non importava più molto.

E glielo spiegò, senza parole, perché le riusciva difficile parlare col fiato di Thranduil contro la guancia, una mano che le accarezzava il retro del collo. Quello stesso fiato si spezzò mentre lei lo toccava e, quando Hannah cercò il suo sguardo per vedere se stava seguendo, lui rise piano.

«Dovrai rispiegarmelo» disse e posò una mano sulle sue. «Con calma».

«Mh-mh» fu l’unico verso che uscì dalle labbra di Hannah. In quel momento, lui sembrava avere più padronanza delle parole di lei.

«Non ricordo nulla» rise lui, tra i suoi capelli.

Thranduil le baciò il collo, appena sotto l'orecchio, e Hannah risalì con le mani lungo lo stomaco e il petto di lui per prendergli il viso tra le mani e guardarlo.

«Va bene?» le chiese.

Hannah ridacchiò, nel tirarsi appena indietro, e sfilò pantaloni e slip. «Va bene».

Thranduil le sfiorò le labbra con le sue e la prese per i fianchi, tirandosela in grembo. Una mano le scivolò tra le gambe, un dito la accarezzò e la incendiò, riversando altro fuoco liquido e semplice bisogno nel suo basso ventre. Premette contro la mano e la bocca di Thranduil, disperata per un contatto più profondo, più soddisfacente di questa attesa.

«Va bene» gli disse ancora, senza allontanarsi da lui.

Thranduil spinse un dito in lei, l'altra mano stretta alla giunzione tra coscia e fianchi, e Hannah lasciò andare un sospiro tremulo contro le sue labbra. Lui si ritrasse per tornare in lei con due dita, l'invasione benvenuta da un'altra ondata di calore.

Il viso di Thranduil premuto contro il collo, Hannah si aggrappò alle sue spalle e spinse contro la sua mano, controllando a malapena i movimenti, presa com'era dalle sensazioni che le dava quel tocco gentile e deciso. Come si era rivelato lui, sotto l'arroganza. Era quella gentilezza decisa ad averla perduta, ora lo sapeva, ne vedeva i segni, sapeva quali erano i momenti in cui lei aveva iniziato a cedere. Thranduil era qualcuno con cui valeva la pena aprirsi, per cui valeva la pena soffrire. Perché lui avrebbe fatto il possibile per limitare i danni, non avrebbe mai potuto lasciarla senza spiegazioni. Perché lui teneva a tutte le persone sotto la sua protezione, per quanto sembrasse arrogante la cosa, e Hannah sapeva di esserci anche lei tra quelle.

«Va bene» gli sussurrò contro l'orecchio, due parole così difficili da pronunciare mentre il piacere montava in lei. Hannah aprì la bocca in un urlo muto, quando il calore si fece più bruciante e il tremito più incontrollato, e i suoi muscoli si contrassero intorno alle dita di Thranduil come per obbligarlo a restare.

Quando lui parlò, la sua voce era, se possibile, più roca di prima. « _Ora_ sì».

Thranduil ritrasse la mano, accarezzando la peluria tra le sue gambe. La baciò, morbido e seducente nei tocchi delicati delle labbra e della lingua, il respiro affaticato come quello di un qualsiasi mortale. Hannah sollevò il bacino e, abbassato un braccio, lo afferrò per posizionarlo.

Poi scese su di lui, piano, riabituandosi con lentezza alla sensazione di avere qualcun altro in un luogo così intimo, dopo quegli anni di solitudine. Le mani di Thranduil si strinsero attorno alle sue cosce e lui chiuse gli occhi, le labbra schiuse, le sopracciglia corrugate.

«Hannah» mormorò, ma il suono fu lungo e di gola, più un gemito che una parola.

E Hannah lo accolse in sé, fino in fondo, e allora lei lasciò andare un sospiro, più rumoroso di quanto avesse voluto. Le mani di Thranduil corsero alla sua vita e lui la baciò ancora, ma ogni pretesa di controllo era sparita. La sollevò e la riabbassò, spingendola appena lontano da sé, e si strofinò contro qualche parte di lei che la fece urlare.

Thranduil rise piano, di una risata profonda e roca, e Hannah si spinse contro di lui, con un ondeggiare del bacino che gli fece interrompere qualsiasi verso che non fosse quello che voleva lei. Lo voleva sentire gemere, sospirare, voleva sentire il suo respiro spezzarsi, e gli accarezzò la punta delle orecchie con le dita e con le labbra, finché lui non gemette e spinse in lei in modo così _giusto_.

A quel punto, fu solo il lento scivolare dei loro corpi farsi sempre più veloce, gli ansiti brevi e spezzati, mentre il materasso cigolava appena e la luce della luna pareva farsi più forte nella penombra della soffitta. Hannah gettò la testa all'indietro mentre il calore e il piacere si diffondevano in lei, partendo da quel punto in cui lei e Thranduil erano uniti; cullata da ogni affondo, ogni carezza, ogni respiro di lui – la prova che non era sola, che lui era con lei, vicino alla stessa meta, vicino nelle stesse sensazioni.

Finché il piacere non la invase con una scarica e si trasformò in un grido spezzato, mentre Thranduil premeva il viso contro il suo petto e tremava in risposta, e Hannah si sciolse pulsante tra le sue braccia. Lui si lasciò andare disteso e ansimante sulla coperta, trascinandola con sé, e la abbracciò in silenzio, mentre si placavano gli ultimi sussulti dei loro corpi.

Hannah chiuse gli occhi, il cuore di Thranduil che le batteva contro l'orecchio, e si rese conto che non importava che lui se ne sarebbe andato, che l'avrebbe lasciata con nient’altro che il ricordo di quei pochi giorni Non importava, perché per una volta aveva trovato la pace e la felicità in un attimo e non contava più che non sarebbe durata per sempre.

 

* * *

 

Tra le risa e le battutine, Hannah gli mostrò come rimuovere quel _preservativo_ e si pulirono il meglio possibile, con dei fazzoletti _di carta_ che lei aveva tirato fuori dai jeans. Il che gli ricordò, nel mezzo dell’euforia che lo faceva ridere con più facilità del solito, che doveva farsi spiegare come funzionava quel delizioso indumento a strisce grigie e bianche che lei aveva chiamato _reggiseno_.

Quando Hannah tornò a distendersi al suo fianco, sollevò una gamba, con un risolino. «Ho dimenticato questi» disse, muovendo le dita del piede coperto da una calza verde, con un cane bianco e nero che saltava uno steccato.

Thranduil fu costretto a ridere di nuovo, ma cercò di mantenere la voce bassa. «È la cosa più sensuale che io abbia mai visto. Per fortuna non me ne sono accorto prima».

Hannah sollevò la testa per guardarlo, le palpebre calate e un sorrisetto sulle labbra, gonfie e arrossate. Con i capelli arruffati e sciolti intorno al viso, era una visione più che seducente per bilanciare la vista delle sue calze ridicole.

«Sono riuscita a distrarti, allora».

Thranduil ridacchiò e lasciò andare la testa all'indietro per guardare il soffitto, mentre Hannah tornava a posare la sua sul petto, un peso piacevole e benvenuto.

«Ti ho portato quassù anche per cercare tra i quaderni di mia madre» disse Hannah. «Ma non mi aspettavo di trovare granché, invece abbiamo qualche informazione in più sul Gancanagh».

«Mi stanca pensare, Hannah».

Lei rise piano e premette le labbra contro la sua spalla.

La verità era che tornare a parlare di questo _Gancanagh_ lo metteva a disagio, quanto i sospetti che aveva causato in Jonah la sua presenza in casa con la figlia. Se il Gancanagh era arrivato in circostanze simili alle sue, allora era inevitabile che, quando Thranduil avesse lasciato questo mondo, i Berretti Rossi avrebbero smesso la loro caccia.

Hannah fu scossa da un brivido e Thranduil si rese conto che la soffitta, per quanto fosse più calda di quanto si fosse aspettato, era troppo fresca _per lei_. Prese un lembo di coperta e lo tirò sulle spalle di Hannah e con l'altro lembo coprì anche se stesso.

«Forse dovremmo scendere» disse Hannah.

«Dovremmo rivestirci, per farlo».

Hannah grugnì e Thranduil le posò un bacio tra i capelli, con un sorriso.

«Domani, potremmo–». Le parole le fuggirono di bocca.

Thranduil sapeva cosa lei stava cercando di dire e perché non fosse riuscita a completare la frase. Corrugò la fronte: Jonah gli aveva detto _qualcosa_ a riguardo. «Credo che domani dovremmo fermarci che lo vogliamo o no, la donna nel _televisore_ ha detto che arriverà la neve».

Hannah si sollevò di scatto. «Televisore». Si premette le mani sul viso, con un grugnito frustrato. «Vi lascio soli a casa per un giorno e papà ti fa scoprire il _televisore_!»

Con un sorriso, Thranduil sedette, tirando su con sé la coperta, e la cinse con le braccia. «Non è nulla di grave. Non saprei che farmene di questa conoscenza e non ho idea di come costruirne uno». Certo, magari parlandone con un Noldo avrebbe potuto tirar fuori qualcosa. Baciò la punta del naso di Hannah, che spuntava tra le mani ancora sul viso.

Lei abbassò un braccio e gli agitò un dito davanti alla faccia. «Davvero, Thranduil, non puoi usare le conoscenze che hai ottenuto in questo mondo, in nessun modo».

«Prometto di non divulgare quel che ho visto».

Hannah scosse la testa. «Sei infido come un _fae_. Non farmi promesse che puoi aggirare».

Thranduil le baciò le labbra imbronciate. «Non posso farti promesse che metterebbero in pericolo il mio popolo». Posò la fronte contro la sua e la guardò negli occhi. «Se qualcun altro dovesse arrivare a invenzioni simili a quelle che ho visto in questo mondo e queste invenzioni potrebbero fare del bene al mio regno, se non addirittura salvarlo, non credi io abbia il diritto di appoggiarlo?»

Hannah chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

«Capisco il pericolo che corre la Terra di Mezzo nel trovarsi di fronte ad artefatti prevenienti da un altro mondo, ma se seguendo il corso naturale delle cose si dovesse arrivare agli stessi risultati, non sarebbe altrettanto dannoso fermare questo processo?»

«Non riesco a pensare con te addosso». Hannah aprì gli occhi, una luce divertita brillava nelle iridi scure. Aveva capito il suo discorso, ma non glielo avrebbe detto. Le baciò di nuovo le labbra e le accarezzò una guancia, trovandola fredda.

«Forse è davvero ora di scendere». Alla smorfia poco entusiasta di Hannah, Thranduil proseguì: «Potremmo fare un bagno».

Hannah rise. «Ogni tanto mi piace come pensi».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringraziamo il sonno pesante di Jonah tutti insieme: GRAAAAZIE!
> 
> Ho un paio di note tecniche da fare, questa volta:  
> 1\. fae si legge fey, che io sappia, ed è un altro nome per le fate, o creature fatate che dir si voglia;  
> 2\. credo che gli Elfi soffrano caldo e freddo, solo che hanno una resistenza più elevata rispetto ai mortali – probabilmente legata alla questione del controllo del corpo che riescono ad avere? Comunque, non sarebbero morti in così tanti durante la traversata dell’Helcaraxë se gli Elfi fossero stati immuni al freddo, alla fame e alla fatica, no? Se avessero avuto la resistenza di un comune mortale, però, credo sarebbero morti tutti e la Terra di Mezzo sarebbe stata privata di tanto dramaH e feels;  
> 3\. LOL spero di non aver esagerato con lo sbrillucc, arrivando ai livelli dei vampiri glitterati, ma volevo mostrare un Elfo dagli occhi di un mortale che si lascia un attimo incantare dal suo essere “sovrannaturale” (o fae, eh eh) e poi mi sembrava giusto strizzare un occhio a qualcosa che è già successo. Ecco.
> 
> Finita la parte più tecnica… non so più che dire. Se non che sono nervosa. E che questo capitolo è uno di quelli riscritti del tutto (la scena originale capitava in una location più improbabile ahahah) e spero che la scena sia valsa i lunghi capitoli di attesa. Si è persa gente per strada, gente che forse si aspettava sex sex sex subito, ma amen. Hannah aveva bisogno del suo tempo e la storia altrettanto. Non sto mica scrivendo questa storia solo per sbavare su quant'è gnocco Thranduil, ecco.
> 
> Ora, comunque, la strada è una ruzzolata verso la fine.
> 
> Concludo ringraziando tanto chi recensisce, chi preferisce e chi legge, e tutti, davvero! Mi fa felice condividere i miei scritti, perché a lasciarli nel computer farebbero le ragnatele e basta e non avrei nemmeno modo di confrontarmi con qualcuno, se non la mia santa beta.  
> Il mio grazie non è di circostanza! Non sono tipa da cose di circostanza.
> 
> Alla prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	15. Capitolo XV. Ingredienti segreti per formaggi speciali

«Che strana luce».

Distesa contro di lui, Hannah si girò e aprì gli occhi, la fronte corrugata e i capelli in completo disordine intorno al viso.

Thranduil lanciò uno sguardo verso la finestra. Aveva notato anche lui qualcosa di strano, ma non si era alzato dal letto per non svegliarla. «Non è la luce degli altri giorni. È comparso il sole?»

Hannah ridacchiò con voce impastata e si sollevò su un braccio.

«Ho un sospetto».

Lei scese dal letto, recuperò e indossò la camicia che era a terra, per poi fermarsi alla finestra. Avvicinò la faccia al vetro e Thranduil non riuscì a vederne l’espressione.

Hannah si girò, gli occhi spalancati e un sorriso enorme sul viso. «Nevica!»

Thranduil si mise a sedere e ricambiò il suo sorriso, con più gioia di quanta ne avesse mai provata di fronte alla neve. Quella che prima era stata il segno del male che stava avendo la meglio sul Beleriand, ora era un segno di pace. Hannah sedette sul letto, gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò.

Tornarono sotto le coperte, Hannah con la schiena rivolta verso di lui e stretta tra le sue braccia. Thranduil le strofinò il naso tra i capelli. Sapere di avere più tempo rendeva un’ottima idea passare il resto della giornata a letto.

Fuori dalla porta, dei passi attirarono l’attenzione di Thranduil. La neve gli rendeva più difficile capire che ore fossero, ma se Jonah era già in piedi e intento a rumoreggiare, non poteva essere molto presto.

«Forse dovremmo alzarci dal letto».

Hannah grugnì, si sistemò meglio tra le sue braccia e strofinò il didietro contro di lui. Se Thranduil avesse creduto, in qualche recesso della sua mente, che Hannah si fosse addolcita nei suoi confronti, quel gesto lo avrebbe fatto ricredere e pentire di tali speranze. Ma non era così.

Thranduil le fece scivolare una mano tra le gambe e lei le chiuse di scatto, ma non era abbastanza forte da bloccarlo. Le ridacchiò nell’orecchio e passò le dita tra i ricci del pube e, nel trovarla bagnata, le baciò il collo.

«Non hai intenzione di muoverti per oggi, a quanto pare» le disse e l’accarezzò, con un gesto lento, le dita circondate da quel calore seducente.

«Sta nevicando» disse lei, a voce bassa.

Gli occhi chiusi, Hannah si mosse contro la sua mano.

«Prima di prendere certe decisioni» mormorò Thranduil, dietro il collo di Hannah, c’era un lembo di pelle che chiedeva di essere morso e Thranduil lo accontentò. Le mozzò il fiato e fu una reazione abbastanza soddisfacente, per il momento. «Credo tu dovresti sapere che tuo padre è in piedi e non sembra pensarla come te».

«Chi se ne–». Hannah spalancò gli occhi e girò la testa di lato per guardarlo. «Oh dannazione, devo tornare in camera, prima che gli venga la geniale idea di venire a svegliarmi».

Thranduil annuì e le posò un bacio sulla guancia. «Fa’ uscire prima me. Se si trova ancora su questo piano, lo porto in cucina, così potrai tornare in camera non vista».

«Hai proprio pensato a tutto».

Thranduil sedette e si alzò dal letto. «È un piano d’azione così _elementare_ ».

Hannah si strinse nelle coperte e lanciò uno sguardo verso il suo basso ventre. «Non mi aspetto nemmeno pensieri elementari in quello stato».

Thranduil recuperò degli abiti puliti e andò verso il bagno. «Grazie per la fiducia, Hannah, sei sempre molto incoraggiante».

«Ma sentilo, _sarcasmo!_ Di prima mattina!»

Thranduil sorrise tra sé e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Lavato e vestito, uscì dal bagno e trovò Hannah raggomitolata nelle lenzuola, rivolta verso di lui.

«Ci metti sempre due ore, signor sarcasmo mattutino» gli disse.

«Questi commenti sono dovuti all’incapacità di articolare pensieri complessi?»

«Sei un maledetto, ecco cosa sei». Hannah si mise a sedere, le lenzuola strette al petto.

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio. «Hannah, non puoi aspettarti che dopo giorni di sarcasmo nei miei confronti, non ne sia influenzato». Si passò una mano tra i capelli, tirandoli indietro. «Credevi ne fossi sprovvisto?»

Hannah annuì.

Scuotendo la testa, Thranduil recuperò i vestiti di Hannah dalla poltrona ai piedi del letto e glieli portò. «Non ti sarebbe piaciuto se fossi stato sarcastico. Il sarcasmo è un pessimo modo per farsi apprezzare dagli altri».

«Ora non sei più preoccupato di piacermi e quindi ti senti in diritto di farne uso? Parliamo di dare per scontata la gente». Hannah prese una calza, tirò fuori una gamba dalle coperte e la infilò. «Comunque, perché ti preoccupava tanto farti piacere da me? Non è che ti cambi la vita piacere a una persona di un altro mondo che non rivedrai mai più».

Thranduil le porse l’altra calza, lei la prese e la infilò allo stesso modo.

«Non avresti voluto che continuassi a comportarmi come quando ci siamo incontrati, o sbaglio?»

Hannah sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Per carità, sarebbe stato più snervante delle tue domande su di me e la mia famiglia».

Thranduil sorrise e le baciò la fronte. «Visto, ho trovato il modo giusto di comportarmi senza essere troppo fastidioso».

Hannah prese le _mutande_ , scese dal letto e le infilò.

«La parola chiave è quel _troppo_. Perché fastidioso lo sei stato, ma non quanto avresti potuto esserlo se avessi continuato con quel comportamento altezzoso e minaccioso. Non so come abbia fatto Thorin a non spaccarti la faccia».

«Il cane?»

«Simpatico».

Hannah afferrò quel _reggiseno_ e lo indossò. Thranduil la osservò, affascinato. Era sorpreso da quanto lo colpisse il contrasto tra la pelle nuda e la stoffa di _reggiseno_ e _mutande_ , era seducente almeno quanto la velatura delle camiciole elfiche.

Thranduil si riscosse quando Hannah si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa.

«Thorin Scudodiquercia era in catene per la maggior parte del tempo» le disse. «E, se pure fosse stato libero, non sarebbe arrivato alla mia faccia».

Hannah trattenne una risata. «Questa cattiveria gratuita! Continui a sorprendermi» disse e indossò la camicia.

Thranduil prese la maglia nera e senza maniche e gliela porse. «Questa non dovresti indossarla?»

Hannah sbuffò e tolse la camicia. «Tu non dovresti essere giù a distrarre mio padre?»

Thranduil le porse il resto degli indumenti e solo allora uscì dalla camera da letto. Nel corridoio, non c’era traccia di Jonah né del cane; il cancelletto in cima alle scale era chiuso. Dalle voci che provenivano dalla cucina, Jonah doveva essere lì, con il _televisore_ acceso.

Thranduil si girò verso Hannah, nascosta dietro la porta socchiusa. «Vado».

Hannah annuì e Thranduil andò verso le scale, aprì il cancelletto e le discese. Arrivato in cucina, Jonah gli lanciò un’occhiata distratta, poi lo guardò di nuovo, saltò sullo sgabello e spense il _televisore_. Non che facesse molto la differenza.

«Buongiorno» lo salutò Jonah. «Come vedi, oggi siamo bloccati alla fattoria».

«Buongiorno a te, Jonah». Thranduil sentì Hannah camminare piano e attenta a non far rumore e chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Avrebbe potuto aspettare un altro po’, per sicurezza.

Thranduil si sedette a uno sgabello.

«Nessuna delle vostre invenzioni vi può venire in soccorso?»

Jonah scrollò le spalle. «In paese sì, qui siamo troppo lontani perché puliscano la nostra strada e la rendano percorribile. E la brughiera è semplicemente impraticabile, a meno che non si abbia un forte desiderio di morte. Quindi rimaniamo in casa e aspettiamo che il tempo migliori». Jonah lanciò uno sguardo alla porta della cucina. «Hai visto Hannah?»

Thranduil si trattenne dal sorridere alla domanda. Jonah non se ne rendeva conto, ma aveva percepito qualche cambiamento. E la sua preoccupazione quando uno di loro spariva dalla sua vista era molto gentile, e poco necessaria. Thranduil era abbastanza antico da non aver bisogno di qualcuno che lo controllasse e Hannah… Hannah era pur sempre una donna adulta e Jonah doveva cominciare ad accettarlo.

_Così come Legolas è un adulto_ , si disse. Ebbene, quello era uno dei momenti in cui non era contento di capire Jonah così bene. E quello che lo infastidiva di più era notare tutte quelle somiglianze con lui.

«La porta della sua stanza era ancora chiusa».

Jonah lo studiò con gli occhi socchiusi, con un’espressione troppo simile a quella di Hannah. Ma Thranduil era tranquillo: non era stato prima un cortigiano nel Menegroth e poi un re senza avere un ottimo controllo della sua espressione.

«È strano che non sia ancora in piedi? Gli altri giorni, in tua assenza, doveva essere troppo nervosa per dormire, ma ora che ci sei tu in casa immagino si senta abbastanza al sicuro da dormire più a lungo» disse Thranduil.

Jonah scrollò le spalle con uno sbuffo.

Thranduil tirò un angolo della bocca all’insù. Se non altro, capire molto bene Jonah gli rendeva altrettanto facile capire cosa dirgli per rabbonirlo.

Hannah scese le scale con passo pesante, degno del Nano che era, ed entrò in cucina.

«Allora, quali sono i piani di oggi?»

 

* * *

 

Hannah rigirò la forma di formaggio nel lavandino e aprì l’acqua con uno sbuffo.

«Sarà la ventesima volta che sbuffi: fingi almeno che ti stia divertendo» disse papà, posando una cassa piena di attrezzi da lavare alla sua destra.

«Mi sto divertendo», Hannah si passò un avambraccio sugli occhi e lo mosse verso l’alto. «Stavo cercando di spostare i capelli dalla fronte. Mi solleticano».

Papà inarcò le sopracciglia e tornò nell’altra stanza. Okay, non lo aveva convinto. Ma non era dell’umore giusto per convincerlo, perché era vero: non avrebbe voluto trovarsi nel caseificio tra le forme di formaggio e l’odore di caglio. Hannah non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa che sarebbe stato meglio se fosse rimasta sotto le coperte con Thranduil.

_Poltrire sotto le coperte non lo porta più vicino al suo mondo_ , le ricordò la promessa.

Hannah si morse un labbro e fissò il formaggio. Sotto le coperte. _Quello_ sì che sarebbe stato un piano grandioso. Quando mai ne aveva avuto la possibilità? Non ne aveva nemmeno sentito mai il bisogno, prima di allora. Si sentiva un po’ una stupida alla prima cotta, ma non riusciva a _smettere_ di pensare a Thranduil. E, ormai, quel che le aveva dato pace e tranquillità nella fattoria le sembrava spento e soffocante.

Perché era rimasta nella brughiera tanto a lungo? Se avesse voluto viaggiare, cercare sua madre, papà l’avrebbe appoggiata?

Be’, l’unico viaggio che ricordava di aver fatto non era finito così bene e le gite durante gli anni scolastici non si erano mai allontanate troppo dalla contea. Una volta erano andati per una settimana a Edinburgh, durante la scuola superiore, ma non si era goduta la gita perché si era ammalata dopo tre giorni e quello era stato il posto più lontano che ricordava. La vacanza con sua madre per l’Europa era un ricordo vago e confuso, come molti dei ricordi legati a lei.

Chissà cosa avrebbe potuto incontrare fuori dalla brughiera. Non voleva studiare, le piaceva lavorare con gli animali, ma avrebbe voluto almeno fare un viaggio con Sandra, per una volta, come avevano progettato un sacco di volte e alla fine, in colpa al pensiero di lasciare papà da solo, Hannah stessa aveva fatto in modo che nessuno di quei progetti fosse realizzato.

L’acqua scorreva sulla forma di formaggio, ma non serviva a niente così. Hannah chiuse il rubinetto e posò le mani sui bordi del lavandino.

Più ci pensava, più si rendeva conto che Thranduil aveva risvegliato qualcosa in lei e che non si trattava solo di sentimenti, ma anche di curiosità. Di voglia di fare qualcosa, di non accettare quello che credeva essere la sua vita. Sarebbe potuta andare lei da sola a trovare le zie, una volta tanto.

Papà tornò con un’altra cassa piena, questa volta di altre forme di formaggio, e la guardò con la fronte corrugata. Hannah riaprì il rubinetto e sciacquò il formaggio.

«Se non hai voglia di darmi una mano, vai pure, Hannah».

Hannah scosse la testa. «Non è niente, stavo solo pensando».

Papà grugnì e posò la cassa vicino a quella degli attrezzi.

«Mi piacerebbe andare dalle zie, passare qualche settimana da loro, se non disturbo». Hannah chiuse di nuovo l’acqua. «Magari dopo Natale, quando non c’è molto lavoro da fare, che ne dici?»

Papà strinse gli occhi e aprì la bocca.

La porta del caseificio cigolò prima che papà potesse parlare e Thranduil entrò, il cordless in mano, il naso arricciato. Era una visione surreale, sotto le luci al neon.

«Sta andando a fuoco la casa?» chiese papà. «O sei venuto ad aiutarci?»

«Ha suonato il– _telefono_?» Thranduil tese il cordless nella sua direzione.

Hannah sbatté le palpebre. «Hai risposto?»

«No, ho pensato che potesse anche non essere Sandra. Sarebbe stato difficile spiegare la mia presenza».

«Giusto, che testa» disse Hannah. Che domande! Si asciugò le mani sul grembiule e prese il telefono di mano a Thranduil. Andò a vedere le chiamate ricevute. Il numero era facile da riconoscere, era uno dei pochi che Hannah sapesse a memoria.

Papà incrociò le braccia sul petto e si poggiò contro il ripiano del lavandino.

«Peccato che nessuno dovrebbe sapere della tua presenza qui, altrimenti avremmo potuto rivendere questo formaggio a un prezzo più alto come edizione speciale “ _Re degli Elfi_ ”» disse papà e schioccò la lingua. «Se dessi una mano qui, potremmo davvero vantare di un ingrediente segreto».

«Sudore di Re degli Elfi?» suggerì Thranduil.

«Guarda un po’, Hannah, Sua Altezza ha fiuto per gli affari».

Thranduil ghignò e Hannah scosse la testa. «Pa’, non riferirò quello che hai appena detto a Sandra, o ci proverà sul serio».

Papà prese le spatole e le mise nel lavandino.

Hannah restituì il telefono a Thranduil. «Era Sandra» gli disse e slacciò il grembiule. «Andiamo in casa per richiamarla».

Papà grugnì. «Vai, qui finisco io».

Thranduil e Hannah lasciarono la costruzione e si diressero verso casa. Lei non poté fare a meno di lanciare uno sguardo ai piedi di Thranduil e vide che non affondavano nella neve, proprio come era successo a Legolas a Caradhras.

«Non lasci segni sulla neve!» disse Hannah. «E non indossi scarpe elfiche. Come diavolo fai?»

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio e guardò i piedi di Hannah, gli scarponi sprofondati nella neve. «Come fai _tu_ ad avere un passo così _pesante_ ».

Hannah gli fece la linguaccia e saltellò verso casa, ridacchiando nel sentire il rumore dei suoi passi sulla neve. Thranduil scoppiò a ridere qualche passo più indietro ed entrò in cucina mentre lei sfilava gli scarponi, ferma sul tappeto vecchio e consumato di fianco alla porta.

Sedettero al tavolo della cucina e Hannah sistemò il telefono tra loro. Aveva proprio voglia di sconvolgere due piccioni con una fava.

«Vediamo che voleva Sandra» disse, scelse il numero di Sandra e premette il tasto verde due volte.

Thranduil si piegò sul telefono, come se stesse studiando uno scarafaggio morto, poi la voce di Sandra disse «Han?» e lui sobbalzò.

Hannah rise e tirò una pacca alla spalla di Thranduil.

«Buongiorno, Sandra» disse lui, le labbra tirare in un sorriso.

«Non mi dire che c’è Thranduil lì vicino».

Hannah si avvicinò al telefono. «Esatto».

«Buongiorno, Vostra Altezza, ancora una volta siamo vittime dell’umorismo pessimo di Hannah. E poi si permette di dire a me quali battute vanno bene e quali no».

Thranduil ridacchiò. «Oggi Hannah ha scoperto che conosco il sarcasmo ed è ancora molto scossa».

«Oooh» disse Sandra, dall’altro capo del telefono. «Questo spiega molte cose».

«Ma piantatela voi due, non siete voi le vittime, ma io. Ogni tanto devo pure vendicarmi». Hannah ghignò a Thranduil e gli passò un braccio intorno al suo. «Come mai hai chiamato?»

«In realtà non cercavo _te_ , volevo parlare con _Sua Altezza_. Avete dormito bene stanotte?»

«Ho dormito molto bene, per quel poco che ho dormito, ma credo di doverti un ringraziamento?»

Sandra scoppiò a ridere e la sua voce si allontanò dal telefono. Le orecchie in fiamme, Hannah gli tirò un pugno al braccio, «Ma era necessario?» gli sibilò e lui ridacchiò ancora.

«Il risveglio con la neve è stato altrettanto interessante, devo ammettere» disse Thranduil, passando un braccio intorno alle spalle di Hannah. Forse poteva perdonarlo per i dettagli non necessari.

«Avete passeggiato nella neve?» chiese Sandra, tra una risata e l’altra. Si stava divertendo _troppo_ per i suoi gusti. «Forse non ho portato vestiti adatti alla neve».

«Non ti preoccupare, sta bene così. Non è stato fuori a lungo» intervenne Hannah, «ha messo un piede sulla neve ed è rientrato in casa».

Thranduil trattenne una risata.

«Dal verso che gli è uscito, lui non è proprio d’accordo con te».

«Cosa ti ha dato questa idea, Sandra?» chiese Thranduil e Hannah gli mostrò la lingua.

«Nieeente» disse Sandra. «La neve ha bloccato le ricerche, quindi?»

«Purtroppo».

«Se non altro, porta neve solo fino a mezzogiorno, poi dovrebbe smettere».

«Allora, domani faccio un salto a portare del formaggio» disse Hannah.

Thranduil la guardò, gli occhi che brillavano di curiosità.

_Hai intenzione di perdere un altro giorno?_ La promessa la colpì come una stilettata. _Devi riportarlo nel suo mondo._

Hannah lo avrebbe fatto. Dopo aver portato il formaggio, sarebbe tornata a casa e avrebbe affrontato la brughiera innevata pur di mettere a tacere quella stupida promessa.

Tre grotte. Tre giorni, se fosse andata bene.

La promessa non protestò a quel pensiero.

«Sai che stavo leggendo?» disse Sandra. «Che dovresti fare proprio del curry».

Hannah si riscosse dai suoi pensieri. «Cosa?»

Sandra si schiarì la gola – o forse stava nascondendo una risata? «Stavo leggendo una fanfiction in cui si dice che Thranduil ama il curry e ha stabilito per legge che tutti gli abitanti di Bosco Atro devono conoscerne a memoria la ricetta».

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio. «Ora questo _telefono_ sta dicendo cose prive di senso».

Hannah gli tirò delle pacche sulla mano. «Tranquillo, è tutto frutto della mente di Sandra. Il telefono funziona bene, sul cervello di Sandra ho qualche dubbio».

Sandra rise e Thranduil guardò il telefono sul tavolo. «Dove sono scritte simili assurdità?»

Sandra rise più forte e dovette allontanarsi di nuovo dal telefono, perché per un po’ non si sentì niente.

«Si diverte con poco, abbi pazienza» disse Hannah a Thranduil.

Lui spinse il cordless con un dito e lo fece dondolare. «Sicura non sia un malfunzionamento di questo _telefono_?»

«Rieccomi» disse Sandra. «Ormai sapete che esistono dei libri sul vostro mondo, quel che non sapete è che alcuni lettori si divertono a prendere spunto dalla storia originale per scrivere racconti con i personaggi in situazioni diverse da quelle dei libri».

Thranduil guardò Hannah. «E voi avete mai scritto qualcosa?»

«Io no, ma Sandra sì. Dovrei avere anche qualche suo vecchio scritto da–».

« _No, no, no!_ » urlò Sandra. «Hannah, non ci provare nemmeno! Vostra Altezza, non leggete qualsiasi cosa Hannah vi dia da leggere, è un rischio per voi e per la Terra di Mezzo!»

Thranduil ridacchiò. «Lo terrò a mente. Se ti capita, di’ a chiunque abbia scritto di questo _curry_ che tale piatto mi è sconosciuto».

Hannah aprì la bocca e incontrò il suo sguardo perplesso. «Come _non conosci il_ _curry_? Lo faccio per stasera e vedrai che ti sei perso».

«Visto, alla fine gli cucinerai lo stesso del curry» disse Sandra e ridacchiò. «Vi lascio, divertitevi ora che siete bloccati in casa».

«E tu smettila di leggere storie assurde».

Hannah chiuse la chiamata e appese il telefono alla parete.

«Sul curry eri seria, vero?»

Hannah guardò Thranduil e i suoi occhi appena sgranati per la curiosità. Come poteva dirgli di no?

«Sono curioso di assaggiarlo» aggiunse lui.

Hannah scosse la testa e scoppiò a ridere.

 

 

L’interesse di Thranduil per il curry non si limitò al piatto finito. Le girò intorno mentre lo preparava e Hannah dovette obbligarlo a star seduto al tavolo a leggerle la ricetta, prima di trovarselo tra i piedi al momento sbagliato e dare di matto e fare cose che non avrebbero dovuto fare in cucina, con papà che sarebbe potuto arrivare da un momento all’altro.

Hannah lasciò la carne a cuocere e si mise a preparare il pranzo e questa volta Thranduil rimase buono al tavolo senza che lei dovesse dirglielo. La torta ricotta e spinaci non sembrava interessarlo quanto il _misterioso_ curry.

La torta era in forno, quando papà rientrò in casa con Thorin alle calcagna.

Hannah puntò Thorin con la forchetta e fissò papà. «O lo asciughi, o non entra in casa» lo avvisò.

Papà lanciò uno sguardo esasperato a Thranduil, che inarcò le sopracciglia e sorrise.

«Stai fermo sul tappeto» disse papà a Thorin e indicò il tappeto di fianco alla porta.

Thorin abbassò la testa e si appallottolò sul tappeto, il pelo lungo bagnato e coperto qua e là di fiocchi di neve. Papà tornò con un asciugamano, che Hannah si augurò provenisse dal cesto dei panni sporchi, e si accovacciò davanti a Thorin per asciugarlo.

«Cosa stai cucinando? Si sente un odore di carne—».

Hannah sollevò il coperchio dalla pentola in cui cuoceva la carne. «Curry, per stasera. Ho scoperto che Thranduil non ha la minima idea di cosa si tratti».

«Sul serio? Aspetta, ma gli Elfi non erano vegetariani? Non ricordo bene se si diceva qualcosa sulla loro dieta».

Hannah mise le mani sui fianchi e guardò papà con le sopracciglia inarcate. «Ma se lo hai visto mangiare la pancetta a colazione, e la pancetta cos’è? Verdura?»

Thranduil ridacchiò e papà sbuffò e si sedette.

«Non trattarmi con un idiota, Hannah» disse papà. Posò un gomito sul tavolo. «Lo dico a tutti e due: quando cala la sera, non uscite».

Hannah strinse gli occhi e lanciò un’occhiata a Thranduil.

«Non hai fatto nulla per proteggere la fattoria? Sheeper Cottage sì, il paese sì, ma la nostra casa no? Vuoi sacrificare le nostre pecore?»

Papà sospirò e scosse la testa. «Preferisco perdere qualche pecora, piuttosto che rischiare una migrazione dei Berretti. Devono restare nella brughiera finché Thranduil non attraversa il portale».

Hannah incontrò lo sguardo di Thranduil, ma lui sembrava capire più di quanto capisse lei. Doveva davvero perdere Thranduil prima del tempo, per proteggere il suo gregge?

_Hai promesso che lo farai tornare nel suo mondo, Han._

Con una fitta, la promessa le affondò il suo coltello avvelenato nello stomaco e Hannah fu costretta a girarsi verso i fornelli per non darlo a vedere. Perché stava pensando a posticipare la partenza di Thranduil? Doveva limitarsi a sfruttare quel poco tempo che rimaneva loro e non pretendere di più. Tanto se ne sarebbe andato in qualsiasi caso, allungare i tempi non le avrebbe fatto bene.

Doveva accettarlo e doveva accettare che la sua partenza avrebbe protetto la brughiera, avrebbe fatto tornare tutto alla normalità, come era stato prima che lui arrivasse.

Hannah guardò i capanni innevati fuori dalla finestra e inspirò. «Non trovo giusto sacrificare le pecore, ma che posso fare io? Non ho le tue conoscenze e non posso proporre una soluzione alternativa».

«Perché non c’è, Hannah» disse papà e le sembrò che stesse rispondendo anche ai suoi pensieri. «Non c’è altra soluzione».

 

* * *

 

Arrivò la sera e infine Thranduil poté assaggiare questo famoso _curry_. Chiunque avesse messo in giro la voce che gli piacesse quel piatto aveva senza dubbio un qualche dono, di chiaroveggenza forse. Hannah mantenne un’aria neutrale, ma Thranduil vedeva gli angoli della bocca di lei sollevarsi appena ogni volta che lui prendeva un’altra porzione di _curry_. E questo non faceva che rendere il piatto più buono, per lui.

Jonah discusse con Hannah per tutta la cena sul formaggio, su cosa intendesse fare di quello pronto, quanto ne era pronto, quanto sarebbe stato pronto per la vendita per la prossima settimana e quanto avesse intenzione di produrne. Thranduil si ricordò che domani Hannah sarebbe andata in paese. Avrebbe dovuto chiederle di accompagnarla e convincerla a dirgli di sì. Non voleva restare nella fattoria, di nuovo senza di lei.

Hannah incrociò il suo sguardo e inarcò le sopracciglia. _Tutto bene?_

Thranduil tirò gli angoli della bocca, giusto per rassicurarla.

Hannah ricambiò il sorriso abbozzato e prese una mela dal cesto della frutta.

Jonah sospirò nel modo più rumoroso possibile. Thranduil e Hannah si lanciarono uno sguardo e rivolsero a lui l’attenzione.

«Non ne posso più» disse Jonah e posò lo spicchio di arancia che aveva in mano.

«Fai i capricci? Non vuoi più pulirti da solo l’arancia?»

Jonah sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «No, di _voi due_ ». Guardò Hannah, poi Thranduil e di nuovo Hannah. «Non riesco a credere a _una_ delle parole di Sandra. Tra voi due è successo _qualcosa_ ».

«Quand’è che avresti parlando di me e Thranduil a Sandra?» chiese Hannah.

«La mattina del mio ritorno. Dovevo sapere cosa mi sono perso, perché è stato come entrare a vedere un film a cinque minuti dai titoli di coda».

Thranduil non aveva idea di cosa fossero un _film_ e dei _titoli di coda_ , anche se aveva già sentito nominare dei _film_ nei giorni precedenti. Ma non fece domande che avrebbero solo distratto tutti dalla questione.

Hannah aprì le mani e le posò di piatto sul tavolo. «Avresti potuto chiedere _a me_ , ti avrei detto la verità e te la dico anche ora: non è successo niente e sì, ho pensato un paio di volte di tirargli un colpo in testa». Hannah guardò Jonah con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. «Per fortuna che almeno Sandra è capace di _parlarmi_ e mi ha raccontato del tuo interrogatorio».

«Anch’io ho pensato di tirarle un colpo in testa. È stata davvero insopportabile» disse Thranduil.

Jonah gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.

«Te lo dico da padre a padre, tua figlia è una persona difficile da gestire. Soprattutto se sei il Re degli Elfi che ha rinchiuso nelle prigioni il suo eroe Nano».

«E soprattutto se mi fai domande personali» aggiunse Hannah. «Non è esattamente il modo migliore per farmi finire gambe all’aria».

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio. «Lo terrò a mente per una prossima volta».

Sotto il tavolo, Hannah gli tirò un calcio alla gamba.

Jonah indicò entrambi con le mani. «Ecco, è di _questo_ che parlo!»

«Di _cosa?_ »

«Tra voi è successo _qualcosa_ ». Jonah strinse gli occhi e fissò Hannah. «Dimmelo _tu_ , cosa».

« _Stradannazione!_ Non è successo niente!» Hannah batté le mani sul tavolo. «Sono _tua_ figlia, mi hai cresciuta _tu_ , riesci a fidarti di me? Almeno _una_ volta? Non mi spieghi dei Berretti Rossi e va bene, sono certa che tu abbia ottime ragioni per non farlo, ma almeno fidati di quello che ti dico!»

Jonah scosse il capo. «Dimmi tutto quello che vuoi, Hannah, ma io credo a quello che vedo. E non posso dimenticare che sei _anche_ figlia di _tua_ madre».

Thranduil si obbligò a rimanere immobile. Oh, quella non era una cosa da dire.

«E questo cosa _significa?_ Che sono un’ _irresponsabile_?»

«Significa che sei figlia di una donna che è arrivata qui incuriosita dai _misteri della brughiera_ e non ha esitato ad andarsene quando si è accorta che passare il resto della sua vita in queste terre con la sua famiglia le sarebbe stato troppo _stretto_. Ecco cosa significa».

Hannah chiuse la bocca di scatto e strinse i pugni. Sotto il tavolo, Thranduil premette la gamba contro la sua, ma non si permise di fare altro.

«Puoi dirmi quante volte vuoi che non è successo nulla tra voi e ancora non basterà a togliermi dalla testa che una situazione come questa avrebbe messo tua madre in ginocchio per il romanticismo».

Hannah trattenne il fiato, la mascella serrata, la schiena dritta e le spalle irrigidite.

«Non può essere» sussurrò Hannah. «Non sono come _lei_ ».

«Non c’è niente di male a essere come tua madre. L’ho amata per quello, non te ne faccio una colpa. Ma permettimi di preoccuparmi».

«No, _dannazione_ , non puoi dirmi cose del genere _in questo modo!_ »

Hannah scese dallo sgabello. «Non mi hai _mai_ detto niente su come vi siete conosciuti e, ora che mi racconti qualcosa, lo fai per paragonarmi a lei e criticarmi?» Inspirò a fondo, uscì dalla cucina e poco dopo la porta dell’ingresso sbatté.

Thranduil rivolse lo sguardo a Jonah, seduto con le spalle incurvate.

«Non era di sua madre che volevo discutere» disse Jonah.

«Allora non avresti dovuto tirare fuori il discorso».

Thranduil si versò altro vino e ne versò anche per Jonah.

«Non credo che tua moglie abbia abbandonato Hannah, sua figlia, solo perché la vita in fattoria non era all’altezza dei suoi sogni».

Jonah strinse gli occhi, il bicchiere di vino tra le mani. «Perché non lo credi?»

«Perché ci ha impiegato dieci anni ad abbandonarla. E te l’ha lasciata, quando avrebbe potuto portarla via». Thranduil bevve un sorso dal bicchiere. «Persino dalla tua descrizione, non avrebbe _mai_ potuto abbandonarla».

C’era altro sotto. Più di una donna superficiale e sentimentale. Una donna del genere avrebbe abbandonato tutto dopo il primo anno, magari dopo essersi trovata incinta.

Jonah sapeva più di quello che dava a vedere.

La porta d’ingresso sbatté di nuovo e Hannah rientrò in cucina, col giaccone ancora addosso e le scarpe sporche di neve e fanghiglia. Si fermò di fianco a Thranduil e puntò un dito contro Jonah.

«Qualsiasi cosa _io_ decida di fare della _mia_ vita, _tu_ non puoi pretendere di poterci sempre mettere il naso» disse Hannah. «Quel che c’è tra me e Thranduil non ti deve interessare, anche perché tanto tra _quanto?_ – due o tre giorni? – se ne sarà andato e, per tua informazione, non c’è nessun rischio che io possa fuggire con lui».

Jonah distolse lo sguardo, corrugò la fronte e guardò Hannah con gli occhi ridotti a fessure. «Hai pensato a quella che hai chiamato la tua _migliore amica_?»

Hannah tremò di rabbia e Thranduil le posò una mano contro la schiena.

« _Non_ sono fatti _tuoi_. Girati dall’altra parte se ti dà fastidio che Thranduil mi capisca e che andiamo d’accordo, perché _non ho_ intenzione a rinunciare alla sua compagnia per far felice _te_ ».

Jonah guardò Thranduil, con le sopracciglia inarcate. «Ah, _la capisci_. Come hai fatto a convincerla?»

Thranduil lo guardò sottecchi. «Non attaccarmi, non è una questione tra te e me».

« _Dannazione_ » ringhiò Hannah. «Perché hai dovuto rovinare la giornata in questo modo?»

Jonah sgranò gli occhi. «Io non–». Chiuse la bocca e corrugò la fronte.

Thranduil osservò la realizzazione contrargli i lineamenti e farlo sembrare più vecchio di almeno dieci anni. Lo capiva. Capiva cosa stava passando, quali aggiustamenti fosse costretto a fare.

Jonah scese dallo sgabello e uscì dalla cucina.

Solo allora Hannah rilassò la schiena, si girò verso Thranduil e lo abbracciò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
> Non commento, che è meglio. Perché non è finita qui e la storia deve andare lungo la sua strada.  
> Perciò sopporterò gli insulti a Jonah in silenzio, guardando foto di Thranduil e limandomi le unghie.
> 
> Idiozie a parte, questo è un capitolo di citazioni, per lo più poco lampanti, ma mi piace così, lol.  
> Il parallelo tra la neve e il male che si espande nel Beleriand è un headcanon di Feanoriel in “Between Heaven and Hell” che ho adottato col suo benestare – certo, lei dice che è canon, io non ricordo di aver mai letto qualcosa del genere scritto dalla mano di Tolkien, perciò, finché non avrò trovato il passo in cui si parla di qualcosa di simile, mi sembra giusto dare a Feanoriel quel che (per ora?) è di Feanoriel e amen.  
> Altro tributo è la fanfiction di cui parla Sandra. Okay, il curry ha preso il posto del polpettone, ma è comunque un ammiccamento poco sottile a “Lilla e le sue amiche” di Hareth, che credo sia la prima fanfiction che ho letto al mio ritorno su EFP e il polpettone nazionale è per sempre nel mio cuore. Dopotutto è colpa merito suo se ogni volta che mamma prepara il polpettone, io penso a Thranduil. Perciò Sandra non poteva non leggere un’ipotetica versione inglese di Lilla!
> 
> Nonostante l'obiettivo ridicolo che mi sono imposta, il Camp NaNoWriMo sta distruggendo tutti i miei carefully made plans e mi sento un po’ in ansia per varie cose su vari fronti, aiut!
> 
> La pianto, d'accordo. Passo e chiudo qui, con il ringraziamento (mai sufficiente) a chi recensisce, preferisce, leggisce e -isce…! In qualsiasi modo, in qualsiasi lago, grazie :*
> 
> Alla prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	16. Capitolo XVI. Come ignorare l’olifante in salotto

A dare il buongiorno ad Hannah furono il respiro di Thranduil sul collo e il calore dei loro corpi sotto le lenzuola. Lei si girò, passò un braccio intorno alla vita di Thranduil e strofinò il naso contro il suo mento. Che non pizzicava per la ricrescita della barba. Era _così_ strano, ma in qualche modo non le dispiaceva. Di sicuro, non le aveva sfregato la pelle tra le gambe e lei non avrebbe mai creduto di non sentire la mancanza di quella sensazione.

«A che ora devi andare in paese?» le chiese Thranduil.

Hannah grugnì. «Non rompere».

Thranduil le pizzicò il sedere.

« _Ehi!_ » Hannah sollevò la testa e lo guardò col broncio. «Dove hai imparato queste cose?»

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio. «A volte mi viene il dubbio che tu mi consideri una creatura ingenua e di un altro mondo».

«Be’, lo sei».

Thranduil sospirò, ma non le disse che non era quello il punto. Ma lo stava pensando. E lei sapeva che lui lo stava pensando.

Hannah girò la testa e le spalle abbastanza da vedere la sveglia sul comodino. Erano le sette. Ora di alzarsi e cominciare la giornata. Sbuffò e si distese a pancia in su. Thranduil si sollevò su un avambraccio.

«Ti stai alzando?»

«Ci sto provando, non vedi?»

Thranduil ridacchiò e le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

«Se venissi anch’io con te a portare il formaggio, avresti più voglia di alzarti?»

Hannah si mise a sedere di scatto, portandosi dietro le lenzuola, e si girò a guardarlo. «Sei _fuori?_ »

Thranduil inarcò le sopracciglia e si distese con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa, le lenzuola che lei si era tirata dietro che lo coprivano a malapena dalla vita in giù. Oh, non si poteva mettere così, o non sarebbe più riuscita a mettere piede fuori dal letto. Afferrò il lenzuolo e, in un tentativo disperato di coprirlo, glielo lanciò in faccia.

Hannah scese dal letto e recuperò da terra la vestaglia. Era certa di averla lasciata sulla poltrona, la sera prima.

«Hannah, sono serio» disse Thranduil. «Voglio accompagnarti».

Hannah si infilò la vestaglia e si girò a guardarlo, disteso sul fianco e la testa retta da un braccio.

«Non mi sembra una buona idea».

« _Perché_ ».

Hannah incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Come le nascondi _le orecchie_?»

Thranduil inarcò le sopracciglia. Poi scoppiò a ridere.

«No, davvero! Non puoi andartene in giro con una bandana, o–». Hannah corrugò la fronte. In realtà, se avesse messo un berretto sarebbe stato a posto. E sarebbe stato anche giustificato, perché faceva freddo. In realtà, non voleva essere vista con qualcuno e far discutere tutto il paese su chi fosse la sua _nuova vittima_.

Ma lo voleva con sé.

_Non dovresti aiutarlo a tornare a casa?_

Hannah sospirò e distese le braccia lungo i fianchi. «D’accordo, puoi venire, ma a una condizione: resta in auto».

Thranduil le sorrise e le sembrò di aver appena fatto la più grande buona azione della storia. Il che era ridicolo. Aveva solo fatto felice un Re degli Elfi.

«Tra quanto partiamo, quindi?»

Hannah si passò una mano tra i capelli. Se lo stava portando in giro, tanto valeva che lo facesse per bene. Aveva un’idea anche per quello.

Un’idea che lo avvicini al suo mondo, vorrai dire.

Hannah ignorò la promessa. «Pensiamo prima a lavarci, vestirci e fare colazione. Poi partiamo».

Thranduil si mise a sedere, i piedi sul tappeto. «Ci laviamo».

«Ho detto qualcosa di strano?»

Thranduil ghignò e, prima che Hannah potesse realizzare cosa lui avesse in mente, la prese in braccio e la portò in bagno, sotto la doccia.

 

* * *

 

Jonah non parlò molto durante la colazione né guardò nessuno di loro e, appena finito di mangiare, uscì a _caricare il furgone_. Thranduil non capì cosa fosse questo _furgone_ , finché non andò a dargli una mano. Non era altro che uno di quei carri metallici e senza cavalli che aveva visto usare da Sandra e da Hannah, solo che aveva un retro ampio come una carrozza per le vettovaglie.

«Stai andando anche tu?» chiese Jonah e gli andò incontro con una cassa di legno. Thranduil gliela tolse di mano e la portò al _furgone_.

«Sì, la sto accompagnando». Thranduil posò la cassa di fianco a un’altra all’interno del _furgone_. Aveva visto tre di quei carri metallici e ognuno era diverso. Erano davvero delle strane invenzioni.

«Stai attento a non farti notare troppo» sbottò Jonah, lo sguardo fisso sulla spalla di Thranduil. «La gente chiacchiera e non vorrei mai che la tua presenza in questo mondo diventi di dominio pubblico».

Thranduil annuì. Non era difficile pensare a quel che aveva raccontato la sera prima e immaginare a quante chiacchiere avesse generato la fuga della moglie. Il tono brusco con cui aveva parlato non convinse Thranduil che Jonah avesse dimenticato quel che era successo.

Jonah gli fece segno di seguirlo ed entrarono nella costruzione di fianco alle stalle, presero una cassa ciascuno e le portarono al _furgone_. Il tutto in silenzio.

Al secondo viaggio, trovarono Hannah che li aspettava, con una sacca in spalla.

«È tutto?»

Jonah annuì e chiuse le porte del _furgone_. Quando parlò, non sollevò lo sguardo da terra. «Vi aspetto per pranzo?»

«No, ma ti ho lasciato qualcosa da mangiare». Il tono di Hannah non era meno brusco di quello del padre.

«Non tornate col buio, allora» borbottò Jonah e tornò in casa, la testa incassata nelle spalle.

Hannah allora girò intorno al _furgone_ e gli fece segno di seguirla. Aprì la porta di sinistra, posò la sacca per terra e prese un copricapo di lana, non troppo diverso da quelli dei Berretti Rossi; eccetto che non era intinto nel sangue, ma era di lana grigio scuro.

«Ecco cosa userai per nascondere le orecchie».

Thranduil piegò la testa e lasciò che fosse lei a mettergli quel copricapo. Glielo tirò sulle orecchie, poi prese la coda e gliela infilò nella giacca.

«Così anche i capelli non attirano l’attenzione».

«Troppe precauzioni».

«Fai sempre in tempo a restare a casa».

Con una mezza risata, Thranduil la prese per la vita, la tirò a sé e la baciò. Era così contento di poter visitare una piccola parte di quel mondo. Hannah gli avvolse le braccia al collo e aprì la bocca, la lingua gli tracciò il labbro inferiore e incontrò la sua, confermandogli che anche lei era felice di averlo con sé, nonostante le deboli proteste di poco prima. Ma sarebbe stato meglio se non fossero andati molto oltre i baci, o sarebbero rimasti alla fattoria. Il corpo di Hannah premuto contro il suo e il gemito che le sfuggì gli fecero accantonare quel pensiero. Oh, sarebbero rimasti lì quanto necessario: le premette la schiena contro il fianco del _furgone_ e cercò il bordo del giaccone per tirarlo su.

Hannah gli passò le mani sulle spalle e allontanò le labbra dalle sue. Gli occhi ancora chiusi, sospirò e disse: «Forse è meglio che ci diamo una mossa».

«Mh-mh».

Hannah aprì gli occhi, gli baciò un angolo della bocca e gli indicò la porta aperta del _furgone_. «Quello è il tuo posto».

Thranduil trattenne una risata e guardò all’interno del carro metallico: due sedili neri, un cerchio e delle leve ne occupavano il fronte. Occupò il sedile indicatogli da Hannah e lei chiuse la porta.

Quando Hannah fu seduta all’altro sedile – quello che aveva davanti il cerchio –, si piegò verso di lui e afferrò e tirò qualcosa di fianco alla sua spalla sinistra. Una striscia di tessuto nero seguì la mano di Hannah, premendo contro il petto di Thranduil, e lei la assicurò a una specie di scatoletta nera e rossa dal lato opposto del sedile, all’altezza della seduta.

«Questa è la cintura di sicurezza e devi metterla _sempre_ quando sei su un’auto» disse Hannah e picchettò l’indice sulla fascia di tessuto che ora gli attraversava il petto in diagonale. «Non vogliamo che, in caso di incidente, tu voli fuori dal finestrino e muoia in modo stupido, non dopo essere sopravvissuto a tante battaglie, no?»

Thranduil guardò questa _cintura di sicurezza_ e poi Hannah e annuì. Lei sorrise e si mise anche lei quella _cintura di sicurezza_. Poi girò la mano con la chiave, di fianco al cerchio, e dal furgone provenne un ruggito.

Thranduil afferrò i lati del sedile. «Cos’è stato?»

Hannah scoppiò a ridere. «Il motore. L’ho appena avviato, così possiamo muoverci». Maneggiò con le due leve che si trovavano tra i loro sedili e il _furgone_ si mosse. All’indietro.

Thranduil sgranò gli occhi e lanciò uno sguardo ad Hannah.

«Tranquillo» disse lei tra le risate, «ti spiego come funziona tutto mentre andiamo in paese».

Thranduil annuì e il _furgone_ uscì dalla costruzione in cui si trovava, insieme al carro metallico con cui era arrivata Hannah due giorni prima. Si mossero ancora in modo strano, quando infine il _furgone_ prese a muoversi nel verso giusto, su un sentiero libero dalla neve, fino a passare davanti a casa di Hannah e lungo il vialetto.

La sensazione di viaggiare in quel carro senza cavalli era _strana_. La strada non era molto diversa da quelle a cui era abituato, ma sentiva meno l’impatto dei sassi e delle buche sotto le ruote. Il passaggio scorreva veloce e liscio fuori dal vetro e l’abitacolo era così chiuso e poco rumoroso che si sentiva molto distante dal mondo all’esterno.

Mentre percorrevano la via che affiancava delle recinzioni, Hannah gli raccontò di _automobili_ , _motori_ e _benzina_. Una spiegazione molto semplice, a suo dire, perché non era una grande esperta in materia e quel che sapeva era quello che sapevano tutti e che dovevano imparare prima di prendere la licenza che permetteva loro di _guidare_ queste _automobili_.

«Raccontarti tutte queste cose non è proprio un’ottima idea» borbottò Hannah.

«Ti ho fatto una promessa». E poi aveva capito la metà di quello che gli aveva spiegato. Non era stata il massimo delle spiegazioni che avesse ricevuto in quei giorni.

Hannah sorrise. «Ehi, non tornare così serio. Piuttosto, senti questo» e toccò un bottone circolare su quella che, nella sua spiegazione, aveva chiamato _radio_.

Una donna cominciò a cantare, accompagnata da musica strana, molto veloce e con un ritmo insolito.

«È come quel _televisore_ che mi ha mostrato Jonah?»

«Sì, solo che non puoi vedere niente, solo ascoltare. E di solito viene trasmessa musica o notizie».

«Avete della musica strana».

Hannah ridacchiò e premette un altro bottone, più piccolo di quello di prima, e la musica cambiò. Ora il suono degli strumenti era più simile a quello che conosceva, il ritmo più lento e armonioso e non c’era nessuna cantante.

«Questa musica è migliore».

Durante il tragitto verso il villaggio, Hannah premette altri bottoni e gli fece ascoltare altra musica, ma alla fine, su richiesta di Thranduil, tornò al secondo tipo che aveva sentito.

Il villaggio aveva case costruite con pietra e tetti spioventi e le strade erano state ripulite dalla neve. Altri carri metallici– altre _automobili_ erano ferme ai lati della strada, e degli anziani camminavano coperti da copricapo simili al suo e giacche dai colori scuri. Sarebbe riuscito a confondersi senza problemi. C’erano anche persone molto alte, non sarebbe saltato troppo all’occhio.

Hannah si mosse tra le strade con sicurezza e Thranduil la guardò _guidare_ , affascinato. Quel mondo era strano, ma forse non del tutto diverso dalle città degli Uomini. Gli Uomini sembravano dominare ogni cosa e in quel dominio sembravano aver prosperato. Non avevano dovuto fare i conti con Morgoth e Sauron, con Orchi e draghi, solo con loro stessi e, dai libri della libreria di Jonah, questa lotta tra simili sembrava averli spinti a nuove invenzioni e a evolversi per essere sempre più forti.

Se gli Uomini della Terra di Mezzo non avessero dovuto combattere contro le forze del male, se non avessero avuto gli Elfi e i Nani come vicini, si sarebbero anche loro evoluti come gli Uomini del mondo di Hannah? Forse era quello il piano di Eru, per questo aveva dedicato loro un continente, per farli prosperare ed evolvere. Per questo i Valar avevano a più riprese cercato di portare tutti gli Elfi a Ovest.

Thranduil sorrise tra sé. Sarebbe stato interessante, tornare nella Terra di Mezzo, dopo anni a Valinor, e scoprire che gli Uomini avevano sviluppato invenzioni simili a quelle di questo mondo. Ma bisognava prima liberarli dall’ombra di Sauron e quella non era una missione che avrebbero potuto portare a termine gli Uomini da soli, anche solo aiutati dagli Istari.

Sarebbe stato interessante, sì, ma lui voleva assistere a quell’evoluzione.

La luce calò, quando attraversarono un portone, e nel cortile il motore fermò l’ _automobile_ e si zittì. Hannah si tolse la _cintura di sicurezza_.

«Resta _qui_ » gli disse e girò la testa verso di lui. «E se vedi qualcuno che non conosci, non fissare».

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio. «Sembra tu abbia a che fare con un bambino».

«Perché, in questo mondo, non lo sei?»

Hannah aprì la porta e uscì dal furgone. La voce di Sandra attirò l’attenzione di Thranduil verso sinistra.

«Ma–». Sandra spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, poi saltellò sul posto. «Lo hai portato!»

Sandra si avvicinò a Thranduil e aprì la porta. «Vostra Altezza!» lo salutò e gli rivolse una riverenza. «Prima ti porta con lei e poi ti lascia in macchina?»

«Ha detto che è meglio non farmi vedere troppo».

Sandra trattenne una risata e si poggiò con un braccio alla porta. «Non me l’aspettavo da Han, per nulla. Non si preoccupa _mai_ così tanto per quello che potrebbero vedere qua in paese».

«Piantala di fare la spiritosa e dammi una mano» urlò Hannah, dal retro del _furgone_.

Un gatto, dal pelo giallino e la pancia bianca, si avvicinò e lo guardò, curioso. Thranduil abbassò una mano, col palmo all’insù, e lasciò che lui gli annusasse le dita e decidesse cosa pensare di lui.

Le porte di dietro si aprirono con un gran fracasso e il gatto balzò all’indietro. Thranduil lanciò un’occhiata oltre il sedile e vide Hannah.

Sandra la raggiunse ridendo e tutte e due presero una cassa e la portarono nell’edificio. Thranduil le avrebbe aiutate, ma condivideva la preoccupazione di Hannah e non credeva che lei l’avrebbe presa bene se lui le avesse impedito di fare quel che aveva sempre fatto, senza aver bisogno di nessuno.

Il gatto si riavvicinò, cauto, a Thranduil e si strofinò contro la mano offerta, con sonore fusa.

Sandra rise. Prese una cassa dal retro del furgone e, quando passò di nuovo, disse: «Non credevo andaste così d’accordo con Glorfindel, Vostra Altezza».

Thranduil guardò il gatto, che ora ignorava la sua mano, per osservare la sua padrona portare forme di formaggio. E così, lo aveva chiamato _Glorfindel_. L’abitudine di dare nomi di personalità note della Terra di Mezzo non lo aveva solo Hannah.

Quando le donne finirono di svuotare il furgone delle casse, Sandra prese il gatto tra le braccia e si poggiò allo sportello di Thranduil. Hannah richiuse le porte di dietro e li raggiunse.

«Volete rimanere per pranzo?» chiese Sandra.

«Ci sono _i tuoi_ ».

Thranduil trattenne un sorriso. «Mi affido ad Hannah per questo. Ti ringrazio comunque per l’invito, Sandra».

Quando Hannah tornò a sedersi nell’automobile, vide qualcosa brillare nei suoi occhi e Thranduil si chiese cosa fosse.

 

 

«Stai seguendo una strada diversa?»

Hannah ridacchiò. «Già riesci a orientarti?»

Lo credeva cieco e stupido, forse. Thranduil girò la testa verso di lei e la guardò, con le sopracciglia inarcate. «Dove stiamo andando?»

Hannah gli tirò una pacca sulla coscia. «Vedrai».

Se quello era un tentativo di placare la sua curiosità, era fallito.

Thranduil scrutò fuori dal _furgone_ alla ricerca di un qualsiasi segno che potesse indicargli dove stessero andando. Non era a casa, di quello era certo. Così, guardò la neve dileguarsi, man mano che proseguivano lungo la strada, finché, curva dopo curva, ricomparve il verde, per quanto smorto; sparì la brughiera e la strada di raddrizzò.

Infine, all’orizzonte comparve una linea di un grigio più scuro di quello del cielo.

Thranduil sgranò gli occhi.

« _Hannah_ ».

Hannah rise e la sua risata era spensierata come mai l’aveva sentita prima di allora. Voleva tirarla sulle sue gambe e baciarla fino a mozzarle il fiato. Ma, con ogni probabilità, alla velocità con cui andavano e senza cavalli, baciarla mentre _guidava_ non sarebbe stata una buona idea.

Raggiunsero la costa e Hannah seguì una stradina di terra battuta fino a uno spiazzo di terra e pietre, affiancato da una parte dalla parete rocciosa e dall’altra dalla spiaggia. Hannah zittì il motore e tolse la _cintura di sicurezza_.

Thranduil la imitò e aprì la porta.

L’odore del mare gli riempì le narici, il suono delle onde lo chiamò fuori dal _furgone_. Thranduil scese e poggiò le braccia sul tettuccio metallico. Il mare era agitato, il vento soffiava forte e il cielo era grigio. Quante volte aveva visto così il Belegaer e ne era rimasto affascinato? Si era chiesto se fosse stato così che gli Eldar lo avevano visto per la prima volta, maestoso e infuriato. Si era chiesto quando avrebbe sentito anche lui il richiamo delle acque.

Ora lo sentiva. Ma non era il desiderio di andare a Ovest che lo chiamava. Era il desiderio di essere parte di quella forza naturale e indomata, di nuotare e ridere tra le onde come aveva fatto con Arodel ai tempi di Harlond.

La porta dal lato di Hannah sbatté.

«Puoi togliere il cappello, se vuoi. Non c’è nessuno con questo tempo».

Thranduil non se lo fece ripetere due volte: si liberò del copricapo e lo gettò sul sedile. Chiuse la porta e girò intorno al muso del _furgone_ per raggiungere Hannah.

«Oh, Hannah».

«Quello si chiama _mare_ , Hannah è il mio nome».

Thranduil scoppiò a ridere e la prese per i fianchi e la sollevò. Hannah scosse il capo, la faccia illuminata da un sorriso; gli strinse le gambe intorno alla vita e avvicinò il viso al suo.

Erano lontani dall’acqua, ma quel bacio sapeva di mare e il profumo salino misto a quello di Hannah inebriò Thranduil come il miglior Dorwinion. Si lasciò andare con la schiena contro il fianco del _furgone_ , le dita di Hannah tra i capelli, l’inguine di lei premuto contro il suo, il respiro mescolato a quello di lei.

Thranduil si lasciò andare a un gemito basso e, con le mani a coppa sul didietro di Hannah, la premette ancora di più contro di sé, nel punto esatto in cui voleva sentirla, e le strappò un ansito. Ma il suo corpo non aveva intenzione di farsi bastare il contatto attraverso gli strati di vestiti. Ogni nervo di Thranduil era a fior di pelle, tutto teso a cogliere qualsiasi stimolo, che fosse il vento o il tocco di Hannah. In quel momento, le mani di lei tra i capelli erano una tortura inaccettabile quanto ogni punto di contatto tra i loro corpi.

Il mare lo chiamava e solo un bagno in quelle acque tempestose avrebbe reso il momento ancora più perfetto, più sopraffacente.

«Andiamo a nuotare» le sussurrò sulle labbra.

Hannah trattenne una risata e gli pettinò i capelli all’indietro, lo sguardo nei suoi occhi scuri era dolce come non lo aveva mai visto. «Il tempo non è dei migliori, se non lo avessi notato».

«Non mi accompagneresti?»

Hannah scosse la testa. «Correrei il serio rischio di ammalarmi» gli disse e gli baciò un angolo della bocca. «Ma tu vai, se vuoi. Togli solo i vestiti, perché non ho portato un cambio».

Thranduil la baciò sulle labbra e la posò per terra. Aprì la porta dal lato di Hannah, si sfilò la giacca e la lanciò sul suo sedile, sopra il copricapo.

«Non vorrai spogliarti qui».

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio.

Hannah sospirò e scosse la testa. «Andiamo più vicino all’acqua, almeno non dovrai andartene con le tue grazie al vento».

Thranduil rise. «Non ho problemi a fare la strada senza indumenti».

«Lo so. Sono _io_ ad avere problemi a vedertelo fare». Hannah si mosse verso l’acqua. «Forza, tieniti i pantaloni addosso ancora per un centinaio di piedi».

 

* * *

 

Seduta nel retro del furgone, Hannah guardò Thranduil tra le onde, la testa bionda e la pelle bianca brillanti nel mare grigio. Le guance le facevano male per l’aver riso troppo, ma le era stato difficile trattenersi davanti alla gioia quasi infantile con cui lui si era spogliato e si era gettato in acqua, e con cui ora nuotava e si immergeva.

Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che un Elfo, con migliaia di anni alle spalle, potesse ridursi in quello stato davanti a un po’ di mare agitato. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che lei potesse essere così felice di averlo portato a vedere il mare. Così felice di averlo fatto felice. Era una sensazione a cui non era abituata, avrebbe voluto provarla più spesso. In quel momento, persino il cielo plumbeo sembrava luminoso.

_Saresti ancora più felice se lo avessi riportato nel suo mondo._

Hannah chiuse gli occhi e inspirò. Non era la prima volta che la promessa si faceva viva, durante l'attesa, e lei non aveva più la forza di contrastarla. Era vero, non stava mantenendo la parola data. Era un’irresponsabile. Proprio come sua madre. Sua madre, di cui i ricordi riaffioravano da quel luogo nella sua mente in cui li aveva rinchiusi per anni, col terrore che potesse sentire la sua mancanza, che potesse scusarla in qualche modo. Ma in quel momento si sentiva come lei: non stava rispettando le sue responsabilità per ragioni egoistiche.

Chissà il popolo di Thranduil che fine aveva fatto, in sua assenza. Erano caduti all'attacco degli Orchi o li avevano sopraffatti? Quanto tempo era passato nella Terra di Mezzo? Se Legolas aveva dovuto prendere il posto del padre, non aveva preso il suo posto nella Compagnia dell'Anello. E se proprio quella differenza avrebbe cambiato l'esito della storia?

Thranduil sarebbe tornato in un mondo destinato alla distruzione. Come poteva permetterglielo?

_Come puoi strapparlo al suo popolo? Come puoi pensare solo a te stessa, non chiedere a lui cosa vuole?_

Thranduil uscì dall’acqua e si incamminò verso di lei, con passo deciso. Hannah afferrò l’asciugamano e gli andò incontro. Nel vederlo con i capelli grondanti e la pelle bagnata da rivoli di acqua, nudo e regale come se avesse addosso i vestiti più ricchi e preziosi, Hannah sentì di capire perché Sandra le aveva detto che gli Elfi erano i preferiti dei Valar. Gli occhi di Thranduil brillarono, le ciglia imperlate di gocce d’acqua.

Hannah gli mise l’asciugamano sulle spalle e Thranduil le prese la testa tra le mani e la baciò. Appena la lingua calda di lui le tracciò le labbra e si fece strada nella sua bocca, lo shock del sentire sua pelle fredda e bagnata sulle guance svanì. Lui la strinse a sé e non furono i vestiti bagnati a infastidirla, ma la loro semplice presenza: impediva alla sua pelle di entrare a diretto contatto con quella di lui. Hannah chiuse le mani a pugno sull’asciugamano per impedirsi di spogliarsi.

Non che Thranduil stesse facendo qualcosa per renderle la vita più facile, lui e quell’euforia che aveva preso possesso di lui e che ora le premeva contro la pancia. Thranduil le sollevò il giubbotto, le sfilò la maglia e la canottiera dai pantaloni e Hannah rabbrividì appena le mani di lui, ancora umide, le accarezzarono la pelle.

«Sei freddo».

Thranduil rise di gola e le risalì la schiena con le mani. «E tu sei calda».

«Non avrò la forza di restare in piedi, se continui così».

Thranduil rise ancora, la prese in braccio e la portò al furgone.

« _Ehi_ , stavo esagerando! Non voleva dire che non sarei riuscita a camminare!»

Thranduil fece scivolare l’asciugamano a terra nel retro del furgone e ci posò sopra Hannah, che lo stese per bene e si sfilò gli scarponi.

«Spero tu abbia portato quei _preservativi_ , perché io non ho idea di dove tu li abbia nascosti».

Hannah gli sorrise e tese le braccia verso di lui. Come avrebbe potuto dimenticare un particolare così importante? «Se prometti di non giocarci, appena torniamo a casa ti mostro dove sono».

Thranduil piegò la testa di lato, con un ghigno, salì in ginocchio nel retro del furgone e affondò il viso contro il collo di Hannah.

Lei chiuse gli occhi e gli passò le mani sulla schiena. Era davvero un desiderio così egoistico volerlo per sé durante quei pochi, pochissimi giorni? La grotta di domani avrebbe potuto essere l'ultima e lei non voleva rimpiangere di non aver vissuto ogni minuto con lui. Non dopo quanto tempo aveva impiegato ad accettare i suoi sentimenti e i rischi che avrebbe corso.

Thranduil la distese e le posò la testa sul giubbotto, che Hannah non si era nemmeno resa conto di aver tolto. Corrugò la fronte.

Thranduil le prese il mento con una mano e le baciò la fronte. «Qualche problema?»

«Quand’è che ho tolto il giubbotto?»

Thranduil ridacchiò e la baciò. D’accordo, doveva essere stato lui. Dopotutto, che importava un dannatissimo giubbotto? Hannah gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle. Non importava a quel punto. Non quando lui le calò i pantaloni e le sollevò le gambe, nascondendosi alla sua vista.

Hannah non ebbe il tempo di formulare un pensiero, che sentì la lingua di Thranduil sfiorarla con decisione. Quello e il contrasto tra l’aria fredda, la sua pelle umida e il suo respiro caldo, le mandarono una scossa dal basso ventre alla testa.

«Il bagno freddo è stato inutile» biascicò lei.

Thranduil strinse la presa alle sue caviglie e passò la lingua là dove fremeva per un contatto con lui. Con un sospiro Hannah lasciò andare la testa dall’indietro. Cosa stava dicendo, già?

«Non dovresti parlare» disse Thranduil e la sua voce vibrò contro la pelle.

Hannah avrebbe voluto dirgli “nemmeno tu”, ma emise solo un verso inarticolato.

Doveva ammetterlo, neanche a lei era servito a molto il bagno freddo, anzi. E il nuovo contatto con lui aveva peggiorato la situazione e ora, sotto i vestiti, aveva i seni doloranti per la mancanza di attenzioni. Hannah tentò di spingere i fianchi contro il suo viso, che sentiva a poca distanza da lei.

Thranduil rise contro la sua pelle in fiamme e la percorse con la lingua, prima di entrare in lei con due dita.Hannah gemette e si strinse intorno a lui, per nulla intenzionata a lasciarlo fuggire. Non importava che l’aria del mare era fredda, che erano all’aperto, non importava nulla. Le sfuggì il suo nome dalla bocca e sentì le labbra di lui baciarle la pelle sensibile della coscia, mentre le sue dita spingevano in lei, fino a toccarla nel posto giusto.

Allora a sfuggirle dalla bocca fu solo un urlo, mentre le gambe le tremavano nella stretta delle sue braccia. Hannah era ancora percorsa da brividi, quando Thranduil lasciò andare le sue caviglie e le premette un bacio sul ventre. Poi la baciò sulla bocca e un sapore salino era mescolato a quello di lui.

Hannah strinse le braccia intorno alle spalle di Thranduil e lui le baciò la fronte e le allontanò i capelli dagli occhi.

«I _preservativi_ » le disse contro la pelle.

«Nello zaino» riuscì a dire Hannah e rimpianse di aver parlato, quando lui si allontanò per prenderli.

Hannah distese le gambe, ancora stordita dal languore che si era impossessato di lei, fremente per l’attesa di quel che sarebbe venuto, e si accorse che i pantaloni e gli slip erano ancora lì, intorno alle sue ginocchia. Dovevano andare _via_.

Thranduil tornò al suo fianco, con la bustina rosa e argentata del preservativo in mano e un sorrisetto sulle labbra.

«Faccio io, questa volta» disse. «Credo di aver imparato».

Hannah si fermò con un piede fuori dai jeans e lo guardò. «Be’, fammi vedere».

Con un risata, Thranduil aprì la bustina e si accarezzò nel posizionare il preservativo sulla punta. Si era sbagliata: non faceva freddo. Seguire il movimento della mano di Thranduil e poi sollevare lo sguardo per incontrare quello di lui, oh dannazione! Faceva caldo, fin troppo caldo per una spiaggia d’inverno.

Hannah sfilò anche l’altra gamba dai jeans e tirò via gli slip. «Non perdere tempo» disse e fece per sedersi per aiutarlo, ma Thranduil strinse gli occhi e infilò il preservativo prima che lei potesse far nulla.

«Che dici?» Thranduil la riaccompagnò distesa e si posizionò tra le sue gambe. «Ho imparato?»

Hannah non poté rispondere perché lui scivolò in lei e la riempì del tutto, obbligandola a chiudere gli occhi e stringersi a lui. Le sembrava di non avere più la lamiera del furgone contro la schiena, tutte le sue sensazioni erano concentrate tra le sue gambe, e spinse contro di lui, aderì contro il suo corpo con un sospiro.

Thranduil affondò la testa tra il collo e la spalla, afferrandola per le cosce. Si ritrasse e sollevò la testa per guardarla.

«Sei ancora mezza vestita».

«Chi se ne frega» disse Hannah e con i talloni lo spinse dove doveva essere, _dentro_ di lei. Si morse il labbro e gemette, quando Thranduil risalì con la lingua il pezzo di pelle dal mento alla bocca e la baciò, la divorò con la lingua e con i denti.

Hannah lasciò che ogni loro gemito e sospiro morisse nella bocca dell’altro, mentre i loro corpi si incontravano, si allontanavano un poco, per poi tornare insieme con uno schiocco. Finché la pelle di Thranduil non fu più fresca e umida, ma bollente e sudata.

E l’onda la travolse, la pelle prese a formicolare, il basso ventre andò in fiamme e le forze la abbandonarono, stretta a lui. I movimenti di Thranduil persero il ritmo e lui la seguì, tremando dentro di lei, un grido roco si infranse contro la sua pelle.

Thranduil la prese per i fianchi e, quando si rotolò sulla schiena, la portò con sé, senza uscire da lei. Hannah posò la testa sul suo petto e sorrise nel sentire i battiti accelerati del suo cuore. Era sempre consolatorio sentire che lui era sconvolto quanto lei. Era così difficile immaginarlo in situazioni tanto terrene; ma, senza la luce della luna e delle stelle, nel grigiore del cielo nuvoloso, lui sembrava più concreto che mai.

Partendo dal fondo, Thranduil le accarezzò la schiena e, quando incontrò la maglia, si fermò.

«Avrei dovuto togliertela».

Hannah non aveva la forza di sollevarsi, così come lui sembrò non avere la forza di alzare la testa guardarla.

«Avremo la pelle un po’ irritata, niente di tragico».

Thranduil trattenne una risata.

«Ringrazia che non c’è nessuno in giro con questo tempaccio» gli disse Hannah.

«Non mi viene in mente una risposta intelligente da darti, ma fai finta che lo abbia fatto».

Hannah rise e gli posò un bacio sul petto. «Lo capisco, hai una certa età».

Thranduil le tirò uno schiaffo al sedere e Hannah sollevò la testa, la bocca aperta. Lui le sorrise e girò entrambi sul fianco.

«Ora respiro meglio».

Hannah inarcò le sopracciglia. «Ti torna un po’ di ossigeno al cervello, ora che non ti serve più quaggiù» e a queste parole, lo afferrò con una mano alla base e lo tirò fuori.

Thranduil chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, gli angoli della bocca sollevati. «Tanta fatica per niente» disse e riaprì gli occhi. «La poesia con cui tratti certi argomenti tende sempre a farmi andare il sangue dalle parti sbagliate».

Hannah gli mostrò la lingua. «Sapevi che non avresti avuto molta poesia da me, non fare storie».

«Non stavo facendo storie, ti stavo facendo un complimento».

_Oh._ Hannah sbatté le palpebre. «Ora te lo dico io: non ho una risposta intelligente, ma fa’ finta che ce l’abbia».

Thranduil ridacchiò tra i suoi capelli e Hannah gli passò una mano sul braccio. Era fresco e sudato. Se non avesse saputo che gli Elfi non si dovrebbero ammalare, si sarebbe preoccupata che potesse prendere un raffreddore. Si strinse a lui e gli passò un braccio sul fianco.

«Hai le gambe fredde» disse Thranduil e tirò la parte libera dell’asciugamano su di lei.

«Per fortuna ci siamo dimenticati _di nuovo_ i calzini, i piedi freddi sono più fastidiosi».

Thranduil ridacchiò e le strofinò una mano sulla coscia. «Ho dimenticato un po’ di cose».

«Non mi sto lamentando».

Thranduil tirò indietro la testa e la guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato e un sorriso sulle labbra. I capelli erano ancora umidi e spettinati e gli occhi gli brillavano in quel modo stupido e sovrannaturale che era tutto suo.

E così Hannah si ritrovò a baciarlo e a realizzare che, alla fine, non c’era nulla di egoistico in quegli attimi con lui. Come poteva essere egoista quando sembrava renderlo felice quanto lo era lei?

_Lo stai tenendo lontano dal suo popolo, Han, il resto sono tutte scuse._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sono meno in ritardo del solito col postaggio del capitolo (con il resto, no comment – no, spiego dopo).
> 
> Siamo a quattro capitoli dalla fine e direi che questo è forse l'ultimo capitolo in cui questi due sono tranquilli e rilassati. Tranquilli e rilassati sono le parole chiave, sul serio.  
> Oddio, sembra un capitolo di passaggio, ma non mi piace usare questo termine perché qua su EFP ha assunto il significato di "capitolo in cui non succede niente, si va solo da una parte all'altra della storia" e non è questo. È un capitolo di building, per i prossimi capitoli, come lo sono stati tutti i capitoli precedenti: abbiamo caricato la molla e nel prossimo inizia a saltare. Almeno, queste sono le mie intenzioni.  
> A parte questo, l'avvertimento Lemon aveva ragione di esistere LOL.
> 
> Per il resto, mi devo scusare per l'ennesima volta per il ritardo con cui rispondo alle recensioni e ai messaggi privati. Questo mese, in particolar modo, è stato una tragedia grazie al Camp NaNoWrimo (ma ho raggiunto l'infimo obiettivo che mi ero prefissata, per quanto ora mi trovi con una minilong a metà, una raccolta completa per un terzo e un racconto scritto per un quarto?) e questo weekend intendo usarlo per una sessione molto intensa di correzione degli ultimi quattro capitoli. Definirmi in ansia è dir poco, ringrazio sempre Chià che sopporta le mie paturnie a qualsiasi ora del giorno.
> 
> E ringrazio anche tutti voi che commentate, preferite, seguite, leggete, in generale mi accompagnate durante questa storia!
> 
> Alla prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	17. Capitolo XVII. Parole, parole e panini farciti

Hannah tirò fuori dalla sacca il pranzo, ossia due _panini_ farciti di cui sembrava molto fiera e che addentò con gusto.

«Ho una fame tremenda» disse lei, cogliendo il suo sguardo.

Thranduil ridacchiò. «Non ne dubito. Io stesso sono più affamato di quanto dovrei esserlo».

Hannah sbuffò e gli tirò un calcio, _molto_ amichevole.

I _panini_ sparirono in pochi morsi e Thranduil si rivolse verso il mare e si tirò Hannah sulle gambe. La avvolse con le braccia e le posò il mento sulla testa, felice di sentirla ammorbidirsi contro di lui, calda e tranquilla come non era abituato a vederla.

Il rombo delle onde e le urla dei gabbiani erano gli stessi in entrambi i mondi. Non aveva più la sensazione di essere un estraneo. Quando aveva smesso di sentirsi così? Era stato quando aveva riconosciuto le costellazioni e scoperto che erano simili a quelle create da Elbereth? O quando aveva stretto Hannah tra le braccia, respirato il suo profumo, premuto le labbra contro le sue?

Certo, non aveva ancora fatto luce sulle ragioni di chi lo aveva portato in questo mondo. E non voleva considerare l’eventualità di tornare in una foresta di cadaveri. Non voleva ricordare il sogno che Arodel aveva avuto prima di morire. Non voleva guastare questo momento di serenità con pensieri di morte.

Thranduil posò la guancia contro i capelli di Hannah. L’ultima volta che si era rifiutato di guardare la realtà, che si era appigliato alle illusioni di pace che gli erano state tanto care, Arodel si era lasciata morire. Questa volta c’era in gioco la vita di _Legolas_.

Però, non riusciva a sopportare l’idea di abbandonare la tranquillità di questo mondo per tornare nell’ombra della Terra di Mezzo. Era un codardo. Preferiva l’idea di lasciare il suo popolo da solo ad affrontare gli Orchi, piuttosto che affrontare di nuovo la guerra. I primi secoli di quell’Era gli sembravano così lontani e brevi ed erano stati marchiati a fuoco nella sua memoria dalla morte di Arodel. Il ricordo dei giorni felici ad Harlond era ancora più distante.

Questi giorni con Hannah erano i giorni migliori che avesse passato negli ultimi millenni.

E presto sarebbero finiti.

«Dici che domani la brughiera potrebbe essere percorribile?»

Hannah si riscosse e sollevò la testa, gli occhi sgranati. «Vorrei che–» iniziò a dire, ma non concluse la frase e sospirò. «Ci dobbiamo andare lo stesso. Non posso sopportare il peso di quella dannata promessa».

«La promessa ti sta tormentando in qualche modo?»

Hannah grugnì e scrollò le spalle.

«Non basta che sia io a ritardare le ricerche?»

Hannah sorrise e gli tirò una pacca alla guancia. «Questa gita al mare è una mia idea. Certo, potremmo partire ora e andare a cercare un’altra grotta».

Thranduil le strofinò le labbra contro la fronte. «Jonah ha detto di rientrare prima che faccia buio».

«E da quando ascolti quello che ti dice papà?»

Thranduil tirò la testa indietro e inarcò un sopracciglio. «Da quando serve a tenerci fuori dalla portata dei Berretti Rossi».

Hannah ridacchiò. «Non fa una piega» disse e si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. «Non riesco a trovare giusto che il mio gregge debba essere sacrificato, solo perché papà non vuole che i Berretti Rossi fuggano fuori dalla brughiera. Non potrebbe… _recintare_ la brughiera per impedire che scappino?»

«Se non lo ha già fatto, forse non può, non credi?»

Hannah lo guardò con gli occhi stretti. «Non è che tu conosci qualche magia elfica che potrebbe avere lo stesso effetto?»

Thranduil scosse il capo. «Se l’avessi conosciuta, non credi avrei protetto il mio regno? E ora non sarei qui ad abbracciarti».

Hannah spinse le labbra infuori, in un broncio divertito, e gli passò un dito sul bordo dell’orecchio. Una scossa gli attraversò il corpo fino all’inguine e Thranduil lasciò andare il fiato tra i denti, in un verso più simile a un sibilo. Le prese il polso e piegò la testa di lato per guardarla negli occhi. «Mi avevi promesso che non lo avresti fatto più».

«Non ricordo niente del genere». Hannah gli mostrò la lingua. «Non ti faccio più promesse, o mi verrà un gran mal di testa a mantenerle tutte».

Thranduil le prese il lobo dell’orecchio tra i denti e tirò, piano. Hannah emise uno squittio strozzato e la mano libera corse ad afferrargli il colletto del maglione.

«Messaggio ricevuto, messaggio ricevuto!»

Thranduil le percorse le creste dell’orecchio con la lingua e la strinse a sé. «Quel che hai provato non è nemmeno la metà di quello che hai fatto a me». Le baciò la guancia, vicino all’attaccatura dei capelli.

Hannah grugnì di nuovo e si rilassò contro di lui.

«L’unica persona che ho visto intessere un incanto simile a quello che vorresti tu» riprese Thranduil «era una Maia. Non so di nessun Elfo che sia riuscito a creare una cintura di protezione, non abbiamo capacità di questo tipo».

«Siete un po’ inutili in fin dei conti».

Thranduil le pizzicò un fianco, là dove aveva scoperto che Hannah aveva un po’ di carne a coprire tutte le quelle ossa. Che il resto fossero muscoli poco importava.

« _Ouch!_ » Hannah gli tirò una manata contro il petto e Thranduil rise. «Era necessario?»

«No» disse lui. «Ma era divertente».

 

 

Quando raccolsero tutto e tornarono sui sedili nell’abitacolo del _furgone_ , la luce era calata – o forse si erano addensate le nubi, Thranduil non avrebbe saputo dire. Di certo, Hannah provò a proporre di nuovo un giro nella brughiera e lui le ricordò – di nuovo – le parole di Jonah. Lei guardò la strada davanti a sé con una determinazione che gli fece temere di aver sbagliato. Lo stava facendo per accontentare la promessa, ma la promessa era per _aiutarlo_. E lui, in quel momento, non voleva essere aiutato.

Non era più certo come prima di quello che voleva. Non era più certo di voler tornare. La prospettiva di trovare il suo regno distrutto prendeva sempre più consistenza nella sua mente. Se l’alce morto e la visione di Hannah che cercava di mandarlo a morte non erano stati solo per dissuaderlo dal tornare? Se avevano tentato di tenerlo sì in questo mondo, ma per evitargli sofferenza nella Terra di Mezzo?

Era un’idea assurda. Nessuno che volesse il suo bene lo avrebbe allontanato da Legolas e dal suo regno durante un attacco.

Eppure, quei pensieri si facevano sempre più seducenti, più convincenti. Sarebbe stato facile per Thranduil credere a quelle parole e liberare Hannah dalla promessa. Ma lei non aveva previsto nessuna punizione in caso la parola data non fosse stata mantenuta, allora era stata troppo concentrata a togliersi Thranduil dai piedi. La promessa infranta poteva benissimo non avere alcuna conseguenza, soprattutto se era _lui_ a decidere di non tornare.

L’espressione di Hannah si incupì con l’ambiente.

«Possiamo provare ad andare a una grotta, se la promessa ti tormenta fino a questo punto» le propose Thranduil.

Hannah scrollò le spalle e strinse le mani sul cerchio davanti a lei. «Sto provando a ricordare le tre grotte che rimangono, magari mi viene in mente qualcosa che ci aiuta a ridurne il numero».

Thranduil la guardò. Ma lei non poteva volerlo davvero. Era un tale tormento, quella promessa? Non avrebbe mai potuto saperlo, Hannah non gli aveva mai detto con chiarezza cosa provava quando la promessa la infastidiva.

«Ho chiesto a Jonah cosa fare in caso trovassimo il portale chiuso».

Hannah si tirò una manata sulla fronte. «Dannazione, è vero! _Non_ può andarci bene, non lo troveremo _mai_ aperto».

Thranduil poggiò la testa contro il sedile. «Jonah non ha risposto, ma credo che sappia qualcosa».

Hannah strofinò le mani chiuse lungo la parte alta del cerchio, il labbro inferiore tra i denti.

«La nonna mi ha raccontato qualcosa, la storia di una giovane che ha aperto il portale per Faerie. Ma non posso credere che papà possa dar retta a tutti i racconti della nonna, non dopo tutte le volte che mi ha detto che si trattava di farneticazioni».

Thranduil era più propenso di lei a credere che Jonah avrebbe seguito i racconti. Che avesse detto una cosa alla figlia e facesse l’opposto, non voleva dire niente. Solo che stava tentando di depistarla.

«Mi racconteresti questa storia?»

Hannah sospirò. «Temo di non ricordare tutto. È uno dei racconti con cui la nonna mi ha fatto addormentare, quando si è stufata di sentire papà leggermi _Lo Hobbit_ ».

«Non importa, racconta quello che ricordi».

Hannah si mordicchiò un altro po’ il labbro inferiore e poi si rilassò contro il sedile, le mani ancora sul cerchio. «In una terra infestata da goblin che danneggiavano il raccolto, rubavano e facevano dispetti agli abitanti, una giovane donna decide di provare a scacciarli seguendo antiche leggende. In queste leggende, un nobile _fae_ ha legato i goblin a quelle terre, per limitare i loro danni a una sola zona del regno. Comunque, la giovane riesce ad aprire un portale per Faerie ma non lo oltrepassa: chiede del nobile delle leggende e rimane in attesa.

«Peccato che, una volta comparso, il nobile abbia deriso la sua richiesta e, se non ricordo male, le abbia detto solo: “Se volevi che io li portassi da un’altra parte, è stato sciocco contattarmi. Io non posso più nulla, siete voi a dovervene occupare. Finché sarà vivo _uno_ solo di quei goblin, il mio incantesimo resterà in piedi”. Il portale si è richiuso e la giovane non ha potuto far altro che tornare a casa con quella notizia. Fine».

Thranduil corrugò la fronte. «Qual era il significato di questo racconto?»

«Credo fosse uno di quelli della serie: non fidarti delle creature fatate. Nonna ne aveva parecchi di questo tipo».

«Non ti ha mai spiegato come la giovane avesse aperto il portale?»

«Non mi è mai venuto in mente di chiederglielo, era un racconto!»

Quella storia non gli piaceva. Ma parlava di un portale e forse era così che Jonah aveva avuto informazioni a riguardo: quello avrebbe spiegato la sua tranquillità. Oh, cosa avrebbe dato Thranduil per poter parlare con la signora Woolbridge!

Hannah rise piano, come se stesse ridendo da sola. E forse era così.

«Raccontarti questa storia mi ha ricordato che all’epoca, mescolando l’impresa di Thorin con i racconti della nonna, mi ero quasi convinta che mamma fosse una principessa di un regno perduto di Faerie, mandata in esilio nella brughiera, e che fosse stata costretta a tornare nel suo mondo per riprendere il suo regno».

Thranduil tese una mano verso Hannah e gliela posò sulla coscia.

«Salvo poi rendermi conto che quella storia non aveva alcun senso. Altrimenti, mamma sarebbe tornata dopo un anno, almeno».

«Le guerre possono durare per anni e anni, quando ci sono creature immortali di mezzo».

Hannah ridacchiò e gli tirò una pacca sulla mano.

«Ho lasciato perdere quella fantasticheria in fretta. Quando chiedevo a papà e il nonno di raccontarmi qualcosa di lei, di spiegarmi dove fosse andata, li vedevo intristirsi e, dopo un po’, ho smesso di fare domande».

«Tua nonna non ha mai detto nulla?»

Hannah scosse il capo. «Nonna non ha mai aperto bocca su di lei, ha sempre ignorato le mie domande. Mi ha solo raccontato storie, finché non mi sono stufata di sentirle e ho deciso che preferivo avere le mani nella terra piuttosto che nella polvere di fate».

Thranduil sorrise, anche se lei non poté vederlo. La sua Hannah, pratica e concreta. Ma da quando lui aveva sentito dei racconti della signora Woolbridge e aveva colto l’impatto che avevano avuto su Hannah, gli era rimasto il dubbio su come quei due suoi aspetti, quello dei racconti di fate e quello del lavoro in fattoria, fossero riusciti a convivere.

«Poi la nonna è andata via via isolandosi e non mi ha più raccontato nulla. Era diventata strana. Il nonno doveva occuparsi di lei e papà cercava di tenermi lontana da lei, credo temesse potessi restare sconvolta dal suo stato. Passavo molto tempo da Sandra, non volevo vedere la nonna silenziosa e… distante. Le mie zie chiamavano molto spesso, in quel periodo, e ho sentito papà dire loro di non preoccuparsi e di non venire».

«Perché non dovevano venire in visita? Era anche loro madre quella che stava morendo».

«Non lo so, Thranduil». Hannah sospirò piano. «Ma credo che i rapporti tra loro si siano raffreddati ancora di più per quello».

Thranduil le strofinò la mano sulla coscia. Il comportamento di Jonah nei confronti delle sorelle era strano, così come erano strane le cose che aveva detto sulla moglie. Hannah non aveva voluto commentare e Thranduil si chiedeva se in realtà condividesse le idee del padre o se iniziasse a porsi delle domande. Sulle zie Hannah riusciva ad avere dubbi, a chiedersi se la responsabilità della distanza con loro fosse dovuta anche a Jonah, ma, quando c’era la madre di mezzo, l’immagine che aveva di lei sembrava essere negativa, senza altre possibilità di interpretazione delle sue azioni.

Chissà quali erano gli ultimi ricordi che Hannah aveva di sua madre. Forse erano quelli a impedirle di cambiare idea su di lei.

«Dannazione» borbottò Hannah, «non posso fare a meno di pensare a quello che mi ha detto della morte di tua moglie».

Thranduil si raggelò.

«Perché?»

«Perché ho la sensazione di aver ignorato la nonna, di esser stata io la causa della sua degenerazione. Se avessi ascoltato i suoi racconti e non mi fossi unita al coro di papà e del nonno, se non li avessi reputati stupidaggini senza fondamento, sciocchezze per bambini, magari la nonna sarebbe vissuta fino a oggi? Non era così vecchia, ricordo ancora come era felice di raccontare a mamma le sue favole. Aveva iniziato a intristirsi con la… _partenza_ di mia madre, ma mentre mi raccontava le storie, prima di dormire, sembrava tornare quella di prima».

«Hannah, puoi fermare questo _furgone_?»

Hannah gli lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco, ma accostò il _furgone_ sul lato della strada, tra l’erba e la neve mezza sciolta, e girò la testa per guardarlo, le sopracciglia inarcate come a incoraggiarlo a parlare, le mani ancora sul cerchio.

Thranduil ritirò la mano dalla coscia di lei e intrecciò le dita in grembo.

«Non credo tu ti debba incolpare di quel che è successo a tua nonna».

«Non mi sto–».

Thranduil sollevò una mano. «Non avresti potuto fare niente. Mettitelo in testa».

Hannah grugnì e si guardò le nocche, bianche per la forza con cui stava stringendo il cerchio.

«Hai detto lo stesso a Legolas, quando si è chiesto perché sua madre fosse morta? Se fosse colpa sua, una sua mancanza, una sua parola sbagliata?»

Thranduil chiuse gli occhi.

«Legolas cosa pensa di sua madre?»

«Non lo so. Non gliel’ho mai chiesto».

Hannah non disse nulla.

«Non gliel’ho mai chiesto, perché temo potrebbe dare a me la colpa della sua morte. Dopotutto, chi altro c’è da biasimare? Ma ho cercato di non fargli mancare nulla, e credo che la compagnia di Tauriel lo abbia consolato. Dopotutto, lei ha perso entrambi i genitori e Legolas sembra sempre guardare al lato positivo».

Fu difficile rendersi conto di non aver _mai_ parlato della morte di Arodel con suo figlio. Oh, gli aveva raccontato di come si erano conosciuti, gli aveva raccontato dei loro battibecchi e delle loro diverse vedute sulla guerra, ma temeva che quello non fosse stato abbastanza. Non aveva mai indugiato su quei racconti e Legolas era sembrato interessato fino a un certo punto. Nemmeno i discorsi su Valinor lo avevano mai interessato.

«Non gliel'ho mai chiesto, non ho mai voluto sapere. Mi sembra ancora di avergli tolto qualcosa quando ho ignorato i segnali del ritorno dell'Ombra». Per quanto Thranduil avesse cercato di prepararlo e proteggerlo, talvolta ignorando che Legolas era ormai adulto e consapevole di quello che lo circondava e non era più il bambino che voleva combattere draghi e Balrog.

«Tu volevi la pace, Thranduil» disse Hannah, «e come fai a sapere che sarebbe stato meglio per il tuo regno e per Legolas se tu avessi ascoltato le paure di tua moglie? Se Legolas fosse cresciuto col pensiero costante della guerra alle porte, della morte che avrebbe aspettato i compagni di giochi sul campo di battaglia, sarebbe stato meglio? Non è meglio che sia cresciuto nella pace con cui lo hai circondato, piuttosto che nel terrore di quel che sarebbe potuto venire? Vivere nella paura non l’avrebbe aiutato ad affrontare meglio le guerre future».

Thranduil girò la testa per guardarla.

«Il Legolas di cui ho letto era allegro, spensierato, era un Elfo che aveva vissuto un’esistenza beata nonostante vivesse in un bosco infestato di ragni. Mi son sempre chiesta se fosse un idiota o fingesse di non vedere quel che succedeva intorno a lui». Hannah abbozzò un sorriso. «Ma, conoscendoti, credo di aver trovato la risposta. Legolas era così spensierato perché aveva avuto il _privilegio_ di non avere il peso della guerra sulle spalle. Lo hai portato tu quel peso e, parte di quel peso, lo ha portato tua moglie nella tomba. _Credo_ ».

Gli occhi gli bruciavano e Thranduil non era così ingenuo da non capire cosa gli stesse succedendo.

Hannah si sporse verso di lui e gli prese il viso tra le mani. Posò la fronte contro la sua, lo sguardo fisso nel suo.

Thranduil non parlò. Non era certo di sapere cosa dire.

«Non conosco nemmeno la metà della tua vita, nell’unico libro in cui ti ho trovato mi sei sembrato poco deciso, quasi debole». Hannah trattenne una risata. «Be’, alla fine, mi hai dimostrato di non esserlo e mi sento quasi in colpa per l’opinione che avevo. Ma pensi davvero che armare il tuo popolo prima del tempo, per placare le paure di tua moglie, sarebbe stata una scelta così saggia?»

«Mi dispiace» disse Thranduil, la voce impastata.

Hannah gli baciò la guancia, appena sotto l’occhio, catturando una lacrima. «Avrei voluto conoscere tua moglie. Deve essere stata una madre migliore della mia».

Thranduil sentì un’altra lacrima scendere. «Tua madre non può essere come la descrive Jonah, lo sai questo?»

Hannah passò le labbra anche sull’altra guancia e gli pettinò i capelli all’indietro. «Non la ricordo, Thranduil, non so perché se n’è andata». Lo abbracciò e posò la testa sulla sua spalla. Thranduil l’avvolse con un braccio e passò le labbra tra i capelli di Hannah, lasciando che il suo odore di fieno e mandorle dolci lo calmasse.

Anche Legolas avrebbe potuto dare quella stessa risposta. Possibile che Thranduil non avesse mai chiesto a Legolas cosa pensasse della morte di sua madre? Aveva aggirato l’argomento con la stessa cura con cui Hannah e Jonah lo aggiravano, non era migliore di loro. Con la differenza che loro erano mortali, lui no. Avrebbe dovuto essere saggio, gestire la cosa meglio di quanto avessero fatto loro, e invece si era limitato a darsi una spiegazione per la morte di Arodel e non aveva mai chiesto a Legolas cosa ne pensasse. Non si era mai chiesto se la sua interpretazione fosse sbagliata.

Non aveva avuto un attimo di dubbio. Aveva cercato di mantenere la parola data ad Arodel morente, si era reso conto che era stato tutto inutile, e dopo di che aveva continuato sul suo corso. Il letto era stato vuoto, i suoi appartamenti freddi, ma non si era posto il dubbio di non aver capito cosa Arodel avesse cercato di fare, cosa avesse cercato di dirgli. Se il suo gesto avesse avuto davvero un significato, uno scopo, o fosse stato solo un cedere alla stanchezza di tanti anni di guerra e tensione.

Hannah si tirò indietro e gli accarezzò una guancia.

«Ti ho zittito per una volta». Lei sorrise. «Di solito sei tu quello che riduce la gente a balbettare».

Thranduil si costrinse a rispondere al suo sorriso, ma si sentiva indegno. Aveva cercato di dire a Jonah cosa fare con la figlia, quando lui non faceva altro che notare i suoi errori con Legolas.

Hannah lo strappò dalle sue riflessioni con un bacio, un leggero sfiorare di labbra.

Thranduil le prese la testa tra le mani. «Non faccio balbettare chiunque». Premette la bocca alla sua: «Solo te».

 

* * *

 

I belati tranquilli delle pecore non consolarono Hannah quanto avrebbero dovuto. Un’altra di loro sarebbe potuta morire quella notte, se i Berretti Rossi avevano ancora fame. Non sapeva se la notte scorsa ci fosse stata un’altra vittima, non aveva parlato con papà e non aveva intenzione di parlargli neppure ora.

Thranduil chiuse lo sportello subito dopo di lei, ma nessun Thorin corse loro incontro. Che papà lo avesse già chiuso in casa?

«Il sole sta tramontando».

Hannah gettò un’occhiata a Thranduil dall’altro lato del furgone.

«Lo riesci a capire nonostante le nuvole?»

Thranduil camminò verso uscita del garage e Hannah lo imitò.

«Sì, ma non è qualcosa che posso spiegarti».

Hannah aprì il portellone sul retro del furgone e afferrò lo zaino dal gancio. «C’è un qualche segreto sopra, è una qualche capacità speciale di voi Elfi o non _riesci_?»

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio. «Non riesco. È come chiedermi perché il Padre di Tutto ci ha pensati così. Non c’è spiegazione».

«Discorsi troppo metafisici, non riesco a seguirti». Hannah ridacchiò e richiuse il portellone.

Thranduil le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, «Non fare il Nano» le disse e si incamminarono verso casa.

Entrarono dalla porta della cucina, per quanto Hannah fu costretta a usare la chiave. Quella fu la prova definitiva che qualcosa non era giusto: papà non era in casa. E non lo era neppure Thorin. Dove diavolo erano andati? _Non nella brughiera, spero._

_Ci saresti potuta andare anche tu, invece di inventare scuse._

Hannah premette il palmo della mano contro la testa. Dannazione, stramaledetta promessa. Lasciò lo zaino su uno sgabello e accese la luce della cappa, per poi tirar fuori una padella dallo scolapiatti e della carne dal frigo. Non aveva tempo per la promessa, né per scervellarsi su dove fosse finito papà. La cena, doveva preparare _la cena_.

Thranduil apparecchiò tavola senza che lei gli dicesse nulla.

«Vai a fare la doccia, finisco io».

La doccia fu veloce e Thranduil tornò subito a sedere al tavolo, i gomiti poggiati sul bordo. Era così silenzioso, non faceva domande, ma non lo sentiva distante. Lo sentiva più vicino che mai. Vedere le sue lacrime aveva mosso qualcosa in lei. Aveva visto altre persone piangere, ma non si era mai sentita coinvolta. Eppure, vedere quelle _due_ lacrime rigare le guance di Thranduil le aveva dato la sensazione di aver assistito a una scena fin troppo intima. E ogni paura di aver detto le cose sbagliate su Legolas, di aver osato troppo, era svanita.

Ma quella discussione l’aveva lasciata con domande su sua madre. Forse Thranduil aveva ragione, lei non poteva averla lasciata per capriccio. Quel pensiero aveva più senso delle spiegazioni che si era data negli anni. Dopotutto erano state così unite! Hannah ricordava le carezze di sua madre, per quanto stesse dimenticando pian piano il suo aspetto. Ricordava quando la teneva in braccio, con fare rilassato, come se Hannah non pesasse più di un cuscino. Ricordava quando le pettinava i capelli dietro le orecchie, quando le preparava i vestiti per andare a rotolarsi nella terra, quando metteva i cartelli “solo per bambine eleganti” nella parte dell’armadio con gli abiti più carini.

Ricordava le sere davanti al fuoco con la nonna che raccontava di _selkie_ , nobili _fae_ , coboldi e _pixie_.

Come potevano quei ricordi legarsi alla fuga di sua madre? Le sembrava di aver avuto a che fare con due persone diverse.

Hannah sedette a tavola e prese forchetta e coltello in mano, ma non tagliò la fettina di carne: guardò Thranduil.

«L’ultimo ricordo importante che ho di mia madre è dell’unico viaggio che ricordo di aver fatto, a parte una gita in Scozia».

Qualcosa brillò negli occhi di Thranduil. Era contento, Hannah ormai sapeva riconoscere quelle luci.

«Avevo nove o dieci anni e avevo riempito la testa dei miei genitori delle lezioni di storia e geografia. La maestra era molto brava ed era riuscita a incuriosirmi, così ho chiesto ai miei di fare un viaggio per l’Europa tutti insieme. Volevo visitare soprattutto i castelli in Francia e Germania e mamma era _entusiasta_ all’idea».

Hannah tagliò un pezzo di carne. «Papà non era d’accordo. E nemmeno i nonni».

«Perché? È così distante questa _Europa_?»

Hannah sorrise e scosse la testa. «Oh, no, una volta raggiunto il mare a Sud, ci vuole poco più di un’ora per arrivare nel continente. Siamo su un’isola».

Thranduil inarcò le sopracciglia con un risolino. «E pensare che sarei potuto partire senza saperlo».

Hannah ridacchiò con lui.

«Alla fine, sei andata in questa Europa? _Francia_ e _Germania_ cosa sono?»

«Degli stati, ma un tempo erano dei regni» disse Hannah. «Per questo ci sono dei castelli. E siamo andate a visitarli, io e mamma. Avevamo progettato un viaggio di un mese e mezzo, giusto il periodo in cui papà e i nonni erano più impegnati col pascolo, ma siamo tornate prima del previsto perché, a un certo punto, mi sono ammalata. Febbre, dicevano i medici, ma non si abbassava e non ci permetteva di completare il viaggio». Hannah scrollò le spalle. «Così siamo tornate».

Thranduil bevve un sorso d’acqua. «A parte la tua febbre, il viaggio è andato bene?»

«Sì, era stato divertente, ma i ricordi di quel periodo sono così confusi». Hannah corrugò la fronte. «Ricordo che, quando sono tornata qui alla fattoria, i miei e i nonni ebbero una discussione piuttosto rumorosa. Ma la ricordo solo perché iniziavo a stare meglio. Ero debole e costretta a letto, ma li potevo sentire dal piano di sotto».

«Non ricordi di cosa stessero discutendo?»

Hannah scosse la testa. «Ricordo solo che una volta, la nonna e mia madre erano sole nella mia stanza. Non ricordo tutte le parole, non ho idea di cosa stessero parlando, ma ricordo solo che la nonna a un certo punto ha detto “che senso ha restare?” Non ho dato molto peso al quella discussione e ancora adesso ho la sensazione che mi manchi _qualcosa_ », Hannah incontrò lo sguardo di Thranduil. «Ma appena sono guarita, mia madre è uscita di casa e non l’ho più rivista».

 

 

Thranduil le soffiò sulla guancia e vi posò un bacio. Hannah aprì un occhio, con un sorriso.

«Tuo padre è tornato» le disse.

Hannah si girò dall'altra parte. «Perché hai sentito la necessità di dirmelo?» Si strinse meglio nella coperta, Thranduil una calda presenza alle sue spalle.

«Perché ha trovato il portale».

Hannah sgranò gli occhi. Così presto? Era stata certa di avere ancora tre giorni con lui! Alla fine, la promessa aveva fatto tanto rumore per nulla. Per quanto l'aiuto di papà non contava proprio come se fosse stata lei, ecco. Si girò sulla schiena, per guardare Thranduil. Era vestito con gli abiti con cui era arrivato, la corona in testa, gli anelli alle dita, la spada al fianco. Pronto per partire.

_No, ti prego._

Hannah tese le braccia verso di lui e Thranduil si chinò a baciarla, sulle labbra questa volta. Il profumo di bosco era sempre lì, ma gli anelli erano freddi contro la sua pelle, i capelli le accarezzavano il viso, e lo stesso bacio di Thranduil aveva un che di diverso. Ma non sembrava un addio. Era uno dei suoi baci giocosi, in cui le sue labbra e la sua lingua si divertivano a provocarla, un morso leggero qua, una carezza là. Era come se avessero tutta l'eternità davanti, non solo pochi attimi prima che lui andasse.

Hannah gli afferrò il colletto e sentì la spilla che lo teneva chiuso cedere. La aprì e scese con le labbra a baciarlo appena sopra la clavicola, dove i muscoli erano tesi e sembravano chiederle attenzioni.

«Oh, Hannah, Hannah» sussurrò Thranduil vicino al suo orecchio. «Se continuiamo così, non andremo da nessuna parte».

Ottimo, lei non voleva che lui andasse da nessuna parte. Proprio così. Lo strinse a sé, passando le mani lungo la schiena, lungo la stoffa argentata che non era ruvida al tocco come sembrava. Thranduil le baciò il viso, mormorando il suo nome.

«Jonah ci sta aspettando».

Hannah grugnì e gli tirò una manata contro la schiena. Thranduil ridacchiò.

«Mi dispiace, ma dobbiamo andare».

_Dobbiamo_.

«Come scusa?»

Thranduil si sollevò sulle braccia, occupando tutto lo spazio visivo con spalle larghe, una cascata di capelli dorati e occhi pieni di stelle. «Non vuoi venire con me? Nella Terra di Mezzo?»

Hannah aprì la bocca per parlare.

Sì.

No.

Non lo sapeva!

Restare nella brughiera con papà e Sandra o andare nella Terra di Mezzo con Thranduil?

Thranduil si raddrizzò, le sopracciglia corrugate. Aveva un'espressione penosa. Ci teneva davvero così tanto che lei lo seguisse? Che abbandonasse la sua vita in questo mondo per sceglierne una in cui sarebbe dipesa da lui?

_Se rifiuti un’occasione, passerai la vita a rimpiangerla ed è questo che vuoi? Passare la tua vita a chiederti come avrebbe potuto essere?_

Hannah si mise a sedere e, preso il viso di Thranduil tra le mani, gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

«Vuoi davvero che io venga con te?» Lo guardò negli occhi e il suo sguardo era determinato. «Nonostante io abbia pochi anni da vivere rispetto a te?»

Thranduil strofinò il naso contro il suo, senza distogliere lo sguardo.

«Mi farebbe molto felice. E credo farebbe felice anche te. Ti porterei a visitare Erebor, a guardare le Montagna Nebbiose, potresti ammirare Minas Tirith, ti piacerebbe vedere Minas Tirith, vero?» Thranduil chiuse gli occhi e avvicinò le labbra alle sue, le mani corsero ai fianchi di Hannah. «E faremo l'amore nel bosco, sotto le stelle, finché non avremo fatto fuggire tutti gli animali per lo spavento».

Hannah si lasciò sfuggire una risata bassa. «È un'idea terribile, ma sarebbe divertente».

Thranduil sollevò le palpebre, le lunghe ciglia scure rendevano i suoi occhi più belli che mai.

«Verrai con me?»

Hannah sospirò contro le sue labbra. Non aveva molta scelta, no? Era stato lui a dirle di non rifiutare ogni occasione.

«Sì, verrò con te».

Thranduil si mise in piedi con un movimento fluido, che fece ondeggiare le pieghe dell'abito, e rise. Rise mentre la tirava su tenendola per le mani. Rise mentre scendevano le scale. Rise mentre salutavano Jonah con gli occhi lucidi. E Hannah rise con lui ogni singolo momento.

Aprirono la porta della cucina e una luce li accolse. Era già lì il portale? Che ci faceva?

Hannah non si pose altre domande, lasciandosi trascinare da Thranduil oltre il portale.

La Terra di Mezzo era davanti a lei, la casa alle spalle.

Delle mani la afferrarono per le braccia e la scossero.

« _Hannah!_ »

Quella voce non era _giusta_.

Hannah ondeggiò, strattonata dalle mani, e sbatté le palpebre.

Niente più Terra di Mezzo. Niente più Thranduil. Davanti a lei c’era papà, pallido e con gli occhi sgranati.

«Cosa ci fai qua fuori? Ti è dato di volta il cervello?»

Hannah corrugò la fronte e qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione oltre le spalle di papà: sulla paglia della stalla, c’erano un Berretto Rosso riverso a terra, una pecora sgozzata e sangue.

Tanto sangue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, una grandinata ha cercato di fermarmi, ma ho invocato Elbereth e sono andata all’avventura fino alla fine della nuvola arrabbiata!
> 
> Scherzi a parte, sono in ritardo, ma ormai è un classico, così come la mia lentezza nel rispondervi (un grazie ai nuovi lettori! – in attesa delle eventuali risposte che ho da dare).  
> Se non altro posso darvi un’ottima notizia: il weekend di fuoco è andato alla grande. Ho la stesura definitiva, pronta per essere betata da Chiaretta bella! Son soddisfazioni, soprattutto quando la parte lavorativa della vita è di uno stress che tra un po’ inizio a strapparmi i capelli.
> 
> Per il resto, la storia. Ora, forse tutta la chiacchierata potrebbe aver fatto dire “e che palle, non doveva scattare la molla?”, ma spero di no perché vi ho appena rovesciato addosso una badilata di altri indizi sulle questioni salienti della storia.  
> E poi, manly tears. C’è bisogno di MOAR manly tears in ogni fandom (si ringrazia Noatak di Legend of Korra per avermi resa una fan sfegatata delle single man tears).
> 
> Okay, sto delirando, meglio che vada a schiantarmi a nanna perché sto dormendo poco di recente.
> 
> Ringrazio ancora una volta (non è mai abbastanza) chi recensisce, chi preferisce, chi seguisce, chi leggisce… forza, ci siamo quasi! Presto vi darò pace e spero di non ricevere scarpe in testa, lol.
> 
> Alla prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	18. Capitolo XVIII. Un attacco alle foglie putride

Nel vedere Jonah avvicinarsi alla porta con Hannah, un braccio e il suo giaccone sulle spalle di lei, Thranduil si fermò e mosse un passo indietro. Gli era bastato distrarsi un attimo, andare nella sala da bagno a sciacquarsi, certo che lei fosse addormentata e persa in chissà quali sogni. Gli era bastato _così_ poco e lei era scivolata tra le sue dita.

Jonah e Hannah entrarono in casa, preceduti dal cane, silenzioso ma allarmato, con le orecchie dritte e la coda immobile. Jonah lanciò un'occhiataccia a Thranduil, ma lui sollevò il mento di Hannah con la mano e la scrutò in viso, alla ricerca di un segno che stesse bene. Lei lo guardò con occhi assonnati.

«Cos’è successo? Come?»

«Avevo detto di stare _in casa_ , dannazione».

Jonah lo allontanò e avanzò verso il salotto, un braccio ancora stretto alle spalle di Hannah, il cane al seguito. Lei ciondolava col padre, in un quadretto che strinse il cuore a Thranduil. Quando lui se ne fosse andato, sarebbero rimasti di nuovo loro due, da soli nella brughiera.

«Che diavolo, Thranduil, vatti a coprire» borbottò Jonah.

E così lui fece, per tornare in salotto con la coperta tra le braccia e sedersi sulla poltrona, di fronte al divano occupato da padre e figlia, il cane con il muso sulle gambe di Hannah. Quella scena gli ricordava tutte le volte in cui Legolas si era preso cura di lui, dopo averlo visto bere molti bicchieri di troppo: quale crudele ironia.

Hannah guardò Thranduil, _davvero_ questa volta, e si riscosse. Guardò Jonah e si tolse il giaccone dalle spalle, per quanto il fuoco nel camino fosse spento e la sola maglia dell'abito da notte non fosse così calda.

«Dove sei stato? Il coprifuoco dopo il tramonto vale solo per noi, quindi?»

Jonah prese il giaccone e lo strinse tra i pugni.

«Non importa dove sono stato, io so come difendermi».

Hannah corrugò la fronte e strinse gli occhi. «Perché credo che lo saprei _anch'io_ , se solo tu ti fossi degnato di insegnarmi?»

Jonah guardò Thranduil e lui si aspettò quasi che desse la colpa a lui, perché Hannah era giunta a quelle conclusioni. _Tua figlia non è più una bambina_ , gli avrebbe risposto. Ma Jonah non disse nulla contro di lui, si limitò a ricambiare lo sguardo di Hannah, con la stessa espressione.

«Cosa ci facevi fuori mezza svestita?»

«Il problema è che ero fuori o che ero mezza svestita?»

Il cane sollevò la testa dalle gambe di Hannah.

«La prima!» Jonah si mise in piedi, portando con sé il giaccone. «Perché eri là fuori? Sembravi dormire, con tanto di Berretti Rossi davanti a te».

Thranduil strinse i pugni sui braccioli della poltrona: aveva percepito la loro presenza e, unita all'assenza di Hannah dal letto, era bastata a buttato giù dalle scale. Poi aveva sentito i colpi di doppietta. Per Elbereth, Jonah era arrivato prima di lui e aveva evitato che tutto finisse per il peggio.

«Se _sembravo_ dormire, non ti viene il dubbio che stessi dormendo _davvero_? Stavo sognando, finché non mi hai svegliata tu».

Jonah sgranò gli occhi, ma Hannah rivolse lo sguardo a Thranduil. _La promessa._ Era stata la promessa a trascinarla fuori, verso la morte. Era questo che gli dicevano le iridi scure di Hannah.

_Oh, Elbereth!_

Hannah girò la testa verso il camino. «Vai a dormire, pa’. Sarà stata una lunga giornata a spostarsi a piedi, ovunque tu sia stato».

«Hannah, non hai mai sofferto di sonnambulismo, dobbiamo capire–».

Hannah sollevò una mano e la agitò per indicare a Jonah di andare. «Voglio parlare con Thranduil».

A quelle parole, Jonah chiuse gli occhi, le diede le spalle e andò via, su per le scale, senza rivolgere a Thranduil lo sguardo risentito che lui si sarebbe aspettato. Il ticchettio delle unghie del cane andò verso la cucina, una porta si chiuse al piano di sopra e Thranduil si ritrovò le braccia piene di Hannah.

«Credevo fosse tutto vero» mormorò lei, contro la sua spalla. «Poi ho visto papà, il Berretto Rosso morto e ho _sentito–_ ».

Thranduil la avvolse nella coperta e la strinse a sé.

«Cosa hai visto?»

Hannah gli raccontò del sogno, di come Thranduil l'avesse convinta a seguirlo nella Terra di Mezzo, di come Jonah fosse stato felice della cosa, del portale aperto giusto oltre la porta della cucina.

«Quando ho realizzato che si era trattato di un sogno» disse Hannah, senza guardarlo, «la promessa era lì, a dirmi quanto saresti stato felice a tornare, quanto ti stessi facendo soffrire ritardando il tuo ritorno».

Thranduil corrugò la fronte. Questo sogno di Hannah e le visioni che aveva avuto lui vicino alle ultime grotte erano legate? O si trattava davvero della promessa e di _altro_? Quanto del sogno di Hannah aveva radici nei suoi desideri, come le visioni di Thranduil avevano radice nelle sue paure?

Hannah voleva che lui le chiedesse di seguirlo nella Terra di Mezzo?

Thranduil non aveva mai considerato quella possibilità. Aveva considerato di restare con Hannah e l'idea prendeva sempre più forma e consistenza col passare delle ore. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe trovato al di là del portale. Se l'incubo di Arodel fosse diventato realtà, non era certo che avrebbe desiderato Valinor.

Thranduil passò una mano lungo la schiena di Hannah, si lasciò abbracciare e accarezzare, mentre lo stomaco gli si stringeva. Che lui decidesse di restare o di andare, le sue azioni non avrebbero avuto conseguenze solo su di lui, sul suo popolo e su suo figlio, ma anche su Hannah.

Restare con lei avrebbe voluto dire che, dopo la sua morte, Thranduil non avrebbe avuto altro se non un mondo sconosciuto davanti e, forse, nessun modo per tornare indietro. Se fosse andato e le avesse chiesto di seguirlo, poteva davvero sopportare l'idea di averle detto di vivere la sua vita e poi legarla a sé, costringerla ad abbandonare un mondo in cui lei sapeva come muoversi, in cui aveva famiglia e amici, per portarla in terre sconosciute, in cui _quale_ sarebbe stato il suo posto? E se il suo regno fosse caduto, l'avrebbe portata con sé alla rovina? L'avrebbe abbandonata come Arodel aveva abbandonato lui?

Hannah gli strofinò le labbra contro la sua guancia e Thranduil la guardò.

«Vuoi venire con me, quando attraverserò il portale?»

Hannah si tirò indietro e prese una ciocca dei suoi capelli tra le dita.

«La proposta di far l'amore sotto le stelle, nella foresta, era molto allettante».

Thranduil sorrise, ma non distolse lo sguardo dal suo viso. Non poteva perdersi una sfumatura della sua espressione. Mai come ora _non_ poteva permettersi di fraintendere.

«Vuoi venire?» ripeté Thranduil. «Non te l'ho mai chiesto, perché mi sembrava scontato che ognuno sarebbe andato per la sua strada. Preferirei restare io, piuttosto che obbligarti a lasciare la tua famiglia per me. Ma questo tuo sogno–».

Hannah scosse la testa prima che lui potesse finire.

«Non lo so. Anch'io ho dato per scontato che ci saremmo salutati, che non ci sarebbe stata una conclusione diversa a questa... _avventura_ ». Hannah sollevò lo sguardo, la ciocca di capelli ancora tra le dita. «Nel sogno, ho accettato perché ho pensato alle tue parole sulle occasioni perse e mi son detta: ho sempre voluto visitare la Terra di Mezzo».

Hannah sospirò e lasciò andare i suoi capelli. «Ma da sveglia, mi rendo conto che _visitare_ e _vivere_ sono due cose diverse. Non sono certa che potrei vivere in una vacanza eterna».

Thranduil chinò il capo. «Lo capisco». Le rivolse un sorriso. «Jonah, qualche sera fa, mi ha detto che tua madre amava troppo la libertà per sopportare l'idea di restare nella brughiera per sempre».

Hannah sbatté le palpebre, lo sguardo fisso su di lui, ma la mente da qualche altra parte. Le accarezzò i fianchi, la schiena, le gambe nude sotto la coperta.

«Non credi sia una buona caratteristica da aver preso da tua madre?»

Hannah corrugò la fronte. «Non sento di amare la libertà, guarda dove ho vissuto finora!»

«Però da bambina volevi viaggiare e, ora, la sola idea di essere costretta ad abbandonare tutte le possibilità di questo mondo, ti fa tentennare».

Hannah aprì la bocca per parlare, ma Thranduil le posò l'indice sulle labbra.

«Non giudico la tua esitazione, non in maniera sfavorevole, al contrario. Tu sei sempre la Hannah pratica e concreta che conosco e se la promessa intendeva farti del male con qualche tuo dubbio, o desiderio inespresso, ha sbagliato. Non è forse stato questo sogno a chiarirti le idee?»

«Come tu ci veda del positivo in tutto questo è un mistero». Hannah ridacchiò piano. «Non è solo Legolas quello che guarda al lato positivo delle cose».

Thranduil fu costretto a ridere. «Non avrei mai creduto che avesse preso quella caratteristica da me». Ma di certo Arodel, nella sua natura più profonda, aveva tutto tranne la tendenza a vedere il lato migliore di ogni situazione. Il loro primo scambio di battute era stato prova a sufficienza.

«Così come io non avrei mai creduto di avere qualcosa di mia madre» disse Hannah. «Ma a quanto pare, _sono_ anche sua figlia».

Che Hannah sperava non fosse un male restò non detto.

 

* * *

 

Hannah non aveva voluto andare in camera sua a dormire, così si era distesa di fianco a Thranduil, che le raccontò della sua gioventù e dei suoi genitori. Lui nominò persone che lei non ricordava – a parte _Thingol_ , quel simpaticone che aveva pensato bene di non mantenere la parola data ai Nani, da bravo Elfo ingannatore che era.

«C'era qualcosa di malvagio in quei Silevril, è stato versato tanto sangue per loro» disse Thranduil, quando lei gli disse cosa pensava di Thingol. Le picchettò l'indice sul naso e continuò: «Thingol era antico e saggio, era un buon re, aveva visto gli Alberi e amava molto sua moglie. Trovo difficile credere che potesse fare una scelta del genere per un gioiello. Gli è costata la vita e la pace per il regno, non è qualcosa che avrebbe fatto se non fosse stato sotto l’influenza di quella gemma malefica».

«Pensa che in una versione della Battaglia dei Cinque Eserciti, tu vai in guerra per recuperare una collana di tua moglie».

Thranduil inarcò le sopracciglia. «Ma io non volevo che si combattesse per il tesoro di Erebor».

«Nel libro, infatti, dicevi qualcosa a riguardo. Ma non lo ricordo più, tu e Bard mi stavate antipatici perché avevate preso d'assedio Erebor».

«Tendo a dimenticare il tuo amore per quel Nano», Thranduil abbassò il viso per sospenderlo a un soffio dal suo, «ma sarà che l'unico nome che urli, ormai, è il mio».

Hannah gli tirò un pugno alla spalla e lui si gettò disteso sulla schiena, ridendo come un idiota.

«Fammi dormire».

«Posso farti un elenco degli insulti che ci ha urlato il grande Thorin Scudodiquercia, il Re Sotto la Montagna, mentre tentavamo di negoziare».

«Non è un buon modo per farmi addormentare».

Thranduil glieli elencò comunque e Hannah smise di ascoltare tra un “ammasso di foglie putride” e uno “sterco di lombrichi di Mordor”. Thorin era stato un pessimo ideatore di insulti.

Il mattino dopo, Hannah suggerì a Thranduil di preparare le cose con cui era arrivato e metterli nello zaino: lui non diede segno di volerla ascoltare e lei non insistette. Ma non le lasciò in camera. L’ultima cosa che poteva permettersi era di dare alla promessa un altro motivo per tormentarla.

Per quanto Hannah non fosse felice di affrettare le cose.

Scesero a far colazione senza preoccuparsi di esser visti uscire dalla stessa stanza. Hannah era abbastanza stufa di fingere che non fosse successo niente e papà aveva capito come stavano le cose, era pure tempo che le accettasse e basta.

E così fece papà. Non disse nulla, non rivolse nessuno sguardo fastidioso né a lei né a Thranduil. E, dopo colazione, aprì la mappa sul tavolo e Thranduil si avvicinò, le mani una nell’altra dietro la schiena.

«Ieri ho provato a portarmi avanti col lavoro e ho fatto delle verifiche su una delle grotte, su cui mi son venuti dubbi quanto più ci pensavo» disse papà.

Hannah mise tovagliette e tazzoni in un angolo, per fare più spazio alla mappa. «Quali dubbi?»

«Be’, si trattava di una grotta sempre a rischio e non ero certo se fosse ancora visitabile o meno».

«La neve non avrà migliorato la situazione, immagino». Papà non avrebbe dovuto neppure uscire nella brughiera con quella neve.

Hannah si aspettò un commento della promessa, ma non arrivò.

Papà sollevò lo sguardo dalla mappa. «Era già crollato l’ingresso e una buona porzione del tunnel principale prima della neve». Prese una matita dal portapenne contro la parete e tracciò una croce sulla grotta interessata, una delle più lontane da casa.

«Ne rimangono due» disse Thranduil.

Papà annuì.

«E sei andato fin là a verificare, con tutta la neve? E per di più, sei stato fuori dopo il calare del sole».

«Ho controllato prima gli ultimi report degli speleologi. Non ho trovato nessuna notizia e sono andato a controllare di persona. Non è successo niente, non ti allarmare e non fare storie».

Hannah strinse gli occhi. _Non fare storie._ Come se lei fosse sua madre.

«È stato molto gentile da parte tua darci una mano» disse Thranduil.

Papà rivolse lo sguardo verso di lui, forse chiedendosi se Thranduil lo stesse ringraziando davvero o se fosse sarcastico. Hannah era certa che Thranduil fosse serio e la cosa non la entusiasmava. Perché doveva essere tanto solidale verso suo padre, quando _sapeva_ perché si stava impegnando tanto per farlo tornare nella Terra di Mezzo?

«Due grotte». Hannah trattenne una risata. «Ne abbiamo fatto di lavoro per ridurle da, quante erano? Quattordici, quindici?»

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio. «Non ricordo, sembrano passati _mesi_ da quando sono arrivato».

Hannah gli mise una mano sul braccio e sorrise condiscendente. «Sono quasi dieci giorni».

«Mi chiedo quanto tempo sia passato su Arda» disse papà.

Hannah e Thranduil lo guardarono.

«Saranno passati giorni o anni?» ipotizzò lei. «O pochi minuti?»

Thranduil corrugò la fronte. «È una domanda per cui avrò una risposta solo quando avrò attraversato il portale».

Hannah sperò che non fosse passato troppo tempo. Che non fosse stata notata l’assenza di Thranduil, che Bosco Atro non fosse rimasto senza re, che non fosse caduto e non fosse tra i domini di Sauron. Ma dopotutto lei non avrebbe mai saputo cosa Thranduil avrebbe trovato una volta tornato nel suo mondo, no? Perché preoccuparsi?

Ma Hannah si preoccupava. _Ogni giorno passato, è un giorno lontano dal suo popolo_ , le ricordò la promessa, _un giorno in più per la loro rovina._ Hannah non poté darle torto: non voleva che Thranduil finisse per maledire i giorni passati con lei. E non voleva scoprire cosa la promessa avrebbe avuto in serbo per lei, se avessero tardato ancora.

«Prepariamoci», disse Hannah. «Abbiamo una grotta da visitare».

«Prima di andare, un’ultima cosa» disse papà, le mani sul tavolo. «Thranduil, porta la tua spada. Hannah, ti consiglio di portare la doppietta».

«Non stiamo andando in guerra, no?»

«No, ma quando troverete la grotta giusta, troverete anche gli ultimi Berretti Rossi».

 

* * *

 

Alla fine, Hannah non aveva preso la doppietta.

«Non vorrei sparare per sbaglio a Thranduil» aveva detto a Jonah. «Dammi qualcos’altro».

Così ora Hannah aveva un forcone in mano, tenuto come il bastone di uno Stregone, e lo guardava con fare poco convinto. Thranduil si augurò che lei non dovesse usarlo, che la sua spada bastasse. Avrebbe dovuto averle entrambe con sé, ma chi va a un banchetto armato per la battaglia? Nessuno.

«Quel che dovete riuscire a fare è raggiungere il portale» aveva detto Jonah. «Agli ingressi delle due grotte rimaste ho piazzato l’inizio di una protezione, di un blocco, ma per concluderlo dovete riuscire a rinchiudere i Berretti Rossi tra quel blocco e del ferro freddo. Quello del forcone, per intenderci».

Hannah era stata così silenziosa e continuò ad esserlo per tutto il cammino, lo scricchiolare dei suoi scarponi sui rimasugli di neve era l’unico suono a interrompere la quiete della brughiera. In quel silenzio, Thranduil non era contento delle conclusioni a cui stava arrivando. Jonah avrebbe dovuto _parlare_ , al più presto.

Quando raggiunsero la grotta, Hannah strinse gli occhi all’ingresso.

«Ieri è andato nella brughiera, ha piazzato le sue dannatissime protezioni di cui a me non ha mai detto niente e oggi si è messo a dare ordini, come se fosse un generale o qualcosa» brontolò Hannah.

Thranduil non se la sentiva più di dire nulla per giustificare Jonah. Non perché non riuscisse a farlo, ma perché non era a conoscenza dei fatti e non poteva accettare di rendere vano qualsiasi piano quell’uomo avesse in mente. Di certo, c’era qualcosa di più grave di quanto Thranduil sapesse e quel che gli aveva raccontato Hannah in quei giorni lo obbligava a essere più cauto.

Non solo la madre di Hannah non poteva essere fuggita per ragioni superficiali, ma Jonah non teneva Hannah all’oscuro di tutto perché troppo protettivo. Doveva esserci una buona ragione, per quei silenzi e per quella fiducia che dava ad Hannah, che lei sapesse cosa fare quando si fossero trovati in una grotta piena di Berretti Rossi.

Ma non sarebbero stati tutti i Berretti originari. Jonah era stato chiaro a riguardo: «A ogni risveglio, parte dei Berretti Rossi muore, perché alcuni di loro non fanno in tempo a bagnare il berretto nel sangue. Questa è la terza volta che si risvegliano e posso dire con certezza che quegli otto che abbiamo trovato nella stalla, tre sere fa, erano gli unici sopravvissuti di questo risveglio. Hanno fatto troppi pochi danni per essere di più».

«Considerando che ne sono morti tre quella sera e un altro ieri notte, ne rimangono quattro» aveva concluso Hannah.

Quattro Berretti Rossi. Non sarebbe stato difficile per Thranduil, ma non potevano raggiungere Hannah. Non poteva sfuggirgliene _uno_ , o non ci sarebbe stato nessun Jonah ad assisterlo. Per quanto Thranduil contasse che il suo sangue li attirasse più di quello di Hannah.

«Entriamo?» le chiese.

Hannah strinse la mano intorno al legno del forcone e annuì.

Oltrepassarono la soglia della grotta, Thranduil con la mano sull’elsa della spada, ma non successe nulla. Avanzarono tra le rocce sconnesse, solo Hannah aveva la torcia artificiale in una mano e niente restava dell’aria con cui avevano affrontato le prime grotte insieme. Non c’era più il cane a far loro compagnia e muoversi nelle grotte non era più una scampagnata senza pensieri.

Il tunnel si allargò rivelando altri cinque varchi.

«Non c’è segno dei Berretti Rossi» mormorò Hannah. «Forse non è la grotta giusta».

Thranduil scrutò i tunnel che Hannah stava puntando con la torcia. Sembrava essere tutto tranquillo, sarebbero potuti tornare a casa e considerare le ricerche concluse per oggi.

Un odore attirò la sua attenzione verso un tunnel alla destra.

Fumo.

Thranduil sollevò la testa e inspirò a fondo col naso, doveva essere certo di aver sentito bene. Era assurdo che ci fosse odore di fumo in una grotta. Che ci fosse qualcuno accampato?

Ma l’odore di fumo era particolare. Era l’odore di faggi bruciati. Lo aveva già sentito una volta, quando aveva trovato un’orfana dai capelli come le foglie d’autunno. Era stato l’odore che aveva segnato la fine della pace per la sua famiglia, l’inizio della decadenza della sua foresta.

E non erano solo faggi bruciati.

Thranduil corse verso il tunnel e, avvicinandosi, sentì il fuoco rombare all’uscita della grotta. Non era solo legno bruciato, non erano solo le foglie. C’erano anche corpi, nelle fiamme, corpi in armatura di cuoio e l’odore era acre, terribile. Era un odore che non avrebbe voluto sentire più.

Il tunnel si aprì in una radura e Thranduil guardò con occhi spalancati le fiamme avvolgere le chiome degli alberi, in una parodia di quelle che erano state le foglie. Nessun gemito giunse al suo orecchio, solo le risate lontane degli Orchi.

La spada stretta in pugno, Thranduil avanzò tra gli alberi e allora iniziò a vedere le pire. No, non erano pire. Erano corpi impalati, alcuni già avvolti dalle fiamme che calavano dall’alto dei rami, altri non bruciavano ma mostravano i segni di mutilazioni e marchi che Thranduil non avrebbe voluto vedere mai più. Aveva visto altri corpi così, ai tempi dell’Ultima Alleanza, e non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza grato a quella guardia che aveva perso il braccio per proteggere il corpo di Oropher dallo stesso destino.

Ora, però, era troppo tardi. Thranduil tentò di non cercare i volti di quei morti, non avrebbe sopportato di vedere i superstiti di quella battaglia e percepire la loro delusione. Ma cercava una persona. Solo una.

Thranduil intravide dei capelli rossi penzolare da un ramo spezzato, ma non guardò oltre. Doveva sperare che _lui_ fosse fuggito. Almeno lui.

Raggiunse una radura e si fermò. Cinque pali erano piantati in semicerchio e Thranduil non si soffermò a vedere i quattro pali ai lati, i suoi occhi non riuscivano a distogliersi dal palo centrale.

_Ho sognato Legolas re. Aveva la tua corona. E un’altra corona, sul petto, di frecce nere. E gli alberi in fiamme, e un grande occhio–_

La corona era quella di Thranduil sì, ma era la corona di primavera, la corona dalle verdi foglie, ora rosse di sangue. Sul petto, le frecce nere non formavano un’altra corona, ma un occhio, quell’occhio che aveva visto sugli stendardi all’Ultima Alleanza, quell’occhio che aveva visto sui cadaveri delle sentinelle che si erano spinte a Sud su suo ordine, per riferirgli la situazione a Dol Guldur.

Quell’occhio che si prendeva beffe di lui da quando, millenni fa, aveva preso dimora nella sua foresta e gli aveva ricordato tutti i suoi timori, tutti i timori di Arodel.

Thranduil gettò la spada a terra.

« _Legolas!_ »

Appena quell’urlo lasciò le sue labbra, delle braccia lo avvolsero da dietro e una testa premette tra le sue scapole.

Davanti a lui, c'era solo il vuoto del tunnel.

_Cosa–_

« _Dannazione_ » sospirò Hannah. «Credevo che non sarei più riuscita a recuperarti».

Thranduil sentì la forza mancargli nelle gambe. Si poggiò alla roccia con un braccio e, quando Hannah lo liberò dal suo abbraccio, si accasciò contro la parete, fino a scivolare seduto a terra. Lei si accovacciò davanti a lui e gli prese il viso tra le mani.

«Era una di quelle visioni, non so cosa hai visto, ma non era vero».

Thranduil chiuse gli occhi. «Ho sognato Legolas re. Aveva la mia corona. E un’altra corona, sul petto, di frecce nere. E gli alberi erano in fiamme» disse e poteva quasi sentire la voce stentata di Arodel pronunciare quelle parole, da qualche parte nei suoi ricordi. Non aveva mai dimenticato quel sogno, per quanto si fosse impegnato a farlo. Era sempre stato lì, ogni volta che aveva visto il sorriso di Legolas, ogni volta che aveva assistito ai suoi allenamenti con l’arco e le frecce, ogni volta che avevano passeggiato insieme nella foresta. «Arodel aveva visto tutto, prima di morire. Era una premonizione».

Hannah gli pizzicò una guancia. «Era una visione. Come quella del tuo stupido alce morto, come quella di me in accappatoio! Cosa avevamo detto di queste visioni? Che servivano ad allontanarti dal tuo mondo. Qualcuno vuole che tu resti qui e quel qualcuno dovrà fare i conti con la promessa che ti ho fatto. Non ho intenzione di avere mal di testa per tutta la vita».

Thranduil le afferrò le braccia. «Per Elbereth, Hannah, se una madre prevede la morte del figlio, bisogna prestarle ascolto. È una visione troppo atroce perché possa essere falsa».

«Che diavolo, Thranduil, non puoi restare qua, _non puoi!_ »

Hannah si liberò della sua stretta e si mise in piedi. «Questa è la grotta sbagliata. Torniamo a casa».

«Non posso tornare nella Terra di Mezzo».

Hannah serrò la mascella e gli fece segno con la mano: «Alzati e andiamo a casa».

 

 

Thranduil voleva tanto dimenticare quella visione. Voleva restare nella brughiera e dimenticare quel che si era lasciato alle spalle. Non voleva la certezza di aver lasciato suo figlio e il suo popolo a morire. Ma Thranduil non voleva quel dolore. Era _stanco_ di soffrire, voleva un po’ di pace.

E in questa terra, con Hannah, l’aveva trovata.

Ma lei non la pensava allo stesso modo.

«Devi tornare, stradannazione. _Devi!_ Non illudermi che potrai restare, non fare nulla che possa cambiare il corso degli eventi». Due passi davanti a lui, Hannah agitò il braccio e il forcone, con un grugnito frustrato. «Cosa abbiamo detto pochi giorni fa? Abbiamo discusso proprio queste stradannatissime visioni e cosa sarebbe successo davanti al portale. E questa grotta _non_ ospitava il portale, immagina cosa vedrai _domani_. Guarda in che stato ti ha lasciato questa!»

Ma lei lo aveva riportato indietro, lei gli aveva ridato pace. Non poteva lasciarla, non poteva tornare nella Terra di Mezzo e affrontare qualsiasi cosa ci fosse senza avere lei al fianco. Forse Hannah non sarebbe neppure basta, il dolore di vedere suo figlio senza vita e il suo regno in fiamme sarebbe stato troppo.

Hannah lo scimmiottò: «Immagino che allora avrò visioni abbastanza tremende da cambiare idea». Si fermò e si girò verso di lui. «Vuoi davvero permettere che chi ti ha spedito qui l’abbia vinta?»

«Hannah, come posso sapere che non fosse una visione fondata?»

«Mi stai dicendo che vedermi in accappatoio, in una grotta, è stata una _visione fondata_?»

«È la promessa che ti fa parlare in questo modo». Doveva tormentarla tutt’ora e, col sogno di quella notte, doveva aver abbattuto tutti i suoi dubbi.

Hannah pestò un piede per terra con un grugnito. «No, dannazione, idiota di un Re degli Elfi! Ricorda che ci sono dei stramaledetti libri su questo periodo e mi rifiuto di credere davvero che il tuo viaggio abbia influenzato qualcosa. Anche se fossero passati dieci giorni, non sono abbastanza per aver cambiato la situazione del tuo regno».

«Ma se fossero passati dieci mesi? Dieci _anni_?»

«Non percorriamo questa strada» disse Hannah. «Non puoi tirarti indietro, Thranduil. Non sei responsabile di quel che è successo in tua assenza, l’unico responsabile è chiunque ti abbia spedito qui. Se resterai, allora la colpa sarà tua».

Thranduil chiuse gli occhi. Quello era un pensiero che non poteva tollerare. Non poteva sopportare di rendersi responsabile della caduta del Reame Boscoso, si era ripromesso più e più volte che non avrebbe agito da sciocco, che non avrebbe mandato alla morte il suo popolo per questioni personali come aveva fatto Oropher. Si era promesso che avrebbe sacrificato la sua vita e se stesso per i suoi Silvani. E per Legolas.

Potevano davvero i suoi soldati cadere davanti a quel piccolo gruppo di Orchi? Li considerava così deboli, così persi solo perché non c’era lui?

Sarebbero sopravvissuti fino al suo ritorno. E lui sarebbe tornato, perché non avrebbe sopportato di calcare sulla testa di Legolas una corona che lui non voleva.

Con un sospiro, Thranduil si premette una mano sugli occhi e vide solo oscurità e stelle. Oh Elbereth, come poteva cedere a una _visione_? Chiunque avesse aperto il portale per lui era stato spietato, aveva sfruttato tutte le sue debolezze sin dal primo momento. Se oggi aveva visto il sogno di Arodel realizzarsi, _cosa_ avrebbe visto nella prossima grotta? Avrebbe ceduto del tutto alla visione successiva? Era così debole, così codardo, così terrorizzato?

«Non puoi farti questo» mormorò Hannah. «Non puoi farmi questo».

Thranduil sollevò la testa e aprì gli occhi. Non lo avrebbe fatto.

«Hai detto che non mi avresti fatto cambiare idea».

Hannah annuì, la fronte corrugata.

«Ci sei riuscita» le disse e sollevò il mento. «Tornerò nella Terra di Mezzo. E qualsiasi cosa troverò, dovrò affrontarla. Non ti ho forse detto di vivere la tua vita e non fuggire? Non posso farlo _io_ ».

Hannah sorrise. «No, non puoi farlo proprio tu. Saresti un pessimo esempio». Gli avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita e Thranduil la abbracciò, felice di averla fatta felice. Sapeva che lei non avrebbe fatto i salti di gioia per la sua partenza, ma sapeva anche che Hannah era cambiata. Non l’avrebbe lasciata a marcire nella brughiera per il resto della sua vita mortale, così come lui non sarebbe più stato a guardare il male espandersi e non avrebbe rinchiuso Legolas in una prigione dorata.

Chi aveva intessuto quell’incantesimo, aveva saputo molto bene quali erano le sue paure e sapeva come sfruttarle. Quello non era un pensiero che lo mettesse di buon umore.

Aveva anche altri pensieri che lo preoccupavano: la certezza di Jonah che non ci sarebbero stati problemi se il portale fosse stato chiuso e la fiducia con cui affidava ad Hannah il compito di accompagnarlo. Nonostante non le avesse insegnato nulla, se non cosa fare per rinchiudere i Berretti Rossi prima di aprire il portale.

Jonah avrebbe dovuto parlare e Thranduil non gli avrebbe lasciato una possibilità di fuga.

 

 

Hannah gli aveva mostrato dove teneva i preservativi e non era un posto così assurdo: erano nella sua sala da bagno, in un ripiano dell’armadietto. Thranduil ne prese uno solo, tornò nella stanza da letto e lo infilò in una tasca dell’abito con cui era arrivato.

Gli mancava ancora una cosa.

Thranduil scivolò al piano di sotto, le orecchie tese a sentire che Hannah stesse dormendo e che Jonah stesse bevendo, e andò in cucina. I _dinosauri_ erano ancora lì, circondati dalle pietre levigate – dimenticati. Dubitava fosse quello il loro posto.

Un tintinnio e Jonah posò il bicchiere. Era ora. Thranduil andò nel salone e si fermò di fianco alla poltrona davanti al fuoco, dove Jonah era seduto.

«Armati e usciamo» gli disse.

Jonah sollevò lo sguardo e le sopracciglia, gli occhi appannati dall’alcol e da qualsiasi pensiero lo tormentasse; ma non protestò.

Le giacche indossate al contrario, con doppietta e spada in mano, Thranduil e Jonah uscirono in cortile. Tutto sembrava tranquillo, per quanto Jonah stringesse le canne della doppietta al punto da avere le nocche bianche. Gli sguardi nervosi non erano rivolti a Thranduil, ma alla brughiera.

Thranduil si augurò che non facessero la loro comparsa. portò le mani dietro la schiena e si fermò al limitare del prato.

«Jonah» disse, «ho delle domande a cui solo tu puoi dare una risposta».

«Partiamo male». Jonah si fermò qualche passo più avanti, tra l’erba, e si girò a guardarlo, una ruga tra le sopracciglia.

«Non vorrai che esponga ad Hannah le mie conclusioni sulla vostra famiglia?»

Jonah strinse gli occhi e posò le canne della doppietta su una spalla. «E quali sarebbero le tue conclusioni?»

Thranduil sorrise e Jonah deglutì.

«Prima voglio le _tue_ risposte».

Jonah non mosse un muscolo.

«Non mentire, perché so quando menti. Ma se devo andarmene da questo mondo, per liberare la brughiera dai Berretti Rossi, voglio _almeno_ la verità. Non dirò nulla ad Hannah, se me lo dirai».

Jonah sollevò lo sguardo verso la casa, alle spalle di Thranduil. Sembrò tracciarne i contorni con gli occhi, la mascella serrata, delle rughe sulla fronte. Non era necessario essere nella sua testa per capire cosa stava pensando. Jonah teneva troppo che Hannah non scoprisse la verità sulla sua famiglia, per considerare anche solo per un attimo di non parlare a Thranduil. Perché Thranduil poteva aver capito male, poteva aver visto cose peggiori, e avrebbe messo un tarlo nella mente di Hannah, un tarlo che l’avrebbe spinta a cercare risposte come mai aveva fatto in quegli anni.

Fino a pochi giorni fa, Hannah aveva creduto a suo padre in tutto e per tutto. Ora, non era più così.

Jonah lo sapeva e annuì.

Thranduil lo scrutò, le lentiggini scure nella notte, quei capelli disordinati e la barba lasciata crescere senza cura. Erano così simili Jonah e Hannah, e lo erano stati ancora di più prima del suo arrivo. Con la sua partenza, avrebbe voluto lasciarle qualcosa di più di parole di incoraggiamento, voleva lasciarle qualcosa che le avrebbe permesso di prendere la sua vita in mano e continuare per la _sua_ strada, non quella _di Jonah_.

Hannah non avrebbe permesso che lui si tirasse indietro e non attraversasse il portale. Thranduil non poteva permetterle di isolarsi di nuovo nella brughiera.

Jonah deglutì di nuovo e si sistemò meglio la doppietta sulla spalla.

«Dimmi, Jonah» disse Thranduil. Aveva una traccia da seguire per le domande. Hannah stessa gliela aveva fornita, senza pensarci su. «Quando troveremo il portale e sarà chiuso, Hannah saprà come aprirlo?»

Jonah serrò la mascella, poi annuì.

«E, dimmi ancora, esiste forse una grotta in particolare in cui può aprirsi il portale?»

Jonah scosse la testa. «Un portale può aprirsi in qualsiasi grotta. Ma un portale chiuso deve riaprirsi nella grotta in cui si era aperto la prima volta».

«È possibile che abbiamo già visitato la grotta giusta?»

«Hannah riconoscerà quella giusta». Jonah sospirò. «La riconoscerai anche tu, non avrete dubbi».

Thranduil si rigirò la spada in mano. «La riconosceremo perché ci saranno dentro i Berretti Rossi ad aspettarci?»

«Non solo per quello».

Thranduil camminò lungo il limitare del prato. «E dimmi, è per caso la stessa grotta da cui è passato il Gancanagh?»

Jonah non rispose e Thranduil si fermò a guardarlo. «Sei tu il figlio del Gancanagh?»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger of doom, ma non posso ignorarne uno quando mi è servito su un piatto d'argento.
> 
> Sarò brevissima, telegrafica.  
> Il titolo di questo capitolo ha rischiato di rimanere "Titolo là", perciò abbiate pazienza.  
> Per il resto, stanotte ho dormito poco, stamattina sono stata male, ora sto morendo di mal di testa (nonostante la tachipirina), perciò sparisco subito.
> 
> Ovviamente, non posso dimenticare di ringraziare chi recensisce, chi preferisce, chi legge. Man mano che ci avviciniamo alla fine, sono sempre più più grata a chi si è unito a questa "avventura" agli inizi o in corso d'opera, sono troppo contenta che abbiate viaggiato con me fino a questo punto.
> 
> Alla prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	19. Capitolo XIX. Come le eroine dei romanzi

«Sei tu il figlio del Gancanagh?»

Jonah rise. «Ma no! Che assurdità».

Thranduil tornò di fronte a lui e lo fissò, dritto negli occhi. «Allora, il figlio del Gancanagh è un Woolbridge?»

Jonah non ebbe più nulla di cui ridere, disse solo: «Sì».

E così, i frammenti di quella storia iniziarono ad andare al loro posto. Ogni racconto di Hannah, ogni parola di Jonah presero forma nella mente di Thranduil e lui diede a Jonah quanto promesso: la sua versione dei fatti.

«Credevo che tua madre fosse la donna della storia e che fosse morta perché il... _veleno?_ del Gancanagh aveva fatto effetto».

Jonah scosse la testa. «Non è così».

«E Hannah come potrebbe riaprire il portale, allora? Sua nonna non le ha lasciato niente a riguardo o magari è il vostro sangue misto a darvi questa possibilità?»

«Il sangue fatato è ormai andato perduto, ma resta l’incanto del Gancanagh». Jonah strinse la testa nelle spalle. «Perciò il portale si aprirà davanti a voi due perché Hannah è una Woolbridge».

«Non ha senso. Il mio arrivo è stato opera di _qualcuno_ , come posso tornare senza che quel qualcuno faccia _qualcosa_ per riaprire il portale?»

«Neanche per me ha senso, ma in passato ha funzionato così. Le istruzioni delle leggende che aveva seguito mia madre non hanno funzionato perché fossero davvero utili, ma perché lei era una _Woolbridge_ ».

Thranduil strinse gli occhi. «E perché avrebbe voluto incontrare il Gancanagh? Intendeva chiudere il cerchio? Oppure–». Riprese a camminare avanti e indietro lungo il limitare del prato, senza allontanarsi troppo da Jonah. Le parole della signora Woolbridge gli tornarono in mente: «I racconti della brughiera restano nella brughiera», Thranduil guardò Jonah, le braccia di nuovo dietro la schiena, «magari non sei stato tu, ma è stata tua madre a strappare il racconto del Gancanagh dai quaderni di tua moglie. E Hannah mi ha detto che aveva un versione di questa frase con i Woolbridge. Tua madre era una Woolbridge di nascita?»

«Mio padre lo era» disse Jonah. «Mia madre lo è diventata quando io ho compiuto dieci anni. Ed è stata _Lizzie_ a strappare quelle pagine».

«Non vedo perché tua moglie avrebbe tolto a sua figlia la possibilità di sapere la verità. E cosa vuol dire che tua madre è diventata una Woolbridge quando _tu_ hai compiuto dieci anni?»

Non ebbe bisogno di aggiungere altro, perché Jonah sospirò e poggiò il fondo della doppietta nel prato, una mano sull’apertura delle canne.

«La storia che ti ho raccontato sul figlio del Gancanagh è collocata molti secoli indietro rispetto a quando vuoi piazzarla tu. Il marito della donna era un Woolbridge e così il figlio ha preso il suo nome di famiglia e ha passato a tutti noi, Woolbridge di nascita o per matrimonio, il destino imposto dal Gancanagh».

«Proteggere la brughiera?»

Jonah annuì. «E non lasciarla _mai_ ».

Aveva sbagliato a credere di poter mettere insieme tutti i racconti che aveva sentito in quei giorni. _Troppo_ gli era stato taciuto. Thranduil corrugò la fronte. «Tu eri via dalla brughiera, quando sono arrivato».

«Certo, ma non potrei passarci tutta la vita lontano, solo qualche mese – se volessi rischiare. A quel punto, mi ammalerei fino a morire, e non guarirei finché non rimettessi piede nella brughiera. E per le donne della nostra famiglia, si tratta di soli pochi giorni».

«Ma questo non succede prima dei dieci anni?» Hannah era andata in _Europa_ , sua madre era fuggita prima che lei raggiungesse quell’età, le sorelle di Jonah vivevano sempre lontano… «Se un Woolbridge vivesse fuori dalla brughiera prima dei dieci anni, e non tornasse più, questo incanto avrebbe effetto?»

Jonah abbozzò un sorriso, ma non parlò: quell’ipotesi era corretta.

«Ci _deve_ essere un modo per rompere questo incanto» disse Thranduil, più a se stesso che a Jonah. Non poteva accettare che Hannah rimanesse imprigionata in queste terre, quando si era resa conto dell’errore del suo isolamento. Camminò ancora, avanti e indietro. Le spiegazioni erano lì, davanti ai suoi occhi, ma faceva fatica a tirarle fuori, come una rete sovraccarica di pesce. «Nel racconto del portale, che tua madre ha fatto ad Hannah, la creatura fatata con cui la donna parla le dice di come fare a liberarsi dei goblin del racconto».

«Hannah ti ha parlato di molte cose, vedo».

Thranduil si fermò e si girò a guardare Jonah.

«Sai di quale racconto sto parlando?»

Con sospiro, Jonah annuì. «Mia madre ci ha ricamato sopra quello che preferiva, ma è vero quello che ha detto il _fae_. Solo che non lo ha detto a _lei_. Mia madre ha aperto il portale e, senza volerlo, ha risvegliato i Berretti Rossi, ma ce ne siamo accorti solo quando ha iniziato a morire gente in paese». Jonah si massaggiò il mento, lo guardo fisso sul prato. «Avevo quindici anni e ho affiancato mio padre nella caccia dei Berretti Rossi e nella ricerca del portale. Credevamo fosse passata una creatura fatata, ma era solo rimasto aperto il passaggio e, quando siamo andati a richiuderlo, è comparso il Gancanagh: era lui ad averlo tenuto aperto, perché ci voleva lasciare _quel_ messaggio».

«Se non l’ha incontrato tua madre, allora quel racconto com’è nato?»

«In realtà, le abbiamo riferito quel che ci ha detto il Gancanagh e la cosa l’ha frustrata parecchio. Era furiosa perché non c’era un modo per liberarci da questa maledizione e ha rimproverato mio padre perché doveva avere le mie sorelle lontane per salvarle dalla sua stessa sorte». Jonah sorrise e una fossetta comparve su una guancia. «E pensare che Lizzie è venuta in paese per fare ricerche su questa storia. Quelle morti erano un caso irrisolto e lei voleva lavorarci su per i suoi studi. È stata mia madre a obbligarmi a dirle la verità sulla nostra famiglia. _Non farle quello che è stato fatto a me_ , mi aveva detto».

«Non era stata avvisata dell’incanto sulla tua famiglia?»

Jonah scosse la testa. «Non era mai stato utile, prima di mio padre. I miei antenati maschi hanno sposato donne di altre contee, ma nessuna di loro aveva sentito la necessità di lasciare casa e spostarsi liberamente, e quindi nessuna si era accorta di essere legata alla brughiera. Le donne della mia famiglia, invece, hanno sempre saputo cosa aspettava loro».

Thranduil ripercorse i suoi passi, fino a fermarsi di fronte a Jonah. «Perché non raccontare nulla ad Hannah, allora?»

Gli occhi di Jonah brillarono, umidi, e lui distolse lo sguardo, girò la testa di lato e respirò piano. Poi si umettò le labbra con la lingua e disse: «Perché volevo trovare e distruggere i Berretti Rossi nei loro nascondigli. Non avrebbero dovuto più risvegliarsi, Hannah non avrebbe mai dovuto scoprire che è la maledizione del Gancanagh che le ha portato via la madre, che l’ha rinchiusa nella brughiera».

Voleva riuscire dove sua madre aveva fallito. Thranduil si avvicinò a Jonah con due passi e gli posò una mano sulla spalla, ma lui non reagì in alcun modo al contatto.

«Dovresti dirglielo, capirebbe».

«No, è meglio così».

« _Jonah_ » disse Thranduil e Jonah sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui. «Coprirle gli occhi non serve a proteggerla, finisce solo per metterla in difficoltà. Tenerla al sicuro non allontanerà i pericoli da lei, la farà solo trovare impreparata quando dovrà fronteggiarli. Prima o poi, qualcosa l’avrebbe costretta ad affrontare la realtà sulla vostra famiglia, e tu non avresti potuto far niente per evitarlo».

«Sei arrivato tu. Se non fossi arrivato tu–».

«Se non fosse tornato il male a Dol Guldur» ribatté Thranduil.

Jonah sgranò gli occhi, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo. Thranduil sperò che avesse capito. Sperò che, infine, si fosse reso conto di quello che gli stava dicendo. Che arrivasse alla stessa realizzazione a cui era giunto lui in quei giorni.

«Domani, se la grotta sarà quella giusta, incontreremo i Berretti Rossi». Thranduil portò una mano sul cuore e chinò il capo. «Posso assicurarti che farò in modo di eliminarli tutti e quattro. Non uno di loro si tramuterà in pietra, il loro sangue sarà il sacrificio per il futuro di Hannah».

Jonah raddrizzò la schiena e lo scrutò. «Perché sei disposto a farlo? Cosa vuoi in cambio?»

Thranduil sorrise. «Solo che tu mi prometta una cosa».

Jonah strinse gli occhi. «Cosa?»

«Che, quando me ne sarò andato, dirai tutta la verità ad Hannah. Sulla vostra famiglia, su sua madre, sulle tue intenzioni, sulla sua eredità, _tutto_. Non devi tralasciare _un_ dettaglio».

«Perché? A quel punto, potrà vivere senza queste stupide storie a rovinarle la vita, perché dovrei–».

« _Promettimelo_ , Jonah».

Jonah mosse un passo indietro, le canne della doppietta strette in pugno.

«Vuoi davvero che sia _io_ a dirle cosa _tu_ le hai tenuto nascosto per anni?»

«No, _no_ ». Jonah guardò la casa oltre le spalle di Thranduil.

_Fallo per lei, Jonah. E fallo per te._ Sarebbe stato meglio così e doveva accettarlo anche lui, per quanto fosse un Nano testardo quanto la figlia.

«D’accordo» disse Jonah e guardò Thranduil. «Prometto che le dirò tutto, se tu libererai la brughiera dai Berretti Rossi e la nostra famiglia dalla maledizione».

Thranduil annuì. _Maledizione_ , però, era una parola grossa. Era stato un dono quello, che aveva permesso loro di prosperare e proteggere vite, per quanto li avesse vincolati alla terra in cui vivevano. Ma per ogni dono c’era un prezzo da pagare e Thranduil poteva immaginare che gli antenati di Jonah se ne fossero resi conto meglio di lui e di sua madre.

La doppietta cadde sul prato e Jonah afferrò Thranduil per il colletto. «Cos’è stato? _Cosa_ mi hai fatto?»

Senza dubbio Hannah aveva reagito meglio di così, quel primo giorno. Thranduil sorrise fino a mostrare i denti. «Hai promesso, Jonah. Sono certo che tua madre avesse qualcosa da dire a riguardo». Gli afferrò i polsi con una mano e si liberò dalla sua stretta.

«Buona notte, Jonah». Thranduil indietreggiò verso casa, tenendo la spada al fianco, senza smettere di sorridere.

Aveva lasciato qualcosa per Hannah, in fin dei conti.

 

* * *

 

«Non dovrei essere in lacrime?»

Dall’altro capo del telefono, Sandra trattenne una risata. «Oh, Han, quand’è che ti sei trasformata in un’eroina di un romanzo?»

«Da quando un personaggio di _romanzi_ si è presentato a casa mia».

Sandra rise davvero e Hannah si limitò a tirare le labbra in un sorriso, seduta sul gabinetto chiuso del bagno della sua camera. Forse Thranduil avrebbe sentito comunque la telefonata, ma almeno poteva illudere se stessa che lui non avrebbe sentito _proprio_ tutto.

Certo, avrebbe potuto parlare con lui, ma Hannah sapeva quale scusa avrebbe trovato per non affrontare davvero i dubbi che le avevano impedito di dormire bene: i Berretti Rossi. _Sono così nervosa perché oggi avremo un incontro ravvicinato con i Berretti!_ , gli avrebbe detto e non era quella la questione. Con Sandra, questa scusa non c’era. Era costretta a dirle cosa la preoccupava davvero.

Non che stesse facendo un buon lavoro.

«Sandra, sul serio, ieri gli ho detto che deve assolutamente andarsene e di non trovare scuse. Non avrei dovuto almeno star zitta?»

Sandra riprese a ridere. «Ma ti senti! Oddio, sono gli stessi discorsi di qualche giorno fa» disse tra le risate, poi scimmiottò il tono di Hannah: «Ma io non lo merito, io non sono una _fangirl_ quanto te, a me piacciono i Nani perché dovrei voler saltare addosso a un Elfo spocchioso?»

«Non ho detto nulla del genere!»

«La prima parte sì, quella sugli Elfi spocchiosi la pensi tutti i giorni».

Hannah sollevò gli occhi al soffitto.

«Comunque, se ti fa sentire meglio con te stessa, ti consiglio di gettarti ai suoi piedi e implorarlo di non andare o di portarti con lui nella Terra di Mezzo». Sandra si zittì un attimo e Hannah inarcò le sopracciglia. «Cavolo, sono ancora in tempo a fare la valigia per accompagnarvi?»

Hannah si tirò una manata sulla fronte, «Sandra, _ti prego_ » gemette e si piegò in avanti, poggiando la testa sulle ginocchia. Se non altro, quelle idiozie la stavano tranquillizzando. Era quello il problema: voleva sentirsi meglio con se stessa, e credeva di dover fare una scenata per qualcosa di inevitabile.

Ma Hannah sapeva di essere una persona pratica, lo era sempre stata. Ecco perché Sandra la prendeva in giro, perché stava cercando di indossare un vestito che non era suo.

Oh, dannazione, le metafore come Thranduil no!

«A proposito dell’andare nella Terra di Mezzo, ne abbiamo parlato e siamo giunti alla stessa conclusione».

« _Oddio_ , aspetta che faccio la valigia!» disse Sandra e, dall’altro capo del telefono, provenne un certo rumoreggiare. «Prendo anche Glory, non posso lasciarlo solo con mamma, potrebbe cambiargli nome».

Hannah fu costretta a ridere. « _Calma_ , se vuoi andarci tu, preparati, ma io non penso che mi muoverò di qui».

Il rumoreggiare cessò e Sandra si schiarì la gola. «Non andrei nella Terra di Mezzo senza di te».

«Sandra, non c’è nulla di male».

«No, sul serio. Sarei venuta per farti compagnia e per non rimanere da sola in questo ammasso di brugo e rocce e pecore ovunque. Ma finché ci sei tu qui, io non ho intenzione di muovermi. Neppure per tutti gli Elfi gnocchi del mondo».

Hannah aveva di nuovo male alle guance. «Ti odio, Sandra. Odio quando dici queste cose».

«Lo so, non sono pratiche come te».

 

 

Era tutto pronto per partire. Cioè, per la partenza di Thranduil.

Lui aveva rindossato gli abiti con cui era arrivato ed era in cucina, in piedi davanti alla finestra, la spada al fianco e la corona in testa. Sembrava fuori posto in quella stanza, quasi rendesse tutto più piccolo e oscuro con l’aria sovrannaturale che lo circondava.

Hannah poteva pur permettersi, per un attimo, di ammirarlo, no? Anche se i panini erano aperti e vuoti sul tavolo davanti a lei.

Papà entrò in cucina, col forcone in mano e Thorin alle calcagna.

«Ripassiamo cosa dovete fare se troverete davanti a voi i Berretti Rossi».

Hannah si riscosse e schiaffò una fetta di prosciutto su un pezzo di pane. «Lo abbiamo già ripetuto a colazione, perché perdere altro tempo?»

Thranduil si avvicinò al tavolo e sedette a uno sgabello. «Hannah non dovrà far nulla, quattro Berretti Rossi posso affrontarli da solo».

«Ma come, non hai bisogno del mio aiuto, armata di forcone? Posso urlare “A morte i Berretti Rossi!” e incoraggiarti mentre combatti, che ne dici?»

Thranduil le ghignò e papà lanciò un’occhiataccia prima a lei poi a lui.

«Se state dicendo queste sciocchezze, non avete imparato la lezione».

«Pa’, come conficco il forcone nella roccia?»

«Non devi _conficcarlo_ , basta che lo metti a terra, la punta rivolta verso l’ingresso della grotta e attiverai la protezione. Basta che i Berretti siano tra l’ingresso e il forcone e, soprattutto, non devono poter toccare il legno o riusciranno a spostare il forcone».

«Non avranno via di fuga».

Hannah guardò Thranduil con le sopracciglia inarcate e lui incontrò il suo sguardo con la stessa espressione. Oh, lei non aveva dubbi che lui potesse eliminare quattro stupidi Berretti Rossi quando aveva tenuto testa a _otto_ di loro. E poi, se le cose si fossero messe male, ci sarebbe stata lei ad agitare il forcone. Era _tutto_ sotto controllo.

Tra le raccomandazioni di papà e con lo zaino con solo panini e torce all’interno, Hannah e Thranduil si incamminarono verso la grotta. La camminata era lunga, la grotta era distante e le soste per placare la fame furono tante. Hannah non stava cercando di rallentare l’inevitabile, per nulla.

Il problema più grande sarebbe sorto se chiunque avesse aperto il portale si fosse opposto al ritorno di Thranduil nella Terra di Mezzo. Cosa avrebbe potuto fare Hannah, a quel punto, per mantenere la promessa? Se quel qualcuno fosse riuscito a bloccare Thranduil in questo mondo, che ne sarebbe stato di lei?

Hannah non voleva pagare le conseguenze senza averle meritate.

«Pensi che ci potrebbe essere qualcuno ad aspettarti davanti al portale?» disse a Thranduil.

«Intendi il responsabile del mio arrivo in questo mondo?»

«Proprio lui». Hannah strinse le dita intorno al forcone. «Potrebbe cercare di fermarti, no?»

«Pensi potrebbe farsi vedere di persona? Quando, fin dall’inizio, ha usato delle illusioni?»

Hannah strinse la testa nelle spalle. «Potrebbe essere. Anche perché, cosa sappiamo di lui? Che è disposto a tutto pur di tenerti qui e che, con ogni probabilità, ha progetti per il tuo regno».

Thranduil annuì. «Concordo. Ma non abbiamo molto altro».

«La cosa non mi tranquillizza».

«Neppure me». Thranduil sospirò. «Potrebbe avere progetti, come dici tu, per il mio regno o potrebbe aver avuto progetti per queste terre».

«Tipo trasformarle in una colonia elfica?»

Thranduil trattenne una risata. «Sai che non è questo».

Hannah scrollò le spalle. «Non mi convince l’idea che tu sia stato inviato qui, nella mia brughiera, di proposito. Ci sono più motivazioni per allontanarti dal tuo regno, che per mandarti qui».

«Non so che pensare». Thranduil le lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco, «Inizio ad aver difficoltà con questo mondo, ci sono troppe cose che non hanno più un senso».

Hannah non era certa di capire cosa lui stesse cercando di dire. «Be’, meno male che stai per andartene, allora».

Era ormai tardo pomeriggio, quando raggiunsero la grotta, e Thranduil sgranò gli occhi.

«Ricordo questi alberi» disse e passeggiò lungo il terreno davanti alla grotta, dove la neve era ammonticchiata qua e là. Stava cercando qualche segno? Difficile che fosse rimasto, erano passati una decina di giorni e aveva nevicato. Ma chissà cosa vedevano i suoi occhi da Elfo.

Il gironzolare di Thranduil si fermò davanti all’ingresso della grotta e Hannah lo raggiunse mentre stava scrutando la roccia. Lei non vide nulla, ma Thranduil sembrava leggere cose che i suoi occhi non potevano distinguere dal resto.

«Credo sia proprio questa» disse Thranduil e strinse gli occhi verso l’oscurità del tunnel d’ingresso. «Sento la presenza dei Berretti Rossi. Indossa la giacca al contrario, Hannah, ed entriamo».

«Ho messo la canottiera al contrario, funziona lo stesso».

«Ottimo». Thranduil estrasse la spada dal fodero e mosse un passo verso l’interno della grotta.

_Oh dannazione!_ Hannah tirò fuori la torcia dalla tasca dello zaino e gli fu dietro, il forcone stretto in pugno. Non poté vedere subito l’attacco, ma sentì l’aria muoversi e il suono del ferro contro la roccia. Accese la torcia e allora li vide e loro stessi la videro.

I Berretti Rossi erano tutti e quattro e Thranduil era circondato.

Ce l’avrebbe fatta. Era _Thranduil_ , dannazione!

«Hannah, _vai avanti!_ »

Uno dei Berretti si staccò dal gruppo e mosse verso Hannah, ma Thranduil lo infilzò alla gola, da parte a parte, e colpì un altro Berretto che gli stava saltando addosso.

Hannah si affrettò lontano dal combattimento, obbligandosi a non guardare indietro, la torcia puntata davanti a sé. Thranduil non avrebbe permesso a uno di loro di inseguirla, per quanto fossero veloci al limite dell’immaginabile. Il problema era assicurarsi che non ci fosse nulla davanti a lei. Perché, a quel punto, Hannah dubitava che quello stupido forcone sarebbe servito a nulla. Neppure la doppietta avrebbe aiutato.

Hannah camminò nel tunnel, percorrendo le pareti con la luce e tastando l’aria con la punta del forcone. In lontananza, il combattimento echeggiava ancora nella roccia e non era contenta che non fosse già finito. Non aveva sopravvalutato Thranduil, però: aveva sottovalutato i Berretti Rossi.

Infine, il tunnel si aprì in una grande sala. Lungo i lati si era formata qualche colonna, ma per il resto dal soffitto buio si intravedeva solo qualche stalattite e il pavimento scricchiolava sotto i suoi scarponi per le stalagmiti che qualcuno – i Berretti Rossi? – doveva aver rotto.

In quella stupida sala dove poteva essersi aperto un dannatissimo portale? Perché ora, di certo, era chiuso.

Ecco cosa avrebbe dovuto chiedere a papà, ma lui li aveva tormentati con la questione dei Berretti Rossi e non le aveva permesso di porgli la domanda davvero importante: cosa diavolo fare di fronte a un portale chiuso?

Senza fermarsi a tendere l’orecchio, per capire a che punto fosse il combattimento – _non_ doveva farlo, Thranduil li avrebbe sistemati senza problemi – , Hannah posò il forcone a terra come indicato da papà e percorse il perimetro della sala partendo dalla destra del tunnel, studiando ogni fessura della parete, alla ricerca di chissà cosa. Uno stramaledetto portale doveva lasciare un dannatissimo segno, no?

Era arrivata quasi a metà salone, di fronte all’ingresso del tunnel, quando un rumore attirò la sua attenzione e Hannah rivolse la torcia in quella direzione.

Appena fuori dal tunnel, Thranduil la guardò con gli occhi spalancati, i capelli scompigliati e una macchia grigiastra sulla guancia. Dell’aria le smosse i capelli intorno al viso, quasi il suo arrivo avesse portato con sé il vento. _È un’immagine molto poetica, senza dubbio._

«È questa la grotta?» gli chiese, abbassando la luce dal suo viso.

« _Hannah_ » disse Thranduil e si avvicinò a lei a grandi passi. «Guarda alle tue spalle».

E così fece. La luce della torcia non si scontrò più con una parete di roccia, ma con un altro tunnel. Comparso dal nulla. Hannah indietreggiò.

«Ma che diavolo!»

Il suo indietreggiare si scontrò col petto di Thranduil. Le afferrò le spalle con le mani e Hannah sollevò il viso a guardarlo.

«È il portale».

«Quando si è aperto? Io non ho fatto niente!»

Thranduil abbassò lo sguardo verso di lei e le sorrise. «Qualcosa è successo». Le lasciò le spalle e mosse qualche passo verso il portale.

Era la fine, quindi? Se ne sarebbe andato così, senza dire altro? Dov’erano andati i dubbi che ieri lo avevano fatto quasi desistere, che lo avevano gettato a terra con gli occhi spalancati dalla paura? Quello davanti a lei sembrava un estraneo, come lo era stato il giorno del suo arrivo. Un Re di Faerie, altero e distante.

«Te ne vai?»

_Non ancora, ti prego._

Thranduil si girò e corrugò la fronte. Era di nuovo lui ora, quello stupido Elfo con gli occhi pieni di stelle, che nascondeva il sarcasmo per quando fosse stato certo di averti conquistato, che le aveva raccontato della sua vita appena lei aveva mostrato interesse per lui. Era quell’idiota che tra un pezzo di cheesecake e l’altro le aveva detto che stava sbagliando, che si stava lasciando sfuggire occasioni e che sarebbe vissuta nel rimorso. Che si era impicciato della sua vita, quando lei non voleva che nessuno si impicciasse.

Quello era il Thranduil che le sarebbe mancato. Lo stesso Thranduil con cui aveva riso sotto le coperte, che aveva amato, con cui aveva discusso, che era stata ore ad ascoltare prima di addormentarsi. Lo stesso Thranduil che era stato al suo fianco, in silenzio, ma _presente_ , mentre papà sfogava la sua rabbia per la fuga di sua madre.

Hannah strinse il labbro inferiore tra i denti e guardò Thranduil.

«Vuoi che me ne vada subito?»

 

* * *

 

La risposta di Hannah arrivò con uno strattone al colletto.

_Non andartene ancora. Non andartene presto._

Seguirono le labbra impazienti sulle sue e il fuoco, che gli bruciava nelle vene dopo il combattimento, cambiò natura. La tirò stretta contro di sé, aprì la bocca alla sua per divorarla prima che fosse lei a farlo.

Le unghie di Hannah gli graffiarono la pelle, quando lei gli passò le mani tra i capelli, e la corona rotolò giù dalla testa, fino a terra. Non importava. Lasciata scivolare la sacca giù dalle spalle di lei, Thranduil spinse Hannah verso la parete di fianco al portale e, quando si scontrarono con la roccia, lei grugnì e gli morse il labbro.

Hannah non parlò, riprese a baciarlo e furono le labbra, i denti e la lingua dirgli cosa pensava, cosa voleva, cosa temeva. La sollevò per i fianchi e lei lo strinse, intrecciandogli le gambe intorno alla vita. Si strofinò contro di lui, calda attraverso il tessuto dei jeans, e qualsiasi pensiero gli fuggì dalla mente, tutto concentrato là dove la frizione era deliziosa e lo rese più impaziente. Col bacino, spinse contro di lei, sfregò su e giù fino a sentirla gemere e artigliare le sue spalle attraverso l'abito.

« _Dannazione_ » grugnì Hannah e gli tirò una manata contro il petto.

Thranduil si tirò indietro, con le sopracciglia inarcate. Fu così difficile fermarsi, quell'improvvisa onda di desiderio lo aveva stordito.

«Non ho portato _niente_ ».

Thranduil sospirò, la sistemò meglio contro di sé e lei trattenne il fiato con un sibilo. «Ci ho pensato io» le disse.

Hannah guardò in direzione del suo viso, come se lo potesse vedere, le palpebre pesanti e le labbra schiuse. Poi lo tirò verso di lei e riprese a baciarlo, e strattonò al colletto dell'abito, nel tentativo di aprirlo. La stoffa si strappò, la spilla cadde a terra con un tintinnio e Thranduil la calciò più lontano, prima di pestarla. E fu l'ultimo ragionamento razionale che riuscì a mettere insieme, perché Hannah gli prese il lobo dell'orecchio tra i denti e tirò, mentre con le unghie scendeva lungo il petto scoperto.

Thranduil piegò la testa sulla spalla di Hannah e spinse contro di lei col bacino, e questo bastò a distoglierla dal proposito di farsi strada sotto i suoi abiti con le unghie. Oh, quanto avrebbe voluto andare più piano. Ma Hannah ondeggiò contro di lui con un gemito frustrato, cercando il laccio dei suoi pantaloni con una mano, e gli ricordò che non avevano tutto il tempo del mondo. Le lasciò andare le gambe, le aprì il giaccone e le tirò su camicia e canotta, slacciò il _reggiseno_ e premette il viso e le labbra contro i suoi piccoli seni, la pelle calda, il petto, scosso dagli ansiti e dal battito impazzito del cuore.

Non c'era tempo per la dolcezza, non c'era tempo per prenderla come avrebbe voluto. Thranduil discese con le labbra lungo il suo stomaco, fino a raggiungere il bordo dei _jeans_. Li sbottonò e li tirò giù con tutto il resto. Hannah trattenne il fiato e, accovacciato sui talloni, Thranduil sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei, gli abiti scomposti e i capelli in disordine sul viso e si rammaricò di non avere più tempo. Le slacciò e sfilò uno stivaletto e da quella gamba sfilò anche parte di _jeans_ e _mutande_.

Una mano di Hannah cercò la sua testa, forse per tirarlo su, Thranduil non avrebbe potuto dirlo. La baciò lungo le cosce nude, fino ad arrivare alla giunzione morbida e delicata col bacino. Hannah emise un verso frustrato, _di nuovo_.

Thranduil ridacchiò piano e prese il _preservativo_ dalla tasca dell'abito. Il tempo di infilarlo e fu di nuovo in piedi, e sollevò Hannah contro il muro ed entrò in lei.

In quell'istante, tutto tornò al suo posto. Hannah non voleva che lui restasse, Hannah voleva che lui tornasse al suo regno, non importava quale fosse il costo per lei, lei sarebbe state felice di pagarlo. Così come lui era felice di sentire la sua risolutezza nel lasciarlo andare, nel lasciare che tutto cambiasse di nuovo, nel voler qualcosa di diverso di quel che aveva avuto finora. La baciò, immobile dentro di lei, mentre Hannah gli stringeva una manciata di capelli in pugno, pronta a farlo muovere appena lo avesse deciso.

E fu veloce a decidere. Spinse i fianchi contro di lui, come ne fu capace in quella posizione, e Thranduil la accontentò, perché non poteva farne a meno. Voleva imprimere nella sua memoria il calore di lei, ora così familiare e caro, ma aveva avuto modo di farlo nei giorni precedenti. Ora non c'era spazio per la calma, ora fu solo lo schiocco di pelle contro pelle, i loro ansiti senza controllo, e la sensazione dolce e straziante che non avrebbero avuto più tutto questo. E se Hannah reagiva in modo brusco all'addio, Thranduil avrebbe voluto andare piano e imparare a memoria ogni lentiggine, ogni neo, ogni curva e linea di quella donna.

La strinse e spinse, spinse ancora e ancora, mentre sentiva il piacere tendere ogni fibra del suo corpo verso di lei. Avrebbe voluto dirle qualcosa, ma neppure il suo nome volle uscire dalle sue labbra, solo un gemito roco appena lei si contrasse intorno a lui. Allora, si lasciò andare, ogni ritmo perduto, ogni briciolo di forza si riversò in lei, mentre Hannah gli affondava le unghie nelle braccia e sussultava intorno a lui, contro di lui, scossa da un urlo basso e spezzato.

Thranduil scivolò in ginocchio a terra, senza lasciarla andare per un attimo. Strofinò il viso contro la sua spalla, mentre Hannah gli pettinava i capelli con le dita, ansimante e tranquilla. Così si sentiva pure lui: tranquillo, per quanto dolorante, e non nel fisico. Voleva restare. Voleva andare. _Doveva_ andare. Lo aveva promesso a lei, lo aveva promesso a se stesso, lo doveva a suo figlio e al suo popolo. Tutto sembrava andare in una direzione, non doveva avere dubbi. Eppure...

«Temevo volessi andartene senza salutare».

Thranduil rise e le baciò il collo. «Ero incredulo, non avevo dimenticato le buone maniere».

«Ah, a voi Elfi insegnano che è così che ci si saluta?»

Thranduil rise ancora e Hannah rise con lui. Le accarezzò la schiena, trovandola mezza nuda, e fece scivolare una mano tra loro per sfiorarle un seno, morbido e setoso sotto le sue dita.

Hannah sfiorò le labbra contro le sue. «Vorrei capire perché avevi un preservativo con te».

«Volevo portarlo per ricordo».

Hannah trattenne una risata. «Peccato, non lo hai più. Pensa che sarebbe scaduto, a un certo punto, e non avresti potuto usarlo».

Thranduil discese con la mano dal petto di Hannah ai ricci del pube, dove erano ancora uniti. Lei si morse il labbro inferiore.

«Non contavo di usarlo».

Hannah tremò nella sua stretta e gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo, il viso tra i suoi capelli. Lei non fiatò, ma petto contro petto, Thranduil sentiva il cuore di Hannah battere veloce contro il ritmo calmo del suo. Le accarezzò la testa con una mano e le avvolse l'altro braccio ai fianchi, premendola ancora di più a sé.

C'erano molte cose che voleva dirle, ma nessuna di queste lasciò le sue labbra. Era certo che non avrebbe parlato nel modo giusto, che non avrebbe detto la metà di quello che aveva in mente, perciò seguì l'esempio di Hannah e tacque. Lasciò che fosse quell'abbraccio a comunicare quel che non sarebbe riuscito a dire a parole.

Hannah rabbrividì.

«Dovresti rivestirti» le disse, abbassandole canotta, maglia e giaccone.

Hannah sciolse l'abbracciò e guardò verso il basso, per quanto non dovesse vedere molto.

«Il reggiseno è rimasto aperto. Ed è fastidioso». Ma fu lei a infilare le mani sotto la maglia e richiuderlo.

«Non ti tiene al caldo come gli altri indumenti».

Hannah emise un verso divertito e si sollevò da lui. «Non ti vedo bene, ma credo tu sia messo meglio di me». Gli posò una mano sulla testa e gli scompigliò i capelli. «Ecco, così è meglio».

Thranduil scosse il capo con un sorriso, si liberò del _preservativo_ e lo annodò. Dopo aver frugato nello zaino e avergli offerto un fazzoletto di carta, Hannah si fermò in piedi davanti a lui, una spalla contro la parete, e cercò di rindossare metà _mutande_ e _jeans_. Con una risata, Thranduil l'aiutò e si beccò un piede in faccia come ringraziamento.

«Non dirmi che ce l'avresti fatta da sola» la canzonò.

«Non l'avrei detto». Hannah riabbottonò i _jeans_. «Volevo metterti ancora un po' in disordine».

Thranduil riallacciò la patta dei pantaloni, prese la spilla dal pavimento e si alzò. Hannah gli passò di fianco, mentre lui richiudeva l'abito, e tornò con la corona in mano.

«Siamo qui riuniti oggi» disse Hannah, sollevando la corona sopra la sua testa, «per incoronare Thranduil– _qualcosa_ ».

Thranduil sorrise. «Figlio di Oropher può andare».

Hannah sospirò. «Thranduil, figlio di Oropher, re della brughiera e dei miei pan–».

Un sibilo e Hannah sgranò gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo. La punta di una freccia spuntò in mezzo al suo petto, il giaccone si scurì intorno all'asta e lei lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. _No_. La corona ricadde a terra, ma non importava. _Oh, Elbereth, ti prego, no._ Thranduil afferrò Hannah, prima che crollasse priva di forze. Le sfiorò il viso, guardò la punta che sorgeva dal petto e sollevò lo sguardo verso il tunnel da cui era partita la freccia.

«E così» disse una voce, «tradisci il tuo popolo _e_ la tua regina».

Una figura comparve sulla soglia del tunnel. L'ampiezza delle spalle era familiare, così come lo era la voce. Thranduil non ebbe bisogno di guardare la cocca della freccia per capire di chi si trattasse.

L'incubo di Arodel non si era ancora realizzato.

No, _lui_ era vivo.

E aveva assistito a tutto, per quanto Thranduil ne poteva sapere. Passò un braccio dietro la schiena di Hannah, sentendola fredda attraverso i vestiti.

Non poteva essere vero. Non era _questo_ che Thranduil voleva.

Eppure ecco Hannah senza vita tra le sue braccia. Ecco _lui_ a pochi passi di distanza, con un’espressione tradita negli occhi, la mascella serrata, una mano stretta intorno all'impugnatura dell’arco.

« _Legolas_ ».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapete che io voglio bene al vostro cuore, prendetevi un altro cliffhanger! :D
> 
> Scherzi a parte, sono nervosa più che mai per questo capitolo: temo di aver spiegato troppo, spero di non aver spiegato abbastanza, temo di non aver spiegato le cose giuste, temo che non ci siano abbastanza riflessioni nella prima scena. Ma dall'altro lato, le mie intenzioni erano di dare il necessario, poi il resto dovrebbe capirlo il lettore collegando i puntini – ma mi rendo anche conto che potrei non essere in grado di ottenere l'effetto che voglio. E lo stesso discorso vale per le molte parole e poche riflessioni nella prima scena: non voglio essere io a imboccare, altrimenti la scena risulterebbe pesante il doppio di quello che deve già essere  
> Ovviamente, tutto questo potrebbe benissimo non funzionare perché io non sono in grado. In futuro, sarò capace a scrivere una scena di "rivelazioni" ben bilanciata, ma devo continuare a scrivere per migliorare, no?
> 
> Sulla scena finale... la risposta è nella storia, nei capitoli precedenti e in questo capitolo. Ma la mia bocca è cucita, finché il prossimo capitolo non parlerà per me. È tremendamente difficile rispondere alle recensioni in questi ultimi capitoli, devo stare più attenta che mai!  
> Il titolo potrebbe essere un indizio? Boh! In qualsiasi caso, in questo momento i romanzi che mi vengono in mente Northanger Abbey (Mr. Tilney awww ♥) e Le Relazioni Pericolose (Ci si annoia di tutto, angelo mio, è una legge della natura; non è colpa mia.). No, okay, sto trollando.
> 
> E sto straparlando perché sono super in ansia e scrivere un commento lungo ritarda il postaggio, ma non serve a niente.
> 
> Siamo al penultimo capitolo e sono grata a chi mi recensisce, mi preferisce e mi legge come lo ero al primo capitolo, se non di più perché, cavolo, sono quattro mesi! Grazie di cuore ♥
> 
> Alla prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


	20. Capitolo XX. Non è tornato tutto alla normalità. Un epilogo.

Thranduil la posò per terra, badando a non farle battere la testa, e uno stridore di metallo si levò nella sala.

Ma che diavolo stava facendo?

Hannah corrugò la fronte, si mise a sedere e prese la torcia dalla tasca del giaccone. Ma Thranduil sembrò non accorgersi del movimento, gli occhi rivolti a Legolas a qualche passo da loro.

«Padre».

Era proprio _lui_. Hannah non si era sbagliata. Il nome sussurrato da Thranduil glielo aveva confermato, anche se lei continuava a non credere ai suoi occhi. Così come il padre, anche Legolas era molto simile alla versione cinematografica, ma _meglio_. Il viso era affilato, ogni angolo di quei lineamenti non aveva nulla a che vedere con un mortale. Era più reale. Più elfico. Quello _non_ era un attore in costume: quello era il _vero_ Legolas.

Ma non avrebbe mai immaginato di vedere quell’espressione sul suo viso. Hannah avrebbe voluto stringere Thranduil e dirgli che avrebbero risolto. Che avrebbe parlato con suo figlio, gli avrebbe spiegato le sue motivazioni e si sarebbero chiariti e tutto sarebbe tornato come prima, _meglio_ di prima.

Hannah gli avrebbe voluto dire tutto ciò, ma Legolas sfilò tre frecce dalla faretra appesa alla cintura, ne incoccò una e tese l’arco, con uno scricchiolio di legno e corda, puntando dritto a Thranduil.

«Legolas?»

Thranduil la scavalcò e si piazzò tra lei e Legolas, senza rivolgerle lo sguardo. Chissà perché l’aveva distesa a terra come se fosse stata svenuta.

_Oh._

Hannah si mise in piedi, ma nessuno le prestò attenzione.

«È qui che sei stato per tutto questo tempo?» disse Legolas, a denti stretti. «Sei stato in questo posto, con quella _donna_ , mentre il bosco _bruciava_ e la _nostra_ gente _moriva_?»

Thranduil cambiò posizione con fruscio di vesti e il graffiare a terra del metallo. Hannah non riuscì a vedere la sua espressione, ma non fu per quello che si spostò al fianco di Thranduil: _non poteva_ distogliere l’attenzione da Legolas. _Non_ quando aveva una freccia puntata contro _Thranduil_. Ma non le era difficile immaginare la sua espressione, né immaginare il dolore che doveva star provando. Ne sentiva anche lei una parte, al solo pensiero di quel che sia agitava nella mente di Thranduil.

Hannah non avrebbe mai voluto trovarsi al posto di Legolas, non avrebbe mai voluto trovarsi al posto di Thranduil.

«Metti giù l’arco e parliamone» disse Thranduil, con una calma che Hannah faticava a mantenere.

Legolas strinse gli occhi. Forse la torcia puntata sul viso stava facendo effetto.

«Non c’è più niente di cui parlare. _Non è rimasto più niente!_ »

La freccia partì dall’arco con un sibilo. Per la fretta di spostarsi, Hannah inciampò e si ritrovò gambe all’aria per terra, la torcia rotolata poco più in là. La recuperò e cercò Thranduil, per trovarlo accovacciato dalla parte opposta, la spada in mano.

Legolas incoccò un’altra freccia e la puntò verso Thranduil. Non aveva _davvero_ intenzione di usare la spada su suo figlio? E Legolas non aveva davvero intenzione di colpire suo padre, vero? _Vero?_ Hannah deglutì.

Thranduil si mise in piedi e Legolas lasciò andare la corda dell’arco. Con un altro sibilo, la freccia volò verso Thranduil. La spada brillò nella penombra, un tintinnio metallico e la freccia cadde a terra, con un rumore di legno contro la pietra.

Legolas incoccò ancora un’altra freccia.

Era assurdo!

« _Fermi!_ » urlò Hannah, ma nessuno dei due le prestò attenzione.

Non poteva assistere a una cosa del genere, ma le gambe non ne volevano sapere di muoversi. Non poteva sopportare la vista di padre e figlio che combattevano, con Legolas che sembrava intenzionatissimo a uccidere Thranduil.

Nessuno dei due meritava _questo_.

Legolas scagliò un’altra freccia nella direzione di Thranduil. Un altro tintinnio metallico e la freccia andò a sbattere contro qualche roccia.

«Piantatela, tutti e due!» disse, per essere ignorata ancora una volta.

_Stradannazione!_

Legolas puntò una nuova freccia contro Thranduil, immerso nell’oscurità della grotta. Al diavolo, se non avevano intenzione di ascoltarla, allora avrebbe _agito_.

Legolas le si era avvicinato nel cercare di colpire Thranduil, era solo a pochi passi da lei. Hannah si mise in piedi e, la torcia puntata sul viso di Legolas, caricò, il suo bersaglio ben chiaro davanti a sé.

E ora più vicino.

Hannah si lanciò.

L’impatto fu con le mani contro il pavimento di pietra della grotta. Hannah grugnì e si voltò, puntando la torcia su Legolas e allora lui scoccò la freccia.

Legolas era rimasto immobile, dove era stato prima. Non lo aveva visto muoversi per schivarla ed era certa di aver puntato contro di lui.

_Ma che diavolo?_

Legolas incoccò un’altra freccia e la spada di Thranduil brillò lontano, nella camera.

Era tutto chiaro ora. Stradannazione, tutto _così_ chiaro.

«È un’illusione» mormorò Hannah, senza la forza di urlare. Si alzò in piedi, la torcia stretta in mano. Ora sapeva cosa fare. Avrebbe potuto essere lei ad aiutare Thranduil, per una volta.

Legolas lasciò andare la corda e la freccia volò in aria. Un sibilo provenne da Thranduil e Hannah puntò la torcia nella sua direzione. Una freccia gli spuntava dal petto, sotto la clavicola sinistra, e Thranduil chinò la testa per guardare la ferita. Non una goccia si sangue aveva macchiato il soprabito. Ma l’abito al di sotto non era visibile.

« _Thranduil!_ »

E se si fosse sbagliata?

Thranduil sollevò lo sguardo verso Legolas, gli occhi sgranati e fuori fuoco. La spada gli cadde di mano, metallo contro la roccia, e presto lui la seguì, finendo in ginocchio sul pavimento della grotta. Non poteva averlo ferito davvero se era un’illusione, no?

Legolas si avvicinò a lui, l’arco abbassato, e Hannah gli si affrettò dietro.

Thranduil guardò Legolas, fermo davanti a lui, con le spalle rivolte ad Hannah. Oh dannazione, quello stupido Re degli Elfi non poteva stare lì a guardare. _Fai qualcosa!_

«Alzati, dannazione!» disse Hannah e afferrò i capelli di Legolas, ma le sue mani caddero nel vuoto e lei mosse un passo indietro, gli occhi sgranati.

Nessuno dei due le rivolse l’attenzione, né sembrò ascoltarla. Legolas doveva essere davvero un’illusione, altrimenti gli avrebbe tirato quegli stradannatissimi capelli! Come diamine era riuscito a colpire Thranduil? Non solo: lo aveva trafitto e Thranduil aveva _sentito_ la ferita. Se si trattava di un’illusione, come si spiegava una cosa del genere? Le altre illusioni–

_Ma certo!_ Thranduil aveva _sentito_ la puzza del cadavere del suo alce, oltre ad averlo _visto_ , così come aveva _sentito_ l’odore della foresta bruciata. Chi diavolo aveva creato quell’incantesimo lo aveva fatto per bene. E doveva essere davvero potente.

Legolas estrasse un pugnale dalla cintura e la lama scintillò alla luce della torcia. Hannah doveva fare un ultimo tentativo. _Ora_ , prima che quell’illusione potesse fare dei seri danni a Thranduil.

Hannah passò attraverso Legolas, senza incontrare alcuna resistenza, e si piegò su Thranduil, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno alla testa. Non sentì la freccia premere contro il fianco. La freccia non esisteva.

«Hannah?» mormorò Thranduil, la voce spezzata.

Hannah gli accarezzò i capelli. «È un’illusione. Anche se ti sembra reale, è solo _un’illusione_. Ricordi quella del bosco in fiamme? Quanto ti sembrava reale? Ma anche quella era un’illusione». Si lasciò scivolare in ginocchio davanti a lui e gli prese il viso tra le mani, ma lo sguardo rimase vacuo e rivolto altrove. «Legolas non ti attaccherebbe _mai_. Neanche se il bosco fosse davvero bruciato e il tuo popolo distrutto. Sei pur sempre suo padre e gli sarebbe impossibile farti del male. Capirebbe che non ti sei allontanato di tua volontà. Deve aver già capito che ti è successo qualcosa di terribile, per tenerti lontano dal tuo popolo».

Thranduil distolse lo sguardo da Legolas e, infine, guardò Hannah. Una goccia di sudore gli scivolò dalla tempia lungo la guancia. Potevano davvero sudare gli Elfi?

«Lo sai che dico la verità, devi solo _vederla_ ».

Thranduil chiuse gli occhi e posò la fronte contro quella di Hannah. Il suo odore di bosco, immutato da quando era arrivato, la avvolse e anche lei fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi. Sarebbe andato tutto bene. Aveva visto giusto e quella era stata solo un’illusione, una stradannatissima visione. Lei non avrebbe mai cercato di uccidere suo padre, gli voleva troppo bene nonostante avesse sbagliato tanto in quei giorni. E per quello era certa che fosse lo stesso per Legolas. Thranduil non poteva lasciarsi sconfiggere dai sensi di colpa. La semplice _esistenza_ di quei sensi di colpa voleva dire che era un buon padre.

Thranduil le posò le mani sui fianchi e strofinò la guancia contro la sua, per poggiare poi il mento sulla sua spalla.

«È andato» le sussurrò.

Hannah girò la testa e puntò la torcia nello spazio alle loro spalle e tutto intorno a loro. La camera era deserta, come l’avevano trovata.

Be’, eccetto per il portale.

Hannah sciolse l’abbraccio e Thranduil si mise in piedi. Le porse la mano e, per quanto fosse abituata a rifiutare, la accettò e si lasciò tirare su da lui.

Recuperata la corona, si avvicinarono al portale, la mano di Hannah stretta in quella di Thranduil. Sotto il fascio di luce, sembrava un tunnel normale, quasi fosse sempre stato lì. Ma continuando a osservarlo, Hannah notò che le pareti del passaggio sfarfallavano, appena un po’, così che solo se ci avesse prestato attenzione avrebbe potuto notarlo.

Thranduil le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e la strinse contro di sé. La bocca premette sui suoi capelli e Hannah premette il viso contro il suo petto.

Era ora. Davvero, questa volta.

Sciolsero di nuovo l’abbraccio e rimasero fermi davanti al portale, uno di fianco all’altra, il calore della presenza di Thranduil contro il braccio a rassicurarla che sì, lui era ancora lì. Ma non per molto.

«Se non ci dovesse essere più speranza, tornerai da me?»

Hannah non guardò Thranduil. Sapeva che quella richiesta era stupida e sospettava che quel portale si sarebbe richiuso subito dopo il suo passaggio. Sperava solo che lui tornasse al tempo da cui era partito e che salvasse il Nord delle Terre Selvagge e di Bosco Atro col suo esercito.

Thranduil le strinse la mano nella sua, gli anelli freddi contro la pelle. «Lo farò».

Thranduil lasciò la presa alla sua mano e, con un unico passo, oltrepassò il portale. Avanzò nel tunnel, finché il buio non lo assorbì e anche i suoi abiti scintillanti smisero di brillare.

Non si era voltato nemmeno una volta.

E aveva fatto bene.

Qualcosa di umido le scivolò lungo le guance e Hannah sperava fosse una goccia d’acqua da una stalattite. Non _poteva_ essere altro.

Sì, Thranduil aveva fatto bene a non voltarsi.

Se avesse visto i suoi occhi e la loro stupida luce di stelle, Hannah non era certa che lo avrebbe lasciato andare.

 

* * *

 

L’aria della Terra di Mezzo era inconfondibile. Com’era stato possibile, dopo aver attraversato il portale per la prima volta, che Thranduil avesse pensato di essere ancora nel suo mondo? C’era qualcosa di diverso, nella Terra di Mezzo, e quel qualcosa scorreva nelle sue vene, e lo fece sentire più vivo che mai.

Fuori dalla grotta, tutto era calmo e tra le fronde filtrava il sole. Nessun albero bruciato, nessun cadavere. Non c’era nessuno, come quando se n’era andato.

Eccetto per il vecchio in abiti marroni con un bastone nodoso poco più in là.

_Radagast._

«Sei tornato in fretta, Re Thranduil. Temevo di doverti riportare di qua con la forza». Radagast ridacchiò e indicò la bestia nera e con orecchie sproporzionate, appesa a testa in giù al suo cappello. Un pipistrello. «O che passassero altri animali dall’altro mondo. È piccolo e carino, questo qua, non come alcuni suoi parenti che ho visto a Sud».

Thranduil piegò la testa di lato. «Cosa sai del posto da cui sono tornato?»

Radagast scrollò le spalle. «Niente. Immagino che sia simile a questo, visto il mio amico qua. Se avessi tardato, ne avrei approfittato per curiosare».

A Thranduil la curiosità di Radagast importava ben poco, in quel momento. Le sue domande erano altre.

«Riusciresti a mantenere il portale aperto?»

Radagast scrutò oltre le spalle di Thranduil e calò le palpebre. «Si sta già chiudendo».

Thranduil si voltò verso la grotta e sgranò gli occhi. Forse c’era un modo per lasciarlo aperto? Anche solo uno spiffero, che non lasciasse passare nessuna creatura di grossa taglia.

«Non puoi fare niente?»

Radagast gli si affiancò, la mano stretta sul bastone. «Potrei ma non voglio, il portale _deve_ richiudersi». Radagast sollevò la testa per guardarlo. «Ed ora è chiuso, ma è ancora presente il collegamento con l’altra parte. Non credo che una ferita del genere nella materia di questo mondo possa rimarginarsi del tutto».

Quindi, come tutte le ferite, avrebbe potuto riaprirla?

Radagast si era rivelato inutile, ma forse era meglio così, che il passaggio fosse chiuso, i mondi separati. Chissà a chi avrebbe potuto parlare del portale, quel vecchio Stregone. E, se non fosse stato lui, in quella foresta gli alberi e gli animali erano comunque gli occhi e le orecchie di qualcuno.

Era meglio così.

«Quanto tempo è passato, sapresti dirmelo?» chiese Thranduil.

Radagast storse il naso. «Sono appena arrivato e, ti dirò, appena ho percepito l’apertura del portale, sono partito».

Thranduil guardò l’ingresso della grotta, un’ultima volta. Visti i tempi di Radagast, poteva averci messo mesi ad arrivare. Non gli era di alcuna utilità chiedere a lui.

Gli rivolse un cenno del capo e portò una mano al petto. «Che le stelle brillino sul tuo cammino, Radagast il Bruno».

Radagast saltellò sul posto e sorrise. «E sul tuo, Re Thranduil!»

Thranduil si voltò, lasciandosi Radagast e la grotta alle spalle. Avanzò tra i rovi e ritrovò l’alce, intento a strappare dei licheni dal tronco di un albero. Quando lo vide, mosse le orecchie e gli andò incontro. Thranduil gli tese la mano, con un sorriso.

«Hai aspettato molto?»

Un fruscio e dagli alberi spuntarono cinque guardie con i loro mantelli di corteccia, tra cui c’era Feren.

«Sire, ti stavamo cercando» disse lui.

L’alce premette il muso contro il palmo della mano di Thranduil e leccò piano tra le dita.

«Da quanto tempo?»

«Da quand’è finita la battaglia e non sei riemerso dagli alberi. Il capitano ci ha divisi in gruppi e aree del bosco e ci ha dato ordine di trovarti al più presto».

Thranduil accarezzò la testa all’alce. «Ora sono qui. Torniamo a palazzo e poi mandate a chiamare gli altri».

Montato in sella, Thranduil spronò l’alce al galoppo e ripercorse la strada tra gli alberi che lo aveva condotto fino alla grotta, senza attendere che le guardie lo seguissero. Gli sembrava di essersi appena risvegliato da un sogno. Se Radagast era stato più rapido del solito e davvero non era passato molto tempo da quando era sparito oltre il portale, Thranduil avrebbe potuto pensare di avere un gran bisogno di salpare per Valinor, per passare qualche anno nel Lórien a guarire dalle allucinazioni.

Thranduil posò una mano sulla tasca della tunica e sentì che la prova del suo viaggio era ancora lì. No, Hannah e il suo mondo _non_ erano stati un sogno.

La voce di Tauriel si levò poco lontano: «Bruciate i corpi lontano da qui».

Tra gli arbusti, spuntarono i primi cadaveri di Orchi, trafitti da frecce, accasciati tra le radici che emergevano dal terreno. Sembravano recenti e compatibili con la battaglia che si era lasciato alle spalle. Più Thranduil andò avanti, più cadaveri trovò, non solo uccisi da frecce, non solo dei nemici. Guardie del palazzo giacevano circondate dalle carcasse nere e deformi degli Orchi.

In mezzo ai soldati che caricavano i corpi dei commilitoni, Tauriel comparve in una radura, una lancia in mano, e la conficcò nel petto di un Orco che, con un ultimo spasmo degli arti, rimase immobile. Quando sollevò lo sguardo, registrò la presenza di Thranduil e gli rivolse un cenno del capo.

«Sire».

«L’attacco è stato fermato».

Tauriel annuì. «Da poco più di un’ora. Gli Orchi hanno cominciato a rompere lo schieramento e si sono dati alla fuga». Lei tirò le labbra in un sorriso e lanciò uno sguardo oltre le spalle di Thranduil. «Non sono andati molto lontano. Ne abbiamo catturati alcuni per essere interrogati».

Con un colpo di tallone al fianco dell’alce, Thranduil riprese a muoversi. Tauriel diede gli ultimi ordini agli altri soldati e camminò al suo fianco.

«Alcuni sono feriti, altri sono illesi. Ho dato ordine di rinchiuderli in celle separate».

Thranduil annuì. «Dai ordine di uccidere e bruciare i feriti – gli altri, a digiuno. Non riusciremo a ottenere nessuna informazione da moribondi».

Raggiunsero il palazzo, dove altre guardie portavano i corpi dei soldati feriti su barelle oltre il Fiume Selva. Legolas uscì dal portone e sorrise, gli occhi brillanti e una macchia di sangue nero su una guancia.

«Padre! Dov’eri finito?»

Thranduil strinse le redini, cercando un contatto con la realtà. Suo figlio, suo figlio era vivo e stava bene! Troppe volte aveva temuto il contrario, troppe volte i suoi occhi lo avevano ingannato in quei giorni. Ma erano state illusioni, dalla prima all’ultima. Legolas era illeso e gli unici segni che portava erano quelli degli Orchi eliminati.

Superato il ponte, Thranduil smontò dall’alce e raggiunse Legolas. Non importava che nessuno avrebbe capito la ragione di quel gesto in _quel_ momento, Thranduil abbracciò suo figlio come avrebbe voluto fare da quando era stato separato da lui, a un mondo di distanza.

Legolas si irrigidì, sorpreso, e gli tirò delle pacche leggere sulla schiena. «Quando sentirai la brutta notizia, padre, non sarai più così in vena di abbracci».

Thranduil si allontanò da Legolas, tenendogli le mani sulle spalle. «Cos’è successo?»

«La creatura che ci ha consegnato Mithrandir, quel _Gollum_ , è fuggito. O è fuggito o è stato rapito dagli Orchi».

Thranduil corrugò la fronte. Hannah aveva saputo di quei fatti?

«Mi auguro non sia finito nelle mani degli Orchi, però. Abbiamo visto come lo avesse ridotto l’ultimo incontro con loro» disse Legolas.

Thranduil annuì. «Organizza un gruppo di ricerca, trovalo. Porta con te i migliori inseguitori e portami notizie di lui».

Il viso di Legolas si illuminò e lui raddrizzò la schiena, il mento sollevato. «Lo farò, padre».

Tenendolo sotto braccio, Thranduil entrò nel palazzo con Legolas e ascoltò cosa era successo in sua assenza, quali fossero i suoi piani per l’inseguimento. Nelle celle, c’erano Orchi da interrogare per sapere di più su quell’attacco. Bosco Atro era ancora infestato da ragni e dalla presenza oscura del Nemico.

Thranduil era a casa.

 

 

 

 

 

### Un epilogo.

 

 

 

Thranduil era sparito oltre il portale da più di una settimana. Era tornato in tempo per resistere all’attacco a Bosco Atro? O aveva cambiato qualcosa nella storia che lei aveva letto?

Hannah aveva sfogliato le appendici de _Il Signore degli Anelli_ ogni giorno, per verificare se ci fossero state modifiche nella cronologia di Tolkien. Forse era una ricerca inutile, visto come Thranduil aveva dimostrato di essere diverso, di essere _di più_ di quello che aveva scritto Tolkien. Ma, in fondo, molto in fondo, Hannah sperava comunque che il libro e il mondo di Thranduil fossero collegati.

Perché sfogliare _Il Signore degli Anelli_ la faceva sentire meno sola.

La solitudine si era rivelata una compagna ingombrante: si insinuava negli spazi lasciati vuoti dagli altri e ne faceva pesare l’assenza. Ancora di più con papà che aveva deciso di ignorarla dopo che, appena tornata a casa dalla grotta del portale, si erano seduti al tavolo della cucina e lui le aveva _parlato_.

«Non avrei voluto dirti niente, ma di sicuro quel maledetto ti ha accennato qualcosa» aveva iniziato papà, passandosi le dita tra i capelli, come per strapparseli. «E poi mi ha fatto _promettere_ ».

Papà le aveva raccontato della storia dei Woolbridge, come fosse legata al Gancanagh, cosa avesse fatto davvero la nonna, cosa fosse successo mentre lui era giovane e come avesse conosciuto sua madre. Non aveva mai saputo che sua madre era arrivata alla ricerca di informazioni per la sua tesi in giornalismo, né quanto avesse saputo della storia della famiglia in cui si era sposata.

Hannah aveva tante domande sulle ragioni della fuga di sua madre. Non era stata una mossa giusta, ma forse, vedendo come era finita la nonna, era stata l’unica possibilità. Magari si sentiva in colpa. Sentiva di averla condannata per non averla portata subito via dalla brughiera. Forse, se avesse potuto scegliere di nuovo, con calma, avrebbe fatto una scelta diversa?

Al contrario delle convinzioni di papà, Thranduil non aveva fiatato. E quelle domande su sua madre non facevano altro che farle pensare ai dubbi di lui su come aveva cresciuto Legolas. Hannah accarezzò il brontosauro, con un sorriso. Sapeva perché Thranduil non le aveva detto nulla e aveva fatto promettere a papà di parlarle. Era la cosa più bella che potesse fare, anche se papà era contrariato. Ma poco importava, Hannah non sentiva così tanto il peso dell’assenza di Thranduil, ora.

Cosa le aveva detto, dopotutto?

_Se rifiuti un’occasione, passerai la vita a rimpiangerla ed è questo che vuoi? Passare la tua vita a chiederti come avrebbe potuto essere?_

Le aveva offerto una perfetta occasione per cambiare la sua vita. E, da quel che aveva detto papà, anche la morte degli ultimi Berretti Rossi faceva parte di quell’offerta.

Gliene era così grata, che avrebbe voluto sorridere al nulla come una stupida.

Fuori casa, la ghiaia scricchiolò sotto le ruote di un’auto. A giudicare dal rumore del motore, Hannah aveva una chiara idea di chi fosse. Mise da parte il brontosauro, solo e abbandonato ora che il tirannosauro era sparito, andò alla porta e la aprì.

Sandra scese dal fuoristrada e si chiuse lo sportello alle spalle. «Non sono riuscita a venire prima, scusami!»

Hannah si strinse nel maglione, le braccia avvolte intorno alla pancia, e sorrise. «Stavo giusto considerando di parlare con il corrimano delle scale».

Con una risata, Sandra le andò incontro e la abbracciò. Non era certa del perché di quell’abbraccio, così Hannah le tirò una pacca impacciata sulla schiena.

Sandra sciolse l’abbraccio e la guardò, il sorriso svanito. «Come va?»

«Mi sono tolta un Re degli Elfi dai piedi, dovrebbe andare alla grande». Hannah scrollò le spalle. «Ma andrebbe molto meglio se papà le mettesse di ignorarmi».

Sandra corrugò la fronte. «Ma che diavolo, che gli è preso?»

Be’, forse era meglio che la aggiornasse su un po’ di cose. E Hannah non aveva alcun dubbio che le avrebbe raccontato tutto, perché quella era _Sandra_ e quel che le doveva raccontare era troppo importante perché glielo tacesse. Non era più una questione di Berretti Rossi o creature a cui non si poteva credere.

Le tirò una pacca sulla spalla e le fece segno verso il corridoio. «Entriamo».

 

 

Davanti a due tazze di the, sul divano del salotto, Hannah le disse tutto e Sandra diede fondo a due barattoli di biscotti. La pipa di terracotta, appesa sopra il camino, non era più un vecchio soprammobile impolverato. Era un ricordo e fu difficile staccare gli occhi da lì.

«Credo che ora papà sia convinto che io voglia lasciarlo qua da solo e andare a riallacciare i rapporti con mia madre, giusto perché mi ha raccontato tutte queste cose».

Sandra rosicchiò un biscotto farcito, con un sopracciglio inarcato. «Oh, _non_ è affatto una caratteristica Woolbridge quella di saltare a conclusioni assurde, nossignore».

Hannah le mostrò la lingua e posò la tazza per terra.

«Gli hai spiegato che non hai intenzione di andartene?» Sandra abbassò il biscotto. «O _vuoi_ andartene?»

«Non lo so. Però vorrei fare un viaggio, anche solo per trovare le zie. Verresti con me?»

Sandra tirò una pacca al ginocchio di Hannah e ridacchiò. «Aspettavo giusto che me lo dicessi. Oggi, passando davanti a _WanderTravels_ , ho visto delle offerte niente male».

«Per andare a Leeds?»

«Ma chi parla di Leeds, io voglio andare in Nuova Zelanda!»

Hannah fu costretta a ridere. Be’, quello era uno dei viaggi che lei aveva fatto finire nel vuoto, glielo doveva.

Raccolse le tazze vuote e Sandra si incaponì che doveva portare lei in cucina i barattoli vuoti di biscotti. «Domani te ne porto quattro buste di quelli di mamma».

«Se intendi tornare a prendere il the, ben venga. Altrimenti, tienili per te!»

Lasciarono tazze e barattoli nel lavandino, ma non tornarono subito in salotto. Hannah adocchiò la spugna, indecisa se lavarli in quel momento o lasciarli per dopo.

«Quindi» disse Sandra, «vorresti poi andare a trovare tua madre?»

Ecco, _quella_ era una delle visite che Hannah avrebbe voluto fare, per quanto si sentisse lo stomaco in subbuglio al solo pensiero. «Vorrei parlarle», guardò Sandra, «ma non so come».

Sandra rise. «Oh, ci sono _varie_ alternative».

 

* * *

 

`Da: han.oakenshield@gmail.com`  
`A: lizzieb@yahoo.co.uk`  
`Data: 04 dicembre 2015, 09:26  
`Oggetto: incontro``

 

`Cara Lizzie,`

`papà mi ha raccontato tutto e credo ti possa interessare sapere questo: puoi rientrare nella brughiera e io posso uscirne.  
Spero di poterti incontrare per parlare. Ne ho bisogno.`

`Hannah`

`____________________________`

 

`Da: lizzieb@yahoo.co.uk`  
`A: han.oakenshield@gmail.com`  
`Data: 04 dicembre 2015, 12:47  
`Oggetto: R: incontro``

 

`Carissima Hannah,`

`se non ti dispiace essere tu a spostarti, mi trovo per lavoro a York. Potremmo vederci questo mercoledì alle 9 dallo Starbucks di Stonegate.  
Non sai da quanto tempo aspetto di poterti rivedere.`

`Abbracci,`

`Lizzie`

 

* * *

 

Dol Guldur era crollata, impotente davanti al potere di Galadriel, e la terra aveva tremato per una seconda volta dalla caduta di Barad-dûr.

Pur a grande distanza e impegnato a distruggere la stirpe di Ungoliant e i suoi nidi, Thranduil aveva sentito il riverbero del potere che aveva purificato la foresta a Sud. Era dai tempi in cui Melian aveva eretto la sua Cintura che lui non sentiva un incanto così potente. Ma il suo esercito aveva concluso la pulizia del Nord di Bosco Atro, prima di calare verso Sud e incontrare Celeborn e Galadriel con i Silvani di Lothlórien.

«Ho visto Legolas quando la Compagnia ha soggiornato a Caras Galadhon», gli aveva detto dama Galadriel, con un sorriso. «Posso dirti con certezza che presto avrai sue notizie».

Thranduil non aveva potuto far a meno di ricambiare il sorriso e invitarli al banchetto improvvisato dal suo esercito.

Le notizie che gli aveva riferito Galadriel non lo avevano colto del tutto di sorpresa. Thranduil aveva sospettato che il viaggio a Imladris avesse preso una piega inaspettata. Aveva capito che la vita di suo figlio avrebbe seguito la sua strada quando, al ritorno dalla ricerca della creatura fuggita, era stato Legolas stesso a proporre di andare a informare Elrond e Mithrandir, suo ospite, di quella fuga.

«Credo che la fuga di Gollum abbia più importanza di quanto ce ne possiamo rendere conto» aveva cercato di giustificarsi Legolas.

Ma Thranduil aveva visto come fremeva per l’azione, da quando era tornato dalle ricerche.

«Porta due compagni con te. Che non si dica che il Principe del Reame Boscoso viaggi da solo come un vagabondo».

I cinguettii degli uccelli del Sud gli avevano portato la notizia che aveva più atteso: Legolas era vivo. E aveva combattuto davanti al Morannon, là dove suo nonno era morto, là dove Thranduil aveva combattuto per riportare a casa quel che restava del suo popolo.

Infine, anche la parole di dama Galadriel si realizzarono. Davanti a lui, sulla scrivania, una lettera scritta da Legolas stesso e un invito.

 

_Caro padre,_

_ti scrivo da Minas Tirith, dove sono rimasto in attesa per il matrimonio di Re Elessar e Dama Arwen – matrimonio a cui tu sei invitato. Sono già arrivate le altre delegazioni, tranne quella della sposa, e mi auguro che tu riuscirai a esserci. Non posso essere l’unico rappresentante del nostro regno (è vero che hai diviso la foresta con Celeborn?)._

_Non so se hai ricevuto notizie da altre fonti ma, come prova questa lettera, sto bene, sono vivo e felice di esserlo. Davanti al Cancello Nero, mi sei tornato in mente, tu e i racconti della Battaglia dell’Ultima Alleanza, con cui mi facevi addormentare da ragazzino, e mi sono reso conto di quanto tu avessi addolcito quelle storie e chissà quante altre._

_Ma te ne sono grato, perché un terrore come quello di Mordor è difficile da dimenticare e capisco la fatica tu devi aver fatto per rendere epiche, e non terrificanti, quelle vicende._

_Ti anticipo che, quando verrai per il matrimonio, ti farò conoscere una persona._

_Le stelle brillino sul tuo cammino, padre, e mi auguro che sia verso Gondor._

_Con affetto,_

_Legolas_

 

_Quasi dimenticavo: c’è anche Glorfindel qui. E ora gli ho chiesto di raccontarmi davvero cos’è successo col Balrog. Non ti preoccupare, ho detto che tu non sapevi tutti i dettagli perché non avevi assistito al duello, non che hai cercato di non spaventarmi._

 

Thranduil ridacchiò. Chissà chi era quella persona che Legolas voleva presentargli. Magari, una sposa?

Lo sguardo gli cadde sul _dinosauro_ nascosto tra il materiale di scrittura. Thranduil allungò la mano, prese la statuetta e la portò all’altezza degli occhi.

_Hannah._

Era andato tutto così come era scritto nei libri? Thranduil aveva la sensazione che sì, fosse andato tutto come lei sapeva che sarebbe andato. E Thranduil sperava che Jonah avesse mantenuto la promessa e che ora Hannah stesse vivendo la vita che avrebbe voluto vivere.

Thranduil prese un pezzo di carta, vi scrisse poche parole e gettò sopra della sabbia. La soffiò via e piegò il biglietto.

« _Galion!_ »

Il maggiordomo comparve sulla porta dello studio e gli rivolse un inchino. «Mio re».

«Sono stato invitato al matrimonio del re di Gondor, ho bisogno di un abito adeguato. Avvisa i sarti di farmi delle proposte entro tre giorni».

«Subito, mio re. E comincio a preparare i bagagli e un regalo?»

«Certo. Va’».

Galion si affrettò fuori dallo studio e Thranduil si alzò dalla sedia, il biglietto nella manica dell’abito. Ripose il _dinosauro_ nello scrigno di legno e argento, con penna e calamaio, e si preparò a lasciare il palazzo.

 

 

La grotta era ancora lì, come c’era da aspettarsi. Ma, questa volta, nessuna figura incappucciata guidò Thranduil fin là, solo la memoria. Camminare da solo nel Bosco di Foglieverdi gli ricordò le uscite nella brughiera con Hannah, per quanto tra i due luoghi ci fosse poco in comune.

Thranduil avrebbe voluto mostrare ad Hannah come fosse rinato il suo bosco dopo la purificazione. Come avrebbe voluto la possibilità di portarla nella Terra di Mezzo, per un breve periodo, e mostrarle i luoghi di cui lei aveva solo letto. Mostrarle Erebor e dove era seppellito Thorin Scudodiquercia. Mostrarle le sale del suo palazzo e farle vedere che, no, non viveva in un buco nella terra.

Ma tutte quelle fantasie non avevano motivo di esistere, il portale era stato chiuso per sempre. Radagast glielo aveva assicurato.

Eppure Thranduil nutriva la speranza che ci fosse almeno uno spiraglio, un filo che collegasse i due mondi. Tirò fuori dalla manica il biglietto, piegato e ridotto a un piccolo quadrato di carta. Sollevò la mano all’altezza delle labbra e soffiò piano.

Il biglietto volò verso la grotta e sparì nell’oscurità.

 

_Né tu né io volevamo quest’avventura, ma te ne sono per sempre debitore. T._

 

 

 

 

 

**Fine.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Atena, la parte iniziale di questo capitolo è nata da un forte mal di testa e mai sono stata più contenta di essere stata costretta a letto per il dolore, ahah!  
> Anche se non vi ho dato una risposta su chi ha spedito Thranduil in questo mondo e perché, direi che gli indizi ci sono tutti e ormai il punto non è neppure questo (per ora, ma in futuro... vedrete).
> 
> Scherzi a parte, è finita.
> 
> Sono incredula, un po’ sconvolta, e molto grata a chi ha letto questa storia.
> 
> Per prima, ringrazio KiaeAlterEgo, la mia beta, che nonostante la tesi specialistica è stata puntuale nelle correzioni settimanali e ha sopportato i miei deliri quando c’erano cose che non mi convincevano e sparavo venti soluzioni. Chià ha messo ordine e logica al mio caos creativo e le sono tanto grata per questo.
> 
> Poi devo ringraziare le fedelissime Feanoriel, melianar, thranduil_heat e tyelemmaiwe che per ogni capitolo mi hanno lasciato un loro commento, le loro domande, le loro riflessioni e la cosa mi fa sempre tanto piacere.  
> In particolare, grazie a fey e mel perché, fedeli al loro spirito molto feanoriano, erano sospettose come se avessero davanti Melkor che sparlava dei Valar e mi hanno fatta preoccupare da morire all’inizio della storia.  
> E un grazie particolare anche a tyel, con le sue bellissime analisi minuziose che mi hanno permesso di riflettere su dettagli della storia a cui avevo prestato attenzione sì, ma non reputavo così degni di riflessione.  
> Forse non ve l'ho mai detto come si deve, ma: vi voglio bene, ragazze!
> 
> Ringrazio anche chi ha lasciato un commento quando ha potuto: Alabaster, AlexTanuki, Cersei Evans, Emma morelamponi (ai tempi Haladiel), gaerel92, Isabel Swan 58, KikiShadow93, Kolyma95, Kuchiki_Byakuya, L_DeepBlue_L (ai tempi Saty_Chan), nikky_heat, oro_e_zaffiri, TayaKyle e Thiliol.
> 
> Un grazie speciale a gaara_3 per la segnalazione tra le scelte, è decisamente qualcosa che non mi sarei aspettata, non per questa storia. Un grazie pubblico per anticipare quello privato che non sono ancora riuscita a dirle.
> 
> Un altro grazie speciale per A Dreamer per le bellissime parole che mi ha detto in privato (non ti ho dimenticata!).
> 
> Grazie anche a tutti voi che mi avete messo tra le preferite, seguite e ricordate e anche a chi ha letto e basta. E a chi leggerà a storia conclusa, grazie in anticipo anche a voi!
> 
> Sono ancora incredula e tutti questi ringraziamenti mi fanno solo venire le lacrime agli occhi. Abbiate pazienza.
> 
>  
> 
> Ho parecchi progetti per il futuro, ma penso che mi prenderò la prossima settimana di pausa per provare a rispondere a tutti i messaggi arretrati. Dopotutto, faccio ponte, ho un lungo weekend a mia disposizione!
> 
> Vi ringrazio ancora tutti e alla prossima!
> 
> Kan


End file.
